Second Go Old Version
by WanderingWriter79
Summary: Did you ever have a moment after graduating high school that you can take on the world, only to wind up dead a few days later. That a being of myth comes and offers you a second chance. Story of my life. OC point of view, and Fem-Naru. *Going to rewrite*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XXXXX

Did you ever have those moments in life where you feel like you're invincible, like you can do anything for one moment, and then wind up dead as a doornail the next? Then you have a being only spoken in mythology offering you an opportunity at life and I'm getting **way** ahead of myself. Actually it's best it start at the beginning.

The main concept is true though, at first I was ordinary guy. I was basically like everyone else who just graduated high school. Partying my ass off, hanging around with my friends, and eventually thinking about what to do with myself.

For me I had several options: attend college, join the military, or just work for the rest of my life.

I just didn't know I was set to die, but hey, who knew?

It happen like this, I was going to the bank to get some cash for something. It was quiet day so it didn't cross my mind that something was going to happen. I was just waiting in line when two guys in ski mask brandishing pistols charge right in the front door. You have a good idea what happens next, robbers threaten with force, people get down on the floor, and the robbery commences.

Fortuanly, one of the bank tellers click the 'alert police' button and the police we're quick to arrive. Unfortuanly, it turn into a hostage situation, and lucky me I was one of them.

I was held at gunpoint with an arm around my neck as one of the robbers used me as a bargaining chip for his and his buddies escape. At this point I was sweating bullets, if I try to step out of line I'm dead. The other hostage, a five year old girl, was on the verge on crying but the threat of "Cry and your head will splatter" kept her silent. The police didn't have a good vantage point to take either robber out without harming one of us. It was a few tense minutes.

Now this is where my "imminent death" was at hand. Apparently the little girl hostage broke down and started bawling her eyes out, which in turn pissed the robber off. He tightens the grip on the girl's neck and shouted, "Shut up you damn bit-"he didn't finish as the girl gave a quick kick in the crotch. Despite my current predicament, I can't help but wince a bit. The robber lost his grip and grabbed his nuts his pain, seeing the opportunity one police officer shot three rounds, the guy fell like a bag of bricks.

The other who held me hostage tighten his grip further, I was almost unable to breath at this time. I could tell from his slight shaking that he was now starting to panic. "Nobody move or this bastard's ass is grass you hear me!" It was at this moment that in all 18 years of living what I did next was by far the most dumbass thing I've done.

I raised my foot and with all the adrenaline-fueled fear I possessed I slam down on the robber's foot as hard as I can humanly can. Somehow through some miraculous chance of luck, instead of blasting my brain to oblivion he cursed and loosens the grip on my neck. Seeing the opportunity I reeled my head forward and shot it back onto the man's face, increasing his pain. He lost his grip on me and I jumped to distance myself from the guy. Gunshots were heard all around me

"GODDAMN YOU!" I turn my head slightly to see the robber, filled with bullet wounds, aim his gun at me.

"Oh shi-"

*BANG*

I felt a searing pain pierce my chest as a powerful force knocked me backgrounds. Making me land on the street, hard. The world around began to slow down as I lay there shot through the chest.

*Ba-bump*

The only sounds I could hear were my own breathing and my declining heartbeat.

*Ba-bump*

I reach to the spot on my chest with my right hand and felt something wet. I pull back my hand to see blood all over it.

*Ba-bump*

My vision began to blur, my head was feeling light. I could barely make out a blur figure infront of me. The figure's words were muffled and hardly recongnizable.

*Ba-bump*

My eyelids felt heavy as a sudden wave of sleepiness wash over me. _'This is it. I'm gonna die.'_

*Ba-bump*

Then everything went black.

XXXXX

Chapter One: Second Go

XXXXX

*Drip*

"Hmm…"

*Drip*

'_What that's sound?'_

*Drip*

'_Is that water?'_

*Drip*

"Woah!" I immediately got up when I felt my legs were submerged in water. "Where the hell did all this water come from?" I then look around my surroundings, "Where the hell am I?"

I found myself in what could only be describe as some sort of sewer, defiantly not on the streets in front of the local bank. Speaking of which…

"How the hell did I get here? Wasn't I just shot a moment ago?" I check my chest to find that there wasn't any bullet hole, or any injury for that matter.

"What's going on?"

"**Boy." **An ominous voice came out from nowhere.

A chill went up my spine, "Who…who's there?"

"**Follow the sound of my voice."**

"Your voice? What do you want from me?"

"**Just follow the sound of my voice and all your questions will be answer."**

"I don't know," I began heading to the opposite direction of this "voice", "Mysterious voice out of nowhere, telling me to follow it. Not happening."

"**Stubborn human, seems I have to use force."**

"What do you mean fo-" I suddenly felt a strong force grab me by the shirt, lift me several feet in the air, and started pulling me to who knows where. Everything around me was a blur as I was being pulled through wherever I was in breakneck speed. It was like flying through a hallway fast-forward, though I'm not really flying, and sure as hell that I'm not in a hallway.

As I was pulled deeper and deeper into the sewers a growing sense of dread was building up. I couldn't even explain why, it was just; it was just that I can sense something. Something big, and defiantly not human.

After a sharp, 90 degree right turn I felt whatever was reeling me in suddenly remove its grip on me. Normally that would be a good thing, but considering I was in the air with no immediate stable ground beneath me, the momentum I have cause me to bounce off the water-covered floor, hard.

I felt my body make about 5 bounces before skidding about 10 ft to a stop. I rolled over to my back, "Okay, that hurt…" It was right then and there that I saw something that just plain stood out.

A gate.

A giant gate.

A giant gate with some sort of paper charm attach to it.

A giant gate with some sort of paper charm attach to it that has a giant fox with nine-tails looking down on me with a sinister grin.

'_Please for the sake of all that is holy that this thing is friendly.'_ I slowly got up from the water covered floor, eyes still lock on the demonic visage before me.

The being behind the gates gave some sort of snort, **"Of among all the possibilities in the realm of the dead I have to get this one. Well beggars can't be choosers I suppose." **The being spoke in perfect Japanese.

Despite my current situation I can't help but feel a bit peeved at the indirect insult (and a little thankful that my mom drilled all those lessons about my "2nd natural language" into my head ever since elementary school), but I decided to best keep my thought to myself. Though one thought did strike me…

"What do you mean 'realm of the dead'?" I ask the presence in Japanese, trying with every cell in my being to not panic or something.

"**So not only does the boy understand, but speak the tongue as well. And to speak to me in such a calm manner too, maybe you're not a worthless last-minute pick after all."**

"You still haven't answered my question."

"**Such a brash attitude." **just then a giant claw covered in orange fur reached out from between the bars and attempt to grab me. I immediately duck the claw, rolled to a safer distance, and immediately got into a defensive stance.

The claw retracted back into the gates, chuckling can be heard on the other side of it. **"And judging from that stance a 'competent' fighter too, you are proving yourself a better pick for the task I have plan for you."**

The word "tasks" caused me to back away a bit, "May I please ask what you mean by 'tasks'?"

"**Awwwwww,"** the voice called out in a hurt tone, **"Don't you trust little ol' me?"**

"I don't know about you, but a giant fox with nine-tails is not usually something you can place your trust in. Plus you still haven't answered my question about the 'realm of the dead'. I also don't know where this place is or how I end up here. "

The glare the fox gave me caused me to flinch. **"Fine,"** the fox spoke, **"but allow me to go fit into something a bit more…comforting for this talk." **It wrapped its body with all of its nine tails. I immediately got ready for any sneaky moves.

'_What does it mean by that?'_

A red glow emanated from the wrapped tails.

'_Is it going to try and surprise attack me again?'_

The glow subsided.

'_What's with the light show, is this some sort of illusion?'_

One of the tails began to unfurl, I tense up a bit.

'_Whatever it's planning here it comes.'_

More tails also began to unwind.

'_I need to be careful for any…funny…tricks…Oh god.'_

I started remembering about stories my Mom told me when I was kid about how kitsune (which I believe the creature before me is) taking on a human form to trick people. When I can honestly say that I'm just got one hell of a shock of my 'supposed afterlife'.

When all the tails were unwrapped, a woman who could appear to be in the prime of her youth was in place. She an elegant crimson kimono on, tied by a orange obi that gave a sense of emphasis on her…figure. She was tall, not like her fox-form kind of tall, more like 5'10 if I'm guessing right. Her hair was fiery red, and reached all the way to about mid-back. Her skin was pale, not ghostly, but just enough to be noticeable. Though what really got me was her face. Her face was quite beautiful (even with the weird whisker marks on her skin), but when I saw that her iris were read with the pupils similar to a cat, I force myself to remember who she was before changing. Especially since she still kept her fox ears and tails in her current form, probably to make her seem more attractive. Though I can't help but blush a bit.

The woman before gave a faint chuckle, not one of innocents, more like one of amusement. **"I must say, most men would force themselves at my feet at the sight of my human visage. Though you remain control of your emotions. It could mean you either gay **(my eyebrow twitch)** or more innocent than you appear."**

"Considering that you were a giant fox with nine tails before, I prefer to keep my distance." I return.

The fox woman gave a passive wave of her hand, **"Details, details."** A chair materialize behind the woman and she gave a seat, cross her legs, and her eyes turn from mischievous to serious, **"I'm well aware of your confusion, and you have a plethora of questions, but first let me tell a little about myself and the events that led up to this moment. So it's best to sit down for this one."**

I lowered my guard, "I prefer to stand if you don't mind Kitsune-san. I'm still a bit cautious, human instinct."

"**If you wish," **my "host" said, **"Tell me, do you know what a parallel world is?"**

That question puzzled me, but I decided to answer anyway, "It's an alternative version of a world. The original and the alternative can be the same, but there's a key factor, either minor or big that separates the two. Or something like that."

The fox woman nodded, **"That's the basic view of it, now here's another question. Do you believe it?"**

"To be honest, it was something I like to imagine about when I was kid, but as I grew older I lost interest. But with all that's happening right now, I wondering if this parallel world stuff is true or that I'm _really _messed up in the head right now."

The fox woman gave a toothy grin, revealing some sharp fangs, **"I can assure that this is very real. As real as you and me. No doubt you have question about who I am, and how we are interacting even though we come from different worlds."**

"Oh yeah, because giant foxes are not a common sight from where I come from."

"**Okay, though it might be best to start with the beginning of my story. In the world I come from, I am known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Though for sake of names, you can refer to me as "Kyuubi" for short."**

"Okay, Kyuubi-san." _'Just as long I don't piss you off and die a horrible death, again.' _"And you can call me Joseph Conners.

"**Very well Joseph, now as for my world. To be put bluntly is the world that consists mostly of shinobi and the spiritual element known as chakra."**

I was tempted to say something, but remembering my situation, I held back my thoughts.

"**Though I can bore you about the history of the about ninja I'll just cut to chase and explain our predicament. As you can most likely tell already that I'm a being of unimaginable power."**

"I kind of figure that out by the gate, and the size of your fox form." _'Someone has a high opinion of herself.'_

"**Yes well, due my power I have encountered those who wish to use it for their own personal reasons. Be it for good or evil, I have met many people of many characters. Sometimes I complied, sometimes I did not. It was only a matter of what I choose to do. Until that day where certain circumstances fell upon me…"**

"Circumstances?" I can tell from the Kyuubi's voice that whatever those "circumstances" are, they're not good.

The Kyuubi nodded her head, **"Yes, a man who I thought long since dead confronted me. He sought my power for petty revenge for events that date back more than a century ago, naturally I denied his request." **Her eyes turn dark, **"But that did not bode well for the man. He demanded that I should submit to his will, that I was nothing more than a tool. He insisted that his clan name alone made him my superior. That level of arrogance infuriated me, so I grew bored of the man's presence and force him away. That's where it all went bad."**

A chill went up my spine.

"**That man used a power that was long lost and forgotten in the march of time to control me. Though I was no longer in control of my body, I still experience what he made me do. He made me attack a village known as Konohana." **She took a deep breath. **"It was maddening. Seeing my power to cause so much damage and take so many lives in such a grisly matter. All for the sake of revenge and pride, I swear when I encounter that man again, I will…" **A red aura began to form around her, wind was swirling around her causing her hair and clothes to billow out in a menacing matter. **"I'LL MAKE HIM REGRET USING THOSE DAMN EYES OF HIS ON ME!" **

A burst of air that came from the cage knocked me off my feet. "HEY EASY THERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA TALK, NOT BLAST ME!"

I watch the Kyuubi face quickly turns into shock, the demonic energy that she was emitting suddenly up and disappear, she quickly compose herself, **"Forgive me Joseph, it's just every time I think about it, I'm sorry."**

I got up on my feet, "Uh, yeah, sure no biggie. Just promise to give me a heads-up before you get angry again."

The Kyuubi chuckle, **"I'll make sure of that. Back to the story. Even though I a demon, the ninjas of Konohana still fought for their home against the odds. I watch brave men and women lose their lives in numbers under my power. But it was futile, I, in a sense, was an immortal being, I can't not be defeated by the hands of mortals. Then he came…"** She stared up at the gates, **"The people of Konohana called him the Yondaime, he was their leader. He knew that I cannot be defeated by conventional ways, so he thought of a solution…"**

"He sealed you away, judging from the giant gate." I answer.

"**That is correct. Using a forbidden sealing jutsu he sealed me away, at the expense of his own life. A noble sacrifice, considering the character of that man."**

I immediately got jumpy, "So what you're asking me to unseal you or something?"

The Kyuubi gave me a quick glare, causing me to jump a bit, "I'll take that as a no."

"**Let me finish before blowing your mouth all over like that, understand?" **the Kyuubi spoke in a threatening matter, I nodded my head dumbly. **"Good, as I was saying, I was sealed away before causing anymore damage. However in order for someone like me to be sealed, only one type of vessel is capable of withholding my powers." **She turned to me, **"Do you know what the vessel has to be?"**

I shook my head.

"**An infant child."**

I put a hand to my head, "My…god…"

"**It's the only way. Only a living human sacrifice can be able to handle the influx of chakra that possess, and only an infant child can adapt to the growing amount of chakra and live."**

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here."

"**I'm getting to that. It was after the sealing that I was able to regain my senses. I was quick to find about my new arrangements, and was also quick to know how I end up in here. Though I was now sealed within a newborn, I still had ways to know what was going outside. I establish a link with my vessel through her senses, I was able to hear what she hears, see what she sees."**

"Wait…she?"

"**I will answer shortly, just let me finish. As I said I establish a link to my host and through her senses I could see and hear everything around her. After the sealing, my host was immediately taken to the council of Konohana, who were already deciding on her fate. While it was the Yondaime's wish to see my prison as a hero, the majority of the council had the opposite view."**

"**A majority saw infant as a threat and wanted her executed, they believe her to be me, even when they the nature of the seal has been explained. There was also another who saw the infant as a weapon, given the proper 'treatment' she can be an emotionless weapon of destruction for the villages supposed enemies."**

I clench my hand at the last statement. Bad memories began to surface, but I took a deep breath to regain my cool.

The Kyuubi notice my brief sign of anger, **"Did I strike a bad note with you?"** I shook my head, "It's nothing, please carry on." **"If you insist, now then about the infant's fate. While the majority asked for the death penalty, there was a certain one who honored the Yondaime's wish. It was the Godaime, the Yondaime's predecessor. Though he was a man of advance age, he still had enough power to ward off the death penalty and pass a law. That the child's origins and now found power would be kept from the populace. It was a means to guarantee an ordinary life for the infant."**

"But if fell on deaf ears, and people found a way around it."

"**That is true. What brought up that conclusion?"**

"Call it a hunch. I remember those history lessons that whenever a war happens, the end results are never pretty." I took a deep breath, "The hatred in people's hearts is not something that can just up and be forgotten instantly. And as time passes, sometimes that anger can cause people to do idiotic things."

"**And it was with that anger that our paths have cross. You see, even with the law to keep my container's origins present, she had lived a harsh life. Everywhere she went she was face with looks of scorn. The orphanage she was place in tried ways to poison her and later kick her out. Food given to her were either spoiled or tainted. Adults have told their children shun and despise her, leaving her with no one. People who actually liked her were scarce."**

"**Now this is where you come in. Years have passed and the girl has continued to endure her torment, with only the thoughts of her precious people keeping her sane. But now she's on the verge of death."**

"What!?"

"**You heard correct. Since I have established a connection with my host, I can heal any injuries she experiences if given the time, because if she dies, I die with her."**

"So you want me to save your own skin?"

"**More like save hers. You see recently a mob has form with the intent to kill my host and in the most brutal matter as means of retribution for my acts. They snuck up on my host and attack. Thankfully she was quick and was able to escape most of the damage. But the mob had numbers and makeshift weapons as well. Though the cuts she received didn't cut deep they were many of them, and I'm afraid that even with her regeneration ability she's fading fast. This is now where role begins if you choose to accept it."**

"But how can I help if I'm dead?"

"**I can make you a shikigami, a spirit given a physical body that will act as my vessel's guardian. You see, with my host in a near-death state I was able to briefly get a glimpse of one thing that is common between our worlds, the afterlife. Though my host wasn't dead, she was on a verge of it, and that made a small crack that gave me the opportunity to a suitable soul to become a shikigami. I saw you, floating unconscious, and I was able to tell you had a kind soul."**

"Uh…thanks. That still doesn't explain how I can help since I'm dead."

"**If you agree to become a shikigami, you will be manifest in my world near to where my vessel is. You will gain a physical body, and in a sense be brought back from the dead."**

"So I'll come back as myself in your world to be the caretaker of your vessel."

"**You will come back, but how you will appear in my world will be the aftermath of my chakra combining with you."**

"Woah, woah, woah, you mean I'll become get ears or tails or something."

"**I cannot quite say the process is entirely random. You can either be an animal, a human, or maybe a demon. You might either stay your gender or not."**

I cringe at the thought of being turn into some sort of animal, monster, gender-confuse thing.

"**Don't worry; I'll try to control the process so that you are closest to your current form as possible."**

'_At least there's a chance.'_

"**But be warn, once you agree to become a shikigami, you will be no longer human. My chakra fusing with your soul may cause some side effects."**

"What side effects?"

"**My chakra is significantly different from the humans of my world, giving you even a small portion might give you powers that will make you stand out, and that will give you unwanted attention. And once you become a shikigami, you'll have to face the same hate and scorn that my vessel faces, are you prepare for that?"**

I took several deep breaths, "You know, what you're asking from me is pretty big. I don't know if I can guarantee being a proper shikigami. Still I'll try to do everything I can."

The Kyuubi's eyes slightly widen, **"Are you sure, you're making a rather big decision."**

I gave a nod, "As far as I know, all of this information is overwhelming to say the least. Parallel dimensions, giant foxes sealed within kids, and whatever this place is all seem like some kind of bad sci-fi fiction. Yet there's something in that's telling me that this is the real deal, that I won't be able to get another chance like this. A second go at life." I look up at the ceiling, "Plus after hearing what that girl has to go through, I can't help but at least give a helping hand. Call it a hero's complex or something."

The Kyuubi gave a ghost of a smile she than raising one of her hands.

In front of me an image of a young girl appeared before me. She looks about 6-7 years old. Her hair was sunny blonde and cut short, but feminine. She wore a simple orange dress and a pair of blue sandals. I took a look at her face to find she had the same whisker markings that the Kyuubi's human form has. When the image looked at me, I notice that the girl's eye color was border lining ocean blue.

"**Here is my container. Her name is Naruko Uzumaki, and if you agree, you are to become her shikigami." **Her hands than disappear in a rapid succession of hand signs, immediately I saw a red aura began to form around her and started to pour between the bars aiming towards me, it floated infront of me and then condensed to a size of a softball. **"Joseph Conners, do you accept to the responsibilities to being Naruko Uzumaki's shikigami? If so than take this orb of my chakra and plunged in into your heart."**

I held out my right hand underneath the crimson sphere. Even without my hand making contact I could feel the power emanating from within it. My hand was trembling with just the thought of holding this power. _'With this power, I am capable doing amazing things.'_

'_Remember son, I choose my path by my own free will to protect as many people as I can. I know about my actions and the consequences they bring, but I accept that fact. To fight is easy, but to protect something precious to you is different. To me, having the strength to protect, that is true strength.'_

'_Those words…'_ I shook my head to clear whatever tempting thoughts were pulling on it, I smile, "Your right, the power to protect." I grab the chakra orb and held it before me. I look over to the Kyuubi, "Just wanted to say that I'm not ready to bid life farewell just yet."

"**So you agree to become a shikigami?"**

"What do you think?" I lift the arm with the orb above me, "Here goes everything!" With a single swift motion I ram the crimson sphere into my chest and force it within myself.

The energy offer little resistance as it was absorb into my being, but I felt something as I continue the assimilation…

Pain.

Even when I full absorb the orb, pain erupted from every cell of my being. My body was trembling as the energy I absorbed was flowing through it, changing it, fusing with it.

I fell down on one knee, clutching my head in pain.

My mind was filled with visions of people dying, cities burning, and malevolent red eyes with black markings.

"**Do not fret," **the Kyuubi's words said in my head, **"The process is almost over."**

I gritted my teeth. The Kyuubi's chakra was reacting with something inside. What was once a burning pain was slowly cooling down into something cool…something cold.

The pain soon subsided and I feel to my knees, out of breath. I felt the world spinning before falling on the water cover floor. My eyes felt heavy as I was lulled into the darkness of sleep.

XXXXX

The Kyuubi watch with an emotionless face as Joseph was succumbing to the pain of absorbing the chakra orb. Normally, such a transfusion of power would normally mean death the receiver. But in this case it's entirely different since Joseph is already among the dead. However there's also a factor that the Kyuubi withheld, that it wasn't just chakra that she gave to Joseph.

In the process of becoming a shikigami, Joseph will no longer be human. By accepting his duties as Naruko's shikigami, Joseph unknowingly sacrificed a portion of his own humanity in order to accept the Kyuubi's demonic chakra. Thankfully, the chakra the Kyuubi gave him was a minor amount, so Joseph himself will not lose himself to his "gift". Yet that doesn't mean that Joseph physical state will stay unchanged.

In Joseph's case, he can't return to his old body since his physical form is dead, and the Kyuubi can't reanimate a body and transport it from Joseph's world to her world. She also can't make a body in her world out of nothing for Joseph's soul to reside. So she did the next best thing.

She broke it down.

Though the Kyuubi can't bring back a dead body, she can use the elements of Joseph's body to reconstruct a new one. Though this is where the problem starts. The chakra used to breakdown and reconstruct will no doubt have a side effect or cosmetic to the new body, and that could be anything. Advance healing, a third eye, animal ears or tail, or maybe something more. Even if the chakra used was kept a bare minimal, significant changes can still take place. Even the changes themselves would lie dormant for years before manifesting themselves. There's no telling how others might react, and that might cause more hostility towards Naruko. Joseph himself might know about his new form, but he completely doesn't fully understand the burden that he might have place upon himself already.

But it's too late now; the deal has already been made. The Kyuubi watch as Joseph, tired from his ordeal, fell unconscious on the floor of Naruko's mindscape. His body remains motionless for five seconds before it began to glow. But unlike the fiery red color of the Kyuubi's chakra, Joseph's aura was icy blue and gave a cool feeling that even the Kyuubi felt from her cage. The blue aura covers Joseph from head to toe before disappearing, taking Joseph with it.

"**And once again I am alone." **The Kyuubi spoke to herself. Feeling a little she willed a cup of hot tea in her hand, and took a sip. Though it wasn't actual tea, the sensation it brought were more than enough to please the fox woman. She then look over to the gate of her prison, or more likely at the spot where the seal should be at the other side.

"**Please Joseph, protect Naruko, she's all we have left of this world."** She then took another sip.

XXXXX

When I regain all my senses, all I could feel was one thing; cold. Not that dead cold like as in a corpse cold, more like the cold that you experience when you are in a forest in the dead of night, and that's not a good kind of cold I could say that much. The sudden cold shock cause to jerk awake and already I could tell there was something wrong.

One, I'm in a forest in the middle of the night, no longer am I in that sewer with a shapshifting fox woman. Two, I feel alive, don't ask how I know the difference between feeling alive and feeling dead, I don't know myself. And lastly, I felt smaller.

I look down to myself and was shock by what I saw. _"Call me crazy, but wasn't I just eighteen about I don't know five minutes ago." _Because waking up in the body of an 8-year old does not induce confidence. I look around to find a nearby body of water, I ran to it to check my reflection to see if my face had made any changes as well.

Thankfully, I still look like myself to a certain degree, that is too say looking at a eight year old's face, but having and eighteen year old's head on a eight year old's body will look odd at the least. I ran a mental checklist how much change and how much did not. _'At least the moonlight can give enough illumination to let me see myself.'_

'_Let's see…no tails or wings,' _I face my reflection in the lake, _'No third eye or animal ears either, that's good.'_

'_Alright then, copper hair…check, brown eyes…check, human ears…check.'_

I then look over my physical body, nothing about stood out. _'At least I'm me, just younger.'_

I hit myself on the head, "Next time when a being of mythology offers to reincarnate you, ask what the after product is." Though fortuanly, it was just an 8-year old version of myself, I shudder to think what could to be the worst outcome.

It was also good that I had some clothes on; though the ones I'm wearing weren't the same ones I had on when I died. A dirty oversize white shirt, ragged brown pants, and a torn cloak was all I had. My feet were covered with worn shoes. "Great, reincarnated as kid, in a forest, in the middle of the night, just great." Despite my grumblings I began searching around the scenery.

Other than being in the forest in the middle of the night, it was pretty cold. Not like winter cold, but enough to cause to wrap my cloak around my smaller body for warmth.

The downside to being reduced to a kid is shorter stamina, and a reduced tolerance for cold. Each step I took sank my hopes for survival. After what felt like an hour my energy was spent. I sat against a tree to regain some energy and to figure out what to next. My thoughts were interrupted when a soft moan could be heard to the right of me. It didn't sound like an animal, but cautiously I approached the source of the sound.

When I brushed pass some snow covered bushes, I was taken by surprise by what I saw. A little girl, no older than what I am right now, lying face down into the snow, and she look like she was mauled by something or someone. She wore an oversize shirt that was punctured and stained with her blood. Her blond hair was disheveled and also stained with blood. Judging by the trail left behind, she must have dragged herself quite a distance. When I flipped her on her back, it was still just as bad. Stab wounds, blood spots everywhere, not even her face was spared the harsh treatment as it was marred by cuts and scratches. She was pale, and when I checked for a pulse, it was weak, "Shit." I remember the Kyuubi saying about her treatment, I just didn't imagine it to be this…bad.

Forgetting about myself I ripped parts of my shirt to dress the wounds that the girl has. Afterwards, my shirt was a great deal smaller and the sleeves were gone, but at least the majority of the girl's wounds were covered. I checked her pulse, "Better, but not good enough, she needs real medical attention." Another moan could be heard from her, I turn my attention to her face as she opened her eyes, revealing sapphire orbs. Her eyes seem to widen a bit and she soon struggle to get up, I force her back down, "Don't push your luck; your wounds will open up if you move too much." She was silent, looking at me as if she saw a ghost or something. "Are you going to hurt me?" she questioned, I shook my head, "No, I have no intent too." I took off my cloak and wrapped it around her body, "You'll need this more than I do right now." She gave a silent nod and wrapped it tighter around her; an audible "Thank You" was heard.

"We found a trail!"

"The demon's this way!"

"Kill that abomination!"

The blond tense up upon hearing those voices, and from what I could tell, she didn't want to be seen, quick. Thinking quickly I grabbed the girl and got her on my back piggyback style. "What're you doing!" she shouted, "Saving your butt so hang on!" I fired back and soon ran as fast as my legs could take me.

It was after a minute of running that I remember that my stamina was now crap. My body ache and my lungs felt they were on fire, yet I kept on running. Unfortuanly, whoever was chasing the girl got a quick look at me, and boy did that spark some animosity.

"Who the hell is he?"

"He's helping the demon?"

"Get both of them!"

Now I am a supposed "threat", grand. Karma must enjoy being a dick to me.

How my body was able to continue to run for about 10 minutes was somewhere beyond me, dodging trees, bushes, and the occasional makeshift weapon attack will test your body to your limits especially if your about 7 years old. Actually, I just realize that I was able to last this long, logic be damn.

"And now I'm damn." I said to myself when my running got us into a position we defiantly don't want to be in; out in the open right against a freakin' mountain to steep to climb. I didn't have much time to change my route before we were surrounded by the villagers who were pursuing us. They were armed with torches, clubs, pitchforks, and a sword or two.

A middle age portly man with a pitchfork stepped forward, "Give us the girl, boy. This has nothing to do with you." "What she ever done to you?" I question as I set the girl down behind me. "That's none of your business, now move brat." The man returned, I could tell he's hell-bent on getting this girl. I grabbed a wooden stick that was near me and held it like a club, "When you're hurting an innocent kid for no reason, it becomes my business." "Innocent," an older woman shouted, "she's far from innocent; she's a horrible demon who murdered hundreds of people. She's probably deceiving you to protect herself from what she truly deserves!" The crowd around her gave a shout of approval. "Listen to yourselves," I yelled, "tell me how can she (I pointed to the girl) kill anyone?" There was silence, as if everyone was contemplating something, like they wanted to say it, but can't seem to find the words.

The fat man shook his head and put on a face of anger, "A brat like you is in no position to talk about what's right and what's wrong, so get out our way." The rest of the crowd regains their resolve and soon everyone is coming towards us. I didn't know what to do; I'm in a body of 8 year old armed only with a stick for God's sake. My fear rose as I edge myself away from the mob, making sure that the girl was behind me, though we were eventually backed up against the mountain side.

The big man spoke again, "Now I'm saying this for the final time, move and you'll live." I put up a face of defiance, "Than I'll see you all in hell you crazy assholes!" "DIE BRAT!" I could see the man charge at me with his pitchfork. My body froze up as I could see that I was going to die again.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A voice bellowed. The man ceased his charge almost instantly at the sound of the voice. The pitchfork very close to piercing my torso. The crowd parted with scared expressions on their faces. An elderly man with a white robe, a wide hat with a red symbol on it was revealed.

The guy with the pitchfork look like he just piss himself, "Hokage-sama, we were just…"

"About to take a life of a boy who was protecting someone who was in trouble." The "Hokage" said with a bit of anger in his voice. Than out of nowhere about four people in some sort of uniform and masks appeared out of nowhere. "Every one of you who has participated in this event will be taken to interrogation team, under Ibiki of course I assure you." Upon those words the entire mob just up and ran like their lives depending on it, which to my guess it does. The old man took a deep breath, "Capture them." The four mask figures than vanish like how they appeared. Two seconds later, screams could be heard. "Can't say I feel sorry for them." I said to myself.

"Hey old man!" the voice made me turn to see that the blond girl was quite alert last time I check on her. Despite her injuries that I saw earlier she was able to run over to the elderly man and give him a big hug, saying I was shock was an understatement. "Are you going to be okay Naruko?" The old man said, the blond girl nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay, if it wasn't for this guy, who knows what could happen?" She pointed at me, the old man giving a smile, "So you helped her?" I can only give a quick nod before something just dawn on me…

I no longer have any energy left.

I felt the last of my strength left as the adrenaline wore off. My balance got off and next thing I knew I was lying face down in the cold ground. The world fading as my eyelids feel heavy. Than everything went black.

XXXXX

Author's Notes

Hey there reader's WW79 here. Just going to reinforce that I am rewriting the story. So there will be some noticeable changes in how this story will progress for its five chapters. What those changes are…well…let's just say that's it's my secret and you'll just have to wait.

Now for the chapter itself…I'm…okay with it. The only thing that bugged me is Joseph's conversation with the Kyuubi. But I can say that I am least satisfy with it. Also I modify Joseph's eye color because steel gray eyes make it seem like he has a genkei kekki, and I don't like that kind of obvious sight.

Trust me, Joseph (later Hitoshi) would go under some renovations, along with Naruko, and the team placement.

Now since my ranting is done, I would like to listen to your thoughts. Love the changes I'm about to implement, hate 'em, or perhaps you wish to offer your suggestions. Feel free to post a review, I actually enjoy reader feedback. Anyway, this is WW79 signing off. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XXXXX

Chapter Two: Hitoshi Kashisha

XXXXX

A lot can happen within a span of 24 hours, or 3 hours in my case. Within a span of what felt like 3 hours I've gotten myself killed, got brought back to life as a kid by a being of unimaginable power, helped a kid from near death (at least to me), and then ran like hell from an angry mob in the dark, do you know how hard it is to run without knowing what's in front of you. If I wasn't scared for my life, I might have said that was fun.

Keyword: might. Meaning I could say my ventures up to this point were fun, they were not. If the Kyuubi just brought back from the dead only for me to die again, boy will I'll be pissed. Though right now what's done is done, and now I've to focus on my current situation.

Last time I've remembered was passing out on the ground after running for my life. Figures, since a kid running for ten straight minutes dodging angry mob attacks would've passed out too. When I was regaining my senses it was dramatic difference than being out in the cold.

Instead if the icy touch of snowflakes, it was something warm and quite comfy like blankets perhaps. When I tried to open my eyes, a blinding light flooded my vision.

"Ugh, what the hell is it all bright all of a sudden?" I said as I rubbed my eyes feeling cloth against my face. I pulled my hands away from my face to see that they were covered in bandages. Also I found that I was no longer in the forest, but in a bed with white sheets. "Where am I?" I said as I look around to find myself in a white room with various machines.

"Konohana General Hospital." An elderly voice said.

I turn my head to find the same old man I saw last night standing in the doorway. "Oh yeah you're that guy with the weird hat." I didn't know him that much besides he had a trippy hat. Than a thought came up to me, "Hey old man, what happen to that girl, is she still hurt?" The old man raised his hand in a calming manner, "Relax, she's alive and well, in fact," he move a bit to the side to reveal the same blond hair girl in some white clothes and bandages, "She insisted that we check to see if you're okay." I face the girl with a look of worry, "You should be more concern about yourself, I was just tired, you got stab multiple times!" Okay, I know she had some sort of healing properties, but remembering those wounds made be worry.

She looked taken back by my outburst, but quickly shook it off, "It's okay." "Like hell its okay" I shouted, "You were nearly killed for crying out loud, and you say its okay. That's bull!" The blond girl stared at me with wide eyes; the old man just stared at me curiously. "You're just saying like it happens before." What I said received uncomfortable silence, the blond girl look down a bit while the old man tips his hat to cover his eyes. I was quick to remember her circumstance, "Because it did happen before." That would explain why she has those whisker marks on her cheeks, those must be scars or something. "I'm afraid your right." The older man said who then took a deep breath, "It's best to start to the beginning…"

I listen to the words to the old man, who introduce himself as Sarutobi or as he is most commonly known around here as the Hokage in Konohana, the village we are currently in. I paid attention as the Hokage told me how the Naruko, the blond girl, was frequently attacked for no good reason other than she was born on the same day that when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack Konhana. Personally, I know of the power the girl possess but since he didn't mention the connection between Naruko and Kyuubi, I'm guessing that withholding knowledge might ease Naruko's unknown burden. The Hokage tried to get the villagers to treat the girl like everyone else, but apparently it fell on deaf ears. He tried to do more, but the weariness of being a leader for so long has taken a great toll on him. Personally, I think that the old guy won't live for much longer than 5-6 more years.

After his explanation, I look over to the blond girl, she looked a little bum, but for some reason to me she was probably hiding her true thoughts. "Does she have a family?" I ask the Hokage who shook his head, "Both of her parents are gone, and we don't know of any family to turn too." "Adoption?" I asked further, "No one even wanted her." The Hokage returned. "I see." I look at the girl and then at the Hokage, "Is it okay if I become her family?"

The blond girl looked at me like I just said that I have a million dollars. The old man widens his eyes, "Why make such a big decision?" "I'm an orphan too," I lied, "I don't have any family or friends that I know of. I've been living on the road for as long as I can remember. Learning what I can from town to town. When I saw her lying hurt, all I could think at that moment was not letting her die. But now that I hear this, I don't want her to live life alone, especially with what she goes with." The blond girl look at me with tears forming up, and the old man was giving me a questioning look.

That's when I realize just who the hell would believe a crappy story like that, oh man, the old man must be thinking that I'm some sort of lunatic or something. Like come on, an orphan helps another orphan from a near death experience, and request to become the second orphan's family. What am I supposed to say, that I'm a dead guy brought back to life into another dimension to be Naruko's shikigami, which is basically true. Either way what kind of idiot would believe that?

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" The next thing I knew Naruko is embracing me in a spinal breaking hug, crying her eyes out. I was running down on air very quick.

I just found my idiot, now to get on good terms on the Hokage. I got Naruko to let go of me so I can get some air, I turn to the Hokage with a serious face, and the Hokage face me with equal seriousness. We face down for several minutes, the Hokage looking like he was staring into my soul. He then gave a smile, "I believe you. The look on your face speaks well of your honesty. Very well, as soon as you are able to leave you'll be living in Naruko's apartment, you'll also be receiving some clothes since the ones you had were damage beyond repair." "That's awesome, thanks." I said.

Okay so things are progressing smoothly. Now what to do with myself?

"Are you interested in becoming a shinobi?" said the Hokage. I turn to him shock at such a proposition. I remembered what happen last night with the guys in masks, "You mean like the guys with the masks." "If you mean the ANBU than yes, but they are a at a different level." The Hokage return.

He then started explaining about how shinobi are warriors who do all sorts of missions ranging from assassinations to escort to royals. How they can wield a spiritual power called chakra to perform jutsus that can cast illusions or wipe out a small battalion in an instant. When I listen further I started imagining about how awesome it would be to do that kind of stuff. I didn't give a second thought when I said, "I'll do it!"

"Very good," the old man said with a smile, "I'll see to it that you'll be able to attend the Ninja Academy as soon as possible. I'll also see if you can be able to attend the same class as Naruko." I turn to the blond girl who had a wide grin; I smile as I held out my hand, "Guess we're family now huh?" She took my hand and her grin widens, "Guess so, say what's you name anyway?"

I could only look at her with a quiet look; previously my name was Joseph Conners, but that guy is dead, so if I'm starting a new life, better start off with a new name. I remember my mother's maiden name…

"Call me Hitoshi Kashisha."

"Naruko Uzumaki." Naruko returned.

After that it was pretty much straight forward, after spending about a day within the hospital I recovered my stamina and health. I was run through a check up to make sure I was healthy; it ended on a good note. Though one thing did come up that I absolutely despise no matter what age I am.

Shots. You know; needles, injections, vaccinations, crap like that. I don't care if they are a mandatory part of life, I just can't look at a needle without cringing. Though it was done within a matter of minutes I just hate shots. So pointy, and injecting chemicals you can't pronounce into your bloodstream. Plus they sting like hell! Man I hate needles.

But enough about my ranting of shots, after being check out into the hospital. I had to sign some paperwork on becoming a citizen, and also to join the academy. After that I was given some clothes, a hygiene kit, some cash, and a "Good Luck" from the Hokage I was now walking alongside Naruko in the streets of Konohana in a black t-shirt, brown shorts, and sandals. Naruko wore an orange shirt, blue skirt, and the same kind of sandals I had.

I was marveled by the how different Konohana was so much different from the city from where I came from. It was kind of rural to me, not having skyscrapers or steel buildings. I also didn't see any cars or any vehicle that ran on gas. Must be that technology in this world isn't as advance as it is in comparison to my world. Though I did catch stuff like refrigerators, TVs, and stuff like that, I could only expect not to see a laptop or a helicopter anytime soon.

On the way to Naruko's house I can't help but feel isolated by the angry stares of some people that we pass by. I was pretty sure they were focused on Naruko, but can't help but feel some were aimed at me as well. I could even hear the murmurs of some of the people that we pass.

"Watch out, it's that thing."

"Who's the kid that's with it?"

"Don't know, doesn't he have parents to set him straight?"

"Don't know, but it looks like he's not from around here."

"Now that you mention it you're right. Where this kid come from?"

"Who cares, he's hanging around…it. Chances are he's trouble."

"Yeah, monster probably brainwash him."

"You talking about me?" I said as I face the group. It was pretty amusing seeing their face go white in less than a second. I laughed a bit to myself as I went to catch up to Naruko. The rest of the trip went quietly as we reach an apartment complex and proceeded to her apartment door and open it.

'_Okay and I thought I was a slob.'_ When Naruko opened the door I could instantly see that she's going to need some help besides being her guardian. Ramen cups litter the floor practically covering all of it; trash bags occupied a corner next to the door. Clothes were scattered every which way, some even hanging off of something. The kitchen was also bad, dirty dishes stack high and on the edge of falling. In general, worst than my old bedroom.

I turn to Naruko as she scratches the back of her head, "Sorry that my place is in pretty bad shape." "That's the understatement of the century Naru." I muttered. I took a deep breath and set my stuff on a surprisingly clean table. I rolled up my sleeves, "Looks like you need all the help you can get." Naruko look at me confused, "What are you doing?" "Cleaning up," I said as I pick up a trash bag, "remember I live with you now, and I don't want to find a cockroach every time I take a step in this garbage dump." I stared at her as she just stood there, I bopped her on the head, "You're helping."

It took a good portion of the day to clean up her apartment. I was surprise that Naruko left her apartment in such a state of disarray. Though I found it funny when Naruko found out that she had a rug hidden underneath a pile of ramen cups. The dishes were annoying as hell; the crap stuck on the plates took a lot of elbow grease to remove. The laundry was a demented version of scavenger hunt on laundry day, though I could have sworn that shirt was moving on its own when I picked it up.

It was getting dark when we were finally finished with cleaning. The dishes were washed and put away. The clothes clean, folded, and put in the dresser drawers. The entire apartment was clean as a whistle, and sparkling in the light of ceiling light. The bed had some fresh sheets, and the couch (where I'll be sleeping) no longer reeks. Both Naruko and I were practically beat after cleaning nonstop; we relaxed on the couch as we try to recover out breath. "Who knew cleaning would take it out of you." Naruko said in-between breaths, "If you clean up your apartment more often we wouldn't be so tired." I said back. We just sat on the couch for a couple minutes before Naruko got up; I raised an eyebrow, "Something up Sis." She looks at me with a Chesire cat-esque smile, "I have a good way to reward ourselves Hitoshi."

Apparently her idea of a reward for cleaning the apartment was a trip to her favorite place, Ichiraku's ramen stand. It seems to me that this girl has a borderline unhealthy love of the stuff since her apartment floor was use to be covered by ramen cups. Honestly, I couldn't survive living on the stuff for a week let alone my life up to this moment. I gotta make a mental note to get stuff besides instant ramen when we go out for groceries.

Naruko burst onto the scene with a "Hey old man Teuchi!" She dragged me forcefully as we took our seats. "Oh hey Naruko, it seems you're as lively as ever," Teuchi said behind the counter, he then saw me,"Who's that kid, your boyfriend or something." That caused Naruko to turn pale for a bit before flailing her arms in a panic, "It's not like that." Teuchi gave a hearty laugh at Naruko's flustered demeanor, "Just kidding around." A younger women came and stood beside the middle age ramen vendor, "But really we have no idea who is he?" Naruko then wrapped her left arm around my neck and brought me closer to her, "This here is Hitoshi Kashisha, he's my new brother Ayame. He helped me out when I was in trouble." Though I could have said hello at this moment but Naruko's grip on my neck was effective to deprive me of air. Naruko was quick to see her error and let go of my neck and quickly apologize. I rubbed my neck as I gave a hoarse greeting to the two behind the counter.

"So you're that kid that everyone has been talking about here." The older vendor said. That caught my attention, "Excuse me? People have been talking about me?" The old man's face turn grim, "Yep, but not in a pleasing light I can tell you. Amazing how fast word can spread." "Hey I didn't do anything wrong." I said in my defense. Ayame shook her head, "That's just it, the people around here are too quick to judge. They can perceive an act of kindness as an act of transgression."

Damn, defiantly because of last night. "I see," I rub my temples, "Guess there's no changing it. Whatever, I got myself into this mess, best to keep moving forward." I look at the faces staring at me, I shrugged, "Well, Naruko, aren't we going to eat or not?" Naruko nod her head agreement, "One pork ramen for me please and…"She turn to me, "One chicken ramen for me please." I requested.

"Right, one pork and one chicken coming up." Teuchi said as he went to perform his trade. I look over to Ayame and I can't help but ask, "So how come you two aren't giving us the evil eye? Where do you stand in this matter concerning Naruko and me?" Ayame's face was of surprise that I would ask a question like that, Naruko just look at the counter. "We," Ayame started, "believe that everyone is entitled a second opinion. Personally we don't care what other people say; Naruko is a bright young girl." "That's right," Naruko continue, "and someday I'll be the next Hokage and then nobody will disrespect me. They'll treat me like a somebody when I get there." Naruko then gave a loud laugh which clearly meant she was hell-bent on becoming the next Hokage.

I thought to myself how big a dream like that must be. To become the leader of a village that just plain disrespects her. That's asking a lot. Even if it did happen, who will follow her? I think it's just best to bring her down to earth.

"Don't you think that would be awesome Hitoshi?!" She got up to my face with a fierce determination in her eyes. I could only stare in those sapphire orbs. I took a deep breath, "It's your dream Sis. I support you as much as I can." Naruko gave me another back breaking hug, "Thanks for your support Bro." So much for bringing her down to earth, man I'm such a softie.

"Order's ready." Teuchi voice bellow as he came back with two bowls of ramen. We thank Teuchi and proceeded to eat. During the meal we just talk about random stuff like how our day went and such, though I did shy away from questions such as where I came from and such. After paying for our meal we gave a fair well to Teuchi and Ayame as Naruko and I went back to our apartment.

When we got there, fatigue was getting to us. I was more alert while I was getting ready for bed, while Naruko was on the verge of collapsing on the floor and just sleeping there on the spot. It was 9:45 according to the digital clock on the dresser when I was laying on the couch with a blanket for comfort. Naruko was on her bed getting ready to sleep. "Hitoshi." Naruko said as she pulled the covers over herself. "Yeah Sis." I acknowledge. "Where do you stand about the opinions around me?" She asks. I thought for a moment, "To me, I believe that a person's character is not a matter of what a person is in terms of appearance or background, a person's character is base off of his or her own actions. So in a sense, I'm like the same as the people at the ramen stand." It was silent for a minute before a bit of sniffling came from Naruko's location. "Well good night Sis." I said as I went to sleep. I was able to catch the "Good night" from Naruko before sleep got to me.

The next day was a bit uneventful; the only thing I've ever done was getting ready for the first day at the so-called Ninja Acadamy. It was just Naruko bringing me along some stores to get some supplies. It was like getting school supplies, but not only paper and pencils but kunais and shuriken too. Though it can't be said that shopping went by without a hitch, some of the store keeps were not exactly what you call customer friendly to a guy with my already infamous reputation around the population. They were just trying to sell me with crappy equipment, but somehow I was able to tell the difference between subpar and adequate weaponry, and even if I got some good gear they would try to overcharge me just hoping to lower my standards. In the end I got the recommended amount of throwing knives and stars, some writing material for notes, and even a training scroll to Ninja basic techniques (though it was because I was pissing off the store owner for calling me a demon lover and he threw the nearby scroll at me head.) After the day, I was practically down to a few Ryo to my name. All and all, it was an okay day.

On the day that I was suppose to attend the academy, I was both excited and a bit scared. On one hand I can become a ninja for crying out loud, on the other hand, there's no telling how hard the training can be. I stood out in the hallway next to the classroom door nervous as hell. I could guess that my reputation will probably cause some problems between me and the staff. I ran over my head the many situations I could be in and how to get out of them. Damn I really should've thought about this choice out more.

"Class, I would like you to know that we have a new student attending our class…"

That's my cue. Fearing for the worst, but rationalizing the situation, I calmly went inside the classroom and stood in front of the class. Well first impressions are important, "Sup' name's Hitoshi Kashisha. How's it going?"

What I got was some very…what's the word…piercing stares. They just look at me like I had some sort of tail (which thankfully wasn't the case) or something. Though I did catch a small wisper.

"Doesn't that look like that kid the grown ups were talking about?"

"Don't know, could be?"

"They keep on saying bad things about him, think they're true?"

"Could be, let's just stay out of his way till we find out."

'_Greaaaaaaaat, this is going to be trouble in the future.'_ I rubbed my head in annoyance. "Kashisha-san would you please take a seat." The teacher said to me. I apologize and took a seat next to Naruko. Immediately those stares were magnified tenfold, like I just sat next to death itself. Even the teacher looks shock at my actions before turning neutral. I turn to face the class, "What?" They automatically turn away to face the blackboard. I rubbed my temples, _'Good lord this is going to be worst that high school.'_

XXXXX

Author's Note

This chapter sort of irks me, yet I don't know why. Maybe I'm being too hard on myself. Also, this story is being told through an OC's point of view. The OC being Hitoshi Kashisha. I choose an OC who is unbiased and is not influence by the opinions by those who hate Naruko. I wanted a character whose opinions are his own, not others. For the name I was unsure of because I can't speak Japanese for beans, but I believe his first name means "level-headed" or something, and his last name means "guardian" I think. Also this character will not, repeat NOT be overpowered or have some form of mystical power that comes from some sort of bloodline or something. The only connection Hitoshi has with Naruko is that they are living in the same apartment and that they call each other siblings out of respect for each other. By the way, I just need to know if there are characters in any anime that bare the same name as the OC, I don't want to get in trouble with anyone. So anyway, please read and review, and I hope to update as soon as possible.

**New Author's Note**

Hey there Second Go readers, just wanted to let you know that I just fixed up the chapter a bit, especially the end. As said in before, I am revising chapters 1-5 so I can build-up the story a bit. The first two chapters would have minor revisions, mostly to fix the progress of the story. However from here on out, the story will be entirely rewritten. Instead of a time-skip to where Hitoshi and Naruko are tweleve I'm going to do some character development and try out writing the academy arc a bit. See how Hitoshi will interact with others, and the experience the trouble he's going to go through as Naruko's shikigami. Trust me the Academy thing can be either long or short, it depends on my creative mood. Also I need some help, I want to know what age Sasuke was when his clan was massacred, I felt like incorporating that into the story. Anyway about the story…

Love it, hate it, post a review on this story and I see what I can do…

This is WW79 signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own the OC Hitoshi Kashisha.

Author's note: Okay, a new concept will be introduced in this chapter. "Actions Scenes" will be narrated in third person, and they usually happen when a scene focuses on action instead of character interaction, Hitoshi is incapacitated (for ex. Knocked out or unconscious), or main focus is where the scene is that doesn't have Hitoshi in it (for ex. A discussion between the Sandaime and Kakashi).

XXXXX

Chapter Three: Academy

XXXXX

_'Oh yeah, defiantly worse than high school.' _I thought to myself as I took notes on Iruka's lecture on Konohana's political system. I turn my right to find Naruko already asleep, a line of drool coming from her mouth. I could barely hear her mutter something about ramen, _'She dreams of being Hokage and she can't stay awake for more than 5 seconds through a lecture, if I didn't agree to be her shikigami I would find this pretty funny.'_

Naruko's behavior beside, having only spent three days in the Ninja Academy has already knock my joyful visions of being a kick-ass ninja down a few pegs, and by few I mean a lot. I can understand the practical lessons, the hand signs, the chakra theories, and yadda ,yadda, yadda, but the way the teachers presented it is just so damn slow. Not even my old history teacher from middle school made history this boring, and that's saying a lot.

However, the presentation of the material was not the main problem. The main problem is that I was at a disadvantage. In three days I learn quite a bit in the way things are run around the academy.

A good portion of the kids in the class I was in were from the big clans that make a majority of Konohana's military. Meaning that kids from the clans have a big advantage over students from civilian families. Advantages such as training and such.

Students from civilian families, however, are practically had to work harder in order to maintain even an average grade, or to keep up. That includes me and Naruko.

The faculty, while they praise the kids from the clans of Konohana, is not exactly friendly to both Naruko and me. Naruko because of her connection to the Kyuubi, and me for just being around Naruko. However in comparison, I have it easy in comparison to Naruko, probably because the faculty sees me as an 8-year old, not as Naruko's shikigami.

And since I pal around with Naruko, the teachers in the academy aren't exactly helpful when I need to ask a question. Thankfully, I'm smarter than I look, having kept my entire memory after the reincarnation process, which includes my high school education. I was able to pick up most of the material. That and thankfully one of the instructors, Iruka Umino, acts more professional and is actually pretty neutral to both Naruko and me.

Lastly, in one day I went from new kid to outcast. No doubt the adults are telling their kids to stay away from me. Personally, I don't care about my new title; I already experience death once, so not much will faze me for the time being. Still hating Naruko all because of a vague explanation is pretty damn stupid.

I gave a sigh, _'Dammit, its times like these that make we want to punch something.'_

"Okay class," Iruka's words snap me out of my train of thought, "That concludes today's history lesson. Now please will you follow Mizuki and me to the training building where the class will engage in sparring fights."

That got my attention. _'Sparring? Sparring means matches, matches mean fighting; fighting means I can kick some ass as a stress relief. Thank you Iruka-sensei.'_ I nudged Naruko, causing her to wake up. "Why did you wake me up for Hitoshi?" Naruko asked groggily as she rubbed the gunk off her eyes. "Up and at 'em squirt, sparring matches." I answered as I pointed my thumb as the crowd of students that were leaving through the door. Naruko rolled her eyes, "Great."

I notice from the sarcastic tone of voice that either Naruko doesn't like to fight, or most likely can't fight that well. _'Got to make a note to teach Naruko some of my moves when I have some time.' _I thought to myself as I follow the teachers to the sparring field.

XXXXX

The sparring field was pretty basic; it reminded me of a martial arts dojo. Inwardly, I grin a bit to myself, _'Its times like these that I'm glad I fought with my older brother several times.'_ I reminisce about those times before joining the rest of the class. Having some knowledge of fighting under my belt gave me a bit of an advantage over others. Though I have to remember that I'm in a different body, I needed to adapt myself to being 8-years old physically again.

"Okay runts," Mizuki, the co-teacher, spoke, "The matches would be straight up one-on-one taijutsu spars. Matches will be over when either a combatant is unable to fight, or when either Iruka or I say the match is over. You got that?"

"Hai sensei!"

"Okay, the first match would be between Shikamaru Nara and Hitoshi Kashisha. You two get your butts over here."

"On my way Mizuki-sensei." I got up and went over to the sparring ring. After getting inside the ring, I got into my prefer fighting stance and waited for my opponent.

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

"Um," I got out of my stance, "am I missing something here?" I turn my head to find everyone else staring at a sleeping kid. "Shikamaru," Iruka shouted, "you have a match. Quit holding up the class."

"I forfeit sensei. Sparring is too troublesome anyway." The sleeping kid drawn out in a yawn.

I was immediately peeve, "Lame." "Winner by default, Hitoshi Kashisha." Mizuki's words pass over my head as I went back to my spot next to Naruko. I could catch some snickers and giggling from everyone around me. "Cheer up Hitoshi," Naruko spoke to me, "I'm sure you'll kick his butt anyway." "Probably." I muttered back as I turn my attention back to the other spars.

As a whole, the fights I seen from my fight onward was pretty damn boring. Figures as much since all the combatants are a bunch of kids, probably with little training. I went back to thinking about all the times me and my older brother fought over a number of things, like who gets the remote to who gets the last piece of pie. We punch, kick, grapple, and throw one another till either one of us become victorious, or mom catches us. _'Man, less than a week and I already feel homesick. I wonder how my folks are doing without me.'_

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka's words snap me out of my daydreaming. I turn my attention to the ring to see one kid with black hair standing while his opponent look pretty beat up. I can't help but wince at the current state of the kid, _'Damn, look like he was outmatched.'_ The poor kid was taken to the nurse's office. 'Damn miss it, I wonder how he got beat so…'

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"YOU'RE SO STRONG!"

"WE LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!"

The loud female shrieks next to me made me cover my ears in pain, _'What the hell was that unholy…'_ I turn to the source, _'Ah, crap.'_

A bunch of girls were cheering their annoying heads off for this Sasuke guy pretty close to me. Their annoying screeches were making my ears bleed a bit, _'And I thought that one vampire book drove in the crazies.'_ Then everything became silent, even the fan girls were quiet. I felt a presence to the left of me; I turn my head to find that Sasuke guy looking down at me with some sort of condemning look, like he was judging me. _'What's this guy's problem?' _I thought to myself before saying, "Uh, you need anything or something?"

He turns away, "Just as I thought, another weak loser."

I was immediately offended, having an 8-year old call me a weakling, I'm 18 dammit! _'At least chronic logically speaking.' _I noted to myself. I immediately found my head force forward by someone's hand.

"HITOSHI CAN KICK YOU BUTT ANY DAY OF THE WEEK JERKFACE!" Naruko's voice rang in my ear. "Naruko now's not the time or place for you to stand up for me." I calmly said to the blond. Naruko turn to me, "You're just going to let that guy insult you like that?" I shrugged, "I've been through worse than being insulted." _'Like getting killed in a bank heist for example.'_ "Especially if it's coming from some punk kid."

Almost everybody immediately gasp; I turn to Sasuke to find him seething. "What do you call me?" he demanded. "A kid," I said matter of fact, "You know, a child, someone who's about ages 6-12. This means everyone in here beside Iruka and Mizuki-sensei." I heard several snickers from around me, Naruko included, Sasuke and his fan club, however, were giving me the evil eye. "You should me show me respect loser." Sasuke said in a cocky tone of voice. "You insult me right off the bat, and then you tell me to respect you, why should I?" I return, putting my hands behind my head. "Because I'm an Uchiha, which alone should be more than enough for you to praise me." He answers.

I thought to myself for a moment, _'Uchiha, how come I know that name before? Something about that name seems…off. It's just something about that clan name irks me, yet I don't know why. It might be the side effects of the Kyuubi's chakra during the resurrection process. Best to keep that knowledge to myself.' _"Never heard of them, but if their all as rude as you I wouldn't be surprise."

Everything went quiet once again, and it was that awkward silence too, the kind that means that I either said something I wasn't suppose too, or that I said I didn't know that was supposed to be common knowledge.

Hell, even Naruko was giving me a puzzle look. _'Yeah, defiantly the latter.'_

"That's enough stalling," Iruka's words got the class' attention; "we still need to finish up the remaining matchups before the school day is over. Understand?"

"Hai Iruka-sensei."

Things quiet down after that. Matches were called one after another, some with victors, others with a draw. Naruko was paired up with one of Sasuke's fan girls; the match didn't last long and ended with Naruko's victory. During the match, I notice that Naruko's fighting style isn't bad, it's downright awful. Poor form, lack of any structure attacks, the only reason Naruko won is that her opponent is even worse, most likely focusing on her "crush" then actual ninja training. Even though she won, Naruko herself seem pretty bum out, most likely because she was against a fan girl. Lack of any real challenge.

"Bittersweet victory, Naru?" I ask the blonde when she sat down next to me. Naruko pouted, "If you mean a weak victory then yeah. I mean how can I become Hokage if all I pair up with are fan girls?" She then gave a big sigh, "That really bites you know?" I nodded my head, "Yeah, I guess. Hey Naruko, after the day is done I'll spar with you." Naruko's eyes lit up, "Really?" I nodded, and I was soon caught in a back-breaking hug. "Providing of course, that you don't break my spine first." I grunted through clench teeth. Naruko let me go and rubbed the back of her head apologetically, "Sorry."

"Winner, Kiba Inuzuka!" Mizuki's words broke our conversation. I turn my attention to ring to find a feral looking boy with a triumphant grin on his face, his opponent look pretty beat up though not as bad as the one who was with Sasuke. "Hey sensei," the Kiba guy said to Mizuki, "my match was way too short, and I barely feel winded, can I fight another round?" "Sorry squirt no can do." Mizuki answer, "Everyone has fought once, this isn't a tournament you know?" "Come on sensei," Kiba whined, "Give a dog a bone. Isn't there anybody who can fight me?"

"I'm game." I said.

X Entering Action Mode X

Everyone turn their attention to Hitoshi as he stood up, "I haven't fought, so I'm ready."

Iruka shook his head, "I'm sorry Hitoshi, but Kib-"

"I'm up for it." The Inuzuka said with a smile. Iruka look at the boy, "Are you sure, I mean, you already fought, you can still be tired."

Kiba gave a toothy grin, "You kidding, my opponent went down in no time flat. I barely feel a thing."

Mizuki put a hand on Iruka's shoulder, "Ah, let the two duke it out Iruka. You heard them, Hitoshi wants to fight, and so does Kiba." _'Not to mention I want to see the Kyuubi-loving brat get the crap beat out of him. Twerp actually wants to fight a kid who comes from a clan who specializes in taijutsu.' _

Iruka look hesitate for second before coming to conclusion, "All right, the final match will be Hitoshi Kashisha versus Kiba Inuzuka."

"Kick his butt Hitoshi!" Naruko cheered for her brother-figure as Hitoshi went up to the ring.

Kiba grin a bit as he got into his prefer fighting stance, "So you're the guy that everyone is talking about, you don't look so tough." Hitoshi gave a shrug, "Everyone has an opinion." Kiba got into his prefer fighting stance, "Rumors or not, I'll show you who's top dog around here." Hitoshi gave a small snort before getting into his own prefer stance, "Whatever helps the puppy sleep at night." Kiba's face turn puzzled for a bit, "Why are you talking about Akamaru?"

The class fell silent at Kiba's inability to figure out he's just been insulted. Naruko broke the silence, "He's calling you a puppy mutt-face!"

Kiba immediately got ticked off, "Think you can get away for calling me a puppy?!" Hitoshi's mouth curled into a sly grin, "I already did."

Aggravated Kiba immediately charged before Iruka could even begin the match. "You'd pick the wrong guy to mess with!" Kiba roared before launching a punch aimed at Hitoshi's smug look.

Only for too caught off guard while Hitoshi sidestep the attack and stuck a foot out in front of Kiba's path. Causing the Inuzuka to trip and land on the training mat with a loud *thud*. Hitoshi, along with some of the class, actually wince by the sound of the impact. Hitoshi gave a low whistle, "Normally, I'll ask if that hurt, but I can already tell that looks painful." He then took a few steps back to get some distance from his opponent. "What's the matter," Hitoshi taunted as he got a good enough distance, "Weren't you're going to show me who's top dog around here, was I wrong?" Kiba picked himself off the mat, "You only got lucky that time," He immediately whirled around and charged once again, "THIS TIME I'M SERIOUS!"

Kiba unleash a volley of punches aimed at Hitoshi, the latter mostly dodging, but occasionally slapping away any of the strikes. While Kiba's face was fierce, Hitoshi's face was fitting his namesake; it was calm and relax, not showing any fatigue or hostility.

The class itself was silent at the display on the sparring mat. Kiba Inuzuka, who was the top of the class in terms of taijutsu, wasn't able to land a solid blow to the some stranger who came out of nowhere. Iruka-sensei himself was actually impressed at Hitoshi's ability to keep on toes against the Inuzuka. As for Naruko…

"WOOHOO, COME ON HITOSHI, SHOW THAT MUTT WHO'S THE BOSS!"

She was ecstatic about Hitoshi's match, she never expected her new adopted brother to be this good, and best of all he was going to spar with her. Hitoshi was proving himself the greatest brother she'd ever had, considering he's the only brother (or family member) she has.

Hitoshi, however, was silent. His focus completely on his opponent. _'Dammit, he's good. Strong, fast, it's taking everything I got to be on the defensive, need to find a way to get him to lose his balance." _

Kiba was feeling himself losing steam while his fight with Hitoshi, _'Where did this guy come from, and how can he be so good?'_ A sharp feeling in his chest made him widen his eyes, _'Shoot, I'm running low and this guy doesn't even look winded.'_ Kiba readied his right arm, _'Need to put everything into this next punch.'_ "TAKE THIS!"

Kiba, with the remaining energy he got, fired a fierce right straight at Hitoshi, Hitoshi's eyes widen before…

*POW!*

Everyone, including Naruko, grew silent as Kiba's punch struck Hitoshi's torso. The force so great that Hitoshi was bending forward a bit, his eyes were overshadow by his bangs, but his face remained blank. Hitoshi's hands were grabbing Kiba's right arm as if to prevent the attack, but by the look of things it was too late. Kiba put on a triumphant grin, "I'll admit something you're good, but I win." Hitoshi was silent, not even his mouth was moving. Kiba grinned more, "Got nothing to say?"

Hitoshi's head tilted up to face Kiba, his eyes still overshadowed by his hair. His expression on his face was neutral for a second before a grin formed.

"Got you."

Kiba wasn't able to respond before Hitoshi suddenly turn the opposite direction and pulled on Kiba's right arm with both hands still gripping him. Refusing to let go, Hitoshi threw Kiba over head and slam him into the ground. Kiba struck the ground with a loud bang. Kiba tried getting up but found himself unable to move.

Mizuki was silent,

Iruka was silent,

The class was silent,

Even Naruko was silent.

Iruka got out of his shock and remembered that it was sparring match so…

"Winner; Hitoshi Kashisha!"

X Action Ceased X

I immediately let my grip on Kiba's arm go, before staggering backward a bit. Having to dodge this guy's punches, though not entirely exhausting, was more than enough to test my new body's limits. I wince as a sharp pain pierce my stomach, _'Bastard hits hard too. I'll be feeling this for a while that's for sure.'_

I look over to Kiba's status, and decided to at least help him and get him some medical help or something. I went up next to him, his face was still shock over what just happen, I held out a hand, "Need a hand in getting up?" "Uh yeah sure." The kid said as he reaches for my hand. I pulled till I was able to get the lug up on his feet. I shook his hand that was still in mine, "I'll be honest, you're good, and I mean good. I'll still be feeling that last one for it. Ow." I rubbed my stomach to sooth it down a bit. "Thanks?" Kiba return, as if still in disbelief that I was barely able to win.

I saw Iruka approach me, "Impressive match, both of you." He turns to me, "Hitoshi, you might need to go to the nurse's office to see if that last move didn't leave any lasting damage." I shook my head, "Nah, its cool. It'll heal own its own. Just means I have to find a way to counterattack without having to take one first, right?" I chuckled a bit.

Iruka shrugged, "I hope you know what you're doing." He then turns to class, "All right class, that concludes sparring, now will you please Mizuki and I back to class so we can finish up today's lesson."

All he got was silence, the class, except Naruko who was running towards me, was whispering among themselves. _'This could spell trouble.' _I thought to myself before Naruko glomped me.

"Hitoshi you were amazing! I haven't seen anyone dodge Kiba's moves, let alone beat him." The blonde said as she continues to hug me. "Uh, I'm right here you know." Kiba said a few feet next to us. "Oh, you're still here mutt-face?" Naruko asked innocently, that pissed dog-boy off. "Don't call me that dobe!" Kiba barked. "Make me flea-bag!" Naruko shouted, and soon the two were arguing their heads off. I took a deep breath, _'And here I am stuck in the middle.'_ I then notice that almost everybody left the sparring room. Thinking fast I smack both Naruko's and Kiba's heads together. "Hey what was that for?" they both yelled at me. "You do realize that everyone already left the room already." I deadpanned. The two double take to the last kid leaving the room, and went back to me, "Why didn't you say anything sooner?" I smacked them both over the head, "Let's go already." I lead the way with Kiba and Naruko behind me; I could even feel those two glare daggers at the other, _'Give it a rest already.'_

On the way back to class, I notice the almost everyone was whispering among themselves and occasionally glancing at me for a second. With my limited knowledge of the human mind I thought of two solutions, A. Their talking about the match, or most likely B. Their talking about me. I especially notice Sasuke's fan girls huddled together and one of them was giving me an analyzing look. My eye twitch, _'Oh, crap dammit, this is spelling trouble.'_

I went back a bit, coming in between Kiba's and Naruko's glaring battle. "Hey Kiba was it," I face the Inuzuka, "Mind if I talk with Naruko for a bit." Kiba turn to me, and with a final annoyed glare at Naruko said "Fine" before joining the rest of the class.

"Hey, what's the big deal, I was winning." Naruko whined. "Not now squirt." I return, "Look I need your help, call me paranoid but I'm pretty sure everybody is going to have their questions for me as soon as the day is done, and I am not feeling talkative right now." "What are you talking about, everybody saw you beat the top taijutsu user in the class, of course everyone wants to talk to you about that." Naruko said. I nodded, "Sure, sure, but the way I'm seeing everybody wants to know everything about me, and I'm pretty sure that 'they' want to know." I pointed to the fan girls. Naruko's face darkened a bit, "Oh I see what you're talking about, the two co-presidents have a thing for gossip and juicy info. They'll practically tear you apart for anything good." I pale a bit, me versus a group of fan girls will not end in my favor, "Thanks for that vision, so do you know a way out of this?" Naruko smile a bit, "Well, I have something that I only use for emergencies, but this counts as an emergency to me." I was almost tested to ask why she was making anything like that, but I digress, "So you'll help." Naruko pull out a wide grin, "Like I'll let anyone of those fan girls mess with my new brother. Just give me signal and cover your eyes, after that start running." I nodded my head.

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast, too fast for my taste. I could literally feel my classmates bore holes through my being as info to find any details about me. I occasionally stole a glance towards them before looking back, it felt like being in front of a crowd at a spelling bee competition and you have no idea how to spell the word given to you.

The guys in the class looked like they were ready to pound me for information.

The girls, especially the fan girls, look like they were ready to sink their claws for anything good.

Sasuke look like he wants to start a fight.

Kiba however was stuck in a glaring match with Naruko again.

I banged my head on the table, _'This place is even worse than highs school that's for sure.'_

X Entering Action Mode X

Time was moving at a snail's pace during the last few minutes for Hitoshi. He could feel it. The glares all aiming at him, a single glance was all that is needed to confirm his suspicions. With one look, he saw everyone's attention was aimed at him and that made him comfortable. If he was at his original age and body he could handle these runts no problem, but being stuck in a kid's body sure had its disadvantages. All he did right now was just looking out the window, praying that Naruko's plan will work.

The male half of the class were waiting, waiting for the class to end so they could get Hitoshi…to teach them how he was able to pull out all those dodges and tell where he got so good. In their eyes, Hitoshi may be a danger due to what the adults say about him, but anyone who can piss Sasuke and his fan girls off is okay in their book. The only ones who didn't want to harass Hitoshi was Shikamaru, thinking it was too troublesome, Kiba, already distracted by his staring contest with Naruko, and finally Sasuke, who wishes to fight Hitoshi for information rather than ask.

The female half however, were quite livid, though considering that most females in the class are members of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club, the exceptions being a few others who actually want to focus on becoming kunoichi. This…bumpkin from nowhere suddenly shows up and mocks their idol right in front of his face and with no shame whatsoever. Even claiming that his clan was not amazing enough for even him to notice before insulting them is like spitting on the image of their samurai in shining armor. Hitoshi has declared himself Sasuke's enemy, and that made him their enemy as well.

Sasuke himself was angry, Hitoshi saying he doesn't know about the powerful Uchiha clan, and then insulting it was a damaging blow to his pride. But what really got him steaming was because Hitoshi was actually able to beat Kiba Inuzuka, something even he himself wasn't able to do. When he and Kiba fought it always ends in a stalemate, but somehow Hitoshi pops up and beat the mutt in their first match. It also showed that Hitoshi was stronger and faster than his commoner appearance suggested. _'How can that loser be stronger than me,'_ the brooding boy thought as he glare at Hitoshi's back, _'This fool comes from some backwater hole in the dirt and he thinks he can get away with insulting my clan and upstaging me. I'll show this fool the strength of an Uchiha.'_

Hitoshi, though outwardly calm, was mentally sweating bullets; his rapid rapping of his fingers on the desk was proof enough of his growing sense of dread. He turns to the clock, thirty seconds left.

Twenty seconds, the guys were ready to get Hitoshi to share his secrets.

Fifth teen seconds, the girls were ready to sink their claws to Hitoshi's dirty little truths.

Ten seconds, Naruko and Kiba are still staring at each other.

Five seconds, Sasuke is ready to challenge Hitoshi to an after school fight.

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

"Class dismiss-"

"NARUKO!" Hitoshi shouted. Naruko immediately got out of her staring contest and pulled out a small sphere out of her pocket. "COVER YOUR EYES!" She threw the sphere at the ground and it exploded into a flash of light upon impact.

Everyone covered their eyes at the sudden change, the sound of running faded at the doorway. When the light subsided and everyone regain their eyesight they found both Naruko and Hitoshi gone with a note in their place. It featured a chibi Naruko sticking her tongue out with the sentence, "Later suckers!" scrawled on it. "Don't let them escape." One of the girls said and soon most of the class was clamoring to get through the door way first.

"You'd actually brought flash bangs with you?!" Hitoshi asked Naruko as they both ran through the halls of the Ninja Academy. "Of course, who doesn't?" Naruko return matter of factly. The shikigami slammed the palm of his hand into his face, "Of course what was I thinking? So any idea till we get pursuers?"

"There they are!" a male voice shouted.

"Get him!" a female voice added.

"AH CRAP AND A HALF!" Hitoshi curse in English, causing Naruko to turn to her brother in confusion, "What's that, sort of weird code or something?" Hitoshi's running speed increase, "No time to talk, just go!" Naruko sped up to catch up to him.

Hitoshi made a sharp right at the end of the hall way but suddenly came to a halt when he saw a small group of Sasuke's fan girls nearby. One of them saw him and immediately pointed, "There he is." Hitoshi did a 180 and ran to the left hallway with Naruko right behind him, and a group of four girls a bit behind. Passing another hallway and Hitoshi heard, "There they are!" and "Get Hitoshi!" "What did I do deserve this kind of punishment?!" Hitoshi whined a bit. "Well you did beat Kiba in a fight." Naruko answered. "Not helping." Hitoshi said as he made a sharp right and headed down the stairs.

As for Hitoshi's pursuers, they lost track of him when he made a right.

"Where could he have gone?" One with platinum blond hair asked her group.

"I don't know." Another said.

"He's just too fast." A third one said.

"He needs to leave this place right," a girl with pink hair said, "Let's just hang around the entrance, that's the only way in and out of here. We got to tell the others."

All girls gave a swift nod before heading towards their destination.

As for the guys, the lost track of Hitoshi and Naruko sooner, but also came up with the conclusion that Hitoshi's target was the Academy entrance and headed there as well.

"Something am not right here." Hitoshi said to Naruko as they were heading towards the academy entrance. Naruko nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean, it's way too quiet for my taste." They both slow to a stop and Naruko cautiously went ahead, "I'll check the entrance." Hitoshi gave a nod as Naruko searched ahead. She peered at the hallway's corner before immediately rushing back, a look of panic on her face, "Shoot, they're at the entrance." Hitoshi grabbed his head in disbelief, "You got to be kidding me. What am I suppose to do now?" Naruko thought to herself before an idea came to her, "Hitoshi I got an idea that's so crazy it's just might work." Hitoshi got out of his ramblings, "I'm listening." Naruko put up a foxish grin, "How good are you at henge right now?"

At the entrance, almost everyone was waiting at the Academy's entrance. Sasuke's fan girls look ready to claw someone, as if they weren't distracted by the object of their affection waiting across the entrance by them. The guys were ready to try to ask Hitoshi were he learned his skills. Sasuke look ready to beat the crap out of the guy for making a fool of him and his clan.

They soon caught sight of someone coming towards the entrance, only to be disappointed that it was only Naruko. Her head was tilted forward a bit, her eyes overshadowed by her blonde hair. However another figure also appeared a bit after Naruko, Hitoshi came running and turn to face the Academy entrance only for his face turn to shock at the crowd already there.

"There he is!" Were all the words Hitoshi needed before running away again. The crowd at the entrance immediately chase after their target, immediately ignoring Naruko as the pass her by. When the crowd was gone, Naruko look up, her eyes a copper color instead of their normal blue. In a puff of smoke, "Naruko" disappeared and in her place was Hitoshi, he grin a bit before leaving the academy.

Naruko, disguised as Hitoshi, grin her foxy grin as she led her pursuers away from the Academy entrance and more importantly away from her doppelganger. She made a sharp left and headed towards her destination: the girl's bathroom.

The girls watch with mouths agape as they say Hitoshi run into the girl's bathroom without hesitation. "That's absolutely sick!" One of them said. The guys, however, felt that Hitoshi went into the forbidden zone that no man has ever entered and lived to tell about it. A pink hair girl, Sakura Haruno, angered at Hitoshi's actions went up to the door and kicked it open, "All RIGHT YOU SICK JERK, WHERE ARE YOU!"

However, all they saw was Naruko just washing her hands. "What," the blonde said as she turns to the crowd, "Can't a girl just wash her hands without being interrupted?"Wait, you mean you're not Hitoshi?" Sakura pointed at the blonde girl. Naruko huffed, "Do I look like a guy to you?" Sakura still stupefy went over to Naruko and pinched her cheeks. "Hey that hurts!" the blonde girl said as she slap Sakura's hands away. "Geez, mistaking me for Hitoshi," Naruko said to herself before grumbling the rest as she went through the crowd at the bathroom door. She then immediately ran away before anyone figure out what just happen.

The crowd was in disbelief, if the Naruko they just encountered was the real Naruko that meant the one they pass at the Academy's entrance was…

"ARGH, I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Sakura roared as she grabbed her head in disbelief. Everyone else too felt a little embarrassed to be deceived so easily. That is a single thought cross all their minds…

Hitoshi and Naruko were able to do the Henge jutsu already.

Naruko was thought to be incredibly bad at the henge jutsu, and Hitoshi himself was only here for three days, how they both could be so good at it.

It dawn on the class that there is more to those two then they let on.

X Action Ceased X

I smile a bit too myself as I saw Naruko left the Academy completely okay. I got up from sitting on the ground near the academy gates, "I take it they bought it." "Hook, line, and sinker." Naruko answered back as we both decided to run before the class decides the catch up to us. "Thank goodness that those guys didn't check my eyes while I was disguised as you, or else I would've been in deep." I gave a short laugh at the memory of their looks of disappointment. "I'm surprise that you were able to pick the henge so fast, you still need work though." Naruko said as we headed down the street that lead to our apartment. I gave a sheepish grin, "That's true. I wonder how mad those guys are when they figured out that we gave them slip." "Really mad." Naruko stretch out her arms to emphasize the point.

We entered the apartment and immediately flopped down on the couch, the chase was physically exhausting to say the least, but to be honest it was…fun. I chuckled a bit at the thought. Here I am, a human turn shikigami with the appearance of an eight year old kid assign to protect Naruko Uzumaki. I look up at the ceiling and my smile left me, certain truths still plagued my mind.

_'I'm no longer human, the Kyuubi told me about that.'_

_'Sooner or later, Naruko would learn the truth about her connection to the Kyuubi, and that in turn would mean learning the truth about me as well.'_

_'Would she take it well, phht, hell no. Would she take the fact that I'm her shikigami and already know the truth well, also no.'_

_'I'm also in a different world, which meant that I'll no longer see my family or friends again. All the memories I have of them would be the only connection I have left of my previous life.'_

_'I wonder what how it's going in my old world, I wonder how my family is taking the news of my death, probably not so much, but what about my body, is my current one just an artificial body or something?'_

_'It's times like these that make you feel one of the many consequences of your actions. Have I made the right choice, or did I make the wrong choice? I just don't know anymore, man I miss my old life so much already.'_

"Hey Hitoshi, you're okay? You're crying." Naruko's words snap me out of my internal debate. Curious I reach up to my eyes and felt something wet. I pull my hand back to find my hand wet with tears. I turn to Naruko; she had a look of worry on her face. "Is there anything wrong? You look so sad about something." I wiped my face with my arm, "It's nothing, just some deep thinking brought some bad memories." "You want to talk about it?" my sister question, the look in her eyes were like…like…they were reaching deep into my soul or something. "Maybe some other time. It's…complicated." Naruko's face turn sad before she nodded her head, "I see." It sort of made me sick to watch Naruko so sad, "Hey, don't make that face, how about some ramen to cheer the mood around here a bit." Naruko put up a small smile, "Ah, Hitoshi, you know what makes me feel better already."

After a small dinner of cheap cup ramen, Naruko and I went to our respectable beds, which meant Naruko gets the bed, I get the couch. Today was quite something that's for sure. I set my head against the pillow, and pulled the blanket over me and was preparing to sleep.

"Hitoshi." Naruko's voice came from her room.

"Yo." I said.

"You said you can't have friends or family that you know of, and that you've been on the road for as long as you can remember."

"That's true."

"But, that look in your eyes says something different. I can't explain it but somehow, I know you're holding something back."

My eyes widen a bit, "What brought that on."

"When I say you crying, you had such a sad look on your face, like you're remembering something or someone from you past. I don't want you to go through it alone."

I took a deep breath, "Naruko, I won't lie to you. I've seen a lot, and I mean a lot despite my age. That includes things that no person should see once in their entire lifetime. Like you I've been through my fair share of hardships as well, not like yours but still hardships none the less. I guess I have my own burdens to bear as well. I can tell you more but it's hard to say and difficult to explain."

Naruko was silent for a second, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such memories."

I shrugged a bit, "It's cool. When the time is right, I'll tell you."

"And when is that?"

"In all honesty, I truly don't know."

It was silent for several minutes. I found myself crying again, memories can sure be a pain the ass sometimes.

"Hitoshi."

"Yeah."

"No matter what happens, no matter what everyone says about us, no matter what the future brings, we'll be together, right?"

I wiped my tears away, "Right, we're family, and family stick together through thick and thin."

"You're crying again, aren't you?"

I chuckle again, "You're good at reading people you know that?"

"Not that good to be honest, I just thought I heard you crying or something."

"Sorry," I slap my face a bit, "Need to pull it together."

"I see. Goodnight Hitoshi."

"Night Naruko."

I laid there on the couch, my mind spinning over the conversation Naruko and I just had, "Family…it can sometimes be a truly beautiful thing." I then fell asleep.

XXXXX

Oh god, the angst, THE ANGST. The ending scene aside I enjoyed writing this chapter, the actions scenes I need to keep working on but I'm getting there, I'm getting there. All I did for this chapter is setting up the cornerstone on how Hitoshi's relations with the other characters be, they relations will be flesh out in later chapters, either through flashbacks or something. Also, I gave some insight to Hitoshi life as Joseph was for a bit there, and that too will be flesh out in flashbacks. A main problem of stories involving people from one world being taken into the Naruto world is that their own lives are hardly explained in a sentence or two. I will be honest, Hitoshi's past as Joseph will play a part in terms of his character development and motivations as a shinobi.

Now for a big problem, I don't know Hitoshi's shikigami nature will be, I have so many good ideas, but their either unoriginal, or make Hitoshi too overpowered. So I decided to let you, the readers offer up your suggestions. Also if I find "DURR, YOU SHOULD GIVE HITOSHI THE SHARINGAN, HURK, HURK, HURK!" I will disown you, your family, and any pets you may own at the moment. That includes any bloodlines that already exist in the cannon Naruto world (filler episodes do not apply). Hitoshi is a shikigami, which means he's no longer human, so I want something different. Here's what I got planning for him:

Shikigami ideas:

Angel-Class: Focuses on Aerial Combat and light-attributed attacks (He is dead and his last name means "guardian")

Shield-Class: Focuses on physical attacks and defense (Repeat: "Guardian")

Crystal Sentry-Class: Summons 8 crystals that perform moves base on vocal commands. (Thought it was a good idea at the time)

Elemental-Class: Limited control over an element of your choosing (Don't ask where I thought this up)

Reaper-Class: One of the most radical changes, Involves dark-attributed attacks with a scythe. (He is dead in a sense, also if anyone suggest Hitoshi turn to Jashinism I will disown you, your family, and you know what I'm getting there.)

Mech-Class: Another radical change, Allows Hitoshi to transform into his "True Shikigami" form that is something similar to the mechs in the ZOE series, but at a cost of great chakra payment to even maintain Hitoshi's "True" form. Starts off slow, affecting only his arms, but builds up. (Don't ask)

Time-Class: Hitoshi is able to stop time for himself for a few seconds, at a cost of chakra and physical health (going from one place to another in a millisecond can really impact the body.)

Gunner-Glass: Semi-radical change, Hitoshi gets increased vision accuracy and can summon twin caster guns that fire bullets consisting of his Chakra.

Think you have a better suggestion, post a review and let me see, if your suggestions are better, that I can happily use them and I will give props to you. However, if you like one of my ideas then also post a review. Either way, tell me your feelings for Second Go. Compliments are welcome and unnecessary flamers I will just laugh at. So anyway this is WanderingWriter79 signing off.

P.S. Can you find what item I referenced that comes from this world in this story? First one to guess it right gets a shiny, non-existent cookie.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

Also...

GUESS WHO'S BACK!

XXXXX

Green grass as far as the eye could see, gently swayed by the wind's breeze.

A clear blue sky that went forever, not even a single cloud was up there.

All was peaceful.

Hardly anyone was there.

Except for one.

A man of about late teens was standing in the middle of the field. His clothes and hair slightly swayed by the breeze's gentle caress.

He looks around as if confused. He found himself totally alone in this strange place.

He gave a shout, "Anybody here?!"

His message echos for a second or two before silencing. He waited a few for a replay.

No one answers.

He tried again; taking a deep breath he gave another shout.

"Anyone here?!"

Again, no response.

Saddened, the man's shoulders dropped a bit, his eyes gave a feeling of rejection. He was about to give a third cry before he saw something in the distance.

Three figures were seen on the horizon, their backs turn, but the man immediately recognizes who they were.

They were his family.

Joyful, the man ran over to his family. His right hand reaching out to them.

At last, he will be with them, his family.

He was almost there, they were so close…

*Crack*

The man eyes widen when he felt the ground below shift below. He looks down to find the ground beneath his feet crack. His breathing rate began to increase. He looks back to where his family was only to find…no one.

*Crack*

He looks down for a second time to find that the small cracks were growing and spreading. What was once just cracks around his feet had spread to a twenty ft diameter around him. The man felt himself sinking a bit before…

*Crash*

Shards of green and blue exploded in front of his face. All around, the scenery broke apart and fell all around him. The man felt himself getting pulled down as the ground beneath him shattered.

The beautiful, grassy field was gone, now he was in darkness. The green and blue shards surrounding him crumbled away into dust as he continues his descent.

The man looks around fearfully over what was going to happen to him next. Only to find his answer when he sees something glowing below him. It was a foreboding red aura. He turns his head to the source of the light and his eyes widen at the sight before him.

It was a red circle, with a smaller black circle surrounded by a black markings spinning wildly.

The man struggled to distance himself from the approaching circle, only to find himself drawn faster to it. He wanted to be away from the circle, it was something about it that screamed evil at him. He shielded his face with his arms when he was just seconds away from.

It was futile.

He collides smack dab in the center and all of a sudden he screams.

"!"

XXXXX

*THUD!*

Back at the Naruko/Hitoshi residence, Hitoshi found himself staring up at the ceiling from the floor, having rolled off the couch he was sleeping on. The room still dark, the time on the clock read 6:30 a.m. The blanket wrapped around him chaotically, a bit of a testament to Hitoshi's unconscious actions. He was sweating profusely and giving shallow breaths of air, his eyes held a certain feel of terror in them. Like he just saw the incarnation of malice.

XXXXX

Chapter Four: Protector

XXXXX

'_What…what the hell was that?!' _I thought to myself as laid still on the cold floor. I had my share of nightmares before, but that…that…

I slowly got up and brought a hand to my head, "What the hell was that?"

"HITOSHI!" A female shriek was all I heard before I felt someone grabs me, spin me around, and starts shaking me…violently.

"Hitoshi are you alright? I overheard you screaming in your couch, and when I came to check, you were flailing around! Please tell me that you're okay!"

I recognize the voice…

I shook free of Naruko's grip and tried to get my bearings straight. "I'm fine," my voice was harsh but I soon cooled down, "I'm fine. Just one really messed up dream that's all."

"You're kidding?!" Naruko grabbed me again, her face held worry, "I saw you spazzing around like you everywhere before screaming your head off! That wasn't just some bad dream." Her eyes grew more concern, "You were having a nightmare, and one heck of it by the way you were acting."

I got out of her grip once again, "You're overexagerating, a nightmare and a bad dream are the same thing."

Naruko's eyes turn hard, "Hitoshi, I may not look or act about it, but I know the difference between a bad dream and a nightmare. A bad dream is being in front of the class naked, or worse, becoming one Sasuke's fangirls. A nightmare is like you're on the verge of death, or you're looking at a demon face to face. And trust me, I saw the look in your eye, I can tell."

I look away from Naruko's gaze, "Whatever. Look a nightmare is nothing real, probably just an after effect of eating all that ramen ever since I got here."

Naruko gasp, "You dare mock the food of the gods."

I stared at her, mouth slightly agape, "Food of the wha…Naruko, I don't know about you, but I'm not planning on living my life solely on ramen. I'm not a college student."

Naruko tilted her head as if confused, "What's a college?"

My eyes widen a bit, _'Crap! I slip up. How the hell I was supposed to know that there weren't colleges in a ninja world?'_ I shook my head, "Never mind Naruko, look point is that we need to get some decent food around here. Having ramen for every meal is no way healthy, and it'll get pretty dull real quick if you ask me."

Naruko's face gave the look that I just committed a cardinal sin… "BLASPHEMY!"…scratch that, make that several sins.

Naruko pointed at me, "I thought a brother is supposed to support his sister?"

I gave a sigh, "That's true, that includes putting his foot down to set up some rules," I pointed at the ramen cups pilling up in the kitchen garbage can, "THAT INCLUDES GETTING SOME REAL FOOD INSTEAD OF THAT CHEAP FOOD CRAP!"

Naruko gave a gasp and took several steps back, "How…how…" She then stop and lean forward a bit, her eyes overshadowed by her bangs, "You may push me around, and call me names behind my back."

I raised an eyebrow, _'I didn't do any of that.'_

"BUT I WILL NOT, REPEAT, WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYONE BESMIRCHING THE NAME OF THE FOOD THAT I LOVE MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF!" Her body emitted a blazing purple-ish aura around her.

My raise eyebrow gave a twitch at the spectacle before me, _'I just disturbed the hornets' nest didn't I?'_

Naruko pointed at me with an accusing finger, "PREPARE YOURSELF, FOUL HEATHEN!" She then jumped at me with a crazed look in her eyes.

X Entering Action Phase X

Hitoshi didn't have much time to act, let alone react, to Naruko's preemptive strike. He found on the receiving end on Naruko's tackle, and soon found himself in a head lock.

"Take back what you said." Naruko spoke softly in Hitoshi's ear, "And maybe Ramen-sama may forgive you."

"Ramen-sama?!" Hitoshi thought out loud before grabbing the arm around his neck with both hands, "Clearly all that ramen has gone to that blond head of yours squirt!"

With a little amount of difficulty, Hitoshi was able to lessen Naruko's grip on his neck enough for him to slip through. He then rolled away and got into a fighting stance, "If you think I should worship ramen like my life depended on it then you have another thing coming Naruko!" Hitoshi emitted an icy blue aura from his body. The air felt cold around him.

Naruko gave a grin before cracking her knuckles, "You'll come to the light sooner or later traitor." She then got in her own prefer fighting stance. Her own purple aura returns in full force.

Hitoshi gave a grin, "Me? Traitor? But I'm your loving brother-figure right?"

Naruko also gave a grin, "I have no brother."

Both combatants stood there in silence, waiting as if for a single to start their fight with each other. For some sort of divine presence to signaled them to duke it out.

As if by some sort of divine force, the sun began to appear over the horizon. It's light shining over the roofs of the buildings, a signal to start the day to the people of Konohana.

But for two kids, okay the jinchuuruki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and her shikigami, it was a signal to see who the stronger one was. Naruko, and her love of ramen, versus Hitoshi, who actually wanted some real food. Both of their battle auras blazing around them, Naruko's aura was a dark lavender that almost gave an air of serenity, Hitoshi's icy blue aura was almost the polar opposite, the feeling of being in a freezer.

"The power of ramen is strong Hitoshi, more than you'll ever know." Naruko said with a smirk.

Hitoshi gave a soft chuckle, "Then I think it's about time someone shows you the power of having a proper diet dear Naruko."

The sun's heavenly light shone through the apartment's window, the rays reflecting off the nearby table making it give off a shine.

That was the signal.

Both fighters charged at each other, the need to be right, but more likely to win, shone in their eyes.

"You're going down Hitoshi!" Naruko shouted at her brother figure as she prepared her right fist to strike.

"Bring it on!" Hitoshi shouted back, also preparing a fist.

Sister versus brother. Kyuubi container versus her (unknown to her) shikigami. The battle of the century, in their eyes, was about to begin…

"Ah seems like you two are quite lively this early in the morning." An elderly voice said suddenly.

Startled by the sudden intrusion, both kids tripped on the floor and instead of their fists doing the striking, their faces slam together. The pain caused both kids to fall on the ground defeated.

Back at the apartment entrance, the elderly Sandaime gave a chuckle amusement at the antics of the two children lying on the ground.

X Cease Action Phase X

"Bloody hell." I mutter to myself as I held onto my forehead, the pain flaring from my forehead stung like hell. _'Geez, and I thought my older brother had a hard hell.'_

Naruko was rolling on the ground, also clutching her head in pain, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwwwwwwwwww."

Still wincing from the pain, I turn my attention to the source of the interruption. It was old man Hokage. I stood up, "Way to kill the mood around here old man."

The Hokage gave another chuckle, "You know not many people call me anything other than 'Hokage-sama' or something similar. As far as I know only Naruko-chan calls me 'old man'."

I rubbed the back of my head, "Sorry, didn't mean to insult you."

The Hokage gave a dismissive wave with his right hand, "It's all right, and it does break the melancholy of my life as of late."

I found myself get force to the side a bit by Naruko. She gave a grin, "So Hokage-jiji, what's the occasion? Are you treating to ramen again?"

I bopped my sister on the head, "Naruko, I already said that I'm sick of ramen. I want something else you know?"

Unfortuanly my words fell on deaf ears, Naruko already had a blissful look on her face. I could faintly here the word "Ramen" over and over and said as if in song.

"Actually Hitoshi brings up a valid point Naruko." The Hokage's words broke Naruko out of her ramen-filled dream.

"HOKAGE-JIJI, YOU TOO?!" Naruko's shriek practically broke my ear drums. She then began tearing up, "I-I-I-I…" she sniff, "I thought you love me like a granddaughter Hokage-jiji?" Her eyes than grew several times their original size, "Why would you do something like this to me?"

I watch the old man flinch under Naruko's mind games. One thing that I can never forget back when I was Joseph is that girls can be pretty damn persuasive when needed. And I can already tell from the Hokage's look on his face that even battle-harden ninjas are susceptible to it as well.

"Please Naruko," The old man start, "Hitoshi is actually looking out for you. Ramen, while good on occasion, is not good for a growing child."

Naruko's eyes gotten even bigger, borderlining puppy-dog eyes, "Pwetty pwease."

I shook my head in annoyance, "Naruko, having no ramen does not mean it's the end of the world."

"YES IT DOES!"

Naruko's outbursts caught me off guard. I put up my hands defensively, "Easy there squirt, what I meant was that there's different kinds of food besides ramen. Wouldn't hurt to at least try some of them."

Naruko pouted a bit before turning away, "Not like any of the shop keepers would even allow someone like me to buy something that isn't overpriced or rotten."

That made me wince a bit, I need to remember the Kyuubi's advice that almost everyone is this village is gunning for Naruko's head. That includes shopkeepers. _'Need to be more careful to what I say, don't want to hurt Naruko's feelings too bad.'_ I then remember my previous flub about mentioning college from earlier, _'I also need to keep most of my memories to myself, don't want to blow my cover.'_ A chill went up myspine, _'No telling what these people might do to me if I go blabbing about my world too much. Gives me the willies just thinking about it.'_

I scratched theback of my head, "Sorry Naruko. Didn't quite know about that, you know?"

"Yeah, well," Naruko took a deep breath, "Now you do." I wince at the icy tone of Naruko's voice. She then softens a bit, "Sorry that you had to hear that."

I look down a bit, "Eh, what's done is done I suppose." We both turn our attention to the elderly Hokage. "Sorry, we got sidetracked for a second there. So what's the occasion?"

The old man didn't respond, instead he look like he was deep in thought. I could see his lips slightly moving as if he was whispering to himself. "Uh Jiji," Naruko got up to the Hokage's face, "You okay?"

The old sputtered when he was broken out of his trance, "Uh, sorry Naruko. I was busy thinking of something. What were we saying?"

Naruko gave a sigh before smiling, "You were saying that you were going to buy us some ramen Jiji."

I immediately caught Naruko's little trick. "Oh no you don't!" I soon got behind the blond, place both of my fists on both sides on her head, and started giving her a double noogie. "I told you before that we're eating something different besides ramen from here on out Naruko!"

X Switching to Third Person Narrative X

Sarutobi Hiruzen gave a grandfatherly smile as Naruko and her adoptive brother squabble over as what was for lunch. It did his soul good to see that Naruko had at least someone to look after her.

Even if that same someone is not entirely human.

The elderly man may be old, he may be a worn out veteran, but he be damn if let any more harm come to Naruko than what happen a few days ago. Hitoshi's coming could be nothing more than a blessing for the poor girl, his timely arrival to save Naruko from the mob was nothing short than a miracle.

Too much of a miracle to the eyes of a shinobi that has seen hell and back in his days before becoming Hokage.

When he heard of Hitoshi's plans on becoming Naruko's brother, he was initially skeptic. It sounded too good to be true so he analyzed the boy's chakra signature. Each person on this earth emits a certain level of chakra on a subconscious level. The chakra emission is also unique to the individual. That's how a shinobi can sense an enemy ninja from a distance even without the Byakugan. A trick he picked up during his time on the field where it was hard to identify friend and foe. When he analyzed Hitosh's chakra signature, he was surprised by what he found out…

The chakra that Hitoshi has is nothing that he has ever seen before.

Sarutobi has analyzed multiple chakra signatures over his lifetime, but never has the Hokage sense something like this. He remembers that regardless of how unique a chakra signature is to an individual, the nature of the chakra will have similarities to other signatures. A good example is chakra signatures between family members. However the most common one is that each signature has a connection to the five major chakra elements. Lightning, wind, earth, water, and fire, each ninja's chakra at least has a prominent element. That would explain how one shinobi can be proficient in jutsus in a certain element. But Hitoshi's chakra element…

…it doesn't bear any similarities to any element at all!

Hitoshi's chakra signature nature is completely new to the old man. It doesn't bear even the slightest resemblance to any of the 5 chakra natures. Could it be a hoax, a mutation, or perhaps…a kekkei genkai?

Sarutobi almost brought up the idea that Hitoshi could be a trained spy to kidnapped Naruko. Though any ideas of Hitoshi coming with ill intent were quickly admonished when the old man got a good look at Hitoshi's eyes when they met at the hospital.

They said that eyes are a reflection of person's true character, and for what Sarutobi could find in the boy's eyes spoke nothing but good intent.

The boy's eyes told the Hokage of an honest soul possessing knowledge far beyond what his current age suggest. The boy himself knows about himself and is withholding secrets. Secrets that may concern Naruko.

'_Who are you really?'_ The old man thought to himself as he watches Naruko got out of Hitoshi's noogie and got the latter into a headlock. Both of them gave a grin and started to laugh a bit. It was one of the few times in the elderly shinobi's life that he ever saw Naruko this happy.

That brought up a dark fact of Naruko's life and made the Hokage tips his head in shame a little. Thanks to the bigotry of the people who lost something to the Kyuubi, Naruko's life up to this point was nothing less than a total nightmare. Though he does have authority in the village, the emotions of the people are not something he has control over. Their anger is understandable, but the methods they have use…all pointed at a single child. It's taking everything in his power not to emit killer intent to any of those thick-headed idiots who didn't honor the fourth's last wish.

The ninja portion themselves are not above doing anything dirty behind his back either. He has heard of ninjas leading Naruko into ambushes or into any trouble for that manner. But without sufficient evidence, a trait that ninjas share, accusing even one would cause severe political backlash. Protecting Naruko from both the civilian and military sides is proving a battle in upon itself. The Hokage could count on at least both hands the number of people he could fully trust.

Now with the addition of Hitoshi, protecting Naruko would now need twice the effort. One to protect Naruko, the other to protect Hitoshi. A fact is that Hitoshi will get harsh treatment from the village, but most likely it would be on a lesser scale. Since Hitoshi himself doesn't come from Konohana, he doesn't know about Naruko's connection to the Kyuubi. And should the villagers try to tell Hitoshi to hate the blonde girl, Hitoshi would ask for solid reasons, reasons of course the villagers can't say under threat of breaking the Third's law and facing the death sentence. Still there will be times would Hitoshi would face harm, and should anything happen to him…

A vision of Naruko using the Kyuubi's power in rage filled the elderly man's mind. _'No, I don't want her to become what she contains. Steps must be taken to ensure their safety.'_

The old man's mouth curled into a small smile.

'_I may be an old man, but this old dog still has a trick or two up his sleeve.' _Hiruzen thought to himself, _'The paperwork will be an ass for what I'm planning, but I'll be damn if I have to face Naruko's parents in the afterlife with the knowledge of failing them.'_

"Actually I think I might be able to get you two better living accommodations."

X Switching to Hitoshi's Perspective X

I felt the arm around my neck slacken a bit, enough to get me to slip my head through and get some safe distance, "Geez Naruko, ramen really that important to you?" I rubbed my neck a bit and waited for an answer. But strangely all I got was silence. Curious I look at Naruko and found she was just standing there silent; her eyes look like they were wavering a bit.

"What did you said Hokage-jiji?" The blonde said in a quiet voice, which in my case was a first in a while.

I turn to old man Hokage to find he had a wide grin, "I was asking if you want a bigger apartment now. Since Hitoshi is now living with you I'm pretty sure that you two need more room than this cramp place." He turn towards me, "I'm also pretty sure that sleeping on a couch is getting pretty tiresome am I right Hitoshi?"

The Hokage's question got me off guard. I scratched my cheek when I turn towards the couch I've been calling a bed, "Well I'll admit having an actual bed does sound nice right about now." I then look around the apartment, "I'm also not comfortable with living in this cramp space." I then towards Naruko, "So what do you think Naruko?"

Naruko was silent for a second before giving a genuine smile. "That would be awesome Hokage-jiji!"

The Hokage grin widen, "I'm glad to hear that."

Naruko's eyes then grew several times their size and starting shining, which to be honest was freaking me out, "So what's the place like? Is it a house, a building, a manor?"

X Later X

"You got to be kidding me." I heard Naruko muttered out loud at what our new "home", and to be honest again, I had to agree.

To be honest, while Naruko and I were following the old man through Konohana's streets I was thinking about that we were getting a normal house that isn't in the semi-rough part of town, or at the least a bigger apartment but this...this…

"Isn't this a bit too much Hokage sir, especially if it's just Naruko and me?"

"Now, now, you two." the old man spoke, "Granted this old placed is a bit of an odd choice…"

"A bit is an understatement." I interrupted. And with good reason.

If someone ever cross a miniature air plane hangar with a two-story house, chances are that my and Naruko's new home would probably look like this.

Even then the two story part is hard to find just by looking from the outside.

In terms of size…well…at least I know that it covers more room than the average house, maybe about little less than twice the average house to my perspective. The exterior was entirely metal as far as I know, the sea-water green color paint was chipping, revealing rusted metal. Windows, while having a decent amount and size, were so dirty I can't tell what it looks like in the inside. The door, or whatever it was, was also metallic, and look more of a sliding door than a swinging one.

"Jiji, I think I might want to stick to the old apartment instead of this." Naruko deadpanned. "This place looks more like a warehouse."

"But that's the beauty of it." The Hokage's words confused me.

"Beauty?" Both Naruko and I ask simultaneously.

The old man nodded, "Yes. Tell me. What do you think is the most powerful tool in a ninja's arsenal?"

Naruko immediately raised her hand, "A bunch of high power jutsus, right?"

The old man chuckle, "While knowing a range of powerful jutsus is a good idea. That wasn't what I was looking for." Naruko pouted and the old man turns towards me, "Any idea Hitoshi?"

To be honest, I was stumped. Not like I had any actual ninja references back in my world. I thought for a minute. "I'm guessing stealth or something."

"And that would be a good answer, Hitoshi." The old man said, "Though ninja can specialize in a wide range of fields, stealth is the most important field of them all."

"That still doesn't explain why you're saying why this warehouse is beautiful." Naruko explain.

"The beauty, Naruko," The said as he approach the front door, "is not in outward appearances," he slid the door open, "but its deceptiveness."

When I followed Naruko into the building I was quite surprised at the interior.

'_Deception is a ninja's best friend.'_

The inside gave a much more "homey" feel than the outside. The first thing that I noticed was that the first floor didn't have any walls. None, zip, nadda.

I could already see that the first floor consisted of:

1. A kitchen in the top left hand corner of the first floor. It had everything that a kitchen needs, stove, oven, dishwasher, the works. There was also a dining area right next to it.

2. In the left-hand side of the room next to us there seems to be some sort of sparring area, though it only consisted of the mats found in martial arts class buildings.

3. The walls were brick and painted white, though I could still see the texture of the bricks through the paint.

4. There were still furniture around, like couches and chairs, but they were all covered with some sort of tarp or something.

5. The stairs were in the back end of the floor, right next to kitchen.

"Well, you sure got me fooled." I thought out loud as I entered the building, Naruko right behind me. The Hokage led the way as he toured the house.

He pointed out the house's facilities, and told that the furniture and appliances were covered to protect against dust and such.

It was at the 2nd floor that I was amazed at the possible new arrangements.

Unlike the 1st floor, this floor had walls, since the upstairs had the bathroom, three bedrooms, and an empty space with two chairs and a table. A large, cloudy window was on the wall next to the empty space.

Naruko rushed ahead to check out the rooms and found them in good shape. The look on her face was the opposite from before entering the house.

"You mean this whole building is ours Jiji?" Naruko held her hands up her chin as her eyes sparkle up.

The old man nodded, "Why yes indeed. Truth be told, this building is actually own by my clan, but due to its location no one is interested in residing in it. So it's been mostly used for storage for old furniture and what not."

The Hokage did bring up a good point; the location of this house was a bit off. It was in the woods within the village walls, and it was nearby the residential area. In fact, considering the state of the house and the location, I can't help but feel a sense that something was off.

"Why all of this for just the two of us?" I ask.

The old man's eyes widen for a bit at my question. I scratched the back of my head, "Look, I know you have the best intent, but all of this…" I look around the floor; Naruko was cleaning up the grime off the windows, "For just Naruko and I. I can't help but feel a bit overwhelm."

"Who cares Hitoshi," Naruko raised her voice, "This is much better than that old apartment and the stinking landlord!"

"Just trying to be a little cautious." I responded. I then turn back to the Hokage, "So why all of this?"

The Hokage put up a bitter smile, "Let's just say, I have my reasons."

I narrowed by my eyes, "I'm sorry, but I need a more concrete reason."

The Hokage nodded, "Naruko can you please come here." Naruko gave a quick "Okay" before getting next to me. The Hokage took a deep breath, "I'll be honest, the reason I'm moving you two in here is protection."

Naruko's eyes widen, "Protection?"

"Yes, protection," the old man answered, "like I said before, this building is under the protection of the Sarutobi clan, my clan. That way there won't be a repeat of what happen several days previous. Understand?"

Both Naruko and I nodded. The memory was still fresh in my head, especially the one of nearly getting skewed by a pitchfork.

The elderly Sautobi gave a smile, "Besides I thought this place was gathering too much dust, so I thought that I get someone to maintain it."

I gave a chuckle while Naruko gave a loud "HEY!"

The old man cleared his throat, "So, you two, do you want to move into here?"

I didn't get a word in edge wise before Naruko yell, "WE'RE IN!" Already knowing that she decided for the both of us I gave a short, "Might as well."

Sautobi elder gave a soft chuckle, "Splendid, I already had arrangements made to transport your stuff here while we were touring the building."

I raised an eyebrow, _'Damn, he thought that far ahead?' _I turn over to Naruko to find her jumping in the air.

"WOOHOO, THIS IS PROVING THE BEST WEEK EVER!" Her high voice made my ears ring a bit.

I then remembered something from yesterday, "Hey Hokage, who are the Uchiha?"

Everything went silent after that. It was the same silence that I got yesterday.

The Hokage broke the silence, "I take it you met Sasuke Uchiha."

"You mean that jerk? Yeah, why?" I answered back.

"We need to talk." He said as he led me to the set of chairs.

X One hour later X

I took a deep breath after the explanation that both the Sandaime and Naruko told me of the Uchiha clan, their kekkei genkai, the Sharingan, and the massacre that happen months ago.

'_Crap, and I thought I had a tough childhood.'_ I place my hand to my forehead to ease the slight headache that was building.

To have his entire clan massacre, and in one night too. It was just…just…

'_Damn.'_ I thought to myself. No wonder he was such an ass. Great, now I need to apologize next time we meet. I look over to the glass of water that Naruko got the group during the conversation, the ice already melted away. My own thoughts swirling over the talk I had with the Hokage.

It made me think of how I would react if the same crap happens to me. Would I act just like him? Hell, would I even keep my sanity?

I exhale a breath of air that I didn't know I had, "So even with everything he just went through in that short time, how come he feels superior to everyone else?"

"It's not entirely his fault," The Hokage, "In Konohana, bloodline limits, or kekkei genkai, are nothing less than a treasure. With the Uchiha clan gone except for one, the people treated Sasuke like royalty. With all the attention he's been getting, Sasuke…well…"

"Got an ego the size of the Hokage Monument I'm guessing." I finish the Hokage's sentence.

The elderly leader nodded, "Though he feels the Uchiha bloodline made him stronger, he's also a prodigy. Of course when he compares himself with his peers, he initially sees himself superior due to his skills."

I gave a slightly savage grin, "Can I give him a black eye to deflate that inflated ego of his?" I cracked my knuckles to emphasize the point. There's always something about high and mighty assholes that just make me want to slug them in the face. Must be some sort of complex or something I have, or maybe because I just like to fight.

Yeah, I just like to fight every now and then.

The Hokage shook his head, "Just leave it to the sparring matches please."

I muttered a quick "Damn" in English, and I could hear Naruko moaning as well. Probably wanting to see her "brother" beat the crap out of the last Uchiha. '_Though I feel I should first apologize to the twerp for making fun of him. At least I owe the guy that much. Damn me for having a conscious,' _I thought to myself before smiling at a new idea, _'And if he continues to be an ass, then I can just kick his butt. Yeah, I'll do that.'_

"All right gramps, I'll just kick Sasuke's butt in sparring matches." I said in a fake apologetic tone. Naruko giggle while the Sandaime gave a tired sigh.

Naruko then step up, "So, besides giving us this cool house, is there anything else you want to give us Jiji?"

"Oh I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me Naruko." The old man said as he dug into his pocket, pulling out a cloth bag, "Here's your allowance; it's more than your previous ones since now Hitoshi is living with you now."

Naruko snatched the money bag and lifted it above her head, "Oh I love you Jiji! Think of all the ramen we can buy!"

I took the bag from Naruko's hands, "Not happening squirt." I then ran a checklist of what we need for food and such as I went to the stairs while ignoring Naruko's current outburst of taking the wallet. "Let's see, we need meat, vegetables, dairy, grains," I rubbed my chin, "what else do we need?"

"Hey!" Naruko called out, "Ramen has all that stuff!"

I turn my head to face her, "Naruko, artificial flavors aren't a good substitute to the real thing. Now come on, we need to get some real food."

"Not unless we get some ramen!" Naruko huffed.

I force a smile, "Perhaps some, but we're not stocking on it okay?" I clench my teeth at the "kay", _'Kyuubi through some sort of chance that you can hear me right now, I am now regretting agreeing to be a shikigami to this ramen obsessed nutcase.'_

"Worst…brother…ever." I heard Naruko mumble out went we went down the stairs. Went I got to the bottom, I remembered that fact that the Kyuubi told me on how Naruko is overcharged for food. I turn toward the Hokage who was behind Naruko and I, "Hey, old man Hokage do you have a pad of paper and something to write with? I need those to make a list about the food we're gonna buy and to add up the costs."

The elder's eyes widen for a second at my request before pulling out the requested items from one of the sleeves of his robe and giving them to me.

I accepted the items and put them in one of my short's pockets, "Thanks, come on Naruko let's go." I grabbed the blonde's hand and tried to get to the front door but I only made two steps before being pulled back a bit. I stop and turn towards Naruko, the slightly scared look on her face told me she that's she doesn't want to go grocery shopping.

"Something up Naruko?" I asked.

"I…I don't want to go Hitoshi." Naruko said as she pulls her hand away from my grasp, "The people in the shops are always mean to me." She took several steps back, "I think it's best that I just stay here."

I scratch the back of my head, _'Damn, is everyone in this village a total asshole or something?'_ I put on a determine face, "Don't worry, just stick by me and you'll be fine. I promise."

Naruko look up to me a bit, "You…promise?"

I nod, "I'll try to protect you to the best of my ability, besides…" I raised an eyebrow and put up a coy grin, "You expect me to carry several bags of groceries home all by myself?"

Naruko giggle, "Guess you have a point there Hitoshi." She then turns serious, "But what happens if the people try to hurt you two?"

I waved the question off, "Trust me I been through worse." _'Say either getting shot or getting reincarnated.'_ I add as an afterthought. "So Naruko, you coming or what?"

"Um…" Naruko look contemplative before she took a deep breath, "I'll come with you. Just don't get yourself in too much trouble."

I shrug, "Life is filled with adversity, you can either face it head on, or just let it take control of you. I don't know about you, but I'm too hard headed to just let some stubborn shopkeepers stand between me and a decent meal."

Naruko look down and muttered something. I got curious, "You said something?"

Naruko shook her head, "It's nothing." I narrow my eyes a bit, but I let it slide. I turn back towards the front door and slid it open. The sun was shining bright at this hour now; I had to cover my eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light.

"All right then," I said as I got outside, "Let's go get some food Naruko." I reach my hand out to her. Naruko look hesitant before she said a quiet "Okay" before taking my hand. I nod my head before turning my attention to the Sandaime, "Thanks for the money." I then sped off with Naruko right behind me as we made our way to the market place.

XXXXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi watch as Hitoshi dragged Naruko to the direction to the shopping area was in Konohana. He took a deep breath before shifting his attention to the presence that has been with the group since the trip to the house.

"You know, if you weren't one of my most trusted ANBU Kakashi, I never have let you tailed us all the way up here."

A short distance away from the Sandaime, an ANBU shinobi with a dog mask dropped from his hiding location and bow to the elderly Hokage. "I'm sorry for having to follow you, I was just feeling a bit concerned."

Hiruzen gave a quick nod, "And your concern is very much appreciated. I know I can trust you, more so than others with her safe keeping."

Kakashi gave a quick nod before getting next to the Sandaime, "If only I was able to adopt Sensei's kid. Things would have turned differently but…" He gave a sigh, "…considering my reputation. Anyone after my head would use her to get to me."

The Sandaime then tip his hat, "Yeah it would, but we must not dwell on the past to long or else we lose sight on the future. Besides Naruko now has Hitoshi."

"Is asking one orphan boy from who knows where to look after Naruko a bit of a gamble?" Kakashi ask.

The Sandaime gave a small smile, "That boy…is different. And that is good enough for me for the time being."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Different how?"

"He actually thinks." The elderly man said adjusting his hat, "I assume there is more that you wish to ask of me?"

Kakashi nods, "Are you sure giving Naruko her father's house is okay, should anyone find out that she is living in the Yondaime's…"

Hiruzen held up a hat to interrupt the silver-hair ANBU, "Do not worry, most people except those close to him actually know about this building. Should anyone else know about this and cause a stir, I'll just say this building is own by my clan and I just needed someone to maintain it."

"I'm sorry, but that's a flimsy story." The dog ANBU said.

"I know," Hiruzen return, "Thankfully I have the documents to back up the claim, just in case. Besides think of the act of giving the house a early inheritance for Naruko, she'll soon come of age when she can bear the Namikaze name.

"I just hope she lives long to get to that point." Kakashi said in neutral tone. The Sandaime thought for a minute before giving a small smile, "As long as there are people that love and respect Naruko, there is always hope." The elderly man then made his way to

Kakashi was tempted to ask more, but decided against it. If Hitoshi can earn the Sandaime's trust over Naruko in such a short amount of time, maybe there is hope for the future.

Kakashi vanish in swirl of leaves, trusting of the Hokage's word. But also silently hoping that this sense of hope would last.

XXXXX

The trip to the market place was thankfully tame, mostly because that Naruko and I were running meaning no one had enough time to fully identify us, and that the area was slightly busy, making it perfect to blend into the crowd. Hope each shopping trip will be this easy in the foreseeable future. Thought the small feeling of being watch by something didn't help matters much.

On the way, I noticed that Naruko stilled look apprehensive about the whole grocery shopping thing. We had to stop every now and then so I can comfort her and tried to boost up her confidence. We took several breaks before reaching a store that Naruko often frequents in order to get some food.

The store was modest, just an average grocery store with the fruit stands in front of it. The store also had a moderate amount of customers, meaning the chances of a conflict happening are going to be pretty high.

I felt Naruko tug on my arm a bit, "You sure about this Hitoshi?"

I turn to her and gave her a smile, "Just stick close to me and everything is going to be fine." Naruko gave a quick nod and we went inside the store.

We didn't even take two steps into the store before everything got quiet. Everywhere I look in the store shoppers young and old stopped in silence and turned towards us. Parents brought their children behind them for protection. Some with glares of hatred, others in silence. Naruko went behind me for cover; I tensed up in case of any surprises.

The stare off only lasted for about a minute before everyone went back to their business, though a good number of them still had their eyes on us.

"Remember, just stay behind me Naruko." I softly spoke to the blonde behind me as we made our way to the shopping baskets. I got one without a hitch and decided to get some meat first.

'_I hope shopping for today is this uneventful.'_ I thought to myself.

Going through the aisles and getting food, I remember all the times where my Mom dragged me to do grocery shopping with her sometimes when I was kid. I remember always whining about how boring it is and wanting to go home. That my feet hurt from walking too much around the aisles. Yet, my mom's smile always made me feel better in the end.

I miss those times.

Instead of shopping alongside my mother, I have Naruko next to me. Instead of Mom picking up the groceries, I have to figure out what Naruko and I have to eat, that also includes writing down and tallying up the price. Instead of having shoppers just passing by without as much as a glance, everyone's attention was turn at us. It was entirely unsettling.

Though I had to admit, having people get out of your way when you're getting stuff to eat was nice.

That fact was pretty depressing to acknowledge.

It took about two hours of going through aisles, comparing food quality, double, and then triple checking the math of the cost of food till Naruko got enough food for the both of us(along with some ramen for Naruko), all the while getting surrounded by paranoid assholes.

This village pisses me off sometimes.

After getting a good amount of food, Naruko and I went to the check-out to pay for them. We didn't have to wait long since the most of the people at the lane scattered like flies when they first saw Naruko. The only one who wasn't scared was the cashier, a man I think to be in his late teens/early twenties, opting to show hostility instead of fear.

"What do you want?" he said with a leer.

I held up the money pouch and put on a smile, "Just here to pay for some groceries." I caught the twinge of fury in the cashier's eyes before calming down a bit before motioning us to lay down the food. We did so and waited patiently to ring up the price. During the wait I notice the cashier muttering to himself while glaring at Naruko from time to time.

It took about five minutes for the cashier to ring up the groceries, he then asked for the money. I complied and handed him the cloth bag. The cashier snatched the bag quickly and counted the money.

While the cashier was counting, I gave Naruko a quick "thumbs up" and a smile, "See no problem."

"You don't have enough."

I turn my attention back to the cashier who had a dark grin on his face, "I'm sorry, but can you please repeat that?"

The cashier edge closer, giving me a cocky grin, "I said you don't have enough money for this, you little brat."

"Receipt please."

"What?"

"I need to see the receipt please." I repeated to the cashier, "You know, just to check the math and all."

I caught a twinge of shock in the cashier's eyes, "So can I please have the receipt for just a moment?"

The cashier was reluctant, but he handed me the receipt. Upon receiving the receipt I took out my notepad with the prices I list down. I can see why the differences were staggering.

"The cost you put in is almost double." I then look up to the cashier's frowning face, "Why is that?"

I could read the growing anger on the cashier's face, "Inflation of prices you little brat?"

I raised an eyebrow, "But twice the price in the span of a couple of hours. I don't think the economic system works like that."

The loud sound of the cashier slamming his hand on the counter took me by surprise, I felt Naruko hide behind me, "LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE SNOT, JUST BE THANKFUL YOU AND 'IT' ARE EVEN ALLOWED TO GET FOOD FROM HERE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PRICES THEN GO GET SOMETHING FROM THE DUMPSTERS OUT BACK IN THE TRASH WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"Hitoshi," Naruko said behind me, "Let's just do what he says and leave."

I ignore Naruko and got up in the cashier's face, "What's your problem?"

The cashier's face went from blind fury to shock in an instant. I slam my hand down on the counter, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? ALL I CAME HERE FOR IS TO GET SOME FOOD WITH NO WORRIES! BUT NOW YOU'RE CHARGING DOUBLE AND CALLING ME AND NARUKO TRASH FOR NO JUST REASON!" I slam my hand on the counter, "THAT'S COMPLETEY STUPID AS HELL!"

Everything was silent after that, my brief flash of anger dissipated, I took several breaths of air to calm myself. The cashier's face was in a state of stupefy shock, a quick glance to the crowd forming to my right told me that they are also shocked by my outburst.

"Now tell me," I calmly ask the cashier, "What is your problem?"

The cashier went eerily calm, "The problem…" faster than I could physically react he pulled a punch, "…IS SMART-MOUTH BRATS LIKE YOU!"

I felt as if time was slowing down as I try to move my arms to block the blow. The cashier's face was full of rage, his fist inching forward to my face. _'I can't guard in time!'_ I thought to myself when the fist was almost inches away, my arms unable to get up in time.

"Cease this idiotic action at once."

My heart slightly skips a beat. The cashier's fist, just centimeters away from my face, stopped abruptly. Though the shaking in the arms meant the cashier was being restrain.

'_What happen?'_ I thought to myself as I gain back my composure. I tilted my head a bit to the left to see what happen.

What I saw was the Hokage, holding back the cashier's arm by grabbing it around the elbow and keeping a firm grip on it. Normally seeing the elderly man stop the big cashier's arm was surprising, but what was more surprising was the Hokage's expression on his face.

He was calm, compose, but if the look in his eyes told me anything, it was that he was not please with the cashier about to punch me. A quick look at the cashier's paling face that he just practically dug his own grave.

"May I please ask what you are about to do to this boy?" The Hokage's voice was deep and somewhat threatening, the grip he had on the cashier's arm not loosening in the slightest.

"Hokage-sama, I was…he was…he was causing a commotion." The cashier said in between panic breaths.

"Is that so?" The Hokage responded before turning towards me with a pleasant smile, "Hitoshi, would you be so kind as to tell me why you're raising a scene?"

It took a couple of seconds to regain my composure, "Yeah, I was just buying food for me and Naruko, and this cashier decides to double the price. I asked why, and he starts insulting the both of us right off the bat."

The Hokage gave a curt nod, "Is that so? Could you please show me the receipt?" I complied and gave him the requested paper; I also gave him the notepad that had the prices and the math. He gave a quick scan of both the receipt and the notepad before turning towards the cashier with a pleasant expression, "It appears that Hitoshi is telling the truth, now please be a good lad and do your job right."

"Y-y-y-yes sir, H-h-h-hokage-sama." The cashier look like he was about to soil himself in fear as he went to the register and punch in some numbers. It took him about four minutes to finish up and hand me the receipt and change. I look over the receipt and smile; these were the prices I saw earlier. "Thanks mister." I said with a smile, similar to the average 8-year old. The cashier still had his petrified look on his face.

I grabbed one of the two paper bags that were filled with the food I ordered and handed one to Naruko, leaving the second bag to me. I turn towards the Hokage, "How did you know about this?"

The Hokage gave a amused chuckle, "I was keeping a close watch over you two, just to make sure there were no hindrances, speaking of which…" he placed a hand on the cashier's shoulders, his face turn serious, "we're going to have face to face chat later today about your business ethics, is that clear?"

The cashier went from white to blue in a second; he gave a nod, "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Good." He patted the cashier's shoulder, leaving the guy in a stiff position. The Hokage then turn towards Naruko and I, "You better hurry you two, don't want that food to spoil right. I'll see you two in a bit."

I gave a quick nod before leaving the store in a bit of a hurry, Naruko right behind me.

The walk back to the new house was thankfully uneventful; I was just humming a little tune to myself just to pass the time. I occasionally glance behind me to see if Naruko was keeping up. Though we had to stop a couple of times to give our arms a rest. Damn this short kid's body lack of stamina.

When we got back to the airplane hangar-like house I was surprised to see the Hokage standing near the front door. _'For an old guy, he's pretty fast.'_ I thought to myself.

"Ah, it seems you two got home safely." The elderly man said to Naruko and me. "Thanks to you." I return as I went to the front door to unlock it. I slid the door open, "I never suspect that guy to try to punch me," I went in and set the groceries down on the kitchen table, "total lack of professionalism."

"Don't worry," the Hokage said, "I hope that the chat that I'll have with the store staff will prevent this from repeating."

I took a deep breath, "That'll be nice." I then remember someone; I turn around, "Hey Naruko, you've been quiet. Something troubling you squirt?"

Already had put the groceries she had on the table, Naruko was looking at me funny. "Oi, Naruko!" I snapped my fingers, as if to take her out of her trance, "You still with us?"

The snapping work, she startle a bit. "Oh sorry," she said sheepishly, "I was thinking about something earlier." She then gave her wide grin, "So what are we talking about?"

All three of us laughed after that. After that it was just putting the groceries away, I occasionally talk to the Hokage about the village a bit, while Naruko was beside herself with joy over the good food she was now getting. I smile at the sight Naruko's joy; it made me…happy inside.

'_Are you watching this?'_ I thought as I put away bread. Thinking that he might be seeing this right now.

It took about an hour to put away the groceries, since the Hokage didn't help out much, joking around about "back problems". After the food was put away the Hokage gave his goodbyes, disappearing in a puff of smoke, taking both Naruko and I by surprise.

"What the heck was that?!" I exclaim. Naruko gave a shrug and mutter, "I dunno" before going upstairs. I decided to follow her lead as well, wanting to check out the rooms a bit more.

When we got to our rooms we were surprised to find our stuff already in. _'Damn, ninjas are good.'_ I thought as I check the drawers in my room to find that my clothes were still there.

The rest of the day was spent trying to get accustomed to this new house and cleaning it up a bit. Just a bit of sweeping, dusting, and organizing belongings to the appropriate places. By the time we were done, it was already getting late. The setting sun being eclipse by the village's walls was a good indicator of the time.

After a quick dinner of ramen (Naruko insisted), and thankfully a ham sandwich (which tasted even better after having nothing but ramen for several days), we started getting ready for bed. After brushing our teeth we gave our good nights and went to our own rooms.

It was nine at night according to the clock next to my new bed when I rested my head on the pillow. Laying there on the bed, I thought about what happen earlier. Nearly getting punch by that cashier made me fully realize the reality of the situation. That even though I kept my memories from my past life, that's just it, only me memories made it with me. Becoming a kid, not only meant I was one physically, but mentally as well if I hazard a guess. That meant I was more emotional than before. If I need to last in this world, I gotta make sure to keep my temper in line, making a scene is a sure fire way to put me in hot water. I might also accidently expose myself as Naruko's shikigami, I wouldn't put in pass people who can spout fire and summon creatures to make theories about my origins. This village sees me as some punk kid that pals around with Naruko; I need to make sure that they see it that way.

I felt my eyelids getting heavy and decided to think more about this tomorrow.

X Author's Notes X

!

IT'S! FINALLY! DONE!

Ugh, I hate procrastination.

So yeah. First let me apologize for the agonizing long delay in updating Second Go. Due to a combination of job/soul searching, college, and moments of depression I haven't been able to continue this chapter. Even then I've stumbled into writer's block constantly with this chapter. And still this chapter seems a little…rush for lack of a better work. This chapter is 22, I REPEAT, TWENTY FREAKIN' TWO pages on my end. I just hope this pain was worth it. STUPID BRAIN FARTS!

Okay, now to be serious. This chapter has some purpose, mostly the addition of moving Naruko and Hitoshi to a safer place, and Hitoshi's brief brush with the village's hatred. Trust me, there's going to be a moment where there's conflict that Hitoshi and Naruko are going to face without any outside help. I'm going to be honest, it ain't going to end pretty. But that's my secret till the time comes.

All right then, now for another matter, Hitoshi's powers. During the hiatus, I took some time to rethink the whole shikigami thing. I've decided to make it more of a title than some sort of species or something. I'll make Hitoshi's powers an side effect of being reincarnated. That aside, I also change the possibilities of his powers, ones like gunner-class sounded too powerful. There's also an inclusion of Class Types, so making Hitoshi's powers a bit easier to work with. So here's the one's I'm thinking about.

Angel-Class: Hitoshi uses light-attributed abilities to heal and defend. Is also good for aerial combat. (However flying won't be available for a while.)

Archangel type: Is more focus with offensive attacks

Guardian type: Is more focus with supportive skills

Fusion-Class: Hitoshi can make pacts with spirits to gain their powers. (Made this when watching "Shadow Hearts" game vids)

Elemental Type: Makes pacts with spirits belonging to the elements of earth, wind, fire, and water.

Twilight Type: Uses the powers of light and dark (but not both at the same time) for combat.

Psychic-Class: Can use mental power to attack and defend. (I was thinking about Psychonauts when thinking this up)

Of course I'm always open for suggestions. Just say the type and give a brief description. Reviews are also helpful as well, gives me inspiration and purpose that this story makes some people.

Also a quick shout out to all those who fav and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. Anyway, this is WW79 signing out. Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Also, important message in "Author's Notes"!

XXXXX

"Hey Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you decide to become a police officer?"

"Why do I choose to become a police officer? That's a pretty big question. It's pretty hard for me to explain."

"I know, what I meant is why do you do what you do, even knowing that you might get hurt while on the job?"

"Wow Joseph, I didn't know you could ask something like that. Most kids your age just ask how cool the job is."

"I know your job is cool Dad. It's just that I want to know why."

"Well, that's a tough question to answer. Well it's kinda like this; I have something to fight for."

"Fight for, but you're a police officer, you don't fight. If you wanted to fight can't you become a boxer or something?"

"Actually being a police officer means I fight against crime. A professional boxer fights for different reasons."

"I don't get it."

"Well, chances are you won't be able to get it at first, but I'm sure you will understand eventually."

"I hope I will."

"I'm sure you will. Woah, look at the time! Let's hurry on home before your mother gets upset. Come on kiddo I'll race you!"

"You're on!"

XXXXX

Hitoshi woke up when the dream faded to black. He got out of his bed and gave a stretch to get the kinks out of his back. He then sat down on the edge of his bed and started thinking about his dream last night.

'_A reason to fight for.'_ He took a deep breath, _'Why is it so hard to find one?'_

He then started to get ready for the shinobi academy, _'Wish you were around to tell me?'_

X Chapter 5: Reason X

"Something tells me that today is going to be a long day." I muttered under my breath as Naruko and I went to the Academy from our house. The quick breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice before leaving did nothing to raise my spirits on the thought of returning to the academy after my little fiasco last week. I already made a scene by beating that Kiba guy, saying that I don't know the Uchiha clan, and that little escape plan afterwards. Ugh, I can already feel the questions bombard me.

Naruko was a few steps ahead of me, her cheerful smile on her face, "Oh forget about what happen last week Hitoshi! Chances are that everyone has forgotten about you." She then turns toward a bit to walk right next to me, "Come on, if you keep on thinking like that, it's going to happen!"

"But it is going to happen." I whine.

"Exactly!" Naruko exclaimed, "Just forget about what happen last week and everything should be fine." She then giggle, "I bet right now the Sasuke fan club is already gossiping about that pigeon-head even as we speak."

"And everyone else?" I return.

Naruko went silent for a second, she then shrugged, "Eh, we will just have to wait and see."

'_Great, just freakin' great.' _I thought to myself as we pass the academy gates. Thankfully from the gates to the classroom door, everything was calm, no one paid much attention to us. I gave a sigh of relief, "Wow, you're right Naruko. Seems like everyone did forget." Naruko gave a quick nod as I reach over to open the door, "I don't know why I was so worked up for about."

I slide the door open.

I take one step within the classroom, feeling that's going to be another boring day…

…yeah just another boring day…

…with Iruka-sensei's lectures…

…and everyone is paying attention at m- wait what?

That last fact made me realize that the memory span of these kids is better than I actually wanted. That meant that they still want to either interrogate me or beat the crap out of me. And unfortuanly they will probably be prepared for that smoke screen too. "Naruko" I said, not even turning to the girl, "They still remember."

Naruko peeked her head out from beside me and saw the class' stares, "Didn't see this coming." She then gave me a mock salute before going over to her seat, "You're in my thoughts and prayers."

I reach out to her, "Hey wait a minute!" I then found my path block by several classmates, asking me questions.

"How did you get so good to beat Kiba?"

"How come you don't know the Uchiha clan?"

"Where did you come from? You don't look like you from Konohana."

"What's your relationship to the dobe Naruko?" (HEY!)

"I heard you have no family, are you an orphan?"

"I heard you raised a scene down by the local grocery shop, is that true?"

"How did you perform the henge jutsu? I've been trying to get it down for weeks!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The loud booming voice of Iruka was enough got everyone's attention. "I will not have disruptions before even class starts. Any and all questions you may have please hold them till after school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai Iruka-sensei." The group chorus glumly before going back to their seats. I regained my composure and went over to Iruka, "Thanks for the small reprieve sensei."

Iruka gave a curious look before turning serious, "Just please don't repeat that stunt you and Naruko pulled last week. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." I answered before going to my seat next to Naruko. "Thanks for helping me traitor." I whisper to Naruko as I prepare to take notes. Naruko return that with a raspberry.

After that, the class day went on. Iruka's lectures were boring enough to make even Mizuki nearly fall asleep, Naruko was zoning out from said lectures, and I'm on the verge of tears due to boredom. _'Yeah, just another day.'_ I thought, _'Though I can do without half the class staring back at me.'_

I don't know if I was a bad person in a past life. I really don't know. Heck, I didn't even believe in karma. But having like half of the class look at you like you're the new foreign exchange student (which in my case, is kinda true) is making me think that I might have did some heinous crime to earn this. _'I don't know why I'm getting this. Maybe I was some sort of criminal in a past life, if what the Kyuubi said was true about the afterlife, there's no telling who I was before becoming Hitoshi.'_

"Okay class," Iruka's words snapped me out of my thoughts, "It's lunch hour, so please leave the classroom." He then pause and look over at Naruko and I, "You two however are staying in here."

"Hm, how so?" I ask. It didn't matter to me personally, having made a lunch for both Naruko and I just in case.

Iruka reached out into a pocket of the chuunin vest he wore to pull out the remnants to a flash bomb, "Think of it as lunch detention for that stunt you pulled last week. Is that understood?"

I caught the look of annoyance in my "paparazzi'" eyes as the entire class left, _'Oh I see what he's getting there.'_ I shrug, "Sure that seems fair enough. I then elbow Naruko lightly, "Wake up Naru we got lunch detention."

"Is it something serious we did?" She asked quite sleepily.

"Last week." I answer.

The blonde then shrug, "Whatever." She then gave a stretch as she woke up, "Figures as much. Still pretty awesome though."

When the entire class left it was just Naruko, Iruka, Mizuki, and yours truly left. I took out the lunch I made and started to eat, Naruko did the same.

At the front of the class, Mizuki was looking apprehensive, "Oi Iruka, I'm going out to eat. You coming?"

Iruka shook his head while taking out a bento, "I'm staying here. Need to make sure that these two make a run for it." He then proceeded to eat, always glancing at my direction, probably in case of any funny business.

Mizuki got a puzzled look on his face before giving a shrug, "Suit yourself." He got up from behind the desk and left the classroom, but not without giving me a leer before leaving.

'_That guy is teacher of the year.' _I thought sarcastically before taking a bite out of my sandwich. Naruko was slurping the cup ramen she bought with her lunch beside me. _'Having lunch detention bites,'_ I turn my head to look out the windows to get a view of the village, _'Still, the view is good from here.'_

I felt something nudge me, "Hey Hitoshi whatcha looking at?"

I turn my attention to Naruko, her eyes had a look of curiosity, and I then turn my head back to the window, "Just looking at the village. Quite a sight it is."

"It sure is." Iruka's voice got my attention.

I turn to the front of the class to find him also looking out the window, a small smile on his face. He then gave a chuckle before turning to Naruko and I, "Not many kids your age find interest in the simpler things of life here. Mostly they enter the ninja academy to find excitement about learning new jutsus or saving princesses or something like that." He then gave a short laugh, "I know I have when I first came here."

"Is that so?" I ask before taking another bite. I remember a question that was nagging me for a while now, "Iruka-sensei, how come of all the people I have met so far. You're one of the few who is actually nice to both Naruko and me?"

The chopsticks that Iruka held in his hand stop midway from his mouth for a second before he set it down. "That's an interesting question Hitoshi. You're more astute than you look." Iruka said in a neutral tone of voice. He put his hands together and rested his chin on them, "Well, to be honest I don't know." He took a deep breath, "Perhaps I more willing to put the past behind me and look towards the future I suppose. It's not like refusing to accept what happen is going to make things easier."

Iruka's words got to me for a bit, I resume looking out the window, "I see." Thinking back to my own past as Joseph, I remember that there's still moments that I haven't made peace with some things that's for damn sure. "Were it only so easy." I mumble.

"Hitoshi, you sound like an old man." Naruko's words broke me out of thinking.

"I'm not old." I quipped back. _'Older than you, but not that old.'_ I added as an afterthought.

"You two are getting along real well." Iruka said with a chuckle. He then turn his attention towards me, "You certainly not from Konohana are you?"

I shook my head, "Not in the slightest. The only reason why I'm here is because of her." I point at Naruko. "I ran into this knucklehead when she was in trouble. So I decided to help her out, out of the kindness of my heart of course."

Iruka gave a curt nod, "I see. Can I please ask what you were doing in the forest surrounding Konohana?"

It took every fiber of my being to curse when I realize that there was something I forgot to do when being summoned into this world. I need a cover story. I mean how can I explain my origins, "Hey my name is Hitoshi Kashisha and I'm a dead guy from a parallel world that was brought back from the dead by the Kyuubi to serve as Naruko's shikigami. I'm also 18 years old chronologically. Ain't life weird like that?"

'_Come on Hitoshi think fast!' _I thought to myself. "I was trying to find a place to rest."

Iruka's eyes slightly widen, "You mean you don't have a family."

I shook my head, "All I have are vague memories and faded images. Been by myself for as long as I can remember." I set my right elbow on the desk and rested my head on my right hand, "All the stuff I know, reading, writing, speaking, everything, was all done by observing people that I might come across." I gave a chuckle at the look of slight shock on Iruka's face, "A bit of a stretch I know, I just found myself picking up these things quite easily. I just take the stuff I know and build upon that."

Iruka gave a nod at my explanation, "Despite your young age and surroundings you're quite intelligent. You must be a prodigy, like Sasuke-san."

I shrug, "Except more humble." Naruko gave a snicker and Iruka gave a chuckle. I went to take another bite of my sandwich.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking," Iruka spoke, "Why do you hang around with Naruko?"

I stop, the sandwich inches away from my mouth. _'Damn, didn't expect that.' _I set my sandwich down and took a deep breath. "Iruka-sensei," I said as I face my teacher, "to be honest I don't have a clear answer to that. When I first encountered Naruko, she was in trouble, so I decided to help her out of the kindness of my heart. After a…"minor" skirmish I've been enlighten on Naruko's social standing in this village so I decided live with her. Felt like I was doing the right thing, somewhere."

"I see." Iruka said silently.

"Now if only Hitoshi can appreciate ramen more." Naruko mumbled. "I still think he's missing out."

I wrapped my arm around her neck with my right arm and gave her a noogie with my left hand, "I'm not going to eat ramen for every meal, miss I'm-gonna-be-Hokage-through-the-power-of-ramen!"

"I'm gonna get you for this Hitoshi!" Naruko yelled before getting out of my hold and we both started to fight a bit, Iruka laughing in the background. The squabble between us lasted for a couple minutes before we cooled down a bit and finished lunch.

The rest of lunchtime was spent just looking out through the window and light chatting with Iruka. Lunchtime was nearing its end when Mizuki and the rest of the class (to my dismay) came in. Iruka was also a little peeve as well, don't know why though. Must be because most of the class was surrounding me…again.

"Which divine being did I tick off to deserve this Naruko?" I asked silently to the blonde, ignoring the many questions being asked around me. Naruko gave a shrug before leaving her seat to put away her trash. That meant more room for the curious. _'She did that on purpose.'_ I thought to myself when I saw the crowd closing in on me, the questions like they were never ending.

"Hey how were you able to perform the henge so quickly?"

"Hey can I ask you some questions?"

"How did you get to be so good to fight Kiba?"

"Hey Hitoshi!"

"Hey Hitoshi!"

"Hey Hitoshi!"

"ENOUGH!" I shout as I slam got up and slam both my hands on the table. That action was more than enough to shut everyone up. My patience everything but gone, I look around to all the shock faces that surround me, "When I join the academy, I came here to learn to be a shinobi, NOT…" I slam down on my desk making some people jump in surprise, "…to be pestered by you all about who I am or where I came from! If you want answers, I'll be waiting after class. But only, if you all be a bit more civil and do so in a orderly manner and only ask one question, do I make myself clear?" Everyone was silent, their faces dumbstruck. I slam down on my desk again, "Well?!" Everybody nodded their heads. _'At least this will make things a bit bearable.'_ I thought before looking around to find Sasuke.

I saw him sitting at his own desk, with that brooding look on his face. _'Well, better to do it now and get it over with.'_ I thought to myself as I shove my way past the crowd and made my way to the right side of the little twerp. I got next to him and gave a greeting wave of the hand, "Hey, you got a minute."

"What do you want?" Sasuke said in a rude tone a voice.

I slightly clench my teeth, _'Rude little…'_ "Look I just wanted to apologize about insulting you last week. Didn't know what happen to your clan till just recently. So I felt that like that I owe you a apology." I presented my hand in a "shake" gesture, "I apologize for last week, and I hope we can friends. So what ya' say Sasuke-san." I gave a wide smile, hoping that the little bastard can at least lighten up a bit.

Having my hand smack way like it was a fly made me realize that Sasuke is not a all too please with my apology. Hell, the look he was giving me was pretty hostile.

"I don't need your petty apology." The black-hair boy said, "And I don't your pathetic friendship either."

I rub the back of my hand, _'Arrogant little bastard aren't ya?'_ I took a breath to calm myself down, "All right, suit yourself." I then went back to seat, Naruko back into her own seat, and the crowd still there. Iruka's threat of "Class is back in session, return to your seats in five seconds or receive double homework tonight" made everyone disperse. I took my seat, and prepare to continue class.

I felt Naruko give me a nudge on the arm, "Something's up Naru?" I said silently.

"Just thought you might need some cheering up, didn't know Sasuke would be that much of a jerk." Naruko said in a hush tone of voice.

"Hey, I apologize, my conscious is now clear." I return back.

"I suppose so." Naruko mumbled.

Class went on as usual. The stares from earlier lessen a significant degree thankfully. It was during Iruka's lecture on Konohana's history that I allowed my mind to wander, thinking about my dream last night.

'_Personally, I don't have much of a reason to becoming Naruko's shikigami. I know I gave my word, but to be honest wanting to keep an eye on the girl is proving harder than I thought. Less than a month and I already caused a ruckus down at the grocery store. A mess I caused because the cashier decide to jump the prices. I can't just pick a fight with everyone with good reason. Dad always said that reckless fighting would only get me in hot water.' _I slumped my shoulders a bit,_ 'Did I become Naruko's shikigami just to stay alive? It feels like it. I really need to find my reason for putting my life out for this girl.' _I then went back to taking notes on Iruka's lecture.

Time pass, and class ended before I even notice. Soon after Iruka saying that class is over, the crowd came, swarming with questions. I ignored them as I pack up my stuff. After packing I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way to the class door. The crowd in my way.

"Hey," I was able to make out one student's voice, "I thought you were going to answer our questions?"

I scratch the back of my head, _'Right I did say that.'_ I took a deep breath; I didn't want to deal with this.

"Okay," I address the crowd, "My name is Hitoshi Kashisha. I have been a wandering orphan as far as I can remember. Most of what I know like talking and such is by from observing other people that I meet on my travels. Of course being a wandering orphan I don't originate from Konohana and therefore didn't know about the Uchiha until a while ago. My relationship with Naruko is none of your concern. Lastly, how I was able to beat Kiba and do the henge jutsu was because I just got lucky, okay?" I look around to the dumbstruck crowd. "I hope that's enough for you twerps. Excuse me." I said as I made my way through the crowd. Naruko got up from her seat and went beside me as we made our way out the classroom door and towards home.

XXXXX

Hitoshi's brief explanation of himself left the class dumbstruck, mostly because the brunette's words were too fast for most to catch up. However, a few were able to understand the entirety of Hitoshi's history and gave a summary to the rest. Those in the crowd were satisfy and decided to trouble the boy no longer, well except for a moderate number.

The SFC (Sasuke Fan Club) was still not satisfied, mostly due to the lingering hostility still remaining after Hitoshi's "character assassination" to their icon.

Sasuke, while not part of Hitoshi's "interrogation" group, was listening in and felt the brown hair boy was lying. Learning the henge jutsu in a short amount of time, while not possible, is highly unlikely. The fact that was really grating on Sasuke's nerves was Hitoshi saying his victory against the Inuzuka mutt was merely coincidence. _'No.'_ The brooding boy thought as he packed up his things and left the classroom, his annoying fanclub behind him. Sasuke recalled Hitoshi's expression during his match against Kiba last week. He was calm, collected; he knew exactly what he was doing. _'I need to train harder.'_ Sasuke thought to himself, _'I refuse to let a nobody like him be better than me.'_

A third party, or person, that was more interested in Hitoshi was Shino Aburame. Sitting behind his desk while packing his things, the Aburame clan heir held out a finger that held one of his Kikaichu insects, one that he sent to analyze Hitoshi's chakra. The information that this little one gather from sampling some of Hitoshi's chakra made Shino arch one of his eyebrows. Hitoshi's chakra…it was clearly not entirely human. In fact, his chakra bears some similarities to Naruko's chakra. Hitoshi did say that his and Naruko's connection is strictly between the two._ 'This connection warrants more investigation.'_ Shino thought to himself as he left the classroom.

To Shino, Naruko was a puzzle upon herself. He has heard the adults of both inside and outside his clan speaks negatively of her. Even asking his own father answered little, he said that he swore to keep Naruko's secrets under oath. Now, Hitoshi appears bearing similarities to the blonde girl, making him much of a puzzle as Naruko. Shino, while not malicious towards Naruko, was curious. Who is Naruko really, and what is Hitoshi's connection to her? What is with their unusual chakra? He simply just wishes to know.

"Oi Shino!" A loud voice snapped Shino out of his thoughts. Shino gave a sigh as Kiba slapped the bug-users back, the force enough to make Shino lose his balance and make the glasses he wore become crooked.

"Kiba-san, what a pleasant surprise." Shino said sarcastically as he adjusted his glasses. "I take you have a reason for you 'entrance'?"

"Needed to do something to get your attention." Kiba said with a grin.

Shino shook his head, "Of course, what was I thinking?" The duo then went on their way.

"Hey Shino, what were you thinking about?" Kiba ask.

Shino paused for a moment, thinking about how he should answer that, "Just thinking about Hitoshi-san."

Kiba frown a bit at the name, "That guy? I don't see what the big deal about him is."

Shino allowed himself a chuckle, "Remind me, didn't he beat you in one move last week?"

"THAT WAS A FLUKE!" Kiba defended loudly. The dog boy than began cracking his knuckles, "Next time we spar I won't hold back!"

"Do as you wish." Shino said calmly. "Personally, I don't wish to make an enemy out of him."

That statement broke Kiba out of his declaration of determination, "What makes you say that?"

Shino paused again before answering, "He's…different, for lack of a better word."

"Lame." Kiba deadpanned.

Shino pain the insult no mind, focusing more on the road ahead…and the questions that are bugging him.

'_Who are those two?'_

XXXXX

"Feels good to be home." I said out loud as I slid open the front door. I took some steps inside before setting my backpack on a nearby table and taking a seat on the couch.

"You said it Hitoshi." Naruko added as she set her stuff next to mine and took a spot next to me on the couch. She then turn towards me, "So what was with you earlier? The way you said your life story was a bit harsh, don't you think?"

I thought back to the memory and wince a bit, "Ah, you're right." I shrug, "I don't know, maybe I was just a little tired and wanted to go home ASAP."

Naruko tilted her head to the side, "You sure it's not something else?"

I thought for a minute before laughing a bit, "You actually expect me to just sit and be interviewed by a bunch of twerps with too much time on their hands."

Naruko giggled, "True that."

We both laugh for a while before deciding to get started on any homework. After that, a dinner of beef and broccoli stir fry with some rice (I had to use a cookbook in order to not fully blow away my cover). And before I knew it, it was time to get ready for bed. Naruko and I each gave our good nights before going into our respective rooms.

As I lay there on my bed, the light of the moon illuminating the interior of my room, I thought back to my dream last night about my father.

'_A reason to fight.'_ Those words haunted me ever since that moment. _'He said later that day that fighting for the right reasons gives your actions purpose. That your sacrifices, no matter how big or small, always pay off in the end. That he can go home with a smile on his face seeing his hard work pay off. He always knew that in his line of work that the possibility of death is evident, he always knew that.'_ I took a deep breath, '_And in the end, he stills smiles like nothing happens.' _I turn to face the moon, _'So why, what is my reason for being Naruko's guardian. I really wish you could help me dad.'_ I felt my eyelids feel heavy, and then I was lost in the comfort of sleep.

X Author's Notes X

Okay, just a short chapter for today. Just wanted to make up for the unintentional hiatus for the last chapter. Also I wanted to say that the story is going to pick up in action, hopefully in the next few chapters. What I mean is that Hitoshi is going to face some opposition from within the village that he has to face by himself without intervention. Hitoshi agreed to become Naruko's shikigami, now he's going to have to prove it.

A third thing I want to bring up is Hitoshi's powers. Right now, I have two confirm ideas.

Fusion-Type: The ability to make pact with elemental spirits to harness their powers.

Angel-Type: The ability to use light-elemental techniques and also can use aerial combat.

I currently have a poll in my profile right now that allows you, the readers, to choose Hitoshi's powers. The poll will remain open till either I get to a certain point in the story, or when there's an obvious pick. You can still post a suggestion in a review, and I'll try to be open to it.

Okay, my final words are, thanks to all you guys who read this and offer their support. Reviews are quite welcome, and I hope to update this story soon. Well this is WanderingWriter79 signing out. Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XXXXX

I remember sayings that dreams are like "Windows to another world." Or "A manifestation of one's own desires." I wonder which line would apply to this one.

'_Okay,'_ I think to myself when I notice my new surroundings, _'No more ramen for me…ever.'_

If standing on a white, marble circular platform that's just floating in a blue body of water is an indicator that I need to cut back on ramen, then I don't know what is. Looking around I notice that there were marble columns of various sizes sticking out in random angles, some of them even had more marble platforms on top of them in some sort of twisted version of a stack em' up game. Looking at the baby-blue, cloudless sky I notice that there more marble platforms and columns, but they were floating in mid-air.

"Where the heck am I?" I thought out loud, I notice something with my voice. _'Wait a second.'_ I went to the edge of the platform and check to see if I can see my reflection in the water. What I saw when I got there was me…the old me.

'_I'm back to normal.'_ I place a hand to my cheek, my reflection doing the same. I than notice what I is wearing in this world, a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown sandals. I narrow my eyes, _'Wait, if I'm back to normal.'_ I grab my head in realization, "OH COME ON! YOU MEAN I GOT KILLED AGAIN?! " Yet something about this seems wrong, _'Wait, if I'm supposed to be dead, than what is this place?'_

I look around to see if there was any clue about where I am, but being stuck in "no-man's-land" does not inspire much confidence. "Wish I know what's going on?" I said out loud as I continue looking around.

Looking upward once again I saw something that was quite noticeable, a platform floating high in the air that has hints of vegetation growing on it, if the thing I could see sticking out is suppose to be a tree. However there was a problem, "How the heck am I suppose to get up there, it has to be a hundred feet up in the air."

Thinking of a way up there I thought back to all of Iruka's lectures, trying to find anything useful. I than remember a lesson that was held outside. It involved Iruka sensei demonstrating about how chakra can be used. I didn't pay much attention, but I remember Iruka putting up a hand sign, and started concentrating. After five minutes of concentration, he jumps…and reached a high of thirty feet in the air. To say I was shocked was an understatement, but I kept my mouth shut when he started lecturing after immediately landing. He said that he was able to jump so high by gathering chakra and focusing it to his feet to act as a springboard. I, like most of the class, was eager to learn the skill, but Iruka said that it was an advanced technique, and won't be covered until much later.

"Damn." I went back to "reality", "Kind of wish I paid more attention about the lessons on the whole chakra thing. Still…" I position my hands to duplicate the hand sign Iruka did during the demonstration and begin focusing.

'_Concentrate.'_

'_Try to mentally focus as much of this chakra energy in feet.'_

'_Try to visualize jumping high in the sky.'_

And I got…nothing.

"Okay that was a load of bunk, damn you Iruka-sensei for making your lectures boring." I mutter before slightly stomping on the ground in irritation.

*FWOOOSH!*

'_Wait, what?'_ I look down to see that I was not on the marble platform but in the air, thirty feet in the air, and getting higher.

"AHCRAPANDAHALF!" I begin flailing around in a panic, desperate to grab onto something before falling. Luckily, I was able to grab onto a ledge of one of the floating platforms just as soon as I begin my descent. Not wanting to risk another second, I pull myself up before laying down on the surface to take a breather.

"Okay…that's new." I said in between gasps of air. It's not every day that you can jump thirty feet into the air without trying. "All right, next time, actually think before you leap." I got up and look around to the closets platform. There was another one floating twenty feet to my right. "Well, it's a long way down." I said as I look at the ground below the platform I is on, "I just don't have to screw up, no pressure." I than focus chakra into my feet and prepare to jump again.

After five minutes of jumping and nearly falling to my death, I'm just one jump away to my destination. As I look at my target platform, I can see what it was different. Even if I'm on a platform about twenty feet away from it I can see there's something growing on it. There's grass growing on it, and a couple of trees I can see from my current location. Vines were growing on the platform's semi-circle bottom half. The platform itself was large, about the same size of two and a half basketball courts; of course that's a rough guess. "All right." I said to myself, "Leap of faith time." I focus chakra into my feet once again and jump towards the platform.

I experience a brief moment of weightlessness as I soar through the air before gravity took a hold of me as I descend to the target platform. Upon landing I got a good look of the platform, and I was quite surprise to what I find.

The platform's surface is a small forest. The entire surface is covered in grass, with some trees planted in some parts in no general pattern. Nearby, to my right is a small pond filled with crystal blue water, it's so clear I could see the bottom of it as I kneel down to the edge of it.

I got up and begin to look around, "I wonder what else is here?" I than spot something that didn't fit with the scenery.

In the middle of the forest is an icy blue crystal floating several feet off the ground, its wrap up in glowing chains that are anchor into the ground.

'_First kitsunes, then ninjas, and now this. What's next, steampunk?'_ I think to myself as I made my way closer to the crystal. Normally I would go away from the unknown, but something about that crystal just made me feel curious.

Getting next to crystal, I place a hand on the surface; it is smooth and cold to the touch, yet somehow inviting. I see something that made my eyes widen a bit, hints that someone is inside the crystal.

"What the…?" I get closer to crystal and peer inside of it, trying to make something out. I'm able to make out a figure of a human, or at least a humanoid. I look up to where the figure's face would be, _'Who are you? _I then notice the figure turning its head towards me. It's eyes glow, making me feel like I might have said the wrong thing or something.

"You are not ready yet."

A strong force strikes me hard in the chest, forcing me off the platform, and plummeting towards the ground.

I just fall, dumbstruck at the recent turn of events. As I watch the platform grows smaller and smaller I can't help feel anything but disbelief that I'm going to die. I close my eyes as I await the inevitable impact between bone and marble, only to hear a splash, and the cold feel of water wash all over me. My eyelids felt heavy and soon everything went black.

XXXXX

X Chapter Six: Friends X

I woke up with a start and found myself back into my room. It was dark, so I guess it still must be in the middle of the night or something like that. I got up a bit and put a hand to my head to somehow alleviate the slight headache building up. I then pat myself to check if I'm alive, I went back to being Hitoshi, but at least that's better than being six feet under I guess. I thought back to the floating platforms in the sky in my dream, "What was that place, it was too vivid to be a dream."

"Hmmmm…"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What the…?" I turn to my left to see Naruko sleeping peacefully with a blonde fox plushy.

My eyes widen.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUKO?!"

The blonde gave a squeak in surprise before rolling off my bed in shock. A loud "thud" sound came in after that. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR HITOSHI?!"

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING NEXT TO ME?!" I responded. Personally, having an 8-year old girl sleeping next to me just sounds weird for lack of a better word.

Naruko pouted a bit, "I just had a bad dream okay, and I thought that sleeping next to you might help make the bad dreams go away."

I took a deep breath, "And you didn't give me a heads up because…?"

Naruko looked away for a bit, "You look so peaceful sleeping, and I thought it was best not to wake you up."

'_She does have a point. Especially considering that dream felt a bit too real, waking me up in the middle of it would defiantly make me irritable.' _I thought to myself. _'What is with that dream anyway, and what was inside that crystal?'_

"Hey Hitoshi." Naruko's voice snapped me out of my questioning.

I turn my attention back to her, "Yes?"

"Can I…" She looks apprehensive, "Can I sleep next to you tonight?"

I thought for a second, "Yeah sure whatever." I then got back onto bed, giving Naruko enough room to sleep in, "Just don't do this every night okay?"

Naruko giggled before getting next to me, "Thanks Hitoshi!" She rested her head on the pillow and began to sleep peacefully. It only took her about a couple of seconds to fall asleep.

I took a good look at her face and can't help but think at my own little sister back in my own home dimension. Last time I check, she was off at space camp, wanting to be an astrologist. Pushing my old memories aside I went back to bed and decide to go asleep as well.

XXXXX

I awoke several hours later, checking the nearby alarm clock I saw that it was about time to get ready for the academy. I turn to where Naruko was to find the girl gone. "Probably helping herself to some breakfast ramen." I joke.

After a quick morning routine, I made my way down the stairs to find Naruko munching on some toast. _'Well there goes the ramen theory.'_ I thought to myself as I made my way to the kitchen. I poured myself some orange juice and toasted some bread before making my way to the table. "Morning Naruko." I greeted the blond as I took a sip of OJ.

"Morning Hitoshi." Naruko return with a smile. "Thanks for letting me sleep with you last night, it really helps."

I took a bite of toast, "Just don't go making that into a habit okay?" I then thought of something, "Hey Naruko, if you don't mind me asking, your bad dream last night, what it was?"

Naruko paused for a minute; her face went from happy to concern. "You really want to know?"

"You don't have to tell if you don't want too." I answered. "But perhaps talking to me might help ease your mind."

Naruko nodded, "Thanks Hitoshi. Well, that bad dream I had, it was strange."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Strange how?"

"Well it's like this," Naruko continued, "I was in this building full of people; they were all talking this weird language that I didn't understand at all. They all look like they were in line or something. I was about to ask someone nearby where am I when suddenly two guys in black and masks came barging in the front door yelling that strange language. They were waving weird metal things in their hands."

I felt a chill went up my spine, _'This is sounding a bit too familiar.' _"Go on continue."

"Soon after, the people in the building laid down on the ground, probably because of the black-clothed guys and their things. After that I heard this strange blaring sound and the two guys in black panicked for a bit before grabbing a guy and girl from the crowd and held them like human shields or something. They surprisingly didn't pay much attention to me, and I was still standing up."

'_No way, there's absolutely no way she should be there that day!'_ I thought to myself.

"Anyway, the two guys in black and the other two they had with them got out of the building where there were a lot of people in black uniforms wielding the same things the guys in black use and they were hiding behind big machine like things. The girl that one of the masked guys had suddenly started crying and kicked the guy, she suddenly started running away as fast as she can. The next thing I knew there were a lot of banging sounds and the masked guy who got kicked fell down…he didn't get up after that." She took a deep breath. "This caused the other masked man to tighten the grip he had on the guy he had as his shield and started pointing the gun at the guy's head yelling his head off. I saw the guy raised one foot before slamming it on the masked guy's foot before hitting the guy's face with his head. The masked guy lost his grip and the other guy got out and ran away. I soon heard more banging sounds after that." She then started to tremble, "I didn't know why at first, but when I saw that guy get out of the masked guy's grip, I actually felt glad. But the next thing I knew the masked guy aimed his funny weapon thing and pointed at the guy before pulling the trigger. I heard a bang and the guy felled down on the ground…he…he…he had a red spot and a hole in his shirt."

I silently rubbed the area where I was shot.

Naruko's trembling got worse, "I went up to injured guy to see if he was okay, but when I got close to him I stopped." She looks at me with a pain look on her face, "He looked like you Hitoshi. He looked like an older version of you." She took a breath to calm herself, "I woke up screaming after that. I then went over to your room, and well, you know the rest."

I leaned back into my chair, and set a hand to my forehead. _'There's no way she should have memory of my death. There's simply no logical way for her to gain access to my memories.'_ I straighten my posture before helping myself to some more juice, "Got to say Naruko, that's one story you gave me."

"But you know what's worst," Naruko said, her expression darkening, "It felt so real. Like I was actually there when it happened." She was on the verge of crying, "It felt like I was losing you."

I took a napkin and gave it to Naruko, "Here, wipe your tears on this."

Naruko took the napkin, "Thanks." She then wiped her face. She then gave a slight smile, "And also thanks for letting me talk about my dream. I feel better now."

I gave a nod and smiled myself, "Glad to help." I then went back to my breakfast, my thought less than joyful, _'This is not a mere coincidence. Naruko actually saw my own death, the details were too on the mark. I know that I'm Naruko's shikigami, but I don't remember any mention of having some sort of mental link with the girl.' _My eyes slightly narrow, _'Is it because I accepted the Kyuubi's chakra? I need to know more about this shikigami business.'_ I continue with my breakfast, deciding to put the thoughts of Naruko's dream aside till later.

After breakfast we grabbed our things and proceeded to the academy. The discussion concerning Naruko's dream still plaguing my mind.

XXXXX

Back at the Hokage's office, the Sandaime was looking at his crystal, the surface projecting what Naruko and Hitoshi were doing okay. When he heard of Naruko's nightmare, he was surprise by the nature of the dream, mostly concerning the black-garbed men's' supposed weapons and the grim fate of the poor man that got himself killed in the chaos. But what surprised him more was not Naruko's nightmare, but Hitoshi's reaction upon hearing.

He saw the signs. Hitoshi's eyes widening a bit when hearing Naruko's tale, the boy clutching his chest as Naruko told of the hostage's demise, and more importantly, Hitoshi thinking to himself afterwards. It was like Hitoshi actually knew what was going to happen.

'_It could be simple circumstance, or could it be more.'_ The Sandaime thought to himself as he takes his pipe from his drawer, puts some tobacco in it, lights it, and takes a puff. _'The boy's timely arrival, his abnormal chakra, and now this.'_ He sighs, _'Who are you really Hitoshi?'_

XXXXX

'_Damn old man Hokage to tricking me into this.'_ I thought to myself as I struggled to stay awake during one of Iruka's lectures, this one focused more on politics. _'Ugggggghhhhh, I hated learning politics back then, and I still hate it right now.'_ Despite the temptation of take a quick nap to drown out everything around me, I kept taking notes. _'It better be on some sort of future exam or something, I can feel my brain cells dying.'_

"That concludes today's lectures on Konohana's foreign politics." Iruka said as he closed the book he had in his hands, he turns to the clock, "It appears that it's time for lunch, and so everyone please leave the classroom in an orderly fashion please."

As the class left, I decided to stay in the classroom, preferring to eat lunch in peace than spend it in an area where I might run into some trouble. A quick look to my right revealed Naruko helping herself to the lunch I made, apparently she was thinking the same thing. I reach out to get my lunch…

"Hmm, why are you two still doing here?" Iruka's words took me by surprise. I saw looking like he was preparing to leave the classroom. Mizuki was already gone, probably didn't want to play baby sitter.

"We just wanted to have a quiet lunch." I answered, preparing to take the first bite.

"I'm sorry, but you guys can't eat in the classroom." Iruka responded back.

I flinch a bit,_ 'Damn.'_

"Come on Iruka-sensei." Naruko whine, "Please. We promise we'll be good."

Iruka shook his head, "I'm sorry, but rules are rules. The reason why you two had lunch here yesterday was because it was detention. Understood?"

"Can't I just blow something up to get another detention?" Naruko said with a smile, which kind of worries me.

"Please don't." Iruka said with a sigh.

Naruko look peeved for a second before putting on a cute face, "Pretty please Iruka-sensei."

Iruka on his end look like he was losing patience, if the twitching eyebrow and strain smile was any indicator, "Naruko, Hitoshi." All of a sudden his head grew twenty times its size in an instant, "GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS TO THE CAFETERIA!"

I practically fell out of my chair at the sight. Acting fast, I grabbed my lunch with one hand, and Naruko's shoulder with the other. "WE'RE GONE SENSEI!" I shouted before making a mad dash out the classroom door, Naruko right behind me. One thing that I will never forget is that a teacher can, and will, unleash absolute chaos when really pissed off.

XXXXX

"Wow, didn't know that genjutsu to be this effective." Iruka muttered to himself as he dispelled the illusion. The image of a big-head Iruka wavered for a second before dissipating into thin air, revealing a normal size head Iruka. The chuunin instructor than notices the smoke trail left behind by Hitoshi as he sped away with Naruko in tow, "I must say that it did more than enough." Iruka than grin, "I should share this new genjutsu with the others in the next staff meeting."

XXXXX

"Didn't know Iruka-sensei would get angry like that." I said in between gasps for air. Having to drag Naruko from the classroom to the cafeteria door in what felt like under a minute really tested my stamina. "Remind me to never get on that guy's nerves."

"That makes the two of us." I heard Naruko from behind me, "Did you see how big his head got? Scariest genjutsu if I've ever seen one."

Naruko's comment got my attention, "Wait a minute, genjutsu?"

Naruko nodded, "Yeah, can't you tell?"

I shook my head as I let go of the blonde's shoulder, "Didn't even notice an illusion was cast." I open the cafeteria doors and we made our way inside.

"Well I can," Naruko said with a bit of confidence, "I don't know why, but I sort of have a six sense to those things. When I told Hokage-jiji about it, he said I was special like that."

'_Yeah, in more ways than that.'_ I thought to myself as I look around to an available table. Though the challenge was not finding an available table…it was more like trying to find a table where having a peaceful lunch is possible. I can already spot glances and mutterings between the kids already having lunch, heck; some were even giving the evil eye.

"Just perfect." I muttered in English.

"Hitoshi, you're saying those weird code words again."

I scratch the back of my head, "Sorry. So now what do we do?"

I felt Naruko tug on my sleeve, "Hey that table is kind of open."

I turn to the table Naruko was pointing to; it was a relatively empty table, having only two boys sitting there. I recognize the two from my class. I already that the wild looking one is Kiba Inuzuka, who I beat in the spar last week, the other one I have no idea. The boy next to Kiba had a high-collar jacket that covered the bottom half of his face and wore sunglasses. I was always bad with names so I can't remember the kid's name right off the back, _'What was his name? Shinji?'_

I didn't have time to ponder that question when I notice Naruko already making her way to the table. "Hey Mutt-face," Naruko chirped in, "Is it okay if me and Hitoshi sit here with you guys?"

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" yelled "Mutt-face", "MY NAME IS KIBA DOBE!"

"I CALL YOU THAT AS SOON AS YOU STOP CALLING ME DOBE MUTT FACE!" Naruko shouted back. The two hot heads start glaring at each other; you can actually seeing the lighting sparking between them.

I look behind me to see that Naruko's and Kiba's argument has already brought attention. Kids all around have their heads turn to our direction. I sigh before turning back to the boy wearing the sunglasses, "Hey, is it okay if Naruko and I have a seat on this table?"

The boy looks at me behind those sunglasses of his, though I can't help the feeling that he was judging me or something.

He gave a nod, "You are more than welcome to sit here."

I gave a smile, "Thanks, uh…" I then gave a nervous laugh, "I don't actually know you name, I'm pretty bad at remembering them."

"Arubame Shino." The boy answer.

I took a seat by the table, "Thanks Shino-san." I turn towards Naruko who was in some sort of heated staring contest against Kiba, "Hey Naruko, you can sit down now."

"Thanks Shino-san." Naruko said as she took a seat, her eyes still glaring at Kiba, who was glaring back.

"It appears those two would at it till the end of the day." Shino said as he turns towards the sight.

"I'm afraid so." I added. Personally, I prefer a relatively peaceful lunch. _'How can I get those two to stop?'_ I thought, an idea struck and I grin, "Hey you two, keep looking at each other like that and I might think you two like each other."

Both Naruko and Kiba turn at me, "I DO NOT LIKE HIM/HER!"

I gave a short laugh, "Hey, needed something to get your attention. Come on you two, its lunchtime; leave the staring contest for later 'kay?"

The two glared at each other for a second before sitting down to continue their lunch.

"An odd choice for a solution, though an effective one nonetheless." Shino said to me.

I shrug, "Gotta work with what I can. Say that reminds me, how come this table is pretty vacant?"

I swore I saw Shino shrink into his jacket a bit before straightening his posture, "That would be my fault. It's due to my…capabilities."

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't follow."

"Then perhaps it's best to show you then just tell." Shino said as he made a motion to his lunch. I look down to see only to see a small bite of rice left. He then reaches out with his right hand and pauses. A few seconds later I saw small insects crawling out of his jacket sleeve and made their way to the leftover rice. The morsel was devoured in seconds, and the insects retreated back into the sleeve. "This is my capabilities." Shino said, "From birth, I, like most capable members of my clan, are given an insect hive that is placed within me. This "pact" enables me to use the Kikaichu insects within me for a variety of purposes. In exchange for their services, the insects help themselves to my chakra."

Shino's description of his insect-based powers kind of made me shudder a bit, "Forgive me for being rude, but I just want to say the whole "put bugs inside your kid at birth" thing disturbs me out…a lot."

Shino gave a nod, "That is too be understandable. Because of that, most of my peers keep me within arm's length. Inuzuka-san is the only one so far who tolerates my oddities."

"Oh that's pretty cool." Naruko's words got my attention, as well as Shino's.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch what you just said Uzumaki-san." Shino said.

Naruko pointed at Shino, "I said it was pretty cool, having a swarm of insects at your command sounds awesome Shino-san."

I look back to Shino to find the guy actually blushing a bit, his head actually going back into his jacket as if he was actually embarrass.

"Well, it seems like there's two new additions to the loser brigade."

I turn my head to the source of the voice to find three boys, who look about a year or two older than me standing nearby. The one that was in front of the trio, I assume it was the leader, had a cocky smirk on his face that I didn't like.

I got up from my seat and face the trio. "May I help you with anything?" I ask politely.

A quick shove that nearly made me lost balance was the response, "Get out of our table."

I resist the urge to slug the twerp's pompous mug, "On what grounds?"

The leader gave a snort, "Come on, ain't it clear. We're upperclassmen; you're nothing but wet-behind-the-ears runts. We're smarter, stronger, faster, overall, just plain better than you. So scram!" The two goons behind snicker at the leader's taunts.

I look back to the table to see the other's reactions, Kiba was on the verge of jumping out of his seat just to start a fight, Shino's posture was stiff like he was expecting something, and Naruko was looking attentive. I then notice that the table had two extra seats, leaving room for some compromise.

I turn back to the three boys, "There are some extra chairs at this table, and I believe we can come to a compromise. How's this, I'm already done with my lunch so I can give one of you guys my seat. Sounds like a plan?"

The grin on the leader's face faltered a bit before he regains his air of confidence, "I guess you still need to clean the baby gunk from your ears. I said get out of our table, all of you freaks." I notice his gaze aim towards Naruko, "Especially you, the biggest one of them all."

I heard some sniffling coming from behind me. _'Okay, now, I'm mad.'_ I thought to myself, my right fist just itching to slug the punk right between the eyes. I decide against it, thinking of a different solution. I saw the there was a populated table nearby, '_Maybe I can use this to my advantage.'_

I shrug, "Okay, I see where you getting there." I start walking around the thugs, "So you say your upperclassmen right?"

The leader gave a snort, "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

I gave a chuckle, "If that's the case, then you must know how to throw those knives, what are they called again…kunai?"

The leader's face turn a little impatient, "Yeah I can throw kunai. What's it to ya?"

I stifle a laugh, "You look like you can't hit the broadside of a barn…of course, that's just being nice." I mutter the last part.

The room got silent after that. Naruko and the other two look like I just sign my own death warrant. The look on the thug's face was priceless, he look like he was about to burst a blood vessel.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT TWERP!" The guy roars before grabbing a bowl of soup from his lunch tray and throws it with the about the same grace of a drunken baseball player.

I tilt my head a bit to the side; the bowl flew just right past my face. But my intent wasn't to pick a fight with the leader…

*SPLASH*

"HEY!"

…but to get the leader off my back.

'_Bingo!'_ I thought to myself as I turn around to the poor sap that got hit. Turns out it was a boy that look about the same age as the troublesome three and that he was a bit on the big side. He was nailed in the back of the head, the food sticking to his hair. _'Never seen an overweight ninja before. Maybe I should have thought this plan out more.'_

"Hey, who threw that?!" The big kid said as he spun around.

I sidestep and pointed at the leader, "He did it."

The big guy wiped some of the broth that was still sticking to the back of his head off, "Wasting such good food for some target practice is so stupid."

"You're fault for not ducking when you were stuffing your face fatso!" The bully return.

I wince at the leader's words, _'Ohhhhh, right below the belt.'_ I then notice the air around me drop several degrees in temperature, I saw the overweight boy looking a bit on the dark side.

"What did you just say to me?" The big guy said.

The bully leader gave a cocky grin, "You heard fatso. Don't think you can intimidate me, we're both in the same class, and I rank higher than you. I think I can get away with calling you that."

"That's because I didn't have a bone with you before, but…" the large one said while wiping his hands clean of the soup, "Wasting of food and insulting me on my weight just ticks me off."

I wisely took a few steps back, _'How come I have a feeling that this is going to get good?' _A felt a hand on my shoulder, I turn to find Shino. "What's up?"

He pulls me away from the upcoming fight by a couple of feet, "It'll be well advice that we should leave immediately."

I raise an eyebrow in confusion, "How so?"

Shino pointed to the big kid, "That boy is from the Akimichi clan, they are quite well known around for their hostile reactions for being called the "F" word. The end result is always…messy."

I didn't take Shino's suggestion seriously at first, but after seeing the dark look in the Akimichi's eyes and that everyone is backing away slowly…"Yeah, let's bail."

I quietly followed Shino as we went over to the table to pick up Naruko and that Kiba guy and then leave the cafeteria so get out of the presume danger zone. It was a close call too, for just at the moment as we exit through the cafeteria doors, and as they just close…

"BRING IT ON FATCAKES!"

"YOU'RE ON SMALL FRY!"

If the explosion that followed after that was any indicator of the stuff that I might learn while attending this academy, I'm actually looking forward to that.

I turn toward Shino, who was next to me, "Thanks for warning, didn't know things were going to be this hectic." I turn back to the cafeteria doors, the sound of chaos going on behind them, "I think we should head back to class." A three-kid chorus of "Yeah" was the response.

As we made our way back, I turn towards Shino, who was leading ahead, Kiba right behind them, "Hey Shino, thanks for the warning back there."

The Arubame turns back and adjusts his sunglasses, "You are quite welcome. Though I do want to know, did you actually plan this?"

I raise an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

Shino's eyebrows narrow, "I mean to say is that you were actually anticipating the leader to retaliate."

Kiba came into the conversation, "Wouldn't that end of that guy trying to punch the day lights out of Hitoshi, Shino?"

Shino gave a nod, "Normally yes, but remember what he was saying before hand?"

I notice Naruko raise her hand a bit, "You mean the thing about kunai throwing?"

Shino nods again, "Correct, he was actually manipulating the leader to use something that involve throwing, and given that Hitoshi put himself at a distance along with putting himself into a position so that someone would get hit in the crossfire when he dodges." He then turns towards me, "So I ask again, did you actually plan this whole thing out?"

'_Damn, this kid is good.'_ I thought as I scratch the back of my head, "Well to be kind of honest, I was hoping to have that guy start a food fight, that way we escape in all the chaos." I then gave a short laugh, "Still, you have to admit that getting that jerk to pick a fight with that guy from that Akimichi clan was pretty lucky right?"

Shino gave a sigh, "Somehow the food fight outcome sounds like the lesser of two evils."

*DING!*DONG!*

I look up, "Sounds like lunch's over, let's hurry on back before Iruka-sensei gives us detention." The others gave a nod before we made our way back to class.

On the way back, I got next to Naruko to see if she's okay. Having the leader calling Naruko the "biggest freak" really ticks me off, "You're okay Naruko?"

Naruko answers back with a smile, "I'm okay Hitoshi. I hope that bully get what's getting to him!"

I chuckle, "Oh I'm pretty sure that's going to happen." I spent the time on the way back to class thinking about how much damage those two might have cause. _'Maybe Shino was right, perhaps the food fight idea was better, wonder how much collateral damage was caused?'_

Returning to class, I could already make out the quiet mutterings on gossipers. Most of them concerning the cafeteria brawl and the many half-bake reasons why it started. I didn't pay much attention to why it started; I was more interested in the results. After some careful listening, I got my wish.

Turns out that the leader and his cronies were classified as the instigators and got into some high level punishment, the Akimichi kid also got into some trouble, but it was lighter in comparison to the troublesome three. I felt kind of bad getting the big guy in trouble, but I heard that he took full responsibility of his actions. The rumors beyond that were pretty much made up stuff, I'm surprise no one connected me to the incident.

Class after lunch always meant one thing…MORE OF IRUKA'S WONDERFUL LECTURES!

…woo-freakin'-hoo…

Class goes on, and soon enough it ends like it does every school day. I pack my things but notice Shino and Kiba standing nearby, their stuff already packed.

I raise an eyebrow in confusion, "Anything up?"

Shino adjusts his sunglasses, "I wish to ask of you and Naruko to allow my friend Kiba and me to escort you two after today's studies."

I was silent, mostly because I'm trying to understand what the heck the guy just said.

Kiba face palms, "What Shino here is saying is if it's okay if you guys want to walk with us?"

"Well why didn't you say so?" Naruko asks her backpack on her back.

Shino shrunk into his jacket a big, "I did say so."

I decide to add in my own two cents as well, "You know there's a fine line between sounding mature and sounding like an idiot trying to act smart Shino-san."

Shino sunk into his jacket further, "Is that so."

I finish packing and sling my backpack over my shoulder, "Uh yeah, it is. At least in my opinion." I than left alongside Naruko out of the classroom and out of the academy, with Shino and Kiba right beside us. On the way back home, Naruko and I did some light chatting with both Shino and Kiba. Though to be honest, I only paid half of my attention to the conversations, spending the other half looking around at the glares aim towards us.

'_If the three stooges back at the cafeteria were just the tip of the iceburg, I hate to see how far these idiots can go.' _I thought to myself as I got really close to Naruko, just in case.

It was about midway from the house that Shino said that we have to go our separate ways.

I shook Shino's and then Kiba's hand, "Well, it's been nice getting to know you guys."

Shino adjusts his glasses, "The pleasure was all mine. To be honest, it's quite comforting to know that there are people that are more open minded to people like me."

'_You don't know that half of it Shino.'_ I thought to myself.

Kiba gave a huff, "Yeah well, don't think that just letting you two sit with us automatically makes us friends you hear that Hitoshi?"

Naruko popped up behind me, "Awww, seems like mutt face isn't such a jerk after all."

Kiba immediately tries to charges at Naruko, only for Shino to hold him back, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING A JERK DOBE?!"

Now it was my turn to hold back someone, meaning Naruko.

"I TAKE THAT BACK; YOU'RE A MUTT-FACE THROUGH AND THROUGH!" Naruko shrieks.

I turn towards Shino, still trying to keep a firm grip on Naruko, "I think its best that we part ways now, any longer and these two will have a battle royal."

Shino gave a quick nod before leaving with Kiba, the dog boy screaming as many curses and threats as he can…in other words, not a whole lot.

As soon as the duo were gone from visible eyesight, I turn my attentions to the still fuming blonde I'm holding, "It's over Naruko, they're gone. You can calm down now."

"Dang it Hitoshi, and I was winning too." Naruko mumble as she relaxes. I let her go and we were soon on our way back home.

Opening the front door and making our way inside, I can't help but feel slightly glad that Naruko and I made two friends…okay one acquaintance and another who's fuse length is the size as a piece of elbow macaroni. Not great, but it's a start. At least this small sanctuary is enough for today.

The rest of the day was spent doing homework and teaching Naruko some self defense. If she is going to be prepare for any wild crap some sort of "hero" will pull, I need to be sure she can at least put up a fight. However, I'm no self defense expert; I can only teach Naruko as much as I can. Also, I don't know much on how ninjas usually fight, is it all stealthy or something.

I sigh, 'New world, new rules I suppose.' I face palm, 'Damn it, it's not a suppose situation, it's a freakin' absolute fact! I'm in a world full of ninjas, magic foxes, and whatever nasty could be found lurking underneath a rock. What's next…a cult with some sort of screwed up sense of peace through lethal force?!'

I bang me head on the kitchen table where I was having dinner, nearly grazing my food, 'I could actually feel my brain cells melting.'

"Hey Hitoshi, you feeling all right?" Naruko ask.

"Depends what you mean by all right, if physically then yes, mentally…far from it." I answer back, not lifting my head from the table surface.

"You're weird you know that Hitoshi?"

"I know, Naruko. I know."

Dinner was nice, and I soon found myself in my room, ready to prepare for sleep. As I stare at the ceiling, I could slowly feel the full weight of my decision bearing down on me.

I raise my arm and frown that it was not my old one, _'If only I still kept my older form, maybe things would've turn out better.'_ I lower my arm as I felt my eyelids become heavy, _'If only I was stronger…if only.'_

XXXXX

You desire power.

You desire it for many reasons.

Some good, some evil.

You wish to protect the one who gave you a second chance.

You wish to honor the memory of one you look up too.

You wish to save as many lives as you can within your power.

However…

You also wish to bring retribution to the wicked.

You also wish to enact "justice" on the ones who hurt you and those close to you.

You also wish to be a judge over all for the benefit those close to you.

Now I ask you, how will you use your power?

Will you use it for the benefit of many, to sacrifice your own desires to help out society as a whole?

Will you use if for the benefits of your own ideals, no matter how many lives will you take as long as you yourself feel relief?

Now answer this, one named Hitoshi Kashisha.

What will you do if have power?

…

Still, you are young.

Your mind is still in a constant state of flux.

You are still trying to accept the new circumstances of your new lifestyle.

In time, you'll realize you too have power.

What you'll do with power is left entirely up to your decision.

But now, sleep well Hitoshi Kashisha.

You're ordeal has naught even truly begun.

XXXXX

FINALLY! AFTER THAT CRUSHING WRITER'S BLOCK IT'S DONE! HOO-YAH!

*Pumps fist in the air while crying manly tears…then passes out on the floor*

*Ahem*

All right, silly time over. Now to be serious.

Okay anyway, sorry for being all random about the updates, life is proving to be as hectic as ever, meaning I have my hands full sometimes, leaving me little time to myself and this story. Still, I'm sorry for not updating as much as you guys want too.

Second, this chapter was a bit rush, mostly due to getting stuck in the middle of it more times than I can count. I also felt know that Naruko should have more lines, but I just wasn't able to think some up at the moment. I mostly depict her to be a bit shy early on in the story. Don't worry, she's going to get her character development sooner or later (sooner I hope). Remember this story is through Hitoshi's perspective.

That brings up the third point I'm thinking about this story. I was slightly planning for only having the first person perspective last for several more chapters, until I reach to where the end of the academy arc. From that point onward it will be third person narrative because honestly, I'm starting to hate writing about "I this…" or "I that…" I'm getting sick of it.

If any of you guys would like to share your thoughts just PM me or post a review, I'm listening.

Anyway this WW79 signing out. Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, lord knows what kind of chaos I can unleash on the Naruto world.

XXXXX

Alone.

She's always alone.

Well, not entirely in this dream, but she wishes she is truly alone.

A crowd, their visages covered in darkness, leaving only silhouettes and glowing pale lavender eyes. Eyes that are staring her down, like she's vermin or something similar in their eyes.

The crowd looms overhead, like a judge giving out a final sentence to a guilty person. Their voices, all different, have the same objective.

"Weakling."

"Spineless."

"A born mistake."

"Pitiful and she's suppose to be the next head?"

"Pathetic."

She curls up into a tight ball and tries to tune out the harsh words. But they keep on coming, they always keep on coming.

"Worm."

"Coward."

"Once a failure, always a failure."

She curls up tighter; her eyes are becoming watery with tears.

"Please stop." She mutters.

"Failure." Is the crowd's response. Their voices spoke in unison.

"Please…stop." She mutters again, her eyes tearing.

"Failure!" The crowd returns, their voices are louder."

"Please…" She mutters quietly.

"FAILURE!" The crowd roars.

Unable to take the vocal assault, she breaks and begins sobbing her heart out.

The crowd, once yelling curses, went silent, and now just observes the crying girl before them.

All they did is just taunt and watch, taunt and watch, taunt and watch.

The only thing heard is the painful cry of a little girl in a cruel, unforgiving world.

XXXXX

Chapter Seven: A Different Person

XXXXX

*RING*RING*RING*

'_That sound.'_

*RING*RING*RING*

'_That accursed sound.'_

*RING*RING*RI-*

*WHAM!*

I wince at the dull pain coming from the impact of my fist slamming down on the damn alarm clock…hard.

'_Well if that ain't the greatest way to start another day.'_ I think to myself while getting up, shaking my hand to sooth the pain somehow. Looking up at the clock, I notice that it is about time to get ready.

'_Five months.'_ I think to myself as I got up to do my daily routine, _'It's already been five months since being reincarnated. I can still remember it so vividly, but it's been a while now.'_ I think back to my family back home at the states.

Mom, last time I check was doing some important medical research for a big name company. She's rarely home, but every time she is, it just feels worth it.

Shin, that knuckle head of an older brother of mine, has been studying law at a college out of state for about a year now. He always keeps in touch either over the phone, e-mails, and maybe the occasional visit or too. He also plays in the college's baseball team in his free time after studies. He's studying law so that he can follow in the old man's footsteps and become an able police officer as well.

Tsuki, that 12 year old little sister of mine, is off at space camp located down at Huntsville, Alabama. She's always kept an interest in space, even while growing up. She keeps on going off about space facts and tidbits that she learns in books and whatnot. The girl's a broken record of astrology in fast forward the way she can recite such information without breathing.

I get up from bed and wipe out the gunk building up in my eyes. _'Five months.'_ The words repeat in my head. _'It's been five months since I died and agreed to be Naruko's shikigami. No doubt the initial impact of the news of my death must have him them hard.' _ I proceed into the bathroom with some fresh clothes and a towel, _'Still, I believe they endure and cope with the pain…'_ I turn on the shower water and let the warm water flow onto me, that one particular memory began resurfacing, _'…it wouldn't be the first time that something like this happened.'_

After a quick shower and putting on a set of clean clothes, I'm now ready for breakfast. I got out of the bathroom to notice the faint sounds coming downstairs.

My eyes widen a bit, my hand reaching to the kunai holster strapped to my right thigh as I made my way to the stairs. I vaguely hear some sort of scraping sound as I made my way further down the hall leading down the stairs. My nose caught the faint smell of…breakfast?

'_The heck?'_ I sniff again and try to figure out the scents, _'Eggs. Bacon.'_ Curious, I made my way down the stairs, my hand still position for the kunai just in case.

Halfway down the stairs I notice what is going on and decide to relax. It was no intruder, just Naruko in the kitchen making breakfast. _'Heh, that's kind of sweet of her.'_ I than notice the mess in the kitchen, _'Now it's not. Unless having about 50 percent of kitchen covered in flour is a sign of something good.'_

I notice the blonde turn to me and give a smile, "Hey Hitoshi! Good morning!"

"Uh fine, thanks." I reply nervously, not only was the kitchen covered in flour but Naruko, and the apron she is wearing, as well. Not just flour, but grease stains, fruit juice spots, and…_'Wait a second? IS THAT A BURN MARK?'_ Seeing Naruko so messing makes me reconsider the whole 'alarm clocks are crappy ways to start the day'. If Naruko current state of messiness are a sign that whatever is for breakfast is probably haphazard to eat, I thinking that I might die not because of becoming a shinobi, but her cooking instead. "So," I cough to clear my throat, "what'cha doing?"

Naruko beam me a wide smile, "I'm cooking breakfast. What else does it look like?"

I chuckle nervously, "Um…why?"

The blonde turns to me, completely ignoring whatever it is that she's cooking, "Well ever since you got here, you've been doing all the cooking." She blushes a bit, I smell something burning, "I felt kind of bad. Since you've been helping me out all this time. You know with helping me at the academy and all."

I tilt my head to see that whatever it is Naruko is cooking gradually turning black, "Uh Naruko."

She raises her hand, "No, I don't want to hear it Hitoshi. You've been doing so much for me and ask for nothing in return. You help me on my homework; you stand up for me when bullies come around, and you even spar with me and give me some pointers."

The smoke is pitch black and I think I see a little bit of fire, "No Naruko it's not that, it's…"

Naruko stomp on the ground with her foot, making her point across, "I'm serious Hitoshi. I just wanted to do my fair share of the work. Okay?"

I panic, "That's not what I mean?"

Naruko blinks as if surprise, completely oblivious to what's behind her, "Oh? That what do you mean?"

Naruko's cooking catches on fire. I run up to her, grab her shoulders with both hands, and turns her to her burning creation.

"OH SHOOT!" Naruko shrieks, she than turns to me, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?"

"I tried too." I groan as I let go of Naruko before making me way to the kitchen sink, where the fire extinguisher is. I open the drawer, quickly snatch the extinguisher, aim at the small blaze building up on the stove, and fire.

White foam spray from the nozzle, coating Naruko's cooking with the stuff and squelching the fire before things got REALLY out of hand. I've been living in this house for five months now, I don't want go back to that cramp apartment down at the slums; especially if it was because of Naruko's cooking.

Speaking of which, I see her just standing where I left her.

"Well," I said to myself as I set the extinguisher down, "Is it okay if I cook breakfast today?"

Naruko's shoulders went lax and she looks dejected, "Sure. Sorry Hitoshi." She then looks to me with a worried smile, "I just wanted to let you take a small break that's all."

I sigh, _'Five months, will the wonders never cease.'_ I look over to the stove, "Looks like the only thing that got burnt was your cooking Naruko. Come to think of it, what were you trying to cook?"

Naruko scratch her cheek, "Wellll, to be honest I was just trying to be creative. So I gathered all the tasty stuff I could find and try to combine them into a super tasty dish I know that you love." She then laughs in a nervous manner, "Guess that didn't turn out to well."

I look to Naruko, then turn my attention to the flour-covered kitchen, and finally back to the stove. _'I'm kind of afraid of this suppose super tasty dish of Naruko's. Wonder where she got that from?'_

XXXXX

Deep within Naruko's mindscape, the Kyuubi, who was observing the recent events, gave a small sneeze.

She wipes her nose in a dignified matter, "What was that just now? Is someone talking about me?" She then shrugs it off and goes back to watching Naruko's life through the blonde girl's eyes.

XXXXX

I look to the clock on the wall nearby and notice the time, "Let's talk about this later Naruko. We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"Huh?" Naruko turns to the clock and her eyes widen "You're right, let's hurry!" She starts running to get prepare.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I calmly ask before point at the blonde. Naruko looks down to see that she wasn't exactly on the clean side.

"Whoops sorry." Naruko says with an embarrass smile before making a mad dash up the stairs and into the bathroom. The sounds of a quick, thorough shower can be heard.

I sigh once again as I start packing up as well, _'Five months and counting. Will the wonders never cease?'_

XXXXX

She wakes up. Her body is cover in a light sweat due to her nightmare last night. She looks around, slightly panicking. She sees no one, no looming crowds mocking her. She breathes a sigh of relief. It's just her, alone in her room in the main family household.

'_Alone.'_ She thinks to herself as she gets up to begin her mourning routine. That word always brings up the reality of her life.

As heiress of the Hyuuga clan, she has been raise to become an able leader when the time comes. Etiquette, clan politics both inside and outside the clan walls, the history of the clan, Juken: the fighting style of which the Hyuuga clan is famously known for, all her life so far is solely dedicated to learning of these subjects. Due to her upbringing, she was unable to make friends…actually; she didn't quite have the time to make friends.

It also didn't help out with most of her teachers, and even her own father, not being very supportive of her own progress. No words of encouragement, no kind or gentle words, just cold words devoid of any emotion.

Her shortcomings, however, were responded with words of disgust and scorn. Though the darkest responses come from her tutors, deeming her a "Failure" and anything similar. The only one who didn't say anything belittling to her is her own father, though considering he rarely speaks to her doesn't help that much either.

She notices how bright it is, _'I must hurry. I must not be late for the academy.'_ Pushing the mental pain aside, she begins her mourning routine.

'_I really wish I have a friend.'_

XXXXX

After Naruko cleaned herself up, she and I immediately bolt down our way to the academy as soon as I lock the door to the house.

We make to spot where we usually meet Shino and Kiba in record time.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Kiba shouts as soon as I am able to see him. Apparently he has been waiting for a while, if that twitch in his eye is any indicator. Shino, for his part, is calm, like that is any different.

"Sorry Mutt-face," Naruko answers, earning a sharp glare from "Mutt-face", "I wanted to cook breakfast today, but things got pretty messy."

"That's the understatement of the century Naru." I add.

"Wait a second, you mean Hitoshi is the one doing cooking duty ever since you guys met?" Kiba ask.

"Yeah, why?" Naruko answer with a straight face.

Kiba only remain still for about a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing, "BWAHAHAHA! I DIDN'T KNOW HITOSHI WAS INTO GIRL STUFF!"

'_Why that little!'_ I clench my hand to prevent myself from going medieval on that laughing twerp. I turn to Shino to find the Arubame shaking his head in disbelief. Normally, I would have punched the guy, but I had a better way, "Is that so? Now remind me, who is it that always wins every time we spar?"

I grin as that remark got Kiba to shut up. In the five months I've been living here and attending the ninja academy, not once have I ever lost a spar against any of my peers. Of course, considering I have much more experience in fighting underneath my belt, that's too be expected. The only ones who ever gave me some form of challenge were the kids from one of the mains clans of Konoha that I face so far. At least those ones know how to fight.

Kiba pointed an accusing finger at me, "YEAH, WELL, JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL BEAT YOU SOMEDAY!"

Shino adjusts his glasses, "I, too, look forward to our next bout."

I grin, "Likewise Shino, likewise." I turn to Naruko, "I also look forward to seeing if me teaching you my fighting style wasn't a total waste."

Naruko clenches her right hand into a fist and gives me a determine look, "Trust me, it wasn't."

We soon all laugh a bit before making our way to the academy.

XXXXX

"Do not dawdle Hinata-sama." Her escort says in a stern voice.

She fights back the urge to wince, opting instead to just look emotionless. Not wanting to embarrass herself in public and bring more "shame" to the Hyuuga clan.

In public, she always presents herself in a respectful manner. Face forward, stand up straight, do not allow yourself to be distracted by others. Every step she takes is control and order. As heiress to the Hyuuga clan, she must at least act the part around others.

"YEAH, WELL, JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL BEAT YOU SOMEDAY!" A loud shout broke through the silence, causing the younger Hyuuga to shift her attention to the source of the yell.

What she sees is four kids, three boys and one girl. She instantly recognizes them from her class.

The one with sunglasses is Aburame Shino, son of the head of the Arubame clan. His clan specializes in the usage of their Kikaichū for their jutsus.

The feral looking boy is Inuzuka Kiba, son of the head of the Inuzuka clan. A clan specializing in a brutal style of taijutsu while working in unison with their ninken.

The other two though she knows little about aside their names and the occasional rumor she picks up every now and then.

The boy with the brown hair is known as Kashisha Hitoshi. From what she's heard, the boy is an orphan who surprisingly doesn't originate from Konoha. So anything relating to his parentage or even what area in the elemental countries he comes from is completely unknown. He also has a tendency to keep to himself about his past, if his slight outburst from months ago is any indication. The only ones he actually talks with are Kiba, Shino, and Naruko.

Naruko, she eyes the blonde girl with a little bit of envy. Uzumaki Naruko, a girl who's existence is almost parallel to her own. She sometimes finds herself wishing to trade lives with the blonde girl. To be free of her own burdens and live like a normal person. To make friends, to not worry about fate or anything similar, anything that doesn't involve being cooped up in that stuffy clan complex.

"Hinata-sama." The escort's cold words brought her out of her musing, "I advise wasting no more time than you have right now."

"Sorry, I just got distracted by something." The heiress apologizes to her escort in a calm tone of voice. She than follows her escort the rest of the way to the academy. The image of those four laughing together lock within her mind.

XXXXX

"…and that concludes today's lesson on the…" I drown out the rest o Iruka's words.

If it's one thing about lectures is that it's one part information, second part presentation. As far as I know, Iruka can damn well recite the meaning of life only for everyone to fall asleep due to his tone of voice.

I look over to my right to see Naruko on the verge of sleeping. The notebook page she is writing on is a horrible compilation of scribbles and abridged notes. There's even a stick figure similar to Mizuki with the word "Dummy" written above it.

'_It's a start.'_ I think to myself as I focus my attention back to Iruka's lecture. With me around, Naruko's performance in school has actually made great strides. In other words, she actually pays attention. Though with learning conditions in the academy, I considered that a great accomplishment.

*Thud!*

'_New personal best, she lasted for about half an hour this time.' _I ponder as I heard the sound of Naruko surrendering to boredom and lightly slamming her head on her desk. Not loud enough to get anyone's attention but my own.

Still, Naruko has a long way to go.

"Okay class. It's that time again for sparring, so everyone please follow Mizuki and me to the sparring room." Those words from Iruka broke the stagnant air developing in the classroom.

I grin to myself, _'Sparring. My favorite part of this class.'_ One of the few things I actually enjoy out of this class is the anything that involves physical activity. Anything involving fighting, running, climbing, anything that can put my current body limit's to the test I actually enjoy. Fighting is actually the one I enjoy most of all. Normally if I was in my old form beating up little kids, I would normally have second thoughts, but I'm about 8 or 9 years old physically now so in a sense its fair game.

I nudge Naruko awake, "Come on Naruko, its sparring time."

The blonde awakes with a snort, "Um, what? Sparring?"

I nod, "Yeah, come on."

She yawns, "Sure, I'm coming, I'm coming."

After Naruko rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she and I join up with the rest of class as we made our way to the sparring room.

Making our way to our destination, we caught up to Shino and Kiba in order to talk about who we are going to face.

"I don't care who I face." Kiba proclaims as he slams a fist into his open hand, "Bring them on, I'll keep on growing stronger."

Shino adjusts his glasses, "Though I don't have you enthusiasm Kiba-san, I too look forward to who I'm going to face." He then turns to Naruko, "Your thoughts Naruko-san?"

Naruko thinks to herself before she smiles, "I hope that my opponent would be Hitoshi."

I smile a bit, "Don't expect me to hold back Naruko. I want to see how far you can go."

She and I laugh to ourselves. Laughing, I notice something that caught my eye. A girl with dark blue hair wearing formal robes walking by herself. Her head is tilted forward, making her looking somewhat depressed or something. Though, what's more shocking is her eyes, pale lavender with no pupils. All of her traits remind me of something, but I can't figure out what.

Some light taps on my head breaks me out of thoughts, "Oi, Hitoshi you still there." It's Kiba.

I turn to him, "Um, yeah sorry. Got distracted for a minute there." I than turn back to the girl to find that her speeding ahead, like she's in a hurry or something.

'_What's her problem?'_ I think to myself before deciding to let the matter slide for now, there are more important things at hand. For example, who's butt am I gonna kick in sparing.

Arriving in the sparing room, I sit next to Naruko who is sitting next to Kiba and Shino. "You ready Naruko?"

Naruko clenches her hand, her eyes gives an aura of determination, "You bet Hitoshi."

I smile at Naruko before turning my attention towards Iruka as he calls the names for spars.

First one of among the group was Kiba with his opponent being Choji Akimichi. Match lasted for about a minute in Kiba's favor. Though from what I can observe from the Choji's expression, he doesn't look the type to fight.

Shino's opponent wasn't that much better, a poor fighter through and through. All I can tell that he's just some kid doing the whole ninja business for the fun of it or something. Kid lasted a little longer than that Choji guy before surrendering.

"Uzumaki Naruko and Hyuuga Hinata please come into the ring." Iruka's words made Naruko stiffen up a bit.

"Well," Naruko gulp, "Wish me luck." She than got up and made her way to the ring.

As she made her to the ring, I shift my attention to her opponent. It's a girl wearing formal robes and…

"Wait, it's that girl." I think out loud

"You mean Naruko's opponent?" Shino's voice got my attention.

I nod, "Yeah, I saw her earlier in the halls on the way over here. She looked kind of down in the dumps or something."

"Ahhhh what do you know?" Kiba spoke up, "She's a Hyuuga, and as far as I can say she's probably as much of a stuck up as the rest of her clan. Bunch of high and mighty snobs if you ask me."

'_That's pretty harsh.' _I think to myself before going back to observing Naruko's match. _'If I remember, the Hyuuga clan specializes in some sort of taijutsu that focuses on disabling opponents. I don't much about their fighting style beyond that however. Hope Naruko can handle her.'_

The only thing I could do now is just watch.

XXXXX

'_Okay Naruko, keep it together, you train with Hitoshi many times, you're ready for whatever they can throw at you.'_ Naruko thought to herself as she made her way inside the ring. Upon entering said ring, she turns to face her opponent; a shy looking girl in formal garb looking downward a bit.

"All right," Iruka broke the silence, "You both know the rules. You are to fight to the best of your abilities till a. One of you is unable to fight, b. One of you is force outside the ring, or c. Till' either Mizuki-sensei or I deem it necessary. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Both combatants said in unison before taking their fighting stances.

Naruko's fighting stance consisted of positioning the left side of her in front, with her left foot and fist in front with the right side of her body in the back. It was a stance similar to the one Hitoshi uses during his matches, but in comparison Naruko's stance is still rigid and still needs improvements.

Hinata, on her part, took the traditional Juken stance. One meant to incapacitate an opponent with only a few well aimed strikes.

"Ready?" Iruka's words made both girls tense off before they gave a nod.

"Begin!"

No sooner had Iruka signal the start of the match Naruko charge forward, ready to launch the first blow.

Hinata tense up as the blonde girl came charging and prepare an intercepting strike to stop the latter. With one fluid motion, the Hyuuga heiress strikes the point where the blonde girl was suppose to be.

Only for said blonde girl to duck below the blow at the last second.

Not missing a beat, Naruko brought both her hands behind her before launching them straight forward, striking Hinata in the abdomen. The blow had enough to force the Hyuuga girl back a couple of feet. Not wanting to not give her opponent a chance to recover, Naruko attacks again with a sweeping leg kick.

Despite the somewhat staggering blow, Hinata was quick enough to see Naruko's next attack and quickly jump to the side, evading the attack just as the leg swept the space below her. Upon landing, Hinata charges forward, preparing to incapacitate the blonde girl. Fortuanly for her, Naruko's attack left the blonde wide open for a set of juken blows.

Naruko, unable to properly counter due to the close distance between her and her opponent, brought up both her arms in defensive position and preparing for the blows.

Hinata's five blows were blocked by Naruko's sudden defense, and Naruko figure out some things against blocking the juken.

One, it hurts…really badly. Second, her arms started feeling numb from Hinata's blows.

'_Need to put some space away from her.'_ The blonde thought to herself before jumping away to get some distance. Her arms still stinging in pain of having the equivalent of needles stabbed in them. Landing a safe distance, she raises both her arms, wincing at the stinging sensation, _'Argh! It stings like heck! Can't leave myself open like that again!'_

Hinata, on her end, was waiting for the blonde to make the next move. However, there was a little niggling sense of curiosity going around in the girl's mind. _'Strange. Normally her arms would have been disabled, or at the very least make it difficult for her to even move her arms. Yet she can still move them with some level of ease.'_ She inches closer, _'I must not underestimate her again.'_ She then took the initiative and charges at the blonde, ready to deliver more blows.

Naruko eyes widen at the ambush, _'Shoot!'_ Force into the defensive, Naruko backs away from the offensive strikes, ducking and weaving while also staying within the ring's boundaries. Naruko was panicking, _'At the rate this is going, she's going to kick my butt before I even get another shot at her. Come on Naruko think of something quick.'_ Then out of the blue, a memory about one of her earlier spars with Hitoshi surface in the blonde girl's mind.

XXXXX

"WAAAAH!" Naruko scream while she soars through the air before landing face first onto the training mat.

Hitoshi gave a sigh, "Come on squirt, at least think before throwing your punches at random. I'm not even winded yet."

"Just you wait Hitoshi," Naruko grumbled as she got up, she then charges and delivers a fierce right straight punch, "I'LL SHOW YOU!"

The brown hair boy caught the fist in his left hand with little effort. The blonde was barely able to register her surprise before Hitoshi's left hand quickly grabbed her right wrist and Hitoshi's right hand grabbed by the shirt. He then slide his right foot underneath Naruko's, throwing the girl off balance and finally tosses her overhead. The girl soared through the air once again before landing on her back with a thud.

The blonde groan at another defeat, she could see Hitoshi looking down at her.

"A good tip to fighting Naruko," the brunette spoke, "A throw is a good way to get your opponent off balance. Not every fight is all about just beating someone up. Now come on," he smile as he held out a hand to help her up, "Didn't you say that you were going to show me or something?"

The blonde gave a wide smile as she took Hitoshi's hand. "Thanks."

XXXXX

'_Yet and in the end I still wasn't able to get a good blow at him.'_ The blonde then took a stalwart stance, _'Still…'_ she readies herself for Hinata's coming strike, _'He's a pretty good training partner.'_

'_This is it.'_ Hinata thought to herself as she sees the blonde take another defensive stance, _'Forgive me for doing this.'_ She then strikes.

The blonde's eyes widen, _'Now!'_ At the last second, she sidesteps the strike and grabs the striking arm by the wrist with her left hand. She then reaches with her left to grab the Hyuuga's clothes. Lastly she slides her right foot underneath her attacker's feet, throwing Hinata off balance. With all that done, Naruko pull all the strength, throwing the blue-hair girl over her shoulder and out the ring.

Iruka was as dumbstruck as the rest of the class, excluding Hitoshi who just smiled at Naruko's progress, before gaining his bearings straight.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruko!"

XXXXX

"All right Naruko!" I shout at the declaration of Naruko's victory. Naruko turns to face me and flashes the "V for Victory" hand sign.

"No way, did she just lose to the dobe." I overhear someone.

"Isn't the Hyuuga clan supposed to be really powerful or something?"

"Is Hinata really that weak to lose to that girl?"

I frown at the number of harsh words, _'So she lost, not like it's a big deal right?'_

I turn back to Naruko to find her kneeling next to Hinata, she's probably saying something to her but I can't make it out. I wonder what she's talking abo-

"GO AWAY!" Hinata shouts, shoving Naruko away before running through some double doors at the opposite side of the hall.

I immediately got up and went next to the dumbstruck blonde, "What did you say to her?"

Naruko shrugs, "All I said that is that it's okay to lose sometimes."

I smack her in the back of the head, "Not the choice of words I would go for."

"Sorry." Naruko says as she nurses the back of her head.

"Hmm, this is bad." I overhear Iruka, "Mizuki, you go oversee the rest of the spars; I'll go out and retrieve Hinata, okay?"

Mizuki shrugs, "Whatever." Iruka gives him a clip board and runs off through the same double doors that Hinata ran through.

I place a hand on Naruko's shoulder, "Come on Naruko." I than proceed to lead her back to our usual sitting spot.

"Not so fast Hitoshi." Mizuki's words made me stop, "It's your turn next."

"Well, didn't see that coming." I reply, "And who's my opponent?"

Mizuki's mouth curve into a grin, one that I didn't quite like. "Next match Uchiha Sasuke versus Kashisha Hitoshi!"

XXXXX

Naruko's eyes widen while Hitoshi's went narrow at Mizuki's statement.

Even the class itself was shock, two of the best, undefeated fighters in the whole class going head to head is match that's a must see. The only who didn't shown much interest in the sudden announcement is Shikamaru, of course that is too be expected.

However, there is one person who's actually smile at the announcement, Sasuke. He slowly got up and makes his way to the ring, eager to show Hitoshi his place.

Hitoshi, the very name made the Uchiha's blood boil. Seeing him perform so well at the academy with the littlest big of effort was a damaging blow to his pride. To Sasuke, Hitoshi is nothing more than just some loser from some sort of hole in the ground. Being an orphan, there should be no possible way for the brown hair boy to even stand a chance in the academy. '_So how can this fool actually reach MY level?' _Such enraged thoughts linger within the brooding boy's mind. It was as if Itachi somehow sent this boy just to toy with him.

'_No matter,'_ Sasuke thinks as he steps inside the ring, _'If crushing this nobody means being one step closer to killing you, I'll do it.'_

Hitoshi saw the somewhat foreboding smile on the raven hair boy's face and got close next to Naruko. "Naruko can you please go back to Shino-san and Kiba-san." He whispers.

The blonde gives a swift nod before doing what she's told. _'Kick his butt Hitoshi!'_ was her mental cheer.

"Okay you two, get ready." Mizuki's words made both boys take their fighting stance.

'_I'll show what it means to have true power.'_ Sasuke thinks as he glares at Hitoshi. The thought of crushing Hitoshi ran in the boy's mind.

'_Why is it that everyone I encounter so far is either an asshole or some form of ulterior motive?'_ Hitoshi's thoughts were not as serious.

"Begin!"

As soon as the match started, Sasuke charges forward with a preemptive strike, launching a right paunch aimed directly at Hitoshi's face.

Only for the attack to be caught by the brunet's hand just inches away from his face.

Sasuke, Mizuki, and even the class itself were shock. Hitoshi caught the attack and wasn't even budging by the slightest bit. He was standing still, his face set in a calm visage.

Hitoshi broke the silence, "Ah, you're one of those guys."

"LET GO WORM!" Sasuke shouts throwing another punch with his free hand; Hitoshi caught that as well and just as easily as the last attack.

Hitoshi's mouth curled into an embarrassed smile, "Geez is that all you got?" He lets go of Sasuke's hand and immediately jumps afterward, his legs curled up.

Sasuke wasn't unable to recover quickly enough before Hitoshi's legs shot out and planted a hard blow to the raven hair boy's chest. The blow knocks the wind out of him and causes him to stagger a bit.

Landing on his back after the attack, Hitoshi quickly recovers and gets up. "Come on Sasuke-san," Hitoshi as he cracks his knuckles, "I know you can do better than that."

Those words made the Uchiha boy clench his teeth in anger, "Don't you DARE mock me like that!"

Hitoshi's response was "Bring it on" sign, and like that the battle really began as Sasuke charges once again.

Naruko watch from the sidelines as Hitoshi's spar with that jerk Sasuke began to heat up. She could only watch in awe as Hitoshi ducks and weaves every one of Sasuke's punches and kicks. Sometimes, Hitoshi would catch one of the attacks and counterattack, earning gasps of shock as the strikes connects and Sasuke is sent back some feet. Hitoshi is actually making Sasuke look like a total amateur in comparison and the best part is…

Hitoshi is not even taking Sasuke seriously.

Naruko would see the bored look on Hitoshi's face. Unlike his previous bouts he had, Hitoshi's face was only one of focus, but this one was different.

'_Why is that?'_ Naruko thinks before focusing back on the match.

'_Right jab, left hook, rising kick with the right foot, this kid is getting sloppy.' _Hitoshi thinks to himself as he anticipated and dodges everyone of Sasuke's attacks. The further the match, the more Sasuke's temper flares up, and the easier it is for Hitoshi to dodge._ 'This is going nowhere fast, best to finish it now.'_

Jumping to avoid a sweeping kick, Hitoshi lands just close to edge of the ring. He yawns, "Come on, don't tell me that that is the best you got."

Sasuke, despite being exhausted by his failed attempts to hit Hitoshi, mentally snarled at the remark.

Hitoshi gives a chuckle, "Hey you know what, I'll humor you." He points at himself with both hands and smiles, "Come on, I know you have at least one good punch left in you."

"CURSE YOU!" Hitoshi's words made the Uchiha roar in angry before charging at the brunet. He launches a powerful punch aimed directly in between the brown hair boy's eyes, unaware of the sly grin the boy had on his face. The fist was just inches away from Hitoshi…

…but he disappears.

Sasuke's eyes widen before he caught something in the corner of his eyes. A blur form of Hitoshi rushing past him to right behind him. The raven hair boy turns his head to find his opponent right behind him with a foot planted right on the former's back.

"Whoops!" Hitoshi said to himself as he push his foot he has on Sasuke's back forward sending the Uchiha off balance, and outside the ring.

The moment the so-called "Uchiha Prodigy" lands on the outside of the ring, everyone went silent. Well almost everyone…

"Um, victory goes to Kashisha Hitoshi." Mizuki announces awkwardly.

That statement alone made Naruko's eyes brighten before she rises up, "WOOHOO! ALL RIGHT HITOSHI!" The blonde cheers, seeing Hitoshi beat Sasuke so easily made her ecstatic to say the least.

Naruko wasn't the only one who's thrilled by Hitoshi's victory. Kiba and Shino were also quite happy for their friend's achievement, that is to say Kiba's being loud and Shino being…Shino.

"HECK YEAH!" Kiba shouts while pumping his fist in the air, a stark contrast to Shino's quiet clapping.

However, not everyone was so cheerful at Hitoshi's victory. The Sasuke Fan Club being a prime example.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"NO WAY, HITOSHI MUST'VE CHEATED!"

"NO BODY COULD HAVE BEATEN MY SASUKE!"

Another, more serious, individual was also not pleased with the outcome of the match, Sasuke Uchiha himself.

He just lay there, thinking over what just transpired, _'me…lose? I cannot lose!'_ He turns back to Hitoshi with eyes filled with burning hatred. There he was, just trying to get some kinks out of his body. Seeing the boy just take his victory in stride made the Uchiha's blood boil even more, _'I refuse…'_ he gets up, _'…to accept…'_ he sees Hitoshi turn to him with a look of concern.

"Hey what's with you?" The brunet says, "You feeling all right?"

'…_THIS!'_ All rationality forgotten Sasuke's charges at Hitoshi in a blind rage, unaware of Mizuki's warnings, unaware of the shock on the spectators' look of shock, unaware of anything besides obtaining total domination.

A straight kick to the face sent the raven hair boy flying a bit.

Naruko's eyes widen as she saw lower his leg from kicking Sasuke in between the eyes, sending the raging boy back to the ground. Normally, she would be shock that Hitoshi was even capable of such an attack but what were more important were his eyes.

Hitoshi's eyes had an aura of coldness in them that just made the blonde shudder internally. They were devoid of any of the warmness or sincerity that she normally sees in them. It was if…Naruko was looking at a whole different person.

XXXXX

I take a breath to calm myself. Having that little brat try to take me down just because he couldn't stand to lose makes me wonder how sad people can be.

I turn to face Mizuki, there was still a little bit of shock in his face, "Uhhh, that was in self defense."

Mizuki snaps out of it and went back to a neutral face, "Whatever, just take a seat and don't raise any more of a ruckus that you already have."

I nod, "Thanks." And with that I proceed down to Naruko and the rest, making sure to block out the noise Sasuke's fan club is making, though it's failing due to how loud those banshees can scream. All I can understand was something about "Sasuke-something" or "You cheated!" The looks on my friends' face means that they are also getting sick of the fan club's little crusade. I turn to them.

'_I always wanted to say this.'_, "Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am."

"WHAT?" A pink hair girl shrieks her arm already in the windup. My cue to hightail it.

"That's quite enough."

I turn to behind the pinkette to find Iruka standing right behind her, looking down at her like any teacher would.

I decide to give a faux salute, "Hey Iruka-sensei." I look around to find Hinata; she was located sitting against a wall by herself.

The pinkette turns to Iruka in a state of shock, "Iruka-sensei! I-!"

"Sakura-san, I would be talking to you after class about your behavior outburst. Is that clear?"

Sakura slumps her shoulders in defeat, "Hai Iruka-sensei." She gives me one final glare before joining up with the rest of her little group.

I turn back to face the others, "Sooooo, what I miss?" All I get is awkward silence. "What?"

Shino cough, "We were only stunned by your victory that is all." The others gave a small nod.

I shrug it off, and decide to just watch the rest of the matches go by.

After spars were done, Iruka pulled a sudden recess, saying that we need time to recover before going back to class. It's a first, but hey I ain't complaining.

I follow behind Naruko and the others as we made our way out of the sparring room and down the halls leading up to the nearest exit that leads outside.

The fresh scent of trees and warm silent was a nice change of pace than the usual time spent in the classroom. I stretch, basking in the warm sunlight,_ 'Oh yeah, this feels nice.'_

"Let's head on over to the usual spot." Naruko said with a smile.

The "Usual Spot" is a small clearing nearby the Academy entrance. There was only a tree with a swing on it which Naruko frequently uses. It provides adequate shading from the sun on hot days, though sometimes it turns into who gets the most shade brawl between Naruko and Kiba.

"Hold it." Kiba's words got me back to reality and made me, along with Naruko and Shino, to stop.

"What's up?" I ask, already into a defensive position. Sneak attacks, while rare around here, are always a possibility while living with Naruko.

Kiba takes a few steps ahead and closes his eyes.

"What do you hear?" Shino questions.

"Just give me a sec." Kiba returns, moving his head around as if to pinpoint the source.

"Well Mutt-face?" Naruko adds. I smack her in the back of the head.

"Don't push me dobe." I can practically hear his teeth clench. His head than snaps to attention, "I think I got something…" his eyes narrow, "…sounds like… a girl crying, and it's coming from somewhere nearby the swing tree. I say we check it out."

Shino adjusts his sunglasses, "Is that such a wise decision Kiba-san?"

Kiba turns around and strikes some sort of pose, "Of course! Imagine, a sadden girl lost in grief, and then suddenly a figure in bright light comes to her aid. The girl, amaze at figure's own presence falls head over heels for this mysterious hero;" He points a thumb at himself, "…the mighty Kiba-sama! The next top dog of the ninja world!"

I went silent, mostly due to Kiba's theatrics and how cheesy his little monologue was. "Kiba-san, I'm going to be honest, the chances of that happening are slim to none…and slim just left town."

"ARGH, WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Kiba barks back.

Shino coughs, "There's also a possibility that the girl you just mention could also belong to that fan club. Of course, that's just being me."

Kiba's face darkens, "You guys can sure ruin a mood y'know?"

"We know." We said in unison.

I turn to Naruko, "Can you believe this guy Naruko?" She isn't behind me. "Naruko?"

"Shush, I'm right here." Her voice comes from nearby.

I turn again to find her hiding behind some bushes that are nearby the source of the crying.

"Naruko, what are you doing?" I whisper-yell.

She puts her finger to her mouth in a "shush" motion and then points in the direction of the crying. Curious, I round up Shino and Kiba and made our way to the bushes as well, keeping quiet while doing so. When we got next to Naruko, we immediately check at the source of the crying, my eyes slightly widen at who's actually crying.

It's that Hinata girl. Crying like her pet died or something. I could see the faint tear stains on her clothes; guess she must've been crying for a while.

I turn to Kiba to find the dog boy's face in a slight grimace. I smile, "Hey at least it's not one of Sasuke's fan girls eh?"

A slight punch on the arm and a silent "Shut up" was the response.

"So what do we do, now that I know she's crying, I'll feel bad for not doing anything." I said.

Kiba scoffed, "Probably some sort of sympathy Hyuuga trick or something, she still can't take losing to the dobe."

This time Kiba got punched, courtesy by Naruko this time.

"Still," Shino adds in, "It's unlikely for a Hyuuga to act like this; often they display an air of emotional control in the public eye, of course that is speaking from what little understanding I have of the clan."

"I say we leave her, she probably go high and mighty on us." Kiba adds again.

"Kiba, do me a favor and shut up for now, I'm going in." I said as I got up and make my way through the bushes, ignoring the cries of protest coming from the others.

I raise my hand in a greeting gesture, "Hey, my friends and I heard you crying and kind of thought that maybe we can cheer you up."

She keeps on crying, my words having no effect.

I get closer, "Hey, can you hear me?"

More crying.

'_Patience…running…thin.'_ I clench my hand, "Hellooooooooooooooo?"

Even more crying.

'_Strike three, time for a direct approach.'_ I got in front of her and got on my knees. As I watch her just bury her head in her knees I take the best possible choice….

I reach out and pinch her cheeks with both hands and started twisting them a bit, "Hey, I'm talking to you, so cut out the waterworks."

She looks up to face me, her eyes red from crying so much. She's still sniffling, but it's better than gushing waterfalls.

"Got your attention now?" I deadpan. I got a nod from Hinata, "Good." I let go of her cheeks, "Sorry about doing that, it was the only way I could think of that I could get your attention." I take a deep breath to calm myself, "So as I was saying, what's with you? You look like someone close to you died or something."

She rubs her sore cheeks, "I…I…I…"

I nod, "Go on."

Her eyes start getting all teary again, "I…*sniff*…I…"

'_Not again.'_ I pinch her cheeks again, "Clear sentences please. Understand?" This time I keep a firm grip on both her cheeks. Hinata nods and I let go, "Okay, so please, tell what's with you before you start bawling again."

She looks down a bit, "Why?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Why…what?"

Hinata curls up, "Why are you helping me…a weakling?"

I held up my hands defensively, "I didn't say that. I'm just trying to help you out just because I want to. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I suppose." Hinata answers. "But I think its best that you just leave. It's best that you don't associate with a failure like me."

'_What is with this girl?'_ I scratch my cheek, _'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

A hand on my shoulder breaks my attention, I turn to find Naruko.

"Mind if I help?" She asks.

"Sure, why not?" I accept. Naruko got on her knees as well and turns to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-san." Naruko smiles.

Hinata turns away, "Go away."

A tick develops on the blonde's forehead, "Oh really now."

I back up a bit, _'Hoo boy, this won't end pretty."_

Naruko gets closer to Hinata, "If that's the case…" Suddenly, she rushes, places a fist on both sides of Hinata's head and starts twisting them. "Double Noogie!"

I sit there on the sidelines watching Naruko pull off the double noogie on the Hyuuga girl's head for about a minute or so before the blonde finally cease and pull her fists away from her victim's head.

Hinata's hair got totally frizzled out by Naruko's little stunt. "W-w-w-what was that for?" She exclaims.

Naruko stamps the ground with her foot, "Look, I don't know what goes on within that clan compound of yours, and quite frankly, I believe it's your business. But Hitoshi is trying to help you out and now you're giving him the cold shoulder! What is the matter with you?"

I got up and smack Naruko's head…once again, "Not the choice of words that can help Naruko."

Naruko pouts, "Just helping."

"I'll go back to doing the talking." I return before turning my attention to the Hyuuga as she straightens out her hair. "Sorry about that. Though to be honest, she did make a point. What's it with you and losing to Naruko?"

Hinata's eyes darken a bit, "It's because the clan views me as a weakling. No matter how hard I try, I was fated to be nothing more than a weakling."

I raise an eyebrow, "Says who?"

"Fate." The girl replies, "The Hyuuga clan always believes that one's fate is determined by the moment one is born, and that we are always fated to die in the end. I was born a weakling, and I cannot change that."

"Says who?"

Hinata's eyes darken more, "Fate, don't you get it. I cannot change what I am, so just leave me alone."

I smile, "If you want my honest opinion, I beg to differ."

The Hyuuga looks at me with wide eyes, "W-what?"

I sigh, "Personally, I believe the world to be both a wondrous, but also cruel thing. Filled with moments of joy and sadness every day. Yeah it's true that we die, in fact, death is a pretty common factor in the world." I take a breath, "So what if everyone is fated to die one day. Honestly I intend to live life to the best way I can, but that doesn't include just sitting down being depressed all because life gave me a bit of a curveball."

I smile, and reach out a hand to Hinata, "The same can be said to you as well. If life knocks you down, you just have to get up again. It won't help you if you just cry all time long, it's just not plain healthy."

Hinata's eyes are wavering, "R-r-really?"

I feel Naruko rest a hand on my shoulder, "From what I take, you just need a friend right? So…" She brings out her hand and smiles.

"Perhaps we can become of assistance as well." I turn around to see Shino slightly dragging a reluctant Kiba with him. "Forgive us for staying mostly in the background." He then got next to me and also presents his hand, "I, too, also wish to lend a helping hand to Hyuuga-san, and so does Kiba-san as well."

Kiba scoffs as he also held out his hand, "Yeah, whatever. Just don't expect any special treatment from me you got that?"

I turn back to Hinata; her eyes are on the verge of tears, "See Hinata-san, you're not alone in this world."

"I-I-I," Hinata bursts out crying again, "Thank you!"

A blur of orange and Naruko is once again giving Hinata the "double noogie", "Enough with the water works already!"

"I'm sorry!" Hinata squeaks, her arms flailing around as she struggles to get out of the blonde's grip.

I was too busy laughing along with Kiba at the scene.

XXXXX

Unbeknownst to the five kids, Hiashi Hyuuga is standing a small distance away from the scene. He came to check on his daughter when her escort hidden nearby the sparring room reported her outburst after facing defeat against the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

'_Perhaps it's for the better.'_ He thinks to himself as he disappears in a swirl of leaves. Leaving his daughter alone with her newfound friends.

XXXXX

The rest of the school day went by in a flash. Even Iruka's lectures were only half as boring than usual.

Okay, that's taking a bit too far.

Next thing I know, it's the end of class. I'm surprise that no one is pestering me about my match with Sasuke, whatever, means more peace for me.

Soon enough, it's the group plus one on our way home. We get to the point where we have to part and I turn to Hinata, "See you tomorrow."

"Uh, er, yeah." Hinata bows.

I turn to Shino, "Can you two mugs make sure she gets to the complex safely."

"That won't be necessary." A voice calls out.

I turn to find a man in formal clothes, long dark hair, and with the same eyes as Hinata.

"O-otou-san!" Hinata yelps.

'_Wait a minute…that's Hinata's old man?'_ I think to myself. I slightly push Naruko behind me, "Just stay behind me okay?"

"Sure." Naruko whispers.

The older man looks me directly me in the eye. It's as if he's judging me or something.

"I assume you are this Hitoshi that has been gaining a little bit of infamy around this village. Rest assure I am only hear for my daughter." He turns to Hinata, "Daughter, it is time to go home now, please follow me."

"Yes otou-san." Hinata answers in a quiet voice, she than proceeds to leave the group, though not before giving a quick wave goodbye.

I ease up, the guy's words getting to me, _'Infamy. Well no shit Sherlock.'_

After that Shino and Kiba also said they're goodbyes and soon it's just me and Naruko again. We decide to go home.

During the way home, Naruko pokes me, "Hitoshi?"

I turn my head to face her, "Yeah Naruko?"

"I was wondering, about you saying about life."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"What about times that just seem like you…you know…feel totally hopeless."

I stop. Naruko's words hit me hard. Memories I prefer not to remember start popping up.

'_Why did you do it?'_

'_You know you're asking a pretty big question here kid.'_

'_Why did you murder all those people?'_

'_Oh that's it. Well it was fun. Their looks of terror, their struggles till the very last; it brings a tear to my eye every time I look back on it.'_

'_You're insane.'_

'_Indeed I am, and you want to know something?'_

'_I don't want anything to by taught to me from you, you twisted asshole.'_

'_You also have the capability to doing what I did all those years. In fact any human has the ability.'_

'_I am not like you.'_

'_Oh really? A personally philosophy of mine that among the various beings that inhabit this earth. Humans are the closest thing to the devil there is.'_

'_You bastard.'_

'_Oh, is that so. I can see that look in your eyes…and I like it. It's a very scary look to be sure.'_

'_Our time here is done.'_

'_So it is. Say hi to your dad for me. Ha ha ha!'_

"Hitoshi, Hitoshi are you there?" Naruko's voice brings me to reality.

I snap out of it, "Oh sorry. Where were we?"

"Where were we?" Naruko repeats in a serious tone, "Hitoshi you were just standing still for five minutes! I tried to snap you out of it but you just ignored me."

I scratch the back of my head, "Sorry. Just something I prefer to forget."

"Hitoshi."

I smile and turn my attention back to her, "Come on let's go home okay?"

Naruko just stands there, looking at me like I'm someone else.

"Um, Naruko?"

The blonde snaps out of it, "Oh sorry. Let's go home."

And like that, we're on our way.

XXXXX

Hinata kept to herself as she follows her father back to the clan complex.

"Daughter, I have received about your outburst over the outcome of your spar with one Uzumaki Naruko. Care to explain?" Hiashi's calm, yet cold, words cause the girl to slightly flinch.

"Yes otou-san," Hinata responds, "When the victor was announced I overheard my peers speaking negatively about me. I…"

"That is enough my daughter." Hiashi cuts in, "Next question, what are your honest opinions about the group that you were with on the way home?"

Hinata was puzzled, "My thoughts?"

Hiashi nods, still looking at the road ahead, "Yes."

Hinata fiddles her fingers a bit, "Yes well, they seem nice. Shino-san seems friendly, if a bit detached. Kiba-san apparently doesn't think of me so highly. Hitoshi-san is nice, but can be a bit brutish. Lastly, Naruko-san is similar to Hitoshi-san."

Hiashi process his daughter's words, _'The Arubame boy takes after his father, the Inuzuka is just as gruff as his mother, the Kashisha and Uzumaki is a tough matter. Kashisha for his part is more worldly than he looks like, perhaps events in his life caused that. The Uzumaki girl is thankfully just another girl within the village's walls. Perhaps this change of events would benefit Hinata.'_

They pass through the complex's gates and proceed towards the main household.

"Hinata-chan," Hiashi's words made Hinata's eyes go wide, "As a kunoichi, you would eventually be placed in a squad of three including a jounin instructor. At times you would need to depend on your squad for your own survival in a mission, and they would depend on you for theirs. If by chance you would be place in a squad with them, it would be best for you to start establishing ties with them. Is that understood?"

Hinata went silent. Whenever her own father called her "Hinata-chan" instead of daughter is usually a notion of praise or approval. He's even approving of her making friends, actual friends. She wouldn't need to be lonely anymore. She keeps her enthusiasm to herself and takes a breath to regain composure. "Yes otou-san."

"Just make sure you don't prove a burden to them."

"Yes otou-san."

Hiashi allow a small smile to cross his mouth before returning to the detached visage he normally wears.

XXXXX

When Naruko and I got back into the house the first thing we did is set our bags down and hit the couch. After chilling on the couch for a few minutes, we proceed on to our homework. It was getting late when we finish so I started on making dinner, though I did invite Naruko on helping me this time around.

After dinner, we got ready for bed and I said our "Good nights" to each other and soon enough I find myself in my bed.

As I lay there, just waiting for sleep to take over I think about my family back home. _'Sure wish that they're okay.'_

XXXXX

Deep within Naruko's room, the blonde girl was wide awake thinking. Thinking about Hitoshi.

When she initially heard that he was going to live with her, she was overjoyed of someone being with her. Someone to talk to her, laugh with her, be with her. It was one of the few times that she was actually happy in her life so far.

But as time went by, she started feeling guilty. There he was doing everything in his power to make her life happy and asking nothing for return. He teaches her, spars with her, and even stands up to her when all the bad people come.

She had watch Hitoshi always back her up when bullies come to make fun, or even hurt her. She doesn't know why, but she always had an idea that old man Hokage knows something, but she let it slide thinking it's for the better or something.

But after today, she's growing concern about the brunet.

After seeing Hitoshi's cold eyes when beating Sasuke, his warm and gentle expression when he was encouraging Hinata, but most importantly that soul crushing look he had when she asked Hitoshi on the way back home.

Naruko shudders, she never seen Hitoshi look so…sad. It was like seeing someone important to you killed in front of your very eyes. His brown eyes had that thousand yard stare but had a aura of defeat in them, his right hand twitching as if was reaching for his kunai he keeps on the holster on his right thigh, his mouth was unmoving but were in a curled in grimace.

The more she thinks about, the more she realizes how little Hitoshi talks about himself. Every time she asks him a question, he always said, "I'm an orphan; don't have much to go back on."

Naruko curls up deep into her bed sheets, "Hitoshi, you're hiding something from me. Please, let me help you." She feels her eye lids get heavy and soon sleep overcomes her as well.

XXXXX

Deep within a vast darkness, a lone figure floats within.

"Hitoshi…Kashisha."

XXXXX

You know, I'm guessing that you guys must be sick of me always updating to about a month each chapter. I apologize due to a combination of me being lazy, going to college, and life itself, but mostly me being lazy. So anyway, things are going to pick up a bit after this chapter and trust me things are going to take quite a turn in a way you are not going to expect (hopefully).

So anyways, love it, hate it, think it needs a guy in a bear suit. Send me either a PM or a review and I'll read it. I find feedback encouraging for me to keep on working on this story.

So anyway, this is WW79 signing off. Peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Also important Author's note below.

XXXXX

Fire.

Fire everywhere.

The scent of death and blood festers in the air.

Cries of fear rings to all that could hear.

Bodies, some burned beyond recognition, others split in half littered the ground.

It is a scene nothing short of hell on earth.

But she didn't care; she started it, and is enjoying every single of second of it. She smiles at the carious cries of the villagers.

"RUUUUUUUUUN!"

"IT'S THE DEMON!"

"SHE'LL KILL US ALL!"

She watches the villagers run from here. Screaming, shouting, fleeing at a chance of escaping.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGUUUUUUHHHH!" A diagonal slash from a claw like hand almost splits a fleeing man in half. Just another victim of her rage. Just another person that wronged her.

"YOU CALL ME A DEMON!" She roars, her voice bellowing for all to see, "YOU MOCK ME, SHUN ME, DESPISE ME, AND EVEN BEAT ME! AND NOW…" she gives a wicked grin, "…I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU, ALL OF YOU!" She slashes again, severing a woman's head from her neck. Despite the look of shock on the woman's face, she can still recognize the face. The woman is just one of the many who loathe her, and now no more.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughs, her voice border lining psychotic. The scream of anguish, the cries of sorrow that plagues the air, all of it is music to her ears. She spots a crowd of ninja approaching her to the right, she grins at the platoon.

"DIE DEMON!" One of the ninja yells, going through a series of hand signs.

"YOU FIRST!" She roars and thrusts her right arm forward; a stream of white hot fire erupts from her palm and incinerates the group. Reducing them to cinders before they could even scream. After seeing the grim fate of her would be attackers, she turns to the fleeing crowd once more, "THAT'S RIGHT TRY TO RUN!" She charges forward at them, "YOU'LL DIE BY MY OWN HANDS IN THE END! THE HANDS OF THE DEMON YOU CLAIM ME TO BE!"

One of the more foolish villagers turns around and pulls out a sack filled with gold coins. He presented it to her, "Please spare me, I'll pay you everything I-"A clawed hand penetrates his skull, killing the man instantly.

She pulls back her hand and licks some of the blood, "I don't need money, all I care about is revenge you fool!" Than in the reflection on the pool of crimson blood of her recent kill she could make out a figure of someone reaching out to her.

She whips around and slashes the mysterious figure with her claws. She smiles as a familiar death cry come from her victim's throat, she looks up to the figure's face to see the look of shock on their face.

Only for her own eyes to widen to see Hitoshi's surprised face amidst a shroud of his own life blood erupting from the wound on his chest.

Instantly upon the realization of what she just done the scene of carnage simply fades away into darkness. The bodies of her victims, the burning buildings with broken walls and windows, the smell of blood and death, everything just vanishes into nothing. Leaving only her and a fatally wounded Hitoshi alone in the darkness, spotlights position just above them as if is a sick and twisted act of a play.

She could only stand still; shock over what she just did, watching as the brunet stagger away from her, coughing up more of his dwindling life blood.

He looks at her, his eyes also full of fear, several trails of blood coming from his mouth; he wraps the injury on his abdomen with both arms, staining them with red. "Why?" He quietly asks her, his eyes fading, "Why Naruko, why?" He coughs up more of his blood, falls on both his knees, and falls to the ground into the puddle of his own blood.

She snaps out of her stupor upon seeing the boy fall to the ground. She rushes forward to Hitoshi's side, grabs his shoulders and tries to make him face her. "I'm sorry!" She cries, desperate to have Hitoshi hear her apology, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

But the brunet doesn't responds; he could only look in one direction with lifeless eyes. He is gone, now and forever, by her hand.

'_I…I…I killed him.'_ She sets the body down gently as sees the blood on her trembling hands. She raises them closer to her face and starts shaking uncontrollably. The truth extent of her actions finally reaches her.

"He's gone…Hitoshi's gone." She grabs her blond stained hair with her equally stained hands, "HE'S GONE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I…I AM A MONSTER!" Her eyes start flowing from her eyes as she begins crying, "I KILLED HIM! I HONESTLY KILLED HIM!" She snaps her head to the sky as if to face to heavens, "HITOSHI I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

She repeats to the sky again…and again…and again. As a vain attempt to try to contact Hitoshi to find forgiveness for her own reckless actions. And so she cries, alone in a dark stage, covered in blood, Hitoshi's corpse right beside her, and screaming to the heavens for some sign of forgiveness.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

But she finds no sign of mercy, only the cruel reality of her actions.

XXXXX

"Nar…o, …ke u…"

"Naruko…ke…"

"NARUKO WAKE UP!"

Naruko snaps her eyes wide to see Hitoshi's panic face looking down at her. He was holding her shoulders firmly to keep her stead, having entered her room squirming around repeating "I'm sorry." Over and over.

"Naruko." Hitoshi repeats again, earning the blonde's attention, "You were just having a bad dream. It's okay now. I'm here."

Naruko's eyes waver a bit, "Hitoshi…you're alive?"

Hitoshi's face went from shock to confused, "Well yeah, of course I'm…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruko wraps her arms around Hitoshi and starts sobbing into his chest. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" She repeats the phrase in her dream again.

Hitoshi just stands there in silence; dumbstruck at the blonde's attitude right now, but a part of him feels it's best to leave the matter for another time. He places a hand to the back of Naruko's head and starts rubbing in small circles "Don't worry Naruko-chan." He says in a gentle voice, "I'm here now. It's all better now."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The blonde repeats her apology again, her voice much softer now after straining it by screaming for about a couple of minutes.

Watching the blonde girl sob, Hitoshi remembers times where he would help his own little sister in situations like these. It mostly revolved saying "hush" and making soft gestures to ease the girl's mind. Still it helps.

'_Naruko's shikigami or not, I'm not letting this girl live her life like this alone.'_ Unknowingly, even to Hitoshi himself, he tightens his arms around Naruko, _'No one should live a life like her.'_

As Naruko kept on crying she also thought back to the memory of her nightmare, she consciously thought about the whisker marks on her cheeks and that the fact her birthday is…

'_No,'_ Naruko thought, _'I'm me, nobody else.'_ She then thinks back to the bloody fate of the dream Hitoshi, _'I'm defiantly no demon either…I hope.'_

X Chapter Eight: Encounter X

*BRING!*BRING!*BRIN-!

*SMASH!*

'_HATE alarm clocks!'_ I think to myself, lifting my now stinging hand from the infernal device. Looking up, I see that the time is about 6:13, meaning it's about time to get ready for the academy.

Getting up I feel a pulling sensation on my arm, _'Clingy isn't she?'_ I turn to the source to find Naruko sleeping peacefully, with one heck of a good grip on my left arm.

I start shaking my arm loose from Naruko's grip, "Oi Naruko, wake up. I need that arm you got there."

"Hmmmmm…" Naruko stirs as I keep on getting my left arm free, "Oh oops." She lets go of me, "Sorry about all this." She gets up and stretches but doesn't leave my bed.

I shrug, "No problem Naruko, just please leave my room now, I have to get ready." I notice that the blonde is still sitting on the edge of my bed, looking away from me. "Something up?" I ask.

"Hitoshi-kun," Naruto says not even looking at me, this meant it's something big, "did you ever wanted revenge on someone?"

I narrow my eyes a bit, "That's a pretty big question I admit, what brought that on?"

"Just thinking." She answers back.

'_I imagine something like this sooner or later.'_ I think to myself. To be honest, I'm surprise of this girl's sense of character. Despite all the crap she's been going through, how she still stayed sane before I came along is quite a miracle. Still, Naruko is just a little girl. A little girl with no immediate family and who's been alone for such a long time. And to have Konoha hate her for reasons beyond her control…I wouldn't be surprise that she does have payback on her mind from time to time.

Taking a seat next to her I look right at her, face to face, "To be honest, the need to get back on someone is pretty common. Heck, it's practically human nature, an eye for an eye or whatever. Personally, I don't think it's neither recommended nor wise."

"Why is that?"

I shrug, "Because I think it's stupid. Life is meant to be unfair sometimes, if something bad happens, it happens. It's just best that you deal with that fact, or else you'll be so lost in a search for revenge that you tend to lose focus. Of course that's just my opinion."

"I see." Naruko then turns to me, "Even if you truly believe that person deserves it."

'_No doubt it concerns the village.'_ I think, _'Need to curb that anger.'_ "Trying to play judge is nothing but trouble if you ask me."

"Why?"

"Because we're human, not some sort of diving beings who determines who lives or dies. If you go about striking against everyone who wrong you you'll eventually sight of your true goals and probably hurt someone innocent in the process." I take a deep breath, "In the end you're doing more harm than good." I turn to her, "You get what I'm saying?"

Seeing Naruko's face in a minor state of shock got me worrying.

"Oi, earth to Naruko." I flick her on the forehead, earning a yelp of pain from the girl.

"Hey! What did you that for?" Naruko whines.

"For being so moody, now come on we need to get ready for the academy." I respond as I start going through my drawers for clean clothes. I can make out the sound of Naruko shuffling her way out of my bed and going into her room.

Narrowing my eyes, I start rummaging for a shirt. Though my mind is more focus on another matter, _'Naruko, what did you dream last night?'_

XXXXX

As Naruko left Hitoshi's room without a word she thinks back to her dream and her recent talk with Hitoshi.

"_Because we're human, not some sort of diving beings who determines who lives or dies. If you go about striking against everyone who wrong you you'll eventually sight of your true goals and probably hurt someone innocent in the process. In the end you're doing more harm than good."_

She opens the door to her room, enters, and proceeds on to her morning routine.

As she begins, she can't help but still think about Hitoshi's words. _'You make it sound too easy.'_ She clenches her hand, _'So why is it so hard?'_

XXXXX

After getting ready and a quick breakfast, Naruko and I made our way to the usual spot where we usually meet Kiba, Shino, and Hinata.

I allow myself a small smile; it's now been over a year and a half since I came into this world. After living in Konoha for almost two years I've learn and endure quite a bit as both Naruko's shikigami and Hitoshi. To be honest, I do not fully trust this village, by this time I gain the title of "Demon's Pet" no doubt that I pal around with Naruko and stick up to her. My title itself is only a minor problem, what really gets me steamed up are the villagers themselves. Anything short of actual weaponry and poisons has been thrown at Naruko's direction, and I'm playing the position of defender.

Bullies, thrown objects, false rumors, anything that this village can dish out, I experience firsthand. I heard from the Kyuubi that I'm going to make myself much of target to these idiots on a level close to Naruko; I just didn't expected to be this severe.

My current appearance as an almost ten year old kid is also proving to be a hassle as well. I am actually pretty glad I decided to train up to be a shinobi, at least the training I get is enough to keep me at least half a step ahead from any potential traps or thugs. Still, even with all the training I go through, I'm still a kid, more than once have my limits been truly tested.

I also can't stand out too much for a kid, I'm pretty sure the moment I start showing any exceeding skills or whatnot, which could give others an excuse to instill even more hostility towards Naruko and me. Keeping a low profile for a guy for my level of infamy around here is battle in upon itself as well.

"Bout' time you guys show up." Kiba's voice rang out from among the voices belonging to other people among the road leading up to the meeting point. He, along with Hinata and Shino are down at the usual spot, waiting for Naruko and me.

I smile. Those three are one of the few saving graces that I can find in this village. The others being old man Hokage, Iruka, and the duo down at the ramen shop. If it weren't for those people, I would have lost it long ago. Okay that's taking it too far; it'll be more like "I would beat someone's butt in the sparring ring even harder" kind of vibe. More than once I just want to punch someone just to make them shut up. I wonder if you are still watching me.

Naruko offers a small smile, "Hey guys what's up?"

"Well this is a first, you acting all calm and stuff." Kiba returns with a grin.

"I too am quite surprise to see like this Naruko-san." Shino adds.

Naruko takes a deep breath, "Just a bad dream okay."

Hinata steps up and places a hand on Naruko's shoulder, "You want to talk about it?"

Naruko pauses, as if unsure, than she turns to me, shudders a bit, before turning back to Hinata. "It's…complicated. Maybe later. Right now let's just make sure we get to the academy on time or else Iruka-sensei would pull that big head jutsu again."

I got curious, _'Okay, not a good sign.'_ Deciding to ask Naruko about her little nightmare till later, I proceed on to follow the group.

On the way to the academy, I can't help but overhear some mutterings among the people passing by.

"…another attack…"

"…severe…injuries…"

"…even…ANBU…"

'_Wonder what's going on?' _I think to myself.

XXXXX

Deep within the Hokage building there is a large room located somewhere in the higher floor of the building. The room itself is oval in shape, with hard wood floors and with walls painted a neutral color, a style fitting a room where political meetings take place.

On the side opposite to the only doorway leading in and out to the meeting room is the desk where the Hokage sits, with both of his advisors sitting to both sides of him.

In front of the Hokage's desk are two tables, curved to fit the curve of the room, to the Hokage's right side sits the Ninja portion of the Konoha's higher ups, mostly clan heads and heads of certain military branches such as interrogation or medical field. To the left sits the civilian portion, consisting of those who run important facilities that ninja lack the understanding or education on how to run, mostly heads of financial groups, traders who specialize in international business, and the occasional lucky/rich one who was able to worm his way into the group.

Meeting within this room were usually calm and if rarely short lived. However, this time it wasn't one of those meetings. If the Hokage, a mostly calm and yet grandfatherly figure, is sitting in a serious manner it means it's not a time for being informal, especially with recent events happening.

"I assume you all know why I called this meeting." The Hokage's voice made everyone in the conference room turn all their attention to the elderly man. "As most, if not all, of you must be aware by now is that for the past few days there have been a swell of unknown energy emanating at a one of the nearby training areas."

Several nods went across the tables.

"And that I had sent a squad of chuunin to investigate the anomaly…only for them to come back with moderate injuries. Their stories all point to an unknown assailant hidden deep within the shroud of the energy occurrence." The Hokage's eyes went slightly dark, "We have no clear idea on whom, or perhaps even what this unknown attacker is or even on a motive on why it's attacking any sent scouting squads. The only solid fact we have on this entity is that it only attacks when someone enters the energy field. However, such questions do not aid in the current situation." He takes a deep breath, "This unknown force is increasing in size and at an alarming rate too."

A good number of the participants have turn slightly white at the news. If this creature or whatever is bound within that field, and said field is spreading who knows what madness that could occur.

The Hokage takes note of the mutterings between the council members, "Rest assures I have sent competent shinobi to halt the progression of this anomaly and guard from anything or anyone from the outside. Though in truth it's only to suppress it until we can find the true cause of this occurrence and find a solution to it. So until then, I'm declaring the training fields close until further notification, are we clear. I had also contacted the Ninja Academy and all squads of this ban as well."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

The Hoakge's shoulders went lax for a bit, "Then this meeting is adjourned, you can now return to your duties."

Upon those words, the council left in an orderly matter, going back to whatever duties or responsibilities they had until the surprise meeting. Though in their haste they fail to see the dark look in the Sandaime's eyes.

The Sandaime himself had withheld an important detail in case of the anomaly. The words of the creature in one of the injured squad's reports.

"The Anima is close, he is here."

'_An Anima, here?'_ The Sandaime thinks to himself as he too left the conference room and proceeds towards his office, _'Last time I check, people with that kind of ability are nomadic in nature, it's practically impossible for one to settle within a ninja village where their powers can be used for military purposes, a stark contradiction to their own personal philosophy.'_

After passing by his secretary with a quick hello the Hokage enters his office and resume his duties, though his thoughts are on another matter. _'But if what that creature said was true, and that there's really a Anima here,'_ He takes out his pipe, puts a small amount of tobacco and using a fire jutsu lights it before smoking, _'there's no telling what trouble this could bring.'_ Taking another puff of smoke the Hokage turns to face the window, _'The only question left is who the Anima is.'_

XXXXX

'_So bored.'_ I think to myself, taking notes on Iruka's lecture while mulling over boredom. Naruko to my right is not doing much better, already on the verge of sleeping. It's just another day as usual…yet why can't I shake this feeling that something feels off. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

"Hey Hitoshi." A hush voice stirs me out of my boredom, it was Kiba. "Meeting at lunch, at the usual spot."

"That isn't something different from any other day Kiba-san." I reply quietly.

"Trust me, today is going to be different."

"Then how come that makes we worry." I sigh.

"Kashisha, Inuzuka!" Iruka shouts, "Quit muttering to each other during lessons!"

"Sorry sensei." I apologize along with Kiba, trying to ignore the various snickers around the classroom.

Soon enough, lunch hour came and Naruko and I went to the usual spot as per Kiba's instructions.

"Wonder what Mutt-face is up too, he sure left in a big hurry as soon as Iruka-sensei said it was lunch time. He also dragged Shino with him too, must be something big huh? Too bad Hinata had to do some clan business today." Naruko questions as she leads the way to the tree with the swing.

"Well we won't know till we found out then Naruko." I return. Though to be honest, Kiba's actions before hand was quite strange even for him. Just as Iruka said the words "lunch hour" Kiba grabs Shino and immediately dashed out of the classroom, a quick "See ya there" was said before he vanishes out of sight through the classroom door. Afterwards I woke Naruko up and told her about the sudden meeting. She was interested, but judging from the look on her face was still shook up from last night.

'_Okay, she needs someone to talk too now.' _I think, "Hey Naruko, I notice that you're still feeling pretty down ever since that nightmare of yours, want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later at home okay Hitoshi." Naruko answers, not even looking at me.

'_Figures as much, girls are always so complicated.'_ I ponder, _'Though I think it's best that we let this matter go until later when the day is done.'_

I notice Naruko suddenly stop, "Ah, there they are." Her eyes then narrow, "What the heck is Mutt-Face thinking?"

Curious, I peek over Naruko's shoulder, and to be quite frank, I have to agree. Having Kiba talking to who I call "The Jackass Three" is something that does not inspire confidence in me.

The Jackass Three, the same group of bullies who I got into trouble within about the first few months of getting into Konoha. Though I was thankful that I didn't get tied with them over the whole cafeteria fiasco I then start mentally bang my head against the wall when I found out that those twerps can hold a grudge.

One HECK of a grudge.

Next thing I knew, sometime after Hinata joins, those three idiots have been on Naruko's and my case ever since. Thankfully, this annoyance is fueled by a sense of pride now than a sense of hostility unlike before. The group always challenges Naruko and the rest of us to "REAL SHINOBI" challenges, even though they know Naruko and Hinata are girls. These suppose challenges are design to and I quote, "Test the limits of a shinobi's body, mind, and spirit." Though I understand how putting a "Kick me" sign on the back of one of the academy staff is suppose to prove one's stealth, it's pretty much stupid.

Iruka was also not pleased.

To be honest, I don't know what it is with those guys. First time we meant they presented themselves as grade-A assholes, next thing I know they just acting as regular assholes, or at the very most just stubborn mules that just can't leave us be. I wonder why.

"Oh there they are right now!" Kiba's voice takes me back to the situation at hand.

I take a deep breath, "Kiba-san I-"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING MUTT-FACE?" Naruko yells, already making her way to probably hit Kiba upside head.

*SMACK!*

"HEY! DAMMIT DOBE!" Kiba yells while nursing the lump on his head.

'_Five points for me.'_ I add as I made my way to the usual spot, eyes wary on the Jackass Three. "Language Kiba-san, but I must share Naruko's feelings about this little get together."

Shino adjusts his sunglasses, "I too am curious as to what is the purpose of this meeting."

Naruko taps her foot impatiently, "We're waiting."

Kiba holds his hands up defensively, "Hey easy, easy. It's simple, you know about the rumors going on about the training fields. The one involving all the attacks." He then puff out a chest, gives a wide grin, and points to the sky, "I PROPOSE THAT WE GO CHECK OUT THE AREA AND INVESTIGATE!"

I, along with Shino and Naruko, got silent over Kiba's declaration. I notice the Jackass Three's leader has a very peculiar look in his eyes, _'Yeah, defiantly a trap.'_

"Kiba-san." Shino speaks up, "What possessed you for making such a brash action, not to mention includes us in it?"

"That would be my fault." Said the oh so annoying leader of the J.T. known throughout the academy as Megz.

Megz, alone with his little entourage Daichi and Shinji, that guy has been a thorn at my, and to a certain extent Naruko's, side ever since the cafeteria. Though his actions are fueled by pride instead of malice, that doesn't mean his actions are any less of a pain. Thankfully this is probably their last year here so I can probably stand one more antic.

"You see," Megz continued, "A cousin of mine was part of the scout team that checked out the area and mention something about a monster. So I suggest we go over to the training fields later tonight and go see this so called beast."

I decide to add my thoughts, "Okay, than what happens if this beast does appear?" Normally I would call bullshit on this whole monster business, but considering the one who revived me isn't quite human herself I kept quiet.

"We beat of course! It would be a true sign of a shinobi's courage and bravery." Megz responds, his two lackeys applauding their hands at his declaration. Apparently not knowing that courage and bravery mean the same thing.

Naruko turns to Kiba, "And you actually agreed to this?"

Kiba nods, "Yeah he personally came up to me and requested our help, saying that strength lies in numbers." He then points to Megz, "Plus he promised to show us a super cool jutsu if we come along!"

"Kiba, can you give me a big smile and hold still for a second?" Naruko says with a smile.

Kiba grins, "Stunned by my genius."

*SMACK! WHACK! BAM!*

Now Kiba has four lumps, I taught Naruko well.

"Like heck me and Hitoshi are going with those three bozos, if you want to play monster slayer than fine by me, but leave us out of it!" Naruko huffs before turning around and walking away "Come on Hitoshi."

I shrug, "Whatever, see ya later everyone." I too also start to leave.

"I didn't expect you two to chicken out." Megz calls out.

I notice Naruko stop, _'Come on Naruko, don't get roped it.'_

"I was sure that a little runt like you is braver than that."

Naruko hands starts twitching. _'He's just goading you into joining, just take deep breaths.'_

"But since you're just a scared little girly-girl."

I wince at the inevitable. Naruko turns back to the J.T. and points at them with fire in her eyes, "WE'LL BE THERE!" She then storms off.

I sigh before turning back to Megz, "So where's this training field where this thing resides?"

Megz's mouth curled into a grin, "Training field # 13, be there by 9:00 p.m."

I thank Megz and then start on my way to Naruko. Shino right behind me with a K.O.'d Kiba being dragged behind.

XXXXX

"Hook, line, and sucker." Megz's grin turn to more wicked one. "Taunt the freak and her pet is sure to follow."

"That was a smart move boss." Daichi added while chuckling to himself, "This is going to be great."

Shinji also nods, "It's all going according to plan, and as soon as those losers are alone in the big bad forest we'll give them the scare of their life."

Megz puff out his chest, "We'll show that Kashisha and his friends for real what happens when you mess with us!"

Daichi then suddenly turns nervous, "But what if that monster really is true, you said it yourself your cousin saw it."

Megz smacks Daichi upside the head, "I don't have a cousin nimrod, okay I do but not one who went over there, I was just trying to build up the story a little. Now hurry, we have much to prepare."

"Right boss!" Daichi and Shinji said in unison before the trio went back to their classroom to prepare for tonight's prank.

XXXXX

The rest of class after lunch went by in what felt like a flash. It could be either the anticipation for tonight, or that Iruka's lectures have finally gotten to me and I started zoning out for long periods of time.

Yeah, it's more like the second.

As soon as Iruka states that it's the end of class I decide to pack up things and go straight home. I might need all this free time to prepare for whatever those three idiots might be up too.

"Let's go to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar!" Naruko declares with somewhat of a smug look on her face.

I sigh, _'So much for getting prepare.'_ I turn to the blonde, "Um why?"

"'Cause I'm hungry!"

If only I could bring myself to break the desk with my own head at Naruko's statement. "Naruko I think now's not the best time to gorge on ramen."

Instantly Naruko's face went from smug to slightly melancholy in an instant. "Please Hitoshi. Just to pick up an order."

I just couldn't say no to her right, especially with that face, "All right, but please only a bowl okay?"

"Thanks Hitoshi."

We left the academy early, but not without promising Kiba and Shino that we'll be at the meet place tonight.

On the way to Ichiraku's I think back to all the times I spent there, as per Naruko's request. Though ? I've been trying to wean her off the stuff; she's persistent to visit her favorite restaurant. Especially since its one of the places that I know of that won't try anything to kick either Naruko or me out. The atmosphere is nice and pleasant, especially if there's no one who comes in just to give Naruko the evil eye or something. In fact, the people who operate the story, old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame are few of Naruko's "precious people" she vows to protect when she becomes Hokage.

"Hey well if isn't my two favorite customers." Teuchi's voice came out as Naruko enters the restaurant first, I follow soon. Teuchi gives wide grin, "So what'cha in the mood for today Naruko-chan, Hitoshi-kun?"

"Just a bowl of shrimp ramen for me please." Naruko replies with a calm, yet somewhat force, smile. She then turns towards me, "Why about you Hitoshi?"

"Um, one beef ramen please." I add.

Teuchi's face went from cheery to neutral in an instant before he puts on a smile, "Sure, coming right up."

"Oh, can we have it too go please?" Naruko adds.

"Sure thing little missy." Teuchi returns while he disappears in the kitchen door. "Hey Ayame-chan, can you please tend to those two while I get the order ready?"

"Okay otou-san." Ayame's comes from the opposite before she came through the kitchen door right after old man Teuchi. She comes towards us with a smile, "I take it something is troubling you Naruko-chan?" She presents us two glasses of water.

"You know it Ayame-nee." Naruko replies glumly as she takes a glass. I decide to keep my silence, trying to play innocence on the pretense that it could involve some girl stuff. It's hopefully not something too bad. I take a sip of my water.

"Ayame-nee, am I monster?"

And spit it right out.

I turn to Naruko; she is just sitting there with a neutral expression on her face. Resting her head on her folded arms on the counter, her eyes looking directly at Ayame.

The sound of broken dishes emanates from the kitchen. "Aw damn slippery floors!" Came Teuchi's excuse. "Sorry, looks like the order is going to take longer that I thought!"

Ayame clears her throat, "What was that Naruko-chan?"

Naruko twirls the straw in her glass, making the contents swirl around, "I was just wondering that's all."

I clear my throat, "Naruko we've been through this at morning, and you're NOT a monster."

"I know." The blonde responds, "But I want to make sure, so I want to ask another person's opinion." She then looks to Ayame, "Well Nee-san."

Ayame's face soften as she places a hand on Naruko's head. "Don't let what other people say who you are Naruko-chan. You're just you."

I see a small smile on Naruko's face, "Thanks nee-san."

Even though she has a smile on her face, I can't help but still feel worry about the blonde.

Just then Teuchi pops in covered in stains, he looks like fought a kitchen appliance and barely won…and is that a ramen bowl on his head?

"Sorry it took some time." He says as he hands out two take out cartons, "Here's your order, be careful they're hot."

Naruko and I take the cartons and paid for the meal. We said out goodbyes as we left the ramen stand and proceed on home.

XXXXX

As Teuchi and Ayame watch the two kids walk back to their house, the former then turn his attention to the corner of shop. "Aw don't be such a sad sap Iruka and pull up a chair."

Out from behind the store walls, Iruka appears with a calm face, "Sorry Teuchi-san for the intrusion. I saw Naruko leave the school in a bad mood so I decide to check it out. I…happen to overhear Naruko's question."

Teuchi's face turns serious, while Ayame's turns slightly somber. Teuchi takes a quick breath, "So you did. Ayame-chan, do you mind getting Iruka here a glass of water."

Ayame nods, "Yes sir." She then goes off to the kitchen, coming back with a cool glass of water. "Here you go Iruka-san."

"Thanks." Iruka takes the glass and takes a sip. "To be honest, I also came here to tell you guys that I'm on guard duty for the site of the recent anomaly."

"Oh yeah, I heard rumors." Teuchi takes the chipped bowl off his head begins to clean it, "Heard any poor sap who gets into there is bound to receive a world of hurt."

"Yeah." Iruka responds half heartedly; his eyes still focus on his glass.

"You're thinking about Naruko's questions aren't ya?" Teuchi asks the chuunin.

Said chuunin didn't respond.

Teuchi gives an exasperated sigh before turning towards his daughter, "Things have been going quiet over here Ayame-chan, how about we close shop early okay?"

Ayame looks at her father, then to Iruka, and then back to her father again. "Uh sure otou-san." She goes to the kitchen to take care of the dishes.

Teuchi then turns his attention back to the young man before him, "You're still thinking to 'that' event huh?"

Iruka nods.

Teuchi sighs, ever since Iruka lost his parents in the Kyuubi attack he took upon himself to play guardian to Iruka, teach him what he needs to know and hopefully curve his anger at the Kyuubi to more meaningful pursuits.

"Iruka, you and I both know that there's no way to change the past. It's only best thing to do now is to honor the memory of those who have fallen; at least let them rest in peace with the knowledge that you became a better person. Just moping around isn't going to bring your parents back."

"You make is sound easy." Iruka says with a bitter smile, "I sometimes wonder that myself. How can I sit with a straight face as Naruko is sitting in the same room? I act professional, but still when I see her I always think back to that day." He puts a hand on his forehead, "Guess I'm just a fool huh?"

"No it means you're human." Teuchi responds. "It's only natural that we sometimes get angry for things beyond our control. It's what we do with that anger is really important and look at you you're a respected instructor for the academy."

"Thanks." Iruka takes another sip of water. He then chuckles, "Though to be honest, an instructor's pay isn't really that much in comparison to mission pay."

Both men laugh at the joke before calming down.

"To be honest, I'm amazed Hitoshi made it this far, being friends with little Naruko ever since he got here." Teuchi comments, his voice containing a hint of bitterness.

Iruka's eyes than narrow. Kashisha Hitoshi, or "The Demon's Pet" as he's more getting more commonly known throughout the village, is an enigma upon himself. Anything about his origin or family his practically unknown, it's like the boy came from thin air. Yet despite the boy's somewhat foreign appearance, he is a good student in the ninja academy. Scoring well in some categories and also presenting himself as a average guy to others. In short hand, Hitoshi has shown he has the capability to be an able shinobi. So why is it Teuchi is saying Hitoshi lasted this long?

Teuchi took note of the mental confusion written on Iruka's face, "Don't you ever see what Hitoshi looks like outside the Academy?"

Iruka then got curious, "To be honest no."

Teuchi then puts on a bitter smile, "It's like looking a kid who has been robbed of his childhood." He then looks to the stool where Hitoshi was sitting moments ago, "I saw the signs, eyes darting around like expecting a surprise attack, his hand lightly tapping his kunai holster, and every time he is sitting over here his eye occasionally twitches as if he's kind of panicking. He might not know it himself, but he's starting to buckle."

"Buckle?" Iruka asks, halfway done with his water.

Teuchi nods, "Yeah, since Hitoshi lives with Naruko, this village has focused a portion of their hate to Hitoshi. They believe Hitoshi is helping the kitsune, but in truth Hitoshi what he believes is the right thing to do. But now he's showing signs of stress, I fear it's only a matter of time till either Hitoshi or some idiots pulls something."

Iruka just sits there in silence at Teuchi's words. He recalls a disturbance of where two upperclassmen actually tried to fight Hitoshi, though at the time of the attack Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were also there the attack was barely repelled. In the end Hitoshi and the others won, but barely, and the upperclassmen got small punishment for their actions.

"I take it you see what Hitoshi is facing?" Teuchi's words broke Iruka out of his thoughts. "From what I can tell the kid has been through a lot despite his age, and it's not going to be all sunshine and rainbows from here on out since he's now trying to become a ninja."

"Guess you're right." Iruka looks out the store and into the setting sun, he then remembers something. "Shoot, it's that late I need to hurry to my post." He turns back to Teuchi, "Sorry, but you know how it goes."

Teuchi puts on a kind smile, "Just make sure you don't get yourself killed okay?"

Sure enough Iruka is gone already.

As Teuchi looks out to the setting sun as well, he can't help but shake the feeling that something is off.

XXXXX

Arriving back home, Naruko and I went to the chicken and start on our ramen dinner, or snack in Naruko's case.

As I bite into a piece of beef I can't help but notice Naruko is only playing around with hers.

'_I know where this is going.'_ "You nightmare still getting to you, huh?"

She nods.

"I think now's a better time than ever to talk about it Naruko-chan, especially before we go on this stupid dare thing." I calmly state.

Naruko's face scrunches up in fear, "But I don't want too. You're just going to get mad at me."

"Doubt it." I deadpanned.

She clenches her ramen a bit, "Promise you won't get mad at me."

I smile, "Promise."

She sniffs a bit, probably on the verge of crying before she talks.

As she talks I grow to understand Naruko, despite all her protests, her loudmouth, her moments of pure….Naruko, deep down, she's just a sad little girl in a dark world. And as a little girl being Konoha's pariah the thought of payback has defiantly crossed her mind more than once. However this time was different when she killed me in her dream by mistake.

At the end of her explanation of her explanation Naruko is on the verge of tears. I still keep my neutral face, though it's pretty hard to keep with Naruko crying in front of me and all.

"When*sniff*when you woke me up. *sniff* I wasn't able to believe." Naruko says in between sobs. "It felt like some sort of sick joke." I can see her starting to crack, "I really thought I…I…"She then bursts into tears, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I take a deep breath, "Relax Naruko, it's just a nightmare."

"But how can you say that after all I told you Hitoshi!" Naruko fires right back, "I'm a monster! I killed people, I KILLED YOU!"

"Naruko," I respond, "One, that was a dream, not real. And two," I got up from my chair and flick her on the forehead, "Don't delude yourself."

Naruko went silent and I continue, "You may call yourself a monster, but in truth, you're only kid. Look I don't know what's everyone's problem with you, but regardless of what others might about you, you're still Naruko to me." I see her eyes start watering up, "It's not just me, think about our friends, the two at the ramen shop, old man Hokage, and they think you're not a monster." I pat her on the head, "Look Naruko, the only reason why you think you're a monster is because you're letting other people words get to you. If you call yourself a monster, you're giving all those mean people out there some sort of twisted victory. I think you're stronger than that."

"Really?" Naruko mumbles.

I smile, "Absolutely."

Naruko sniffs, "Thanks Hitoshi."

I finish up the rest of my ramen, "Now come on before your ramen gets cold, we have a job today remember? We better get our stuff ready."

The blonde nods, "Okay."

After Naruko finishes up her ramen, we start on getting things ready for the whole dare thing tonight. Two flashlights, some energy bars, a couple of water bottles, and a first-aid kit Naruko found in the upstairs bathroom, all store away in our backpacks. Of course I was feeling a bit nervous I suggested we bring along our kunai just in case. It was nearing the meeting time when we were done packing.

I put on my backpack, "Well guess it's time to meet this so called beast."

Naruko puts on her bag as well, "Guess so. Let's hurry."

We soon left the house and proceed towards to the training fields.

XXXXX

"Clear." Iruka says to the other chuunin position nearby. It's already his seventh survey of the area he's been assign to guard.

"Clear on my end too." The second chuunin replies back before his shoulders went lax, "Though I don't know what Hokage-sama was thinking of assigning guys like us to guard whatever this thing is. Whatever it is in there is nasty take down ANBU."

"It's not our place to question orders." Iruka returns, "From limited Intel from previous reports, we can assume that this thing only attacks any intruders within this fog. All we need to do is to prevent any intruders."

The second chuunin give a swift nod, but his face is still grin, "Still, makes you wonder what the heck it is we're up against."

Iruka turns to nearby shroud of fog next to him. He could already tell it's not natural be any means, and the Hyuuga ninjas who analyzed the fog claim that this is also not a result of a jutsu either. _'What is this thing?'_ He thinks to himself, caught unaware of the two shadows that slip past him a moderate distance away from him.

XXXXX

"Wasn't that Iruka-sensei?" Naruko asks in a soft voice.

"Don't know, but we better get this over with and fast." I answer quietly. "Wonder if Kiba and the others are here?"

"Mutt-face better be here for dragging us into this." Naruko replies while grinding her knuckles together.

I sigh, "Naruko, you agree to take this remember?"

She stops, "Yeah, I know. It's just when that Megz creep called me a weakling I just…ugh." She takes a seat on a nearby tree root. "Sorry Hitoshi."

I shrug, "Save the apologies for later, after when this is over. Right now we just need to need to find Kiba and Shino first, strength lies in numbers."

"Wouldn't agree with you more?" came a voice.

I spin around, kunai drawn, only to find Shino, Kiba, and surprisingly enough Hinata come from the thick fog. "Sorry for startling you Naruko-san, Hitoshi-san." Shino says as he adjusts his glasses.

Kiba snorts a bit, "You should've seen the looks on your faces when we came, your eyes were the size of dinner plates."

"Is that so?" Naruko adds with a grin before coming up close to Kiba…and kicking him in the legs. Kiba collapse in pain soon after.

I wince, _'Girl can pretty scary.'_ I turn to Shino, "So how were you able to find us so quickly?"

Shino held out one of his hands, on his index finger I see a small beetle, "Before class ended I plated one of my beetles on both you. The beetles within me can detect their faint scent through a acceptable distance, that's how it was so easy to track you."

"Wait…you planted a beetle on both of us." I ask.

Shino nods.

I take a deep breath to suppress the urge to slightly gag, "Okay, then how come Hinata is here, doesn't she have important clan business or something?"

Hinata starts pressing her fingers together, "To be honest, when I heard from Shino-san about Megz-san's challenge I snuck out from the clan compound without anyone knowing. I hope I can be an asset to this group."

"How about we replace Mutt-Face with Hinata-chan?" Naruko adds in, still fuming, "Something tells me Dog-boy isn't going to get up anytime soon."

I turn towards Kiba to find the Inuzuka lying motionless on the grass, "Maybe we should wait until Kiba wakes up?"

"Leave him." Naruko huffs, "Serves him right for being a jerk."

"Damn it." I can hear Kiba groan out.

Shino sighs, "Hitoshi-san, can you please give me a hand with Kiba-san?"

I shrug, "Sure, I'll get his left arm."

XXXXX

He's close. He's close. He's close.

Must bring him here.

Yes.

Here.

XXXXX

Deep within a section of the forest, close to where Naruko and her friends are, Megz and his two lackeys are putting the finishing touches on their scare plan.

"You're such a genius boss." Daichi compliments at Megz's handiwork.

"This will really get those munchkins running for their mommys." Shinji adds.

Megz gives himself a mental pat on the back, "Simple yet complex, light yet fearsome, spooky nay terrifying gentlemen! This will be the ultimate prank I have ever though up of yet!" He then points to the moon, "Daichi, Shinji, assume position, it's time to unveil my grand master plan!"

"Yes boss!"

XXXXX

"Sheesh. It's so foggy around here." Kiba thinks out loud as we just set up a sort of pseudo camp.

"You're right Kiba-san." Hinata adds in, I can barely see her squint her eyes, "It's so hard to see."

"Wonder where those three bozos went," Naruko asks, "I can't believe they won't take their own challenge, cowards."

I help Shino light a lantern that he brought with him. "Whatever you say Naruko. Still I can't help but feel something is off." In fact I have been getting this weird feeling ever since getting into this fog. Just something about this is sending a small chill up my spine. It feels…unnatural, and I don't like it, not one bit.

"I think you might be on to something Hitoshi-san. My insects say that this fog is not normal by any other means, I suggest we should be careful." Shino finishes.

Kiba comes in, "Wait a minute, then what's with this fog? You're telling me it's been made because a jutsu or something?"

Shino nods, "Yes, though it is possible to use a suiton jutsu to conjure a fog there's no significant water sources nearby, also this fog has been rumored to have lasted for several days already, no normal ninja is capable for such a feat over an extended period of time."

Kiba sniffs the air, "Now that you mention it, something about this stinks."

Naruko comes around with a sly smile, Hinata right beside her, "You mean other than yourself Mutt-Face?"

"Damn it dobe, I'm being serious here!" Kiba barks back. He then faces Hinata, "Don't you have some sort of kekkei genkai for this?"

Hinata gives a small squeak before calming herself, "Well, I can use the Byakugan, however I haven't fully mastered it yet."

I wave some of the fog away, "I think a quick scan is all we need for know, I can hardly see anything."

The Hyuuga gave a quick nod before going over a series of hand signs, "Byakugan!" The veins near her eyes bulge out and her eyes widen. "This is strange." She closes her eyes, the veins going back to normal in an instant, she sway a bit before Kiba steadies her, "Shino is right, this fog isn't normal. It looks like a veil of chakra with the Byakugan, I wasn't able to see anything past that."

_A…a._

"You guys hear that?" I look around, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Not funny Hitoshi." Naruko calls out.

"Don't hear anything out of the ordinary." Kiba adds.

I turn back to the group and put a finger to my lips, "Shh, quiet."

_.ni.a._

"There it is again." Now I'm getting more concern.

"Are you sure Hitoshi-san?" Hinata asks.

"What do you hear?" Shino also questions.

I focus harder, "Shush I'm concentrating."

_An…_

'_An? Anne?'_

_An..a_

'_Anime? What?'_

_Anima._

"Ani-what?"

_ANIMA!_

I cover my ears at the sudden burst of sound, "OUCH!"

"Hitoshi are you alright?" I hear Naruko shout.

I ignore her as I felt a chill run down my spine, something is coming, and fast.

"Run." I mutter.

"What?"

I turn towards the group, "WE GOTTA GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE NOW!"

XXXXX

No sooner had those words been spoken a blur rushes past between Hitoshi and the others. Instinctively all five turn their heads and the unknown being.

It was clearly not human, being only a shadowy mass of black swirling darkness. No appendages, no eyes or ears, just pure black.

It's like the things only found in nightmares.

The children could only back away slowly in fear, keeping quiet as in order to not alert the beast.

The beast, however, is only swayed by not sight nor sound, but objective.

It turns a part of itself at the children's location and takes a careful "look" at them.

'_He's here, he's here, he's here.' _The darkness chanted in its head, using its senses to find out its target.

They were five of them, their bodies close together, every one of them have a similar spiritual system, except, except.

'_THERE HE IS!'_ The being's size increase a bit. Its target found, a boy standing somewhere in the front, the energy swirling around him in a totally different way in comparison to the other four. _'The Anima is here! Must bring him there!'_ It charges forward in a blindness pursuit.

Hitoshi's eyes widen at the charging thing, "RUN LIKE HELL NOW!"

Almost instantly , every one dispersed in separate directions; Shino, Kiba, and Hinata went in one direction, Naruko and Hitoshi in the other. Just in time too, the beast lands on the spot where the children used to be.

Despite the initial setback, the beast is undaunted and turns its attention to the direction where Naruko and Hitoshi. _'The Anima…I MUST RETRIEVE THE ANIMA!'_ It then rushes towards its target.

While running away, Shino looks behind him to find the beast go in the direction that he thinks Naruko and Hitoshi went. He abruptly stops, earning stares of shock from Kiba and Hinata.

"Shino what the hell are you thinking we got to get out of here!" Kiba yells out.

"It's after something; we got to help Naruko and Hitoshi." Shino replies before running back.

Kiba clenches his fists, "Are you nuts, did you remember what the rumors said by that things previous targets?"

Shino didn't stop running, "I know!"

Not long, Hinata rushes over to join Shino, "Wait for me!"

Kiba reaches a hand out to the Hyuuga girl before clenching his hand, "Awww, damn it, like hell I'll let you two go after it on your own." He then runs to catch up to the two others.

XXXXX

At his post, Iruka heard a set of strange noises. "What was that?" He turns to the chuunin he's been talking too nearby, "I'm going to investigate, go contact back up!"

The second chuunin's eyes widen, "Hey don't you remember orders. We're supposed to remain stationed here."

"There were also orders to report any and all strange occurrences within the area and to investigate if needed." Iruka says back before going within the fog himself.

The other chuunin didn't waste time to go contact his closest superior officer.

XXXXX

Back to Naruko and Hitoshi, the only thought they have in their minds is running, the shadow beast was hot on their tails and coming closer by the second.

"It's still following us!" Naruko screams, keeping her grip on Hitoshi's hand tight as the brunet leads the way.

"You don't have to remind me Naruko!" Hitoshi shouts back, still focus and trying to escape the shadow beast. Thanks to his ninja training his stamina has increased substantially, but even he doubts he can't keep for long.

Running into a forest clearing, the two look behind them to find the beast no longer there.

"It's gone?" Naruko says in-between gasps for air.

Hitoshi shook his head, "No way, it can't be that easy." He then spots a shadow growing below them; he snaps his head up and sees the beast descending on them. "SHIT!" He shoves the blonde girl out of the way and tries to jump to safety.

Only for the shadow beast to pounce on him before he could jump.

Naruko was quick to recover from being pushed off balance and looks to find Hitoshi pinned down by the beast, the latter looking at the former like a predator at its pretty.

Hitoshi was scared stiff, his face practically inches away from the whatever it is that's pinning his arms and legs down. His mind racing with jumbled up thoughts.

'_Is this it? Just like that I'm going to die again? So matter of fact? That's it? Just going to be wasted?'_

"BOOGITY! BOOGITY! BOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Came a half-baked attempt of a ghoulish voice.

Naruko, Hitoshi, even the beast turn their attention to the source to find a tall figure…in a white bed sheet coming out from the bushes.

A white bed sheet with three sets of eye holes cut into them. Swaying as if off balance.

"AUUOOOOOOOH! I'M A GHOOOOOST! PITIFUL MORTALS BE AFRAAAAAAAID! AROOOOUGH!" The "ghost" proclaims, waving its arms around stiffly. However it's stop waving when it sees the sight, "Uhhhh, what's going on?"

Despite the distraction, Naruko was quick to react, grabbing some kunai she throws some at the shadow monster. The kunai soar through the air before making their mark at the beast's side.

Naruko almost allowed herself a grin before the kunai were absorbed into the creature's body. "No way." She thinks out loud before noticing a tendril of the beast's shadowy mast lash out at her, "DUCK!"

She ducks, but the tendril was so long that even though Naruko barely avoids it, the ghost wasn't so lucky and is sideswiped by it. Cries of pain soon follow.

Snapping out of his fear, Hitoshi reaches for the kunai in the holster on his right leg, takes out the blade and stabs it in the beast's chest, "GET OFF OF ME!"

As if by command, the beast complies and jumps off the boy. It lands a safe distance away and melts into the ground.

Naruko rushes to Hitoshi's side, "Hitoshi are you all right?"

Hitoshi instead focuses on the growing shadow on the ground, "Yeah, let's get out of here." He starts to stand up, only for a strong force to bring him down and starts pulling him in. A strong grip was pulling on one of the boy's leg, and when Hitoshi turns to the source he finds a black tendril wrapped around his left leg, "AW CRAP AND A HALF!"

Naruko, thinking quickly, grabs Hitoshi's hand and starts pulling him away from the shadow, but she isn't strong enough and finds herself being pulled in little by little. _'Come on Naruko, keep it together.'_ She winces as she struggles to pull Hitoshi away; she turns to where the ghost was to find Megz and his two lackeys lying in heap, "GET OFF YOU SORRY BUTTS AND HELP ME!

Megz was quick to respond, "Why should we help you?"

Naruko's eyes then turn violent, "IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HITOSHI BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID CHALLENGE, I'M GONNA HOLD YOU RESPONSIBLE AND BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU! NOW HELP ME DAMN IT!"

Megz flinch at Naruko's recent explode of anger, his face turns grim, "All right you mugs you heard her!"

Shinji and Daichi were shock, "Are you sure boss?"

Megz puffs out his chest, "A true shinobi never leaves his teammates behind!"

Hitoshi tries kicking the tendril off with his free leg, "REAL PRETTY WORDS, BUT IT'S NOT HELPING ME RIGHT NOW!"

Wasting no time, Megz and his group run over and grab Hitoshi and start pulling with all their might. With the added help, the beast's pull on Hitoshi was weakening, but it was still not enough.

"Pull harder you little twerp!" Megz grunted as pulls on Hitoshi's captured leg.

"HEY! I'M NOT A MEATHEAD LIKE YOU MEGZ!" Naruko fires back.

Just then Shino arrives with Hinata and Kiba, "Naruko, Hitoshi, we're here too…what in kami's name."

"Less talk, more actual help!" Naruko shouts.

Not wanting to chance it Shino rallies Hinata and Kiba to provide aid as well. At first they were alarm at seeing Hitoshi being pulled into a black shadow, they were even more alarm at seeing Megz and co. also helping Naruko and Hitoshi, but they decide on questions later and start pulling as well.

With all the number, the Hitoshi tug-o-war soon went into Naruko's favor. The shadow limp on Hitoshi's leg was growing thinner and thinner by the second.

'_Almost there…almost there.'_ Naruko thinks as she continues pulling with all her might, but out of the corner of her eye she spots something.

"EVERYONE DUCK!"

The warning comes too late as another shadow tendril swipes at the group of children, Naruko was the only one to foresee the attack and duck to avoid the attacks, the others weren't so lucky. A mighty blow knocks everyone else away, causing them to lose their grip and be knocked back a large distance away. After the fact, Naruko is once again the only one left, but with the sudden change the intense pull lifts her off her feet and she's soon dragged across the ground along with Hitoshi.

Hitoshi didn't have any time to call for help as the darkness pulls him in, he's engulfed within several seconds. Naruko continue to struggle even though her feet were already swallowed up.

As Shino and Kiba slowly got up from getting the wind knock right out of them, they say Naruko already up to her chest in the shadows, still struggling to pull Hitoshi up.

Kiba was the first to recover, "DOBE!" He gets up and rushes towards the shadows, his right arm reaching out.

More tendril burst out of the darkness and wrapped themselves around the girl, pulling her down as well. She let out a high-pitched scream before she is pulled in as well.

As soon as both kids were consumed, the darkness closes in upon itself. Vanishing just as Kiba arrives.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN SHADOW!" Kiba screams as he digs through the dirk with his hands, "GIVE US BACK OUR FRIENDS YOU BASTARD!" He continues to dig and dig and dig until the realization kicks in.

Naruko and Hitoshi were gone now…just like that.

XXXXX

Okay, lackluster cliff hanger is lackluster. Nuff' said. And I also made Naruko sound bi-polar or something.

Also this chapter was a bit jumpy to be honest. Been having writer's block on and off since writing this.

So any who, this is not the end of _Second Go_ dear readers. In fact things are going to go strange for little Miss Naruko and her shikigami Hitoshi. Personally, I wanted the ending to be a bit more epic but I just couldn't find the right way to set it down. Who is this shadow beast? Where did Naruko and Hitoshi go? What's going to happen next? Where is Waldo?

More answers will be answered in the next chapter I assure you.

That brings me to another matter. I'm planning on wrapping up the academy arc in several chapters, after that would be kind of be consider the next arc or to be more precise right where the manga starts off. I will tell you, how the next arc will start and how the manga starts will have several differences between the two. So look forward to how this story will play out.

The third thing I want to talk to you guys is...you guys think of any good original characters. I want the story to be different to the manga and I want to experiment a bit with original characters. You see on my end, I'm already thinking about the team placements and I can safely assure you that Naruko is not going to be on Team 7. I'm also planning out an OC that will appear somewhere near the next arc. However, if you guys want to share your ideas with me, I'll be happy to listen to them. All I require is that they follow these guidelines.

No Mary/Gary Sues. I want character flaws to improve character development and conflict.

Make the OC a normal person, I mean, normal life, normal family, you know a normal person with no terrible, tragic story. I appreciate it if the OC doesn't come from some large clan or something.

Speaking of normal, please no big buff guys or girls with curves beyond normal human capabilities.

Kekkei Genkai is a big no, with Naruko being the jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Hitoshi being a shikigami, having a third character with a kekkei genkai will feel like overkill.

If the OC uses a weapon, at least make not from the present time period. Swords, axes, spears, and at best crossbows will be allowed. Guns or light sabers are a big no.

If you're interested in sending me an idea for an OC please PM me, I repeat please PRIVATE MESSAGE me your idea. Posting them in a review will take away the surprise.

Any Mary/Gary Sues will be held on reserve for an omake where I will make fun of them.

Anyway, thanks for hearing me rant. This is WanderingWriter79 signing off. Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XXXXX

Chapter Nine: Power

XXXXX

"Come on Naruko-chan!" A red-hair woman says to the little blonde hair girl nearby. Right next to her is a blonde hair man with spiky blonde hair.

"Okay kaa-san!" The blonde responds as she made her way through the grassy field between them. She giggles as she runs through the tall grass. Nearing the couple, the blonde hair girl jumps towards the man, "Catch me tou-san!"

The "father" reaches and catches Naruko and lifts her high in the air, getting a giggle from the girl.

Upon setting down on the ground, Naruko grabs her mother's hand in her right hand, and her father's hand in her left, she looks up to her parents' faces.

Even though their faces are veiled by sunlight, she could distinctively see the bright warm smiles on their faces.

The father's smile widens even more, "Hey how about we go to your favorite spot Naruko-chan?"

Naruko smiles a beautiful smile, "Okay tou-san!" She then lets her parents guide to a hill with a large flower bed on top of it.

This is what she wanted, a loving parents, tender love; things could never possibility get more perfect.

She sees her mother turn to her with a smile, "Naruko please wake up." But her voice sounded different.

Naruko's eyes went wide as the blinding light shrouding her parents' faces grew brighter.

"Naruko wake up." The brighter was growing brighter.

Naruko, desperate, reaches out to both her parents, "Please don't go!"

"Naruko wake up."

"Please don't go!"

"Aw damn it Naruko, now's not the time to be asleep!"

Soon Naruko's world went white.

XXXXX

Naruko was stir awake as a combination of being shook around by the shoulder and someone calling out her name. "Hmmm…" Reluctantly she forces her eyes awake to see the worried face of Hitoshi looking down at her. "Hitoshi, you're alive!" She then reaches out and grabs the brunet in a big hug.

Hitoshi, however, was not as thrilled as the blonde. "Glad to see you too Naruko, but now's not the time to be all touchy-feely right now. Something tells we need to focus right now."

"Huh, what's make you sa-?" The blonde didn't finish the statement when she realizes what Hitoshi meant. She laughs nervously at the new surroundings, "Oh I see."

The brunet helps Naruko up on her feet and starts looking around, trying to make sense of the strange area. _'We sure aren't in Kansas anymore Naruko.'_ Hitoshi thinks to himself.

The best way to describe the duo's surroundings is a cave; the rocky walls themselves were covered in think, green vines. Various fauna such as mushrooms, moss, and the occasional flower were growing out of the cracks within the walls. Also on the walls were glowing crystals emitting bright light, illuminating the cavern with their glow. Looking down, the two kids see an aged tile floor instead of ground or earth beneath their feet.

Naruko takes a few steps forward, marveling at the sight, "What is this place Hitoshi?"

Hitoshi crosses his arms before starting to follow Naruko, "Can't say for sure, but I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

Naruko turns towards the boy, "What makes you say that?"

Hitoshi's focus went straight ahead, to the single hallway that leads out from the cave, "Remember how we got here in the first place?"

Memories of the shadow beast came suddenly flash in the blonde girl's head and she involuntarily shudders, "Yeah let's go."

Hitoshi takes one of Naruko's hands, "Just stay behind me okay?"

Naruko gives a small nod, and soon the two went off deeper into the hallway.

XXXXX

The Hokage, in the eyes of the public has always been a grandfatherly man who always takes his time from his work to go out into the village and interact with the people of the village. In most times, the elderly man is calm and lax.

Repeat, at most.

However, now wasn't the time to afford such pleasantries of old age. Especially if it concerns Naruko's welfare.

As the Hokage swiftly goes through the halls, the occasional staff member would move out of their superior's way, and with the white robes billowing out and the Hokage's hat overshadowing his face, the man looks like a ghost haunting the halls of the building. It was sight not normally seen, but if so it was sight that shows how the elderly shinobi is still an intimidating presence despite advance age.

One stone face jounin with a clipboard got next to the Hokage and soon pace himself with the Hokage's pace. The jounin presents the clipboard to his superior, "Here's the notes we have on the situation that you requested Hokage-sama."

The Hokage takes the clipboard and quickly skims over the detailed report. "I see." The elder shinobi returns the clipboard, "Please tell me where the children are at right now."

"Interrogation room 3A Hokage-sama." The jounin replies, "Their parents have also been notified and are already on their way, some came early sir."

The Hokage narrows his eyes a bit at the statement, _'This could prove a possible roadblock, but I can't hold it against someone who's following orders and conduct.'_ "Thank you." He then makes his way to the designated room.

Arriving in 3A, the Hokage was able to see that there were already people, besides the interrogation team, there. Namely Inuzuka Tsume, Hyuuga Hiashi, and Arubame Shibi. No doubt news about having their own children sneaking into a restricted area and being faced with adversity with an unknown will bring their attention. He could take the silence in the air as either that things are going to be handled in calm matter, or be a proverbial hell in a hamster ball.

He clears his throat, "Forgive me for tardiness. This old body of mine is not as limber as it was before."

The occupants in the room were slightly shock at the Hokage's notice.

"Sorry, didn't quite sense you Hokage-sama." Tsume return.

Shibi adjusts his glasses, "The same applies to me as well, and I've been requested not to use my insects within these walls."

"I was mentally occupied before your arrival, I'm sorry." Hiashi finish.

The Hokage nods as he made his way to get a good at what lies at the only window within the room. On the other side is another room.

In the other room, a bench is the only item of furniture there and on sat six kids; five boys and one girl. Namely Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Megz, Shinji, and Daichi. While Hinata, Shinji, and Daichi have nervousness on their faces, Shino had the ever neutral expression; Kiba and Megz were another story.

Kiba was on edge. His foot taping the ground as if the Izuzuka was impatient for something. His arms were crossed over; the fingers on his right hand were constantly rapping on his left arm. The boy's teeth were clench pretty hard, clearly a sign that he is not thrill to be here.

Megz…well, look like he was on a verge of a panic attack. His grasp his head with both hands, the fingers slightly digging into his scalp. Although the people on the other side won't see it, his face is of pure fear; he hadn't foreseen his little prank to turn out like this. His friends close by could hear him mutter underneath his breath, "I didn't mean to." Or "It's was only a joke."

The children sat on separate sides of the bench, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba on one side, and Megz, Daichi, and Shinji on the other. A clear side that any attempt of communication between the two groups is practically zero, or at least not without some sort of physical conflict erupting.

'_This is getting worse by the minute.'_ The Hokage thinks to himself, if what he read on the report is true, and that these kids have seen this "shadow beast" no doubt information would be needed.

Information that Hokage himself doesn't have, or at the very least, any concrete information. However there's one thought that he can't seem to let go off.

The beast wanted to get the Anima; it targeted Hitoshi…could this mean Hitoshi is…?

The door to the room where the Hokage and others were swung open, "Where is my son?"

The Hokage, along with the three clan heads and the interrogation team turn their heads to the man in the doorway. There in the doorway stood Megz's father, and if the look on his face was any indication that things are going to get hectic. Especially considering the man's status.

Behind the imposing man a civilian couple was being escorted by some of the ninja staff.

The Hokage sigh, _'Now's not the time for assumptions right now, first things first we must understand the situation. I hope Naruko and Hitoshi are okay wherever they are.'_

XXXXX

Naruko gave a sneeze.

"Bless you." Hitoshi says, eyes still focus ahead, his hand still having a tight grip on Naruko's.

Naruko wipes her nose, "Thanks, hey Hitoshi, where are we?"

The brunet looks up to the glowing crystals on the ceiling, "You're asking the wrong guy, I'm just as lost as you are Naruko."

Naruko looks down a bit, "Sorry, it's just, last thing I remember is being pulled into some scary shadow…next thing I know you're waking me up. Don't you remember anything?"

Hitoshi pause for a few seconds, "Well…"

XXXXX

Darkness, darkness as far as the eye could see, silence as much as ear can hear.

Just nothing.

Not a living soul for miles.

Well, not exactly.

Somewhere within that vast emptiness, only two laid within it, like they were on the ground. One of them was an unconscious Naruko, lying as if asleep. The other is Hitoshi, barely awake, and holding onto Naruko's hand tight, as if to never let her go.

The boy is lying on his stomach, struggling to get up, but can only muster the strength only lift himself off the ground before his stamina is drain and he fumbles to the ground once again. He mutters a curse before continuing the cycle once again, each time a similar result.

*Thud!*

"Damn it."

*Thud!*

"Damn it!"

*Thud!*

"Come on damn it!"

*Thud!*

Hitoshi collapse for what felt like the hundredth time. His willpower starting to wane to the pressing nature of his circumstance. He looks over to the blonde girl to his right. _'Come on Hitoshi pull it together.'_

He had good reason to be hasty too, he could see in Naruko's condition. The girl's once vibrant and sunny disposition is now a reversal of itself. Naruko's skin was paling and borderline ghostly, her sun kiss hair now a pale blonde similar to another classmate's, Iwo was it. Lastly her eyes, Hitoshi could hardly make himself look at them, were dull and lifeless. Those cerulean orbs no longer had the glow that Naruko possessed whenever she was around the brunet; they were now ones belong to those close to death.

Death, the very idea of having someone dying because in front of his eyes sent chills down Hitoshi's spine.

With renew vigor Hitoshi begins to push himself off the ground again…

*Thud!*

"DAMN IT!" He grits his teeth, _'What the hell is with this place, it's like it's sucking the very life out of me. I don't know how long we've been here,'_ He struggles to get up, _'but we can't stay for another second, I don't think Naruko will last much longer in this hellhole.'_ He can actually see progress, _'Come on body, keep it together.'_

*Thud!*

Hitoshi finds himself kissing the ground once more, _'Come on…'_ He tilts his head so that he could see what's in front of him. _'Please, anyone out there, lend a hand or something.'_

His eyes caught the sight of movement and Hitoshi focuses more at the source, his eyes widening in hope, "Is someone there?"

However his hope soon turn to fear when he notice that it just wasn't someone that was coming, it was the Shadow Beast. The same that brought him and Naruko in the darkness in the first place. Processing the grim news in his head, Hitoshi's body entered a state of flight or fight. A great surge of adrenaline and energy course through the boy's body and he soon found the energy to pick himself off the ground.

However, the draining effect of this shadow realm was still in place, despite his newfound boost Hitoshi was still on one knee. He gives the approaching beast a fierce glare as if to intimidate it, however the beast was just proceeding, unfazed by Hitoshi's attempt at intimidation. It just continues coming forward.

Thinking quickly, Hitoshi reaches into his kunai holster to whip out the knife in his left hand and forces himself into a fighting stance. "Bring it on ugly!" He shouts at the approaching beast, "It'll take a lot more than this to take me out!"

The creature than stops.

Hitoshi's eyes widen at the turn of events. There it was, the same thing that caused him so much trouble a while ago, which can overpower him right here and now, and it's just standing there.

Despite the twist Hitoshi didn't let his guard down for a second. Eyes shifting to the beast and Naruko in her deteriorating state, waiting for any surprise that might come.

'_Just what the heck is going on?' _Hitoshi thinks to himself, the grip he had on the kunai grows tighter.

Than the beast raises its head at attention and soon takes a few steps to the side, startling Hitoshi once again. The sound of footsteps can be heard emanating from close by.

Hitoshi's grip on his kunai was so tight his knuckles were turning white when he heard the footsteps. He could feel his heart beat beating rapidly in his chest, cold sweat was pouring down his forehead, his knees were slightly shaking, and his breathing was becoming more panic driven.

Hitoshi's afraid.

Afraid of the unknown, afraid of what he's about to face…

Afraid to die…to lose Naruko in this.

However, the boy couldn't allow himself to get weak knee yet as he could make out a figure coming towards him. Hitoshi bites back the growing fear within him and faces his opponent with determination, ready to strike at any moment with his kunai.

And then, Hitoshi could see the mysterious being clearly in front of him. A figure wearing a white flowing robe, a necklace with red gems around the neck, and a hood drawn over the figure's head casting the face in shadows. The figure was tall, about the height slightly above the average man. With the robes billowing around the bottom, tall stature, and surrounding darkness, the figure casts an imposing stance to the brunet before it.

The shadow beast bows to the figure as if in respect, "I have brought him."

The robed figure nods to the beast, "Thank you." Hitoshi figures out that the robed figure is male most likely…or a very, very, VERY masculine female.

The beast bows once more before melting into the darkness till nothing is left. Leaving no trace of ever being there.

The roped man turns his attention back to Hitoshi, "So you are Konoha's Anima?" He then notices Hitoshi's kunai and stance, "Rest assured I did not send my shadow to bring you here just for a fight."

"Yeah that's what they all say," Hitoshi fired back, "And what do you mean Konoha's Anima?" He points the kunai at the robed man, "Answer me!"

The robed man was unfazed by Hitoshi's outburst, "I understand your emotions due to recent events, and however please trust that I am not your enemy. Just threatening me with a kunai is not going to accomplish much."

"I do not trust you." Hitoshi's voice was icy cold, "You said it yourself, you sent YOUR shadow that nearly killed me and Naruko a while ago, dragged us into this place, and now you're saying I should be all buddy-buddy with you?" He slashes the air in front of him, as if to show his intent, "WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU?"

"Because I am the only being in this area that can bring you two out of this realm," The robe man answers before raising his left arm slightly and gesturing to Naruko, "Or do you not care what happens to your precious one?"

Hitoshi wince a bit at the man's words, _'Damn it, he's right.'_ He puts the kunai back into the holster.

The robed man allowed himself a small smile, "Thank you for cooperation." His face then turns serious, though it was hard to tell because of the hood, "I know that you're angry and confused at me for your current predicament, but please understand that our time together will only be brief."

'_That's good to hear, I think.'_ Hitoshi thinks to himself before sitting down, the adrenaline surge winding down. "Okay, so why bring me here, why did it attack all those people before that and what do you mean Konoha's Anima?"

The robed man sighs, "I'm afraid I cannot answer your questions now, considering how this realm is affecting you. The only reason why my shadow brought you here is just so I can see you."

Hitoshi raised an eyebrow, "You wanted…to see me?"

The man nods, "Yes, though to be honest I expected you to be…more mature." That statement earn a growl from the boy, "None the less, there's something for you at the end of this event."

Hitoshi raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I cannot say." The man answers.

'_Yeah, that really helps things.'_ Hitoshi thinks to himself before a feeling of fatigue struck him and he lean forward a bit, _'And this place is not better either.'_

The robed man notice Hitoshi's moment of weakness, "I'm afraid our time together is at an end, you must leave immediately."

Hitoshi struggles to get up on his feet, "Leave, how?" He gestures to the environment, "It's not like there's a door or something that could get us out of here!"

"Do not worry Hitoshi." The robed man assures before going through a series of hand signs and starts chanting in a low voice.

Hitoshi's eyes widen before a glowing, white circle appears beneath his feet and starts expanding to surround himself and Naruko. The boy stares at the sight below before turning his attention back to the robed man, "Wait a second, are you a ninja or something, and why are you helping us?"

As the glowing circle brightens, Hitoshi could see only the lower half of the robed man's face as the latter's lips curled into a bitter smile, "I…am a foolish man who has given this world a terrible burden." He takes a deep breath, "This is place is perfect for someone like me."

"Hey wait!" Hitoshi shouts, slowly getting blind by the lightshow, "I still have questions for you." Soon everything went white.

"Do no fret, perhaps we may meet at a later time."

XXXXX

"Wow…" Naruko said quietly after hearing Hitoshi's story. "What happen after that?"

Hitoshi sighs, "After I came too I notice I felt better and soon found that we got sent here, whatever here is. I also notice that you were back to normal so I decided to wake you up."

Naruko looks down a bit, "Sorry for being useless."

Hitoshi turns to Naruko for a minute and pets her on the head, "Don't let it get you down, heck I wasn't so great myself."

"But I…!" Naruko was about to protest before Hitoshi bopped her on the head, "Owwww!"

"Look Naruko." Hitoshi's face turns serious, "Now's not the time to start worrying, save that until we get out this place first okay?"

Naruko held back her tears, "Okay."

The boy gave a short chuckle, "Crybaby."

"I AM NOT!" Naruko yells back, making Hitoshi laugh out a bit.

"Come on Naruko," Hitoshi says as he turns his head back to the pathway ahead, "Let's go."

After walking for what felt like fifteen minutes the two ran into something out of place.

A wooden door standing before them.

In normal situations, a door is just like any other door. However, the two's situation is anything but.

"Should we open it?" asks a curious Naruko.

Hitoshi crosses his arms, "I don't know, looks like a trap." He then closes his eyes in contemplation, "But considering that this is a one-way path, doesn't leave us much of a choice. I doubt the robed guy who brought us here would save us just so we can die."

"Uh Hitoshi, you might want to see this." Naruko's voice brings Hitoshi to open one eye, only to open both widely to see that she has already opened the door wide open.

"Naruko what are you thinking?" Hitoshi scolds as he gets next to Naruko, "What would happen if that was a…" He sees what Naruko was talking about, "Okay, I see what you mean."

XXXXX

Knowing that tonight's events are going to be of great significance, Hiruzen decided to take this matter into his own office. The information concerning the "shadow beast" was regarded as a high-level secret and all personnel involved in the case to take a vow of silence against both enemy and even ally forces, and that records pertaining to event are censored. The interrogation department knew the value of information and how fast it could spread like wild fire among the population, and to any foreign spy hiding within, so they agree to the Hokage's order.

The Hokage knew, knew how information can make or break a ninja. Knew how information can determine life or death during a mission. Knew how information can be twisted by those with ulterior motives.

'_Damn you Minato.'_ The Sandaime cursed his successor's memory before turning his attention back to the six people standing at attention before him. The children were waiting in the secretary area next door. He clears his throat, earning their full attention, "Okay, it's not the time or the place to draw out speeches so I will get to the point, the events that your children have experienced must remain secret is that understood?"

The reactions on the six's face show confusion, clearly that there's need to be an explanation for such an order.

The Hokage takes a deep breath and exhales, "Look, to be honest this order is to hopefully prevent this village's feelings towards Uzumaki Naruko from deteriorating, understand?"

The four shinobi of the group suddenly went rigid, while the civilians kept quiet. The Sandaime is one of the few people who actually respected the Yondaime's wish to see the jinchuuriki as a hero. He is even seen acting like a grandfather to the orphan girl from time to time. So the six know the Sandaime's feelings towards the matter.

The elderly man's gaze soon shifts to the civilian couple, "That especially goes for you two as well."

"W-wait, what do you mean Hokage-sama?" The male said out loud, clearly a sign that he was worried for his, his wife's, and his two sons', Shinji and Daichi, safety.

"What I mean," the Sandaime's tone was icy cold with a hint of hostility, "Is that I'm well aware of how people have a tendency to gossip and to twist information to more of their liking. Spreading rumors like a wildfire," his gaze at the civilian couple sent a chill up their spines, "Do you now realize the predicament we all are in?"

Both the man and woman gave a quick nod.

The Sandaime straightens himself up on his chair, "The events that have transpired today must remain secret, we cannot afford such information to spread and reach foreign intelligence is that clear?"

All six nodded their heads.

"Good." The Hokage returns before turning his attention to the ANBU with a tiger mask position nearby the door, "Would you please open the door for them, they will need a moment with their children without my interference."

The ANBU nods before escorting the six people out of the Hokage's office. As soon as the door closed as the last person left the Sandaime allow his posture to slack a bit, the testament of old age returning to him once again.

"I hate being old." Hiruzen thinks out loud before opening a side drawer in his desk and taking out his favorite smoking pipe. Tapping a small bit of tobacco and lighting it with a simple katon jutsu the Hokage begins to smoke, thinking about on how to handle the situation while doing so.

However, he himself has no clear answer. This is something entirely out of his experience, he just…doesn't know. This "Shadow Beast" is something entirely new to the man. However there is one thing that he's sure of.

That beast got what it came for, and Naruko and Hitoshi are now in trouble because of it. "I need to find more information." He faces the tiger-masked ANBU, "I am heading to my private study, notify me if anything important comes up, understand?"

"By your word Hokage-sama." The ANBU returns.

The Hokage soon left his office, proceeding towards his destination, _'Please let you two be all right.'_

XXXXX

"Okay, now that is something you don't see every day." Hitoshi mutters to himself, Naruko responds with a swift nod. What was at the other side of the door caught them off guard.

For Naruko it was like the stuff she would only find in dreams, for Hitoshi it was an eerie sense of déjà vu.

A circular platform, spanning so far that Hitoshi can't guesstimate its exact circumference lay before the two, on the other side of a marble staircase with golden handrails starting at the door and ending on the platform's edge. Green grass covered the entirety of the platform, all the way up to the white, marble fence position at the platform's edge. Trees, bushes, and to the middle of the platform a bed of various kinds of beautiful flowers were also growing on the platform's surface. Finally, a moderate sized lake with crystal clear water was circled around and away the flowerbed by a few feet, with some elevated stones serving as a bridge into the inner circle with the flowerbed.

Naruko's eyes widen, she can't help but marvel at the sight before her. Hitoshi wasn't as thrilled as he also notice two smaller platforms about the half the size of the one below. Both had the same marble stairways with golden handrail, though one platform looks like it had some sort of furniture on it, while the other platform had a dome of shrubbery and wrapped in vines on it.

'_Okay this is spooky.'_ Hitoshi thinks to himself, still staying put in the doorway. He thinks back to the memory of the platforms back in his dream a long time ago, _'Ever since then I've been trying to dream that place again, but didn't had any luck.' _His brow furrows, _'Does that mean that we're in a dream, heck, are Naruko and me having the same dream?'_ He then felt his right arm being pulled, nearly causing him to lose balance.

"Come on Hitoshi we need to check this out!" Naruko exclaims as she pulls the brunet with her as she made her way out of the door, down the stairs, and into the field, Hitoshi struggling to keep his balance. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs Naruko look up into what look like a clear morning sky; a blue sky that filled the blonde with a sense of happiness. Letting go of Hitoshi's arm, she than turns towards him, "Isn't this place cool Hitoshi?"

The boy didn't respond back, already thinking and muttering to himself as he looks around this new area. He didn't Naruko's face turn hurt a bit before the latter got curious and tried to listen in to the former's mutters. As she listens further, Naruko was disappointed when she heard words that she couldn't make out. _'It's that same language again.'_ She thinks to herself, gotten used to the times Hitoshi sometimes say something she couldn't quite understand, mostly when he's surprised or thinking to himself.

"Hey Hitoshi." Naruko calls out, earning the boy's attention, "I asked if this place is cool."

"Oh sorry," Hitoshi smiles a bit before turning his attention back to the door where they came from, "Beats that tunnel that's for sure. Though," He turns to look at the too floating platforms, "Considering we got pulled into some life-sucking death realm, saved by some robed guy, transported into a tunnel, and now this. Just call me paranoid."

"Or maybe our luck just turned around finally." Naruko says as she crosses the stone bridge to get to the flower bed located at the center of the platform. Carefully making her way to the center of the flowers, she smiles before kneeling down she admires one of the flowers, a purple flower with blue edges, "It's so beautiful, and kind of makes you forget all your troubles."

"I guess." Hitoshi returns, making his around the platform, _'Okay, that guy said that there's something I might be getting at the end of all this, though I doubt anything would be good enough collateral for the all that crap from earlier.'_ He grimaces, _'I can't even say if this thing is actually gonna help more not, that's also a problem.'_ He turns towards the direction of the flower bed, "Hey Naruko, I think we should..." He stops and then sighs, "Of course."

Naruko was fast asleep, laying on her side, using her back pack as a pseudo-pillow, a gentle smile on her face as she was somewhere off in dreamland.

Seeing the sleeping blonde lie on the bed of flowers, a wave of exhaustion overwhelms Hitoshi. _'Damn, I forgot we left around in the middle of the night. Never felt so tired in my life, er, this life anyway. Best worry about this after a good nap.' _He sees the smile on Naruko's face, _'Best not to disturb her, I prefer to nap under a tree instead.'_ Getting next to a nearby tree, Hitoshi sets his backpack against the tree and lies down, also using the backpack as a pillow, following Naruko's example. It only took a few minutes for sleep to take him.

XXXXX

..ke u..

"Hnnnnnn."

W..e u..

"Five…more minutes."

Wake up, he who bears the name Kashisha Hitoshi.

"Uhh, what?" Hitoshi cracks one eye open, "What is it Naru-what the heck?" Both eyes snap open at where he was…again.

It was the same place in his dream. The place with the floating platforms and pillars, with him already on the top platform judging that he's lying on the grass in front of the icy blue crystal, still floating, still chained to the ground.

I see that you are awake, one named Kashisha Hitoshi.

Judging from the voice, and taking the part that common logic plays a smaller role in the world of ninjas and the like, Hitoshi drew up several possible facts. First off, he's probably in some sort of psycho mind world being contacted by a spirit of some kind, second off said spirit is female, third assumption is that it's coming from the floating crystal, and lastly it might be of a result of stress, Naruko's attempt at dinner last week, or a combination of both.

Living in a world unlike his, Hitoshi had to accept the fact that there are going to moments that he will never quite explain, but…

'_Come on, I just got sucked into a different dimension twice in the same night, please stop already.'_ Hitoshi thinks to himself as he gets himself off the ground and approaches the crystal a bit, "Okay, I'm awake. But what is the whole '…one named…' stuff."

Is "Kashisha Hitoshi" naught but an alias you created once summoned into this world by the spirit within the blonde girl?

Hitoshi's eyes for a second before narrowing, "How did you…?"

Know, because I've been with you since the moment of birth. And from the moment of your birth to the moment of your death I will be alongside you.

Hitoshi crosses his arms over his chest, "Wait, you're saying that you're that a part of me?"

That is correct.

The boy than looks around the area, "So if that's true than, this whole place is a part of me as well?"

That is also correct. To compare it to one of your previous memories, it is similar to the space where you first met the being known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune moments after your demise in your world.

"So this place is like my mind or something, correct?" The brunet asks.

Correct. A term of such an area is "mindscape" for future reference.

'_This is just getting better and better.'_ Hitoshi brings a hand to his forehead to soothe the budding headache, _'And something tells me it's going to be loads of fun further along.' _"Okay, so this place is my mind I get that much. Then how come I look like this instead of my old self?"

I do no posses a clear answer. I could only surmise that due to the extended period you spent as "Kashisha Hitoshi" that your mind soon accepted its new identity. Of course, it is only a guess.

"Okay I see that, than how come I wasn't able to get over here after the first time?"

Because you are not ready.

Hitoshi's headache spike several levels, "Ready, ready for what?"

Power.

Hitoshi went silent. His arms went slack and simply hung at his sides. His face, was once in confusion is now in shock, "Power?"

Yes, power. Power that is yours and yours alone. Power that, if properly channeled, can either bring salvation or destruction based on the whims of the user.

Hitoshi was silent for a minute before responding, "You're blowing this whole power thing out of proportion." He chuckles a bit, "I mean seriously, salvation or destruction, that's a pretty cheesy line don't you think so?"

But you desire power, no?

Hitoshi's weak-smile starts to fade.

I know everything about you, one who bears the name Kashisha Hitoshi. Your desires, your drives, your views of the world. How a single event….

"That's it!" Hitoshi snaps, earning the crystal's silence, "I don't need some know it all ice cube tell me what I want!" He places a hand on his chest where his heart should be, "I'M ME! NOBODY ELSE!" He takes several calming breaths, "So yeah I want power, but whatever powers your offering is nothing but trouble."

I see. However, this power is already yours to begin with.

"What do you mean that this so called power is already mine? You said earlier that I wasn't ready before blasting me into the water when we first met. So what's the issue here?"

Because…with this power comes a burden.

Hitoshi went silent.

The power is both your strongest tool and yet your greatest crux, your hope and yet your bane. From the moment you accept this power a great responsibility will be placed upon your shoulders.

'_Yeah, with great power comes great responsibility, where have I heard that before?'_ Hitoshi's eyes narrow even further, "You're still not making much sense why I shouldn't just take this power already?"

I see. Very well than listen to this.

You desire power.

You desire it for many reasons.

Some good, some evil.

You wish to protect the one who gave you a second chance.

You wish to honor the memory of one you look up too.

You wish to save as many lives as you can within your power.

However…

You also wish to bring retribution to the wicked.

You also wish to enact "justice" on the ones who hurt you and those close to you.

You also wish to be a judge over all for the benefit those close to you.

Now I ask you, how will you use your power?

Will you use it for the benefit of many, to sacrifice your own desires to help out society as a whole?

Will you use if for the benefits of your own ideals, no matter how many lives will you take as long as you yourself feel relief?

Now answer this, one named Hitoshi Kashisha.

What will you do if you have power?

Hitoshi didn't answer; he just stood there with a neutral expression on his face.

Do you now see the severity of such of choice? For once you accept this power; you accept the ramifications that come along with it. Do you now understand, one named Hitoshi.

Hitoshi can only give a nod.

Very well.

Hitoshi looks down a bit, "So if I want power, what do I have to do to get it?"

In truth, you are using it right now.

Hitoshi quirks an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Have you ever felt something whenever you practice those techniques, jutsu was it called?

That question made Hitoshi think back, think back to all the times he perform a jutsu. "Well I can't say for sure, it just felt like every time I perform a jutsu it felt the chakra I'm using moves more…fluidity. I can't say how or why, it's just that I get this weird feeling that's all. Like I'm doing the techniques through force of will or something. Of course, that's just me over speculating." He turns to face the crystal, "So you're saying that all those times, I've been using this power already."

That is correct. A benefit of the power you wield is that it's more responsive to your will. The more you want the desire outcome, the greater the result, however the stronger the desire the more chakra you must call forth for such a task. A skill that can prove taxing to body, spirit, and mind.

"Okay, I understand that. Then what is it about me already having power, yet not having power at all?"

Because, what you're using right now is nothing but a small fraction, but eventually this power will be unleashed whether you want it too or not. What I'm saying is not an offer, but a warning. Do you see them, the chains tethering this crystal to the ground?

Hitoshi nods his head.

These chains are the only means that keep your power in line. This power as I said before is both your greatest asset and weakness. These chains help keep your power in check so that its influence doesn't corrupt you. 

The boy gave a gulp, "Corrupt?"

Yes. Power like this, can change people. Can turn even the noblest of souls twisted and beyond saving. The kindest of intentions warped and nefarious. Should you draw forth too much, the power will overtake you, and you yourself will be forever lost.

"I…I see." The brunet takes a seat on the grass. "Anyway to slow down the process?"

No clear way I'm afraid. The only thing I could say to that is too best avoid drawing too much power.

Hitoshi remained silent after that. He takes a deep breath, "So anyways I have to be sure not to overuse this power so that I don't go bat shit insane right."

Crude words, but that is correct. Moderation is the best way to best control yourself.

"I see." Hitoshi gets up from the ground, "Well thanks for the warning. I'll try to be careful. So then, how do I get out of here, and if possible how can I get back here?"

If that is what you desire, simply will it and you will leave, if you wish to come here than wish for it before you sleep.

"That's all?"

That is all yes. The only reason why you were unable to come here after the first time was due to my interference. However, I will no longer bar your path from here on out.

Hitoshi crosses his arms, "Well with what you just said, I can see you did that for my well-being, thanks." He closes his eyes and begins to focus, _'Let's see…I want to go back reality.'_ As he repeats that phrase like a mantra, a soft light envelops him. It grows brighter and brighter until it burst. When the light dissipated, Hitoshi was gone, leaving the crystal by itself with its thoughts.

Kashisha Hitoshi, if only things were different, maybe the burden forced upon you was better off not happening in the first place. I only pray that the day where power takes you is far, far away.

XXXXX

The brunet wakes to find a pair of familiar set of blue eyes looking down at him, "Naruko it's rude to stare at someone whose sleeping, you know that?"

Naruko gets up from her crouching position besides Hitoshi, "Sorry Hitoshi, you were just sleeping still that it kind of worried me a bit, plus your lips were moving like you were talking in your sleep."

Hitoshi places a hand to his forehead, "Did I say anything embarrassing?" He wasn't in the mood for any more weird stuff.

Naruko shook her head no, "Uh-uh, actually your lips were moving so fast and that your voice was so quiet that I couldn't understand anything." Her face turns concern, "Are you feeling okay?"

Hitoshi's mouth curve into a grin, "We've snuck into a training ground in the middle of the night, got pulled into some sort of shadow realm that sucks the life right out of ya, got saved by some weird guy with vague explanations, and now we're in this zone. I'm feeling peachy Naruko." He takes a deep breath, "How long have you've been watching me sleep and how long have we actually slept?"

"Well," Naruko puffs up her cheeks and pouts, "I've only been watching you for a few minutes, and I woke up a bit earlier than you. Second, I don't know, the scenery hasn't changed much. See?" Naruko moves aside and Hitoshi can see what the blonde meant.

It was still bright out, the same blue sky with no apparent signs of the sun setting or anything, like time hasn't even moved at all.

Getting to his feet Hitoshi looks up at the sky, _'Either way, we're at least rested and can actually find out more about this place.' _He turns towards one of the other platforms floating nearby, the one that appears to have furniture on it. "Hey Naruko, I'm going to go check out what's over there okay?" He points at his destination.

Naruko follows the direction and nods, "All right then, and…" She turns at the platform with the shrubbery dome, "I'll check out what's inside over there."

"I see." Hitoshi commented, "All right, but be careful okay?" Naruko nods before speeding off to the staircase leading up to dome. Hitoshi than proceeds towards the other platform as well.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Hitoshi found out that the platform was more suited for recreational times, like a picnic or something similar. Nothing special, just a simple wooden table with two benches at its sides, a classic arrangement. Its state however is what really got Hitoshi's attention; the wood of the furniture was worn and color faded with small, green vines was creeping up the legs.

'_Okay, so even this place is affected by time.' _Hitoshi thinks to himself as he got closer, _'Looks like Naruko and I were the only visitors here for a long time. The question is how long?'_ Something caught his eye, _'What's this?'_

Looking closer, the boy notice a leather bound tome lying closed on the table's surface. _'What do we have here?'_ Hitoshi reaches out and grabs the grand book, slightly grimacing at the feeling of a layer of dust on the book's cover, _'It's probably not much, but this will do_.' He cracks the book open and starts going through the aged pages, _'Damn, book has been here for a long time, the contents have already faded so much I can't reach them, maybe I can find something in the last few pages.'_ Flipping through pages like a flip book, Hitoshi carefully watches the pages pass by in sequence, trying to find anything legible. It was only at the last page that there was a massage, faded but thankfully legible, looking at the message the boy's eyes slightly widen.

'_English?'_ Hitoshi quirks an eyebrow, _'This is a first. Though it's pretty refreshing to read English after such a long time of listening, reading, and writing Japanese, it feels like my mom's testing me somewhat. Still how is that there's something like this here?'_ He shrugs, _'Well, since there's nothing else better to do might as well.'_ He takes a seat on the bench and proceeds to read.

_As I near the end of the road of my life, I felt that writing my last message in this journal to be as much of an appropriate way to confess my foolish actions in fear that if the contents of the journal will go out, the balance of the world would topple into ruin. I…am not a hero, nor am I savior or a god, every time I see the smiling faces of the people I have saved; I see the pained faces of my two greatest friends in their place. I sometimes find myself why, why was I permitted to live why they suffered a fate worse than death. Why I, who caused all this, be permitted to survive why they have not._

_I cannot hold this information forever, every day the consequences of my idiocy plague me night and day. I want too; I NEED to tell the truth. Yet, and yet I can't bring myself to confide in someone else. I feared that if the truth got out, that there will be those who seek it for personal gain or worse. No matter how much my guilt claws away at me, I remain stalwart and silent for the good of the world, or at least as I tell myself time and time again._

_I think back to the times, the good times where the three of us would just play around in this realm you two created. How we spent hours just laughing together, sharing dreams, enjoying life to the fullest each and every time. Now those memories are just that, memories. You are gone, while I live, a cruel fact that I refuse to accept sometimes._

_Still, life goes on, and I can still see it despite my old age. The hearts of men twisted by greed, lust, rage, darkness as a result from my teachings. I originally hoped that by harnessing their newfound power the people of this land would overcome desire, enabling them to see how dangerous power is as well. Though there are ones that have not fallen into temptation the bad outnumber the good, and conflict will still persist beyond my passing. I only pray that my two sons can put aside their differences and work together to help bring a new era of peace._

A splotch of ink was below the paragraph.

_I can feel it; this old body of mine cannot last much longer. Still, even if death awaits me this very moment I still have one more task to perform. Though the beast has been fragmented, I intend to bring the last part with me into the dark abyss, so the possibility of its resurrection is dead when I will be._

Another splotch, along with some hazard writing follows.

_Damn, there's no more time. It appears that I will take my secrets to the grave…actually, I think that would be best. I, along with the truth I alone know, will disappear into darkness and fade away into the sands of time._

_Finally, too my two greatest friends who have suffered due to my moment of madness. I hope that you would find it in your hearts to forgive this old man._

That was it. Quiet, Hitoshi softly closed the book and set it gently back on the table._ '…I hope where this guy is, I hope he found some peace.'_ He turns towards the vine dome where Naruko should be, "Hey Naruko!" He shouts, "You found anything?"

No answer.

"OI NARUKO!" Hitoshi shouts again.

"Uh, Hitoshi," The boy could barely make out Naruko's voice, "You might want to see this."

"Coming!" Hitoshi shouts back as he made his way to where the blonde is. _'I wonder what Naruko found?'_ Hitoshi thinks to himself as he made his way down the stairs. When he got to entrance to the dome platform he felt his heart skip a beat.

Naruko turns towards the brunet when he made it to the doorway, "These were there when I got here," the blonde pointed to her discovery, "I think we should leave soon." Hitoshi mentally agreed due to what Naruko was pointing at.

Three graves, two occupied and one left empty was before him. Judging from the flora growing on the where the coffins should be and on the tombstone the graves could just be as old as the furniture and tome he found earlier. Getting closer Hitoshi inspected the graves and their tombstones.

The three graves were side by side, the middle grave was most decorated with a white tombstone and that there were flowers growing on the site. The white tombstone didn't offer a name just the word _'Hope'_. The grave to the left was of lesser quality, with no flowers and only a blank granite tombstone. The grave on the right, however, was unusual, since it was left empty for a long time with also a blank tombstone, but it was made out of the same material as the center one.

'_Three graves,'_ Hitoshi thinks to himself before getting down on his knees, _'I may not be a real religious guy, but I know to at least give some form of peace.'_ He offers a small prayer.

Naruko seeing Hitoshi's example gets down on her knees and joins her hands together and offers prays a bit. After that she turns towards Hitoshi, "Any idea who's buried here?"

Hitoshi shakes his head no, "Nothing concrete." He points at the center grave, "I could only guess that the center grave belongs to someone named 'Hope', or it could be something else entirely."

Naruko lowers her eyes, "I see. Hey Hitoshi, do you think that they ever found peace?"

Hitoshi picks himself up thinking about what he found in the journal, "To be honest Naruko, I don't really know." He turns away from the site, "Come on, we need find a way out."

"Uh right." Naruko picks herself up, "But how are going to do that?"

"Don't know, but we have no other choice." Hitoshi answers before he stops right at the doorway, his eyes narrow, "Damn it."

"What?" Naruko gets next to the brunet and her eyes widen in shock, "No way!"

Right there in the middle of the flower garden was the shadow beast. Sitting on its hind legs like a dog at attention. Its gaze was focus entirely on the two children leaving the shrubbery dome. Waiting patiently for something.

Looking to his left, Hitoshi bit back a curse, the doorway that brought both he and Naruko into this area is gone. It and the staircase leading to it vanish, with no trace of it whatsoever.

'_I call bullshit.'_ Hitoshi places himself between Naruko and the beast. "Stay behind me Naruko, okay?" He later found himself forced to the side. He turns to find Naruko with a determine look on her face.

"Like I'll let you face this thing alone," Naruko says as she clenches her hand, "You remember what happen the last time. Besides," Her mouth curls into a smile, "I have much of a beef with this guy as you do Hitoshi." She cracks her knuckles to emphasize the point.

Hitoshi only shook his head, "Just be careful okay, there's no telling what stunts this thing can do."

As the two made their way down, the shadow beast waits patiently, not even lifting a finger. Watching them with a steady gaze. Waiting, waiting for something, but what?

As soon as the two kids reach the bottom, the stairs behind them faded into bits of ethereal light. _'This just keeps getting better and better.'_ Hitoshi thought bitterly, eyes still focus on the beast. "Okay what now?" He asks the beast, "I thought your purpose was done when you brought us into that hell hole back there." His answer was a sharp pain in his head. He grabs his head with both hands and falls to one knee, Naruko quick to tend to him.

_Show me._

'_Show…show what?'_ Hitoshi thinks to himself, head still hurting.

_Show me your strength._

"Strength." Hitoshi whispers as he gets himself up, "So now you're just here to test us huh?" He lets go of his head with his right hand, his eyes glaring at the beast, "FINE! I GOT PLENTY OF PENT UP AGGRESSION ANYWAY!" He takes his prefer fighting stance, "It's do or die time Naruko!"

The blonde girl takes up her prefer stance as well, "I got your back." The two soon charge at the shadow beast. Naruko, the faster of the two, got close before starting off with a roundhouse kick aimed at the creature's face. The beast leaps away at the last moment before landing in a stance reminiscent of a wolf on a hunt. Upon landing, it immediately sees Hitoshi fast approaching, with kunai already in his right hand and preparing a horizontal slash. It quickly ducks the blade and rolls a distance to its left.

'_Damn it, I think I like it better when it was just a raging maniac, at least it didn't dodge as much.' _Hitoshi grits his teeth, _'Megz, once Naruko and I are out of here your ass is grass!' _He soon sees the beast charge at him, swiping at him with one of its claws. He ducks and quickly counters with a back flip kick, his foot strikes the beast's neck and surprisingly bends it at an impossible angle. Landing a small distance away, Hitoshi eyes widen when he see the beast's neck retract back to its original shape. Hitoshi grip on his kunai tightens, _'What is this thing made of? That robed guy said it was his shadow right, then how can you fight a shadow?'_

Seeing an opportunity, Naruko rushes to behind the shadow beasts and crouches a big, "HAAAAAAAAAH!" The blonde roars as she jumps high into the air, and strikes the beasts square in the back. She grins "TAKE THAT!" Her triumphant face then turns into shock as the creature hunkers down a bit and rises back up a bit, launching the girl forward right at Hitoshi.

The brunet was quick to react, catching the girl and quickly setting her down, "Next time, don't announce your next attack."

Naruko winces a bit, "Sorry." They turn their attention back to the shadow beast on standby, as if waiting for another attack. "What is with this thing?" She gets on her feet and resumes her fighting stance again.

"Don't know, but we got to think of something and quick or else we're hosed." Hitoshi readies his kunai, "I have no intention of dying here."

"Neither do I." The blonde girl adds. The two soon charge once again, the beast once again ready for them.

XXXXX

Sarutobi Hiruzen has been known as many things, a harden veteran, a shinobi whose merciless to his enemies, and one of the most powerful Hokage in Konoha's history. However, very few about the elderly man's other traits. How he occasionally dabbles in the "written works" of one of his previous pupils, how he indulges in the harmful hobby of smoking tobacco, how he sometimes just looks straight out the window of his office, thinking about something. Currently, he's presenting himself in a light that hardly everyone, sans the people truly close to him, knows; a man of research.

Hiruzen's private study, a spacious room within his home where he stores volumes upon volumes of scrolls and books that both he and his clan since the Sarutobi's beginning. Shelves filled with the brim with collected knowledge spanning many fields. Literature, culture, geography, jutsu, chakra, a monumental collection of knowledge stored within the Sarutobi complex.

Unlike one of his most infamous pupil, Sarutobi desire knowledge simply for the desire to learn more about the world. A never-ending curiosity about the world in its entirety that he originally intended to satisfy upon retirement, however circumstances after the Yondaime's sacrifice said otherwise. Still that doesn't mean he doesn't use what little free time he has between his duties to read up for a little R&R.

If only now was one of those times instead of a frantic search for anything about this "shadow beast", Sarutobi curse himself for not beefing up security about the training field. Skimming through scroll after scroll, Sarutobi search for anything helpful; a clue, a reference, something that can somehow explain this phenomenon. Yet no matter how many scrolls he looks through, not one has any record of such a creature.

"Damn it!" The Hokage slams the latest scroll on the table in front of him, "There's got to be an answer to this!" The force was enough to knock a nearby book place near the edge of the desk off, it landed with a loud noise on the study's hardwood flooring.

Hiruzen sighs a bit, _'Getting angry is not making the situation any better.'_ He leans forward to pick up the book, only to notice that it was open…right on a section with the heading of "Anima". Cautious, the Sarutobi gently picks up the book and sets in on the desk, right on top of the scroll he was just reading, and goes through the section.

'_Let's see.'_ The Hokage thinks to himself as he skims through the words, _'People who have powers similar to shinobi, nomadic in nature due to different viewpoints, shoot this is stuff that I already know about.' _Still he continues to read, and as he goes on his eyes narrow at the book's contents. _'Is…is this even true? That does explain why Anima stay clear away from ninja villages but this…'_ He soon dives further into the book, wanting to know more.

XXXXX

'_Come on!' _Hitoshi mentally roars as he leaps high into the air, grabs the handle of his kunai with both hands, and thrusts the blade down the middle of the beast. The blade passes through like a hot knife through butter, cleaving the beast's front in half. _'Did it work?'_ the brunet thinks before noticing the two halves stretch to either side of him. _'SHIT!' _He ducks, and the two halves clam together barely catching him.

The flaps that tried to crush the boy were soon struck with a hard kick to the right, courtesy to a certain blonde girl. Naruko soon duck down a bit and followed up the kick with a rising uppercut. The blow forces the beast to stagger. She soon finishes with interlocking her hands together above her head and smashes them downward at the creature. The impact leaves a small crater in the creature's body. As the beast stumbled, Naruko reaches out and pulls Hitoshi away. "You okay?" She asks her ally.

The brunet nods, "Yeah, but…" The two see the beast quickly resume its default form, "We won't be for long at this rate, this thing just keep on ignoring our attacks like they're nothing." The beast than turns towards them and charges at them, Hitoshi grits his teeth, "Damn!" Unable to properly dodge in time, Hitoshi quickly positions his arms in an "X-Guard" in front of him. Just in time too, as the impact soon knock the boy back several feet and into the pond in the center of the platform. The force enough for the resounding splash to reach several feet.

"Hitoshi!" Naruko shrieks before feeling a presence next to her. She turns her head slightly and her eyes go wide upon seeing a black claw coming at her. She couldn't react in time before something slam her left side, hard. Her body screams in pain before another hard blow strikes her in the back, then another to her stomach, knocking the wind out of the blonde. She barely had time to respond before a strong grip grabs her and lifts her high in the air.

Hitoshi got himself out of the pond to see the blonde girl held up by the beast. "LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" He roars as he charges to prepare another slash. A quick tendril produce from the beast strikes his chest so fast he couldn't see and sends him stumbling backward. He quickly recovers and charges again, the need for planning lost, only a desire to protect Naruko overriding his planning. Two tendrils strike him, one in the chest sending him into the air a bit, another striking him in the face, sending the boy to the ground. He bounces off the ground once before rolling several feet in the ground. He tries to get up but gets another tendril to the face, forcing him back to the earth once more.

Naruko could only watch with tearful eyes as she watches the brunet suffer blow after blow. She tries to do something, anything to help him, but the beast's previous attack puts him on the verge of unconsciousness, with only her will power keeping her wake. She could only watch through pained eyes Hitoshi's futile struggle.

Another strike, and soon Hitoshi finds himself losing his senses. His vision drooping, his body burning with pain, the taste of iron is in his mouth, and lastly he could barely have the stamina to get up again. He lays there on the ground, still clenching the kunai with his right hand, the knuckles turning white due to the pressure. He tries to get up, but another harsh blow forces him to kiss the grass again, it was his last bit of strength. Weakening, he tilts his head to look at the creature, or more specifically Naruko in its grip.

_Show me._

'_Please…not again.'_ Hitoshi cries in his head while struggling to get up, his back soon erupts in pain as the tendrils continue their relentless assault. He falls, his head force to look at his kunai lying several feet away. _'Come on.'_ He thinks as he thinks back to all the times his previous attacks were ineffective, _'Come on, I need something, anything.'_ He mentally prays in his head, _'A sword, a gun, anything that might help me against this guy!'_ He sees more tendrils coming at him. _'Please…please…please!'_

Time feels her world slow down as she sees more of the beast's tendrils charging at Hitoshi once again. It was the last thing she could seen before her mind was slipping away to sleep. A single tears rolls down her cheek before her mind goes blank as her body succumbs to the feeling of unconsciousness. _'I'm sorry Hitoshi, everyone, for not being strong enough. I'm sorry.'_ Her eyes soon close as fatigue catches her.

*Ba-bump*

Hitoshi sees Naruko closes her eyes.

*Ba-bump*

His right glows with a pale light.

*Ba-bump*

Hitoshi has a vision, one of an adult man with brown smiling at him. "Show 'em what you got sport."

*Ba-bump*

Hitoshi immediately gets up, "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN ANYMORE!"

A bright flash, the sound of the sword being swung, and severed tendrils of darkness fall to the ground and disappear in black smoke. The beast unfazed by its sudden injuries could only watch at the boy before him.

_Yes, that's right._

The beast gently sets its blonde hair hostage down on the ground before getting ready for battle.

_Show me it!_

"YOU'RE MINE!" Hitoshi roars as he charges at the beast once again. Uncaring how he got this newfound strength, uncaring on how he was able to cut the shadow tendrils, uncaring oh how he feels something inside him. All he cares is one thing, to fight back. He sees the beast swing at him with one of its claws, he sidesteps and swings, a bright light and the arm is soon cut clean off. He doesn't stop and proceeds to the offensive once again. He continues with a rising, diagonal slash, the attack cuts through the beast's body, earning a roar of pain from the shadow creature. The beast staggers back before regaining its footing.

_NOT ENOUGH!_

The fiend charges forward, unleashing a barrage of swipes and jabs. Hitoshi despite his newly acquired power was still injured from his previous bout and had to take the defensive again. Taking his new weapon and going into a defensive stance, the boy braces himself for the onslaught. As the strikes come in droves, Hitoshi parries and blocks any coming attack. The unknown weapon shining through the beast's limbs, severing them in one fell swoop. The severed appendages disappearing in a dark cloud. As the beast continues its attacking, Hitoshi continues cutting it down, waiting, waiting for something.

'_Come on…'_ The boy thinks as he sidesteps a horizontal swipe, _'Just a little more…'_ He slashes a tendril that nearly grazed him, his eyes soon widen, _'THERE!' _He breaks into a run at the beast.

The beast sees the brunets charge and sprouts more appendages from it back and lashes out at the boy. Said boy ducks, weaves, and cuts off any impeding attacks, getting closer to the beast as he does so. In a last ditch effort the beast swings with a right horizontal attack and Hitoshi vanishes at the last minute. Startle the beast looks up to see Hitoshi in the air, weapon raised high.

"EAT THIS!" Was all that could be heard, before the creature was cleaved in two. The creature gave a motion like it was smiling.

_I see._

It explodes into black mist, leaving no trace when it dissipates.

As the beast disappears Hitoshi falls to his knees, entirely drain of energy, his vision going blurry as he attempts to see the weapon he has in his right hand. However, all he sees is a blurred shape, he smiles, _'Damn, can't even see straight now.'_ Looking over to where Naruko could be, he gets up and shambles to the girl's side, finally collapsing as he got close to her. He turns to face the blonde girl's face, "Well Naruko, we beat him." He feels his eyelids become heavy, "Sorry that it kind of ends like this." He closes his eyes, "My bad." He soon found himself in the embrace of sleep as well; the weapon in his hand vanishes in a quick flash of light. The area soon falls quiet with only the sounds of two children sleeping could be heard.

As the two slept a dark circle appears below them. Unknowingly, the two soon sink into its dark depths, consuming them entirely before disappearing itself. Soon after, the platform begins to repair itself. The earth mends, the staircases reappear out of thin air and the flowers torn up will sprout anew, leaving no trace of what events recently transpire.

_So that is your strength._

XXXXX

Hiruzen closes the book as soon as he was done finishing the entire section. He sighs and pinches the space between his eyes, a headache building up, _'This is going to be problematic in the near future I can tell.'_ He sets the book back on in its place in the bookshelf. He hears knocking at the door. "Yes, who is it?"

"Tora Hokage-sama. I have recent news in the Fog case." Said a voice on the other side of the door.

The Hokage opens the door, revealing the same Tiger-face ANBU from earlier. "What is the latest development?"

"The fog, it's clearing up."

The elderly man's eyes widen, "How is that possible?"

The ANBU shook his head, "We have no clear clue, and there is also another thing I need to tell you. We have located Uzumaki Naruko and Kashisha Hitoshi."

Soon the wide eyes of the Hokage soon narrow as he leaves his study, "Where are they now?"

Tora follows the Hokage as the two made their way out of the Sarutobi complex, "We have transported them to the hospital since the time we have found they had signs of being in a conflict."

"How severe are their injuries?"

"Moderate sir, no broken bones or anything of the sort, though in comparison Hitoshi has more injuries in comparison to Naruko we could only believe that either Naruko's "healing factor" is in play as we speak, or that Hitoshi endure more injuries. We currently have Kawauso working on healing the two of them."

The elderly man gives a faint smile, _'That's good to hear.'_ His face turns serious, "Anything else?"

"Yes." Tora responded, "When checking the chakra levels of the two of them, we notice something."

"Go on."

"Hitoshi…his chakra levels are moderately drained, and it's also acting strange."

"Strange?" The Hokage and the ANBU find themselves at the front door. Opening it the two soon exit the building and start heading towards the hospital.

"Yes. Hitoshi's chakra is behaving in a manner we haven't seen before. Is it possible that an enemy force manipulated him in some way?" The two soon take great leaps into the air, a favor method of transportation between ninja.

The Hokage holds onto the brim of his hat, preventing the article from blowing away. "I cannot say, but for now make sure he is monitored in the case of any abnormalities within him for the next few days okay?"

"Yes sir."

XXXXX

"Do you understand your assignment?"

"Yeah, yeah, you want us to keep an eye on those two brats and when the time is right, kill them."

"That is correct."

"Don't you think this is a bit much, I mean hiring a couple of nuke-nins like us just to kill two brats? Sure we can do it anytime, anywhere, but why the generosity."

A suitcase filled to the brim with ryo stands between the two groups.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well it sure helps my curiosity."

"…"

The sound of someone spitting out their drink in surprise comes.

"NO WAY, LIKE HELL I'M FACING ONE OF THOSE THINGS!"

"Calm down you. Still, I'm also a little surprise about this little tact of info."

"You forget, this one is just a child, she doesn't even she's a jinchuuriki. She would be nothing but a simple task for people of your caliber."

"Wouldn't there be a bit of hell if she would be up and dead?"

"Yes but that's the beauty of it, even should the Hokage oppose it, a vast amount of people both civilian and ninja alike wanted it, you would be heroes for such a task. Even the Hokage knows that he needs the support of his people to remain in office."

"Sneaky, I like it. So anymore on this kid we should know about?"

"I do not know more about those two, but I have someone who volunteered for this. You can come in."

Into the conference rule, Mizuki strolls in with two folders in his hands. He grins as he gives the documents to the nuke-nins. "I believe this would be enough."

The nuke-nins skim through the papers, their leader nods, satisfy, "Well I do believe you got yourself some assassins, pleasure doing business." He holds out his hand, the employer does the same and soon shakes on a deal.

The employer grins, "Just make sure those two are dead."

The leader nuke-nin grins, "Don't worry." He whips out two kunai and stabs them at the pictures of the targets, one for each. "Against us, they're as good as dead."

The two pictures depicted a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, another with a boy with brown hair and copper eyes, Uzumaki Naruko and Kashisha Hitoshi.

XXXXX

Hate life so much right now.

Hey readers, WanderingWriter79 here to dish out another chapter of Second Go. I really wish I could have written out this chapter sooner, but with writer's block, college, trying to make a living, my time is in a sense…limited. If I have disappointed any of you guys I want to say I'm deeply sorry.

Okay, in fanfiction news, things are about to reach into some major conflict right now. If you thought Hitoshi's life as a shikigami is going to be all sunshine and lollipops from here on out after facing the shadow beast, than you are sadly mistaken my friends.

Also this chapter is an experiment, to see if I should go to third-person narrative when Second Go reaches where the manga starts. Should I stick with first-person, or go third person next. So if you guys want to share your thoughts on the matter than please send a review or something, or better yet go to my profile page and vote. I'm dying for some feedback, okay not dying per say but a little feedback really helps.

So anyway, this is WanderingWriter79 signing off. Stay frosty my friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do however own the OC Hitoshi Kashisha.

XXXXX

*Twip*Twip*Twip*

*Splash*

'_Three skips.'_

I pick up another stone and throw it at the water.

*Twip*Twip*Twip*Twip*Twip*

*Splash*

'_Five skips.'_

I get another rock and repeat.

*Twip*Twip*Twip*Twip*Twip*Twip*Twip*

*Splash*

'_Seven splashes, new personal best.'_ I thought to myself as I pick myself off the ground and dust the dirt off of my pants. "Guess that's enough for today, need to go home and cook dinner." I take one last look at the scene before me.

It's the lake in the middle of the city park; trees were planted near the edges, the occasional couple taking a "romantic" boat ride in the middle of it, I could see a couple of kids with their parents flying kites nearby. I look down at my feet; a cheap bouquet of flowers was set on the grass. I smile a bit before turning away from the lake, "Well same time, same place." I walk over to my bike that I left lying on the ground, set it up right, and got on it. "See ya." I pedal my way out of the park and towards home.

XXXXX

Chapter Ten: A Moment of Rest

XXXXX

I shut my eyes tight when I felt unwelcome light try to make their way in. _'Ugh, five more minutes Naruko.'_ I reach for my pillow and set it over my head, _'Wait…pillow?'_

It hit me, the beast, the robed guy, those platforms, the journal, Naruko…

"NARUKO!" I bolt upright, only to wince when I felt my ribs scream in pain. I automatically fall down on something soft, "Shoot, where am I?" I open my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light and take a look around.

I found myself lying on a hospital bed, if the guard rails, white sheets, and pale yellow privacy curtain on the railings above me are any indication. _'A hospital?'_ Another spark of pain from my ribs, and soon my entire body gets to me, I wince, _'Does that mean that Naruko and I are back in Konoha?' _I look up to face the ceiling, also white, _'I hope Naruko is okay.'_ I sigh, "I really hate hospitals."

"Yeah well, you get used to it after a while."

I snap my head to the source of the voice, another surge of pain gets me again. "Tch." I rub my neck, "Note to self, when hurt don't make any sudden moves."

I could make out a silhouette on the other side of the curtain, "Strange, you strike me as the type of head-strong young boy that goes against even his own advice when someone close to you is in danger." The voice was female, and perhaps an adult or something. "Is it okay if I come in?"

I nod, "Yes."

The curtains were pushed aside to reveal a female in full blown ninja gear, with the vest and tanto, not to mention the animal mask she wore on her face, she fits the description of the ANBU if I'm remembering Iruka's lectures right. Other than that, I couldn't make anything else except she has brown hair cut short that frames her face, if I could actually see it that is.

"Please to meet you." She holds out her hand, "I'm Kawauso."

'_Otter? Didn't know they have otters over here.'_ I look at the mask on her face, _'When she does mention it, her mask does look likes an otter somewhat.'_ I look at her outstretch hand, _'She actually wants me to shake hands with her?'_

"You okay?" Her voice snaps me back into reality, "You're holding your hands pretty tight."

"Huh?" I look back to my hands to find that I pulled them back a bit and that I am holding them pretty hard. I let go of my hands, "Oh sorry."

I notice the ANBU pull her hand back in, "It's alright. I take it that you had it pretty rough for the last few hours."

I take a deep breath, "I guess." I than remember something and turn towards the ANBU, "Can you please tell me where Naruko is Kawauso-san?"

The ANBU giggles, "Calm down, Naruko-chan is fine Hitoshi-kun." She pulls more of the privacy curtain away to reveal the bed next to mine. Lying on the neighboring bed is Naruko, a bowl of ice cream already in front of her, the contents already half-eaten.

The blonde turn towards me, smudges of vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup on her face, "Hey Hitoshi," she swallows and wipes the food off her face, "You're all better!"

I chuckle, "It's good to know my well-being is on the same level as food."

Naruko eyes widen than looks at her ice cream, than she looks back to me with her hands held up a bit, "It's not that at all. It's just that when Hokage-jiji came by to check up on us you were still asleep. Then he summons two ANBU guys who were really nice to me before and even brought us ice cream. At first I was cautious, but when I had some I just couldn't stop myself, it was just sooooo good."

I laugh, "It's okay Naruko, I'm just messing with you." I smile, "It's really good to see that you're okay."

The blonde girl stiffens up a bit and I could barely catch a hint of blush before she smiles as well. "Yeah…thanks." She then looks up as if in shock, "Oh that's right." She reaches to the small table beside her bed to take out another bowl of ice cream, "This one is yours Hitoshi, and it looks really yummy!"

I reach out and take the bowl, "Thanks." Taking the spoon and helping myself with a spoonful of vanilla ice cream with some chocolate syrup really helps my nerves, that and its really good too. _'Still,' _I narrow my eyes a bit, _'How did we even get here?'_

"Hitoshi?" Naruko gets me out of internal questioning, "Are you okay?"

"A bit," I help myself for another spoonful, "So tell me, how we wound up in the hospital anyway. All I remember is passing out after fighting that beast back at the place with flowers and platforms."

"Well." The ANBU answers, "We don't know the exact details. However what we do know that when the fog was clearing up we sent a team to go and find you two." She points to the blonde girl, "My squad found her carrying your unconscious form sometime after that."

I turn towards Naruko, "Is that true?"

She nods, "Yep, when I woke up I found myself in the training field with lying face down unconscious. I tried to wake you up but I notice that you were badly hurt and decided to carry you back to the village so I can take you the hospital." She pouts a bit, "You were really heavy though."

'_Oi, keep that kinda of information to yourself next time.'_ I remark in my head. "So wait, you just woke up in the training field and that's it."

Naruko nods again, "Yep, I don't remember much before blacking out during that one fight."

A cough, I turn to find Kawauso trying to get my attention, "So you don't know any details about how you got in or out when you were captured by this 'shadow beast'?"

Both I and Naruko shake our heads no.

"I see." Kawauso puts a hand to her mouth like she was thinking, she turns back to me, "If it's okay with you two, the Hokage would like a talk about the details with your recent encounter is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." I reply.

"Okay." Naruko adds in.

"Very well, I'll send him your reply." The brunette woman finishes. Soon several knocks come from the other side of the door.

"It's me, can I come in?" Comes the voice of old man Hokage.

"Speak of the devil." Kawauso mumbles quietly, "You can come in Hokage-sama, Hitoshi-kun just woke up."

The door swings open to reveal the Hokage with his formal robes and still weird hat. A warm smile on his face, "I am glad that you two are okay after last night's events. You gave us quite a scare."

Naruko looks down a bit, "Sorry Hokage-jiji."

I scratch the back of my head, "Yeah, my bad as well, didn't quite expect things to turn out like this."

Pulling up a chair and taking a seat the Hokage's face turns slightly serious, "I know that you are exhausted after recent events, and it will sound pushy on my part on asking you two this." He looks at both Naruko and I, "What I wish to know is what happen to the two of you during your capture."

Naruko's face turns to shock while I decide to narrow my eyes. I straighten my posture, best to ignore the sharp pain, "I'll try to repeat what happen to the best of my knowledge."

"I will too." I turn to the blonde girl next to me, her face is also serious, "Though I can't remember much, I'll try my best too."

The Sandaime straightens up and starts paying attention, "All right, please proceed."

We told him, we told him all that we can possibly tell. About that dark realm that left Naruko half-dead and me nearly unconscious, about that robed man and how he saved us by transporting us into that tunnel leading to the area with the floating platforms, about the three strange graves, about our battle with the shadow beast. I pretty much have to finish it up because Naruko was KO'd near the end of the fight.

The only thing that I couldn't tell is the journal written in English, because I didn't want to chance to reveal a hint about who I really am. Plus I doubt it was much important to the present…hopefully. The other was about that meeting with that crystal I had within my mind.

As we tell our tale, the old man's face kept its state of neutrality. Sometimes he would stop and ask a question or two; other times he would quirk an eyebrow or his eyes would widen slightly. The ANBU other the other hand, I couldn't tell what she's thinking due to that otter mask of hers.

After what felt like almost an hour, our story is done. "And that's all I can remember." I finish, letting my posture to loosen a bit. "After the fight I was too exhausted to even stand up straight and passed out next to Naruko."

The Hokage takes a deep breath, "Well that is certainly a tall tale, but considering the nature of what we just encounter, I'd say that your story is 100% percent true. Still there is something that's bothering me." He turns towards me, "How is it that you were able to vanquish this 'shadow beast', you said that earlier attacks wouldn't phase it."

That got my attention. I close my eyes and try to think back.

XXXXX

'_Come on, I need something, anything.'_

A blur image of something silver.

'_A sword, a gun, anything that might help me against this guy!'_

The image becomes more solid, resembling something.

'_Please…'_

It looks like something long. It's still blurry.

'…_please…'_

I could barely reach for it with my right hand.

'…_please!'_

"Show 'em what you got sport."

I grasp the object and instinctively swing. Memories swirling inside my head, "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN ANYMORE!" A flash of light, a monstrous cry of anguish, and then…

**PURGE!**

XXXXX

A sharp pain pierces my mind, "GAAAH!" I grasp my head with both hands, dropping the ice cream bowl on the ground, the ceramic bowl breaks upon hitting the floor. _'My head, it feels like on fire. What the heck was that?'_

A strong grip grabs my shoulder, and I find myself being spun around, facing Kawauso. "Please Hitoshi-kun, what's wrong?"

I grit my teeth, "I…don't know." The pain is subsiding a bit, but it still hurts. "It feels like my head's burning up or something."

I feel a hand on my chin, and my head is force up a bit making me face the ANBU. I look back at the white otter mask, "What's, what's going on?"

I don't get a clear response, only a small gasp. I can barely make out here eyes widening a bit in the mask's eyeholes.

"Hitoshi, please snap out of it!" Naruko's voice rings out.

The pain immediately subsides. I collapse on the bed, drain of what little stamina I had before. The entire room is spinning, not a good sign. I feel a palm of the ANBU's hand on my forehead, I could also feel cold sweat being pressed against the skin.

I can see Naruko's face looking at me from the side of the bed, the ANBU beside her, "Please Hitoshi, came back to us!"

"Ugh, too loud Naruko." I complain, already reaching for the pillow, _'I need more sleep.'_

"I must apologize." I turn to face the Hokage, already up from the chair he was sitting on earlier, "I did not foresee that a force recollection of memories could cause severe pain for you." He looks out the window, "I'm afraid I have some duties to attend to right now, so I think it's best that we," he gestures towards Kawauso, "must leave you two alone so you can heal properly." He tips his hat, "I pray for you two's swift recovery, goodbye." He soon starts to leave.

"Goodbye Hokage-jiji." Naruko returns before facing the older woman next to her, "Thank you for helping us Kawauso-san."

Kawauso places a hand on the blonde's head and ruffles the girl's hair a bit, "It's no problem at all Naruko-chan. Just make sure you two don't push yourselves too hard okay?"

We both nod, "Okay."

Kawauso also nods, "All right, I'm off, I'll be back to check up on you two every now and then to see on how you're doing." She than follows the old man out of the hospital room and closes the door, leaving me alone with Naruko once again.

I scrunch up a bit on my bed. "Ugh, I feel horrible." I rest my head on the pillow, the desire for sleep overpowering whatever other wants I might need.

"Hitoshi…"

Except the courtesy to answer Naruko, "Yes?"

"…what was that just now, with that headache of yours?"

I cover my head with the pillow, "To be honest, I don't even know myself. Can we go into this later Naruko?"

"But that's just it!" She forces the pillow off my head and focuses at me with concern eyes. "You're always so secretive about yourself. You don't tell me anything!" Her eyes turn slightly angry, "About where you came from, if you used to have any family, you just don't tell me anything! And now," I could see tears building up, "…this, that headache of yours, it wasn't normal. So come on Hitoshi, if not now, but when. When are you going to answer me?" She looks down a bit, "You've been right next to me ever since we first met, is it because you don't trust me at all or something?"

I take a deep breath. A harsh fact that I have to know each and every day is that sooner or later I have to tell the truth, but how can I say my story in way that makes sense to anyone in this damn world. "I'll tell you…when things actually make sense in this damn world." I take back my pillow and put it over my head again, blotting out the light. _'The best I could only do right now is giving a short reference, sorry Naruko.'_ I take a couple of deep breaths to lull myself into a deep sleep.

XXXXX

"Hitoshi." Naruko sighs, once again not knowing about the brown-hair boy falling asleep on the hospital bed. _'It's like all the other times.'_ She thinks back all those times she would ask about Hitoshi's life before their meeting.

'_Well Naruko, there's not much about me that you must know. I've been an orphan for as far as I can remember.'_

'_Geez, you're still thinking about that. Come on we got homework to do remember?'_

'_I'm sorry Naruko, but what's done is done, can you please stop asking about me?'_

Every time she grows curious, he would either blow her off or change the question. If Hitoshi is just an orphan like he says to be than maybe she would have let it slide.

'_Hitoshi, you're hiding something from me, I just know it.'_ The blonde thinks to herself as she takes a seat on the boy's bed. She could see it, how Hitoshi would just look off in the distance, thinking. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, she would hear noises coming from downstairs; she would check it out to find Hitoshi practicing on the training mat. His movement as he unleashes blow after blow against imaginary targets were fluid and precise, a spectacle that the blonde watched with childish wonder. However, that wonderment ended when she sees the look in Hitoshi's eyes.

Every time he practices in midnight he always looks…angry, or at the very least agitated about something. The only question is what?

At first Naruko thought it was all because of the way people treated them, with the glares, the name calling, the bullies, but his face during those times was serious. But as time went on, he begins to start to look really tired. It breaks her heart a bit to see Hitoshi take such a terrible burden on himself, just for her, without asking much in return.

The blonde leans closer and rests her head on the edge of Hitoshi's bed, looking directly at the sleeping boy's face; it's so rare now days to find Hitoshi this peaceful.

'_One thing for sure.'_ Naruko thinks to herself, "People are keeping secrets from me," she rubs the markings on her cheeks with her left hand, "And I need to know why."

Feeling a little sleepy, Naruko folds her arms on the edge of Hitoshi's bed and rests her arms on them. Closing her eyes, Naruko let's herself be swept away on the allure of sleep.

Unbeknownst to her, the hospital room door was slightly afar, two sets of eyes were watching the scene, Kawauso and the Sandaime himself. Seeing enough Hiruzen closes the door slowly as to not disturb the two. The elder man sighs a bit, "Kawauso, my office, now." The two soon vanish, disappeared in a small explosion of smoke.

And reappear within the walls of the Hokage's office.

"I always had an inkling that little Naruko-chan would figure out her secret before the day she reaches the rank of chuunin, I just did not expect to be this soon." The Sandaime says out loud as he made his way to his desk. Setting himself down on the office chair he faces the otter-mask ANBU, "Rin-san, is Hitoshi…?"

"He's fine Hokage-sama." The ANBU finishes as she takes off her mask, revealing a beautiful face with bright brown eyes and oddly enough diagonal purple rectangles painted on each side of her face. Those same brown eyes than turn wary, "But during his headache when I checked up on him, I saw something."

Sarutobi quirks an eyebrow at Rin's statement, "Something?"

"His eyes, they were different." The brunette takes a short breath, "Not like one's with any form of eye irritations, the iris and the pupils…they were completely transformed, until Naruko-chan called out to the boy and his mental pain subsided and his eye return back to normal." Rin then turns towards the Sandaime, "Hitoshi has a kekkei genkai, does he?"

"I will answer as soon as Kakashi comes back from his errand I sent him." The Sandaime returns.

Several knocks come from the other side of the office door, "Hokage-sama, I have brought him."

"Come in."

The door soon opens revealing a man with gravity defying silver hair wearing an ANBU mask that looks like a dog, behind him is Umino Iruka with a serious look on his face. If the Hokage is sending ANBU to pick you up for a face-to-face meeting it means that it's something big, REALLY big.

"My apologies for having to interrupt you on whatever matters you were preoccupied with earlier Iruka-san but recent events have been brought into light that require your attention." The elderly shinobi says to the lone chuunin before him.

Said chuunin only bows a bit in respect, "No need for apologies Hokage-sama, I was merely on brake before one of your ANBU came up to me with your message." His eyes than held a hint of curiosity, "If you don't mind me asking, what is this about?"

Not answering, the Hokage signals to the two ANBU. They nod and proceed to go through a series of hand signs. Curious, Iruka eyes the mask-less ANBU to recognize the sequence of hand signs, _'That pattern, this is a jutsu for security purposes to form a barrier that silences sound waves when they reach a certain distance.'_ His eyes narrow a bit, _'Yes, this is big. I know it.'_ Soon the jutsu is cast and a translucent bubble forms around the four.

"The jutsu is now in effect Hokage-sama, what is it you want to talk to us about." The dog-face ANBU says, also curious about this secret meeting.

The Hokage looks at the three with a hard look, "What I'm going to reveal to you three is highly classified, you are not, I repeat, NOT to divulge this information to anyone else, is that understood?"

The three ninja nod.

"Very well, as you all are aware the recent "Fog" case involved a being only referred to as the shadow beast that attacks anyone who enters the fog located at one of the training fields. The beast itself is an enigma entirely onto itself, since this is the first time we have encounter a creature of this caliber. We have nothing in our information files that can inform who or even what this being is. However, this creature did have a purpose when it came into being, a purpose that one of the search parties heard when they encounter." The Hokage takes a deep breath, "The beast was looking for an Anima."

Iruka's and the dog ANBU's posture stiffen while Rin remain neutral.

"An Anima…in Konoha?" Iruka steps forward, "Sir, forgive for speaking out of turn but that can't possibly be true. People with that kind of ability don't spend much time here long enough for someone to track down their location."

"Unless, one came and decided to live in Konoha by their own vocation without the knowledge of having their power in the first place." The Sandaime interrupts.

Iruka then went silent.

"Yes, Konoha now has an Anima within its walls; moreover the very same Anima is learning the ways of the shinobi." Hiruzen continues, earning a look of alarm from the chuunin across him, "While hearing that this person is becoming a shinobi is shocking enough as is given who he really is, there is still more, and that is the reason why I called you three here because the identity of this Anima relates to you three as well."

'_Wait,'_ The silver-hair ANBU thinks to himself, _'The only person we three have in common to garner such attention is Naruko-chan. But neither Minato-sensei or Kushina-san weren't Animas,'_ His eyes soon widen underneath his mask, _'So that means.'_

The Hokage notices the ANBU's change in posture, "Okay, we have much to do in so little time so I will cut to the chase. Iruka when you part of the team to keep guard around the perimeter of the fog, you accidently let an opening for Uzumaki Naruko and Kashisha Hitoshi to sneak past you."

Iruka grimaces a bit, remembering the ass-chewing he got from his jounin command officer for letting "TWO BEDWETTERS TO ACTUALLY GET THE JUMP ON YOU WHEN YOU WERE STANDING THERE WITH YOUR HEAD UP YOUR ASS INSTEAD OF DOING WHAT YOU WERE ASSIGN TO DO!" The reduction of his mission pay by half didn't help him salvage his pride either.

"Well anyway." Hiruzen's words brought Iruka back to reality, "It appears that some children decide to do a dare and venture within the fog as a form of 'Bravery Test', however like the search parties before them, they too also encounter the shadow beast. According to their own eyewitness accounts the beast took one child and another was dragged along to save said child."

"Naruko and Hitoshi." Iruka adds and the Hokage nods. The chuunin eyes widen when realization hits, "So wait, the beast's target was…"

Hiruzen puts up a false grin, "Yes, the beast's target was Hitoshi."

Iruka felt the room was spinning for a few seconds, "Hitoshi's an Anima?" He snaps out of his confusion, "Are you sure, I mean it could simply be a misunderstanding on the beast's part."

"No Umino-san, it might be true." Everyone's attention soon turn towards Rin, the woman takes a deep breath, "When recalling his memories of his capture, Hitoshi-kun experience a moment of sudden pain. When I try to find out what is wrong with him he looked at me," Her eyes narrow a bit, "But his eyes, they were entirely different, almost as if they belong to different person." She mentally recalls the pain look on the boy's face during his sudden mental attack. "However I didn't get a good look at them before Naruko-chan called out to him, snapping him out of his headache. Still I do know that those were a tell-tale signs that Hitoshi possess a kekkei genkai."

"And a most troubling kekkei genkai it is from what I heard." The silver hair man adds in, "I've had my share of encounters with a few Animas during missions sometimes. Nice guys, but can be really guarded against all ninjas in general, regardless of whether village they come from." He takes off his dog mask revealing that half his face covered by a mask, and that he has a scar over his left eye that was kept close. "A clear sign that someone is an Anima is that they always hide their eyes behind something, like sunglasses or goggles or something along the lines of. Still,…" He turns towards the Sandaime, "Why telling only us, shouldn't Naruko and Hitoshi be aware of this as well."

"Kakashi," The elderly shinobi's eyes turn grim, "There is a reason why Animas distance themselves from any of the hidden villages." Reaching into a drawer in his desk to pull out an old-looking leather tome and sets it on his desk, "This book comes from my clan's private library. It contains a small record concerning a single event revolving an Anima." The three younger ninja stiffen up a bit as their leader opens the tome to a marked section. He then lays it out before them, "Read this and you will see how severe the situation has become."

The three ninjas went over to the desk and took turns reading the section, their reactions different. First is Rin, who ends with a mouth to cover her mouth in shock. Next was Kakashi, who's only reaction was a soft sigh and a dark look in his right eyes. During Iruka's turn everyone notices that the chuunin's reaction was more surprise, he held the book with a tight grip with the knuckles turning white, his eyes held an air of horror.

After reading the section several times the chuunin finally sets the book down, "Is this entirely true?"

Hiruzen nods, "Yes, that incident is the one and only attempt of Konoha to try and force an Anima into its ranks."

Iruka slams the book on the table, shocking everyone in the room, "And you're fine with letting that boy carrying that burden without any idea what it actually is? We can't keep him in the dark about this, we need to tell him."

The Hokage rises a bit, "You will do no such think Umino-san! Hitoshi's secret must be kept silent."

"Do want this to be the same as Naruko's own secret?"

The room soon went quiet. The Hokage tilts his head down a bit, feeling a little bit ashamed of himself for the truth of those words. "Umino-san," the elderly man said, "I have lived a long life, and in that long life made mistakes, many mistakes." He then looks up to the chuunin with dead eyes, "One of my biggest mistakes is keeping Naruko in the dark about her connection to the Kyuubi, yet actually telling the village about it and hoping that they would see the girl as a hero. You've seen how well that turned out."

Iruka grimaces, remembering all too well that he too wasn't thrilled by the fact that he too held animosity towards the blonde first time they met in the classroom. Every time he sees the girl he thinks back to the memory of his parents, he physically had to bite back any screams or curses in order to remain professional to the both the students and the teaching staff. Yet as time went on, he slowly sees the girl is not the beast that people claim to be, Naruko is just another girl trying to do her best in this harsh world. The additions of being friends with several of her peers also heighten the girl's sense of humanity.

"I know that there's no changing the past, no matter how much any of us wish it." The Sandaime speaks up, "But we can take actions today to at least handle the situation with minimal knowledge from the population. We cannot let Hitoshi's secret be known by any more than us for the time being."

Kakashi steps forward, "What is it that you want us to do Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage's face turns serious, "Hatate Kakashi, Ikan Rin, I want you two to do surveillance on those two kids, even physically disguise yourselves as civilians if you need too."

A small flash of surprise can be seen on the two jounins' faces before they give a nod, "Understood Hokage-sama." A small eyebrow twitch coming from the silver hair one.

The Hokage soon turns his attention to the only chuunin, "Umino Iruka, you too are also going to keep an eye on those two kids due to that you are their instructor at the academy. I want you to keep me inform of a day-to-day basis of the kids' conditions both physical and mental, see if there's abnormalities because of their recent experience. Understood?"

Iruka's back straightens a bit, "Yes Hokage-sama, but shouldn't Mizuki be informed of this as well?"

The Hokage shook his head, "No, I am growing rather…distrustful of him as of late."

"Distrustful?"

Hiruzen nods, "Yes, recently I've been hearing about some recent activity between him and one of Konoha's more influential council members." He reaches out to envelope lying at the corner of his desk, opens it, and takes out a number of photographs. He sets said photographs on the desk's surface, each one depicting Mizuki and a man with fine robes in some sort of meeting. "Right now, details on this matter is minimal at best, so all I can do right now is to advise caution whenever you are around that man, is that understood?" Ht elderly shinobi sees the confuse look in the chuunin's eyes as the latter looks through the photographs, "I know that you two have a history but I need you to understand that you are a shinobi first and foremost. You cannot let your judgment be clouded at a time like this."

Iruka shakes his head a bit before his face turns into serious, "Understood, Hokage-sama."

"Very well, I expect frequent reports from all three of you. You are dismissed."

The three ninja give a swift nod before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, leaving the Hokage by himself in his office.

Reaching into his Hokage robe sleeve to pull out his favorite pipe, the elderly man dabbles into his harmful habit. Lighting the tobacco and taking a small puff, the man watches the small wisps of smoke dance as they make their way out of the pipe and fade away. If only he could enjoy this rare moment of peace, still luxuries such as a moment's rest are few and far between when he claimed the Hokage's mantle once again after the Yondaime died.

He takes another puff of smoke, and watches the smoke dance in the air.

XXXXX

The sensation of a soft bed under me is the first thing I feel, follow by the sound of someone breathing nearby. Opening one eye I see Naruko resting her head on her folded arms on the edge of my bed. I also notice that her hair is no longer in pigtails as she usually does each day; instead her blonde hair is down, the tips reaching to mid-back. It's quite rare to see Naruko with her hair down.

Getting up and stretching I look out the window, the sun is already setting, _'A bad time for me to wake up after a nap.'_ I look down at the blonde girl at my side and smile a bit, "You defiantly deserve this rest Naruko-chan." I reach out and gently rub the top of the girl's head a bit.

Naruko-chan, this is the first time I actually call her that, sure she's asleep but still. _'I wonder why?'_ I think to myself, _'Guess I have really accepted her as some precious to me. Sure the Kyuubi gave me life just so I can be her protector, but the girl really grows on you.'_

I lay back down on the bed, careful as to not disturb Naruko. Looking at the white ceiling I think back to the meeting with the crystal in my mind. _'If I want to go to that place again, all I need is will it or something before sleeping right? Sounds simple, I guess.'_ I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths, _'Okay concentrate. Think, think about the mindscape. Imagine the scene in your mind. The platforms, the crystal chained to the ground, remember every single detail about it.'_ I focus on the image in my mind.

'_Come on, focus.'_

A blur image appears in my mind. A swirl of blue and grin along with some white.

'_Visualize your destination.'_

The image gains focus. The green and blue separate themselves, and the white soon takes form.

'_Still not enough, needs to be more detailed.'_

The green turns to grass and plant life, the blue a sky and water, the white forms the pillars and platforms.

'_Good, but that's the easy part down. Now then, think about getting there.'_

I have a clear image in my mind.

'_Reach out to it; think about setting foot within your own mind.'_

I feel a small tingling sensation at the base of my neck.

'_That's it, just a little more.'_

The sensation grows stronger.

'_Almost there. Damn, is there an instruction manual for something like this? Whatever, just focus.'_

I feel the bed vanish beneath me, leaving me in an empty void. A few seconds later I feel gravity's pull bringing me down. I open one eye "Did it work?" I see a blue sky instead of a white ceiling. The sound of wind whipping past…

'_Wait…am I falling?' _I turn my head around to see something green…

*BAM!*

Only to land on my back, follow by a quick burst of pain. "O-kay." I grunt, "That hurt." _'All right, next time take height into account as well. Stupid crystal with its, uh, her, eh whatever, vague instructions.'_ Picking myself off the ground, I hear the sound of rustling grass beneath me. _'Well, at least I got the instructions right,'_ I click my tongue when I still feel some lingering pain coming from my back. _'Damn, how is that I'm getting hurt in my own mind. I really need to be more careful next time.'_ Looking around I see that I'm in front of the crystal by a moderate distance.

I see that you have return one named Kashisha Hitoshi.

Standing up, I dust off my shorts. "Yeah, no thanks to your vague instructions."

My apologies.

I take a deep breath, "Yeah well, I'll probably get the hang of this sooner or later I hope." I walk a bit closer to the crystal, "Thanks for telling me how to get here."

You are welcome.

I smile a bit, before making my face serious, "Since you said you've been with me since the day I was born, you can probably figure out why I am here."

You wish to understand my identity, the connection between me and you, and the nature of your power. Am I right?

I nod, "Yes. I know that it may sound rude of me, but I do want to know who you are and if I should truly trust you. That includes how you became a part of me in the first place."

I will be honest, I…do not remember much about myself. My past is all such a blur to me. I'm sorry.

I furrow my brow a bit, "Yeah, that sure helps." I mumble, "So you honestly can't remember who you are, where you came from, or even any friends or family?"

Correct. All I remember is darkness. No sight, no sounds, just pure emptiness. I remember floating in the darkness for what felt like an eternity. However, one day during my endless descent the darkness I found myself enveloped with light. When it subsided I found myself within this crystal chained to the ground. At first, I was confused, where am I, how did I get here, questions swirled within my mind as I try to figure out this strange development. That's when I met you.

I raise an eyebrow, "Met you, but this is the first time we've actually met."

True, but remember what I said, I've been with you since the beginning. I experienced a brief moment of vertigo when I found myself in what you may call a hospital room, at the moment where your mother gave birth to you.

I fight back the urge to blush in embarrassment.

At first, I was confused, found myself in a strange room with people I was not familiar with. I tried to gain the attention of what I believed to be your father when my hand went right through him.

"So you're kind of like a ghost than huh?"

I believe so. Initially I was alarmed; I further attempted to make contact with anyone to no avail. A feeling of terror overcame me, until I set my eyes on you, being cradled in your mother's arms. The first time I saw you a thought ran in my head, _'This boy, he is my destination.'_

I cross my arms, "An overly dramatic statement don't you think?"

Yes I believe so, but there's was just something telling me that you were that light that pulled me out of the darkness. And since then I have watched and observed you in silence.

"So wait, you are saying that I'm the same as Naruko?"

In a general sense most likely, however while the kitsune was sealed inside Naruko by means of a suicide jutsu, our connection was simply through chance.

"That makes sense, sort of." I add as an afterthought. "Okay, so somehow wound up inside my brain for who knows how all because I was just in the right place at the right time I can understand that. What I don't understand is how you know about this power you mention last time we saw each other.

I believe that would be a grave error on my part.

'_Just perfect.' _I think to myself.

You see, not only did I became a part of you, something else as well. Something I vaguely remember was in my safe keeping. When I became a part of you, so did that as well. That being the power you hold right now.

"But wait, you said that this power is mine and mines alone."

That is correct. I was only the carrier, when I went inside your head the power merged with you making its strength yours. Therefore making you the wielder of it.

"Then wait, shouldn't there have been some signs of that happening even before I killed in the back robbery some years ago?"

No, though it was in your possession during your time as Joseph Conners it remained dormant inside you because you simply didn't had a need for it. 

"I don't understand what you mean."

Simply put, while the people of Naruko's world rely on this internal energy called chakra, your own world is one that depends on technology and human ingenuity. Even if you did possess this power, you were never put in a position to truly depend on it. If you wished to travel great distances, you would drive a car. Talk to friends who is faraway, you would use your cell phone. Need to check out what's going on in the world, you would watch the news on t.v. or check the internet. Even though there were times you wish to do some extraordinary, rationality would bring you back to earth.

I cross my arms and start to think, "Well that does make sense, plus it's pretty hard to use something that chances are I probably won't believe in." I snort, "Not like I will initially believe if I was still my old self."

Yes, had we met when you were known as Joseph Conners you will most likely perceive it as merely a dream or hallucination. Now however, after experiencing a little bit of Naruko's world you mind is more open and, given the opportunity to harness power, allowed your power to be released and able to be used by your will.

'_Actually I kind of got suckered into that whole ninja business because of old man Hokage. But hey, at least it helps with getting some self defense lessons.' _I nod, "Okay, so the only thing from going all meta-human back at my world is common sense and the belief that fantasy is just that, fantasy. That makes sense. That brings up another question, what is this power anyway?"

Do you remember the night of the dare, right at the moment before your encounter with the shadow creature?

'_Right before?'_ I think back, "It did mention something, Anima was it?"

Yes, that is the power you possess is called.

"Then wait a second, if you know what this power is called and so does that shadow thing, doesn't that mean you originate from this world somehow." This whole business just made itself a hundred times more complicated now.

As I said before I do not recall. Though it is a possibility that your theory may prove right.

'_Why can't things like these ever be simple for once?'_ I mentally growl before taking another deep breath, "Okay your origin aside, is there anything you can tell about this Anima power I have in me. Anything at all that might help in me using it properly."

I'm afraid I can't give you much knowledge about the latent power within you.

Face, meet palm. "Is there anything that can help?"

Just some important information.

I turn serious, "And what might that be?"

The people who utilize their chakra, ninjas you call them, see chakra as a power source for their jutsus. Animas see their power as an extension of their own being.

"Isn't that the same idea?"

Perhaps, but an Anima is more in tune with their own power. Ninjas "force" their chakra, Animas "will" theirs.

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

Neither do I, however I believe there is a simpler way to explain it. Just simply imagine something that you need and concentrate on that image. Your will could in turn mold your power to that image.

"Like how I got here?"

Correct.

"So in turn, if I wanted to perform a katon jutsu, I just need to think about it hard enough?"

In theory yes.

'_I don't like of sound of that.' _I got closer to the crystal, "What do you mean in theory?"

While it is possible that you can perform a fire attack, it could only be done if your Anima nature is aligned with that element.

I bit back a curse, "So in other words, I might be limited to what my abilities will be when I unlock these Anima powers."

Yes.

I scratch my head, "Well that puts my battle capabilities to a minimum. Then how can fight an enemy ninja who could out jutsu me or fight with an element that counters mine?"

While it is true that you could be limited, that doesn't mean you are useless in a fight. Animas before you have also encounter this handicap, and also before their focus their powers to a suit a number of situations.

"So it's not a matter of what the nature of my power is, but how well I can refine it. Am I right?"

That is correct.

'_At least there's a silver lining.'_ "Thanks for helping me out."

You are quite welcome.

I remember something, "I'm sorry, but is it okay if I can ask if you have a name?"

Oh, my name. A small giggle comes from the crystal. Oh dear, how incredibly rude of me. I've been in the darkness so long before meeting that I've must've forgotten some of my manners. A small sigh follows. I'm afraid my name is also one of the many things I have forgotten.

Getting next to the crystal I place my right hand on the surface, the surface is cold, but if felt like a good type of cold. "Is it okay that I call you something before we found out what your true name is?"

I do not mind.

I pull my hand away from the crystal and take up a thinking position. I think for what feels like three minutes before coming up with something. "Is it okay that I call you Ada?"

Ada? The sound of giggling comes again. That…is a nice name. Very well, I will go by Ada until we find my true name. Thank you one named Kashisha Hitoshi.

I smile at the crystal, "You're welcome Ada." I step a bit before thinking about the outside world. I stop, "Before I go, Ada, should I tell anyone about this whole Anima thing?"

If you wish to tell anyone about this development than I am not in a position to deny your request. However I do advise caution when revealing your abilities, I recall from one of your lessons with the man with the scar that those with power are often the targets set by others.

I nod at the warning, "Okay, maybe tell Naruko when I really get a hand at this Anima business, I don't entirely trust Kiba's big mouth just yet." That response gets a amuse chuckle from Ada. "Well, see you later Ada." I think back to the hospital room with Naruko next to me, it didn't take long before I feel a something pull me and all turns black once again.

XXXXX

Watching the brown hair boy leave within a small flash of light, Ada muse a bit to herself at the personality of the boy.

That boy, despite all that he has encounter he still smiles, he reminds of someone I once knew, but who?

XXXXX

The smell of various medicines and the softness of the hospital bed are the first sensations I feel myself going back to the real world. My eyes are still close so I can't tell the time or anything else around me, though I can barely make out a soft snoring coming to my right. _'Must be still late at night then huh?' _I think before setting myself up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Looking out at the window I notice that it's now dark. Turning to look at the clock hanging on a nearby wall to see the time is 10:48 p.m. confirming that it's pretty late.

"Well this bites." I stretch my arms, "I've been doing nothing but sleep all day. I really hospitals." I let my arms go slack and fall on the bed, landing on something moist. "Huh?" Curious I turn my head to the source to find…

"Argh! Dang it Naruko stop drooling on my bed!" I yell, causing the blonde to fall out of her chair with a quick yelp and landing on the floor with a thud.

The girl quickly picks herself up and glares at me with fire in her eyes, "Is that how you thank someone who sat beside while you resting from getting the snot beat out of you by who knows what?"

"Not if it involves said someone drooling so much it covers of my bed!" I fire back.

Naruko gasps before arching her back like a cat and straightening her arms out, "I don't drool!"

"Then what's that on your face?" I deadpan.

The blonde girl places a hand on her face and her eyes widen in realization. "Ack!" She blushes as she wipes her mouth of dried up saliva, a deep blush on her face, "So embarrassing."

"Embarrassing my foot, you soak half my bed because of it!" I point at the damp marks on my bed, "Where am I going to sleep now?" I leer at the blonde girl.

Said blonde points an accusing finger at me, "Don't look at me! Okay, so I did accidently drool a bit but that doesn't give you the right to be a total jerk!"

I scoff, "Real cute Naruko-chan, still doesn't change the fact you stilled covered roughly half my bed with your saliva, and I don't plan on sleeping one more second on a bed with who knows what is in your spit."

The girl than goes quiet all of a sudden. The blush on her face still there.

"Oi," I snap my fingers in front of her, "Still there?" She suddenly backs up a bit, the blush on her face intensifying, "Hellooooo, earth to Naruko-chan. Can you hear me?"

"-ch..." The girl whispers, the voice so quiet I could barely make a small fragment of it.

I tilt my head a bit, "Excuse me?"

She holds up her hands and presses her index fingers a bit, "You called me Naruko-chan just now."

"Oh." I clear my throat, "Yeah, guess you're right." I scratch the back of my head a bit, _'That was my second time, the first was when she was asleep earlier.' _I face the blonde, "Sorry about that."

She shakes her head, "No, no, it's good. It's just…no one besides Hokage-jiji, Tenchi-ossan, and Ayame-neechan called me Naruko-chan."

"Really?" I ask.

Naruko nods, "Yeah, um Hitoshi-kun, is it okay if say it again, just once please."

I raise an eyebrow at the girl's request, and also the fact that this is the first time she added –kun to my name. I allow a slight shrug, "Okay, Naruko-chan."

I spot a small smile on the girl's face, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I return as I rub the girl's head a bit.

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

My heart practically skips a beat at the loud knocking coming from the hospital room door.

"Keep it down you brats! There are other people in this hospital beside you two, understand?" An elderly female voice comes from the other side of the door. Probably one of the skeleton staff for the hospital at this late hour.

"Uh, sorry." I reply. I make some faint muttering involving "inconsiderate youth" and some back "back in my day" but that was just about it. Hearing the sound of footsteps fading away to silence I turn my attention back to Naruko, "Okay, now that our moment of drama is over, how about you just go back to your bed or something."

The blonde girl stretches a bit and a wince appears on her face, "I guess so, my back hurts from sitting on that chair for so long." She turns her head towards me, her face showing concern, "But what about you? Isn't your bed like covered with drool?" Her face turns a bit red upon that proclamation.

I give a teasing grin, "Covered? To be honest it's more like a small spot that will probably dry up in a couple of hours at best." I reply with no hint of shame what so ever, earning a glare from the girl.

"You mean you lied to me!" She hiss.

I chuckle, "Yeah, well waking up with someone drooling next to you is not something you want."

"Oh…right." Naruko returns as she made her way to her bed. Climbing on, she turns back at me, "Hitoshi-kun, can I ask you something?"

I shrug, "You just did but sure go ahead."

The blonde girl pulls up her bed sheets, "Back when we were fighting that shadow monster, all I remember are you trying to get while I was held captive before blacking out." She shivers for a bit, "So I just wanted to know, were you able to beat him. I mean we're still here right so that means we did get out of that mess alive, just how that's what I'm asking."

"That's a good question." I answer before thinking hard. "Give me a moment to remember."

"You're not going to have one of those headaches like last time?" I hear Naruko ask.

"Hopefully." I mutter before concentrating. _'How was I able to make out of that fight?' _I think back to about near the end of the fight, lying face first on the ground as that shadow keeps sending its tendrils to beat the crap out of me. _'Come on Hitoshi remember, you dealt the finishing blow or whatever you've got at least know how.'_ I remember seeing Naruko go into unconsciousness. _'Come on.'_ I remember a growing feeling of both fear and rage growing inside me. _'Come on.'_ I…remember seeing his face, hearing his voice as he cheered me on. _'Come on.' _I...remember swinging something…something white. _'That's it, almost there.'_ I remember fighting back, and the monster roaring in pain before leaping high in the air and performing the final blow. _'But what…what is it that helped me?'_ I remember being exhausted after the battle and tried getting a looking at the weapon in my right hand, the image entirely blurred due to my exhaustion.

I bit back a curse. "Dang, can't seem to remember." I mutter. I groan, "And I was so close to also."

"Excuse me? But what do you mean?" I hear Naruko's voice call out to me.

I turn towards her, "During that fight, I…I don't know summoned something that gave an edge against that thing. The rest is all just a blur."

"So does that mean you did beat that thing?" The blonde exclaims, her voice excited.

I nod, "Yeah, but barely." I take a deep breath, "And I hopefully don't want to face anything like that ever from here on out."

"Why? Can't you just summon it again, whatever it is?"

"That's possible, but I don't want to chance it. I was only able to call it because I was on my last legs." I return. Still looking at the girl beside me I make my face serious, "Naruko, as soon as we are out of this hospital and back home we're going to do some serious training, you hear that? I don't want us to be caught unprepared in case something like that happens again in the future."

Her eyes widen before turning determine, "All right. I'll train hard to the ground if I have too." She clenches her fist, "I'll show everyone how strong I can be. The coming Godaime can't be a weakling herself."

I allow myself a small smile at the girl's enthusiasm, though I soon wipe it off my face a second later. "Still planning on succeeding old man Hokage?"

Naruko nods, "You know it; I'll won't let everyone push me around and ignore me like I'm nothing."

"But I don't think you're nothing, Hinata-san and the others think so too." I return.

The girl's face goes into slight shock, "Well yeah, but…"

"Don't you know what it means to be Hokage?" I interrupt. '_I know that what I'm about to say is going to sound cruel but I need Naruko to be more focus.'_

"I think that to be Hokage you just need to be strong right?" The tone of the girl's voice is shaky at best.

I take a deep breath, hardening my heart to what I'm about to say next, "Strength is only a small fraction, you also need to know politics both within Konoha and with foreign powers, strategy in case of any conflicts, and as far as I can guess that's just the tip of the iceberg." I see the small amount of hurt in Naruko's eyes and sigh, "Look I'm not sounding to be mean but I just want to know if you are really taking this Hokage thing seriously and not use it as just an excuse to get attention."

Naruko went silent, probably from the sudden realization of what I just said. Having someone close to show the bitter reality of a dream is not something anyone would actually wanted.

Feeling sleepy, I decide to wrap this conversation up for later if needed, "If you want to go and become the next Hokage than I will support you as much as I can, but I just you to reconsider other ways of getting attention. I'm actually looking out for you okay?" Seeing the girl slightly nod her head I collapse on the bed. Feeling my eyelids get heavier by the second I pull the sheets over me and decide to go back to sleep. "Sorry for hurting your feelings Naruko-chan." I mutter loud enough for the girl to hear before letting my mind drift away.

XXXXX

As she watches the brunet boy slumber, Naruko thinks back to what she just heard. To hear her own dream of being Hokage get challenged by the one of the few people she would put absolute faith in. She wanted to be Hokage, at least, that's what she keeps on telling herself as she works herself to the bone each and every day, but to hear a side of the position that she didn't knew about shook her to her core. She was insulted, furious even, but a harsh fact remains that the little girl must accept.

Hitoshi was right.

She actually expected to be kind of easy, just get strong enough and show the village that she wasn't just some pushover. But to hear that she needs to know much more than brute strength…hesitation stirs within her.

Pulling her legs to her chest, the girl gazes at the floor, _'I…just wanted to make Hokage-jiji proud, along with Teuchi-osan and Ayame-neechan as well. To show everyone that I'm…I'm…' _She feels her eyes tearing up, _'…not a monster. That I'm not a demon like everyone keeps on saying. I have feelings like everyone else; I can laugh, cry, get angry, and get upset.' _She sniffs, _'But importantly, I have people I want to protect.' _She lies down on her side, still focus on the sleeping boy next to her, _'Especially you Hitoshi…always looking out for me and such. When we fought that shadow monster, to see you nearly die, if felt like a small part of me was dying. I don't want to experience it again.' _She imagines all her friends smiling at her, and she clutches her sheets, _'Never again.'_

Feeling sleepy herself, Naruko turns off the room lights before going to sleep.

X Two Days Later X

"Aaaaaa, it feels so good to feel the actually sun after being in that hospital for two days!" Naruko exclaims as she stretches, basking in the sun's rays as both she and I left the front doors of the hospital when we were given the okay.

Though to say that we were given the okay to leave the hospital is a bit of stretch, more like the staff were quite adamant that we shouldn't stay for one more hour. Of course they've been professional about the message, pushy yes, but professional.

Plus, the sun does feel ten times better after being stuck in a hospital room with next to nothing to do so I can't complain much. Turning towards the nice nurse that was assign to escort the two of us out I give her a wave, "Thanks!"

The nurse smiles, though I can tell it's entirely forced considering that her eyes were overshadow by her hair and that clipboard in her hands looks and sounds like it's about to be snap in half. "Please hurry along now." The tone a cross between nervous and slightly murderous.

I shrug the nurse's threat off, already used to the village's opinion of me by now. Mostly anyway, preferring to do without the actually attempts at bodily harm against either the blonde girl in front of me and myself.

"Hey Hitoshi-kun!" Naruko's words bring me back to reality. Seeing that she suddenly grabs my hand and stares at me with wide eyes means that she wants one thing, "Let's go get some Ichiraku's ramen," Her eyes grow wider, "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE!"

I fight back the urge to gag at how sickly sweet the girl is acting right now. "Ramen, but we just got some before doing that stupid dare by Megz." I answer.

The blonde puffs her cheeks, "But that was forever ago Hitoshi-kun, and during then we've been eating nothing but that nasty hospital food."

"Well you have a point there." I compliment before sighing in defeat, "All right you win, but I'm going to have something else okay, and please just get one bowl of ramen."

"All right!" The girl whoops for joy at the very thought of her favorite food before grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her to her favorite restaurant, reaching the food stand in a record time of about what felt like three minutes.

"Hey Teuchi-osan, Ayame-neechan!" Naruko exclaims as she makes her way in the ramen establishment. Greeting the man behind the counter with a wide smile she usually gives to people she truly trusts.

The ramen vendor turns towards us and smiles, "Well if ain't Naruko-chan and Hitoshi-kun, didn't expect you two to be back so soon." He turns behind him, "Ayame-chan, guess who's here?"

On cue, Ayame appears from the kitchen door with a warm smile upon seeing us, "Oh hey you two!" She reaches over the counter and rubs both Naruko's and my head like a kid.

"Please stop treating me like a child." I ask, I don't care that I am physically a child; I still have my pride as a man. Naruko's giggling at my expense along with the growing feeling of enjoyment at Ayame's petting didn't help matters though. I fight back the urge to blush.

"Aw but you're so cute when you act all tough." The brunette adds before letting me go, "So I take it you two want some ramen?"

"You know it Nee-chan!" Naruko cheers. "One bowl of spicy shrimp for me please!"

I was busy fixing up my hair after Ayame little moment, "No ramen for me, just a bowl of rice and some water please."

Teuchi shrugs, "Well, the customer is always right. We'll get your order ready in a jip." He faces his daughter, "Mind tending to these two while I get their meal ready?" He then goes through the kitchen door, the sound of food being prepare soon follows.

Ayame nods, "Okay!" I find myself being petted on the head once again, much to my dismay. "Aw, you're just like the little brother I've always wanted."

I twitch, _'No thanks, I have two siblings back at my world already.'_

"Nee-chan!" I hear Naruko whine, "What about me?"

At least Ayame had the decency to blush before wrapping an arm around the blonde, "I'm so sorry!" She than pulls both me and Naruko into a hug, "There, better?"

I kept silent. I kept silent for what for a long time. Memories of my mother hugging me close every time she finds time from her busy work schedule come back to me. I can see her face smiling, her voice warm and loving telling how much she misses me, Shin, and Tsuki after a long days work.

"Hitoshi, Hitoshi are you okay?" Someone's voice calls out to me, the faces from my pace disappear to reveal Ayame and Naruko looking at me. I could see the worry in their eyes as the brunette before me held onto my shoulders.

I shake my head to retain my focus, "Um, sorry, I lost track of time."

Ayame cocks her head to the side, "Are you sure, you were pretty zone out."

Naruko nods, "Yeah, and you were also shaking a bit."

I take a deep breath, "Sorry, I kind of forgotten what it felt like to be hugged like that." I snap my mouth shut at what I've just said, already breaking my cover story a bit. _'I know that I'm an orphan in the villager's eyes, but damn it with what I've just said is sure to get these two curious.'_

"Oh I'm sorry, Hitoshi-kun." Ayame's voice snaps me out of my panicking. I look to find a sad smile on her face before she wraps her arms around me and Naruko again. "It must be harsh for you two living alone together." The tone of her voice is soft and borderline paternal.

"Ayame-chan!" We all turn to find an amused Teuchi looking at us, a tray of food in his hands, "When I said look after those two I didn't mean you shouldn't go out and adopt them!"

Suddenly Ayame's grip on me tightens a bit too close to preventing me to breath, "But otou-san, they're like family to us, they shouldn't be living by themselves, it's just not right!" The serious tone is gone, replace with something like comedic whining.

"Ayame-san!" I choke out, almost suffocating, "Air, I need air!"

"Whoops sorry!" I hear before the bear hug is release and I gasp for breath. Ayame at least had the decency to blush at her accident before turning towards her father, "Well otou-san?"

Teuchi scratches the back of head after placing the food on the counter, "I mean we can, but we don't exactly make enough money to support two more, plus our house is pretty small."

"It's okay!" Naruko speaks up, "We may not look like it but we can handle ourselves on our own. Especially Hitoshi, he's a pretty good cook."

"Really?" Teuchi asks before looking at me with a smile on his face, "Ever think about working here?"

"Uh, no thanks." I answer, "Though I do appreciate the offer. Right Naru-"

The blonde girl soon grabs me by the front of my shirt and brings me face to face with her. "Do it." She growls out, her eyes glowing.

I gulp at the girl's sudden change in demeanor, "Look Naruko-chan, we've b-b-been through this before, eating ramen a-all the time is not good for your health."

"I don't care!" She grabs me by the shirt, "YOU MUST KNOW THE ART OF RAMEN MAKING!"

"Figures that they'll be here." A familiar voice comes from my right. I turn to find Shino, Kiba, and Hinata standing at the ramen stand entrance. The middle man with a wide grin plaster on his mug, "Glad to see you two all right."

Naruko's eyes go wide as she lets me go, "Shino-kun, Hinata-chan, Mutt-face! It's really nice to see you guys!"

"DAMN IT QUIT CALLING ME MUTT-FACE!" Kiba shouts, earning a loud laugh from everyone in the restaurant.

"Seems like things are going to be livelier, I'll get the broth cooking." Teuchi says as goes back into the kitchen.

Ayame giggles to herself before whipping out a notepad and turning towards the three newcomers, "May I interest you in some ramen today?"

Though in truth they didn't want any ramen (much to Teuchi's dismay), instead they ordered some drinks and took some nearby stools next to Naruko's and mine. As Naruko helps herself to her ramen and I was busy helping myself to some rice, Kiba and the others started giving their side of what happen after that whole mess a while ago, with Shino deciding to start first. However before he could start, Teuchi felt it was a private matter and left into the kitchen with Ayame in tow, leaving the five us alone in the stand.

"Let me begin." Shino says as he adjusts his sunglasses, "Initially when you two were taken captive by this shadow beast our initial reaction was shock follow soon by desperation to try to reach you even if meant digging through the ground to do so. However, no sooner after you two disappear a squad of shinobi came and retrieved us. At first we protested, but the squad outranked us so we were force to comply. After that we were taken to the interrogation building and question on what we've seen."

I raise an eyebrow, "Interrogation? You guys?"

Hinata nods, "Well, it turns out we actually snuck into a location where only a select few are sent to investigate," She looks slightly down and presses her forefingers together, "academy students like us were not allow."

Naruko tears a shrimp she was holding in her chopstick in half, "I can't believe that idiot Megz actually suckered me into that damn dare."

"Naruko, language." I deadpan.

"But you curse too."

"Do as I say, not as I do." I fire back.

Shino coughs, gaining my attention. "Anyway, the interrogation process wasn't severe; they only asked us some questions on what we saw and what happen."

Kiba scoffs, "With that said there was a bit of a bright side." He grins, though the smile itself seems kind of force, "Megz and his little cronies look like they were ready to wet their pants. You two really gave them a scare. I was caught between if I should laugh at them or beat the crap out of them."

"Kiba-san, language." Shino comments. "So as I was saying, after questioning we were left to wait inside the interrogation room until our parents arrive. Their reaction to our actions was predictable."

"Grounded for two weeks, and stuck with kennel duty." Kiba shudders.

"My father said that I would be occupied with extra clan lessons in the near future as punishment for my reckless involvement." Hinata sighs.

Shino adjusts his sunglasses, "My hands will also be full for the next several weeks."

Naruko growls, "That stinks."

I shrug, "To be honest, you got off easy."

That statement got Kiba's attention, "What do you mean by that Hitoshi?"

I see Naruko frown a bit, "Well, it's just that…"

"Hello is either Hitoshi or Naruko here?"

'_That voice.'_ I turn around to see none other than Megz and his cronies at the Ichiraku's entrance. He sees me and his eyes widen before going neutral. I fight back the urge to slug the little twerp right between the eyes.

Though Naruko has less restraint considering she already decks the boy just as soon as he sees us. Sending Megz staggering backward before holding him up by his shirt. "You got a lot of nerve just waltzing right here after what you just put us through." Megz gives no reply, and his two buddies are quiet as well. The blonde girl's grip grows tighter as she lifts Megz a little higher, "Answer me damn it!"

Deciding to prevent Naruko's outburst to raise a fuss I got my stool and went up to her, "I'll take care of it from here."

The girl turns towards me, "But…"

I glare a bit, "I got this."

Naruko immediately let's go and then backs away a bit. As we've been living together she could tell when I wasn't in the mood for theatrics sometimes, now was one of those times. Sighing a bit, I turn my attention to Megz and look at him with a bit of hostility, "Make it quick, my friends and I have more important things to do that one of your idiotic games."

The bigger boy merely reaches into his pocket to pull out a scroll and presents it to me, "I've come to deliver my end of the bargain. This scroll has notes on both the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** and the **Bunshinjutsu**, I've also some notes on chakra control as well."

Curious, I open the scroll and skim through it. My eyes slightly widen at the level of detail and organization that the notes were in, "Did you write them?"

"Yes." Is Megz solemn reply.

Satisfy at the transaction, I roll up the scroll, "Very well, our business is done. Thank you for honoring your end of the deal."

A loud slam on the counter breaks the atmosphere a bit; I glance back at the fuming Kiba who looks on the verge of going into a berserk rage. "That's it! After all the crap you're just going to let it go?"

"I'm not done yet, so shut up and let me finish." I said at Kiba before going back to Megz, "Don't let it get to your head that I'm just going to say that this is now all water under the bridge or whatever nonsense. In fact, I'm plenty furious despite how calm I am." I notice Megz's eyebrow twitch and his two friends back up a bit. I take a deep breath, "Yet, in comparison to what Naruko and I just faced awhile ago, you three are nothing but small fry. Plus, considering that what happened was supposed to be a poorly executed prank because of that horrendous ghost costume, I doubt you actually wished true harm on anyone. So I'm willing to put that mess behind me now."

"I see." The bigger boy replies.

I soon lift the scroll to his neck with one of the ends digging slightly into the skin, the action fast enough to catch the boy by surprise. I glare, "However, don't think that you're sorry ass is off the hook. I don't know what your problem is with either Naruko or me, and to be honest I don't care. But if you mess with us like that one more time…" I push the scroll further into neck, "…you are going down, hard."

I know this is out of character for me, but my patience is already stretch thin enough already. Naruko may be a saint for letting people speak, and sometimes act, ill of her, but I'm not her, not by a long shot, especially in this world.

Regaining composure I pull the scroll back and put it in my pocket, "You got that you three?"

"U-u-u-uh YES!" One of the cronies stutters.

The other mook merely nods.

Megz, despite my threat, remains calm, "Crystal clear. Besides…" he gives a weak grin, "…picking on you guys is getting old, me and my boys have better things to do."

I hear Naruko growl a bit, I put an arm to bar her. "Better things you say?"

"By becoming ninja of course, this year is our last year in the academy. That means I have to stop being a kid when I become a shinobi, and soon. So we won't be bugging you guys anymore." He then turns around, "Shinji, Daichi, let's go. We got some seriously training to do!" He then starts making his way out of the stand.

"Right boss." They also turn around and do the same.

"Oi Megz." I call out.

The other boy stops, not even facing me, "Yeah?

I smile, "Break a leg."

"Thanks." He returns.

My smile soon turns cynical, "No really, break a leg. Might help crush that ego of yours."

I could Megz chuckle a bit before he leaves with his two friends right behind him.

As soon as they left I return back to my stool and proceed to eat the rest of my rice. A quick glace to the surprise look on Shino's, Hinata's, and Kiba's faces and a look of caution on Naruko makes the food taste slightly sour. "You know, you guys are making me kind of nervous with the way you are looking at me."

"You are a frightening persona Hitoshi-san." Shino speaks up, "It would be unwise to make an enemy out of you." Kiba and Hinata nod in agreement.

I shrug, "I suppose so."

The rest of the meal was quiet after that, with the occasional question and answer moment. When Naruko asked why those three didn't visit us in the hospital, Hinata said that we were not allowed any visitors on orders by old man Hokage himself. As time pass we notice it was getting dark so we had to part our separate ways. After goodbyes and paying for the food, Naruko and I proceeded on home.

Making our way to the secluded area where the house is at, I pay attention to Naruko walking beside me. Seeing her face with the same worried look from back at the ramen stand worries me as well. I take a deep breath, "I scared you didn't I?"

She nods, "Yeah. Say Hitoshi can I talk to you about something when we get home?"

As Naruko learns to understand my emotions sometimes, I have learned hers as well. She is not happy, not happy at all. Still I stand firm, "All right then."

The girl nods and looks back to the road ahead and goes silent.

After walking for a while we return back home, and it is nearing sunset too. Didn't know that lunch meeting will last that long.

"Hitoshi."

Well here comes the tricky part, I face Naruko who is already sitting on the kitchen table, a glass of water in front of her.

"We need to talk." The slight demanding tone of her voice confirms my suspicions, "And I won't let you go until I get answers."

I slacken my shoulders a bit before taking a seat, "Well go ahead, shoot."

Her eyes narrow a bit, "Were you really an orphan before we met."

I mentally curse, already with the hard questions. "Naruko we've been through this before, yes I-"

"You're lying." Naruko's voice goes cold, "Back at Ichiraku's you said something about forgotten the last time you were hug so tenderly. So please Hitoshi, tell me the truth."

I look her straight in the eyes despite my growing hesitation. I still have a cover story to maintain and I plan to keep it like that, however Naruko is proving to be sharper as ever, damn me for teaching her so much. She's getting pretty damn good. Need to think of something quick…"All right, I'll tell you more about myself but on the condition you don't tell anyone else, including the Hokage understand?" Seeing the girl nod sets my mind at ease a bit, "Okay the truth is…I use to belong to a family, and a good one at that."

Naruko's eyes widen, "Really? But you must have been around 8 years old when you found me."

"Yes well, I did say I use to have a family, keyword use. I wasn't with them for long." Her eyes widen even further, I guess she just figure out what I am implying. I take a deep breath, "A long time ago, something happen, something bad, and I was forever separated from my family because of it." A little bit of truth and a little bit of lie mixed together, a combination that I hope Naruko buys into it.

"W-what happen?" The blonde stammers.

I put on a sad face, "I'm afraid I don't know, it all happened so fast I couldn't remember any details."

"What about your family, don't you miss them; don't you want to return to them?" She questions.

My heart sinks a bit in my chest, of course I miss them, and of course I want to go back to them after being in this world for a while. Yet no matter what, I made my decision to be Naruko's shikigami, and I'm stuck in this world for the rest of my second life. "Naruko, I miss them, I miss them so much sometimes its painful. Yet a cruel fact remains, we're never going to be together, ever."

I see Naruko shaking a bit, she regained a previous bit of her earlier composure but I guess that my second story is shaking her up a bit. "What, what happen to you next?"

I help myself to a bit of Naruko's ice water, "After getting my bearings straight I found myself alone with no one to turn too. First I was lost, confused, and frighten out of my mind, but soon I realized that panicking is not going to make me survive. I toughen up to suck up my tears and started walking forward. The next following years were like that and I've gotten use to it."

Naruko's eyes then turn downcast, "You must be really strong."

I shrug, "Nah, just too stubborn to just lie in a ditch and die. I wander around, learning what I can from observing people and what not. After a while, I ran into you and well you know how that goes."

The girl straightens up her back and wipes back any tears, "Thanks. That brings me to my next question, why are protecting me despite everyone in this village being so mean to you because of it."

Another tough question, damn. "Well," I scratch the back of my head, "Though I didn't knew my parents for long, I've still learned a lot from them. Especially my dad, he was a great guy." I fight back the urge to scream, "He always told me that a true man must not only protect those precious to him, but to anyone in need in general. When I found you in bad shape that time ago, I sort of thought of those words and decide to patch up your wounds and help you."

"But…" She clears her throat, "You were threaten by those mean people when you were helping me, and nearly got hurt because of me, so why?"

I chuckle, "A bit of a hero complex in a sense, plus who do I believe in, you who was badly hurt for things she wasn't responsible for, or the people who tried to skewer me with a pitchfork for standing up for what I believe is right?"

"I guess so." She remarks. "Still, why go all the way to look after me?"

I smile, "Would my parents be proud of me if I didn't?"

Naruko smiles a bit, "No I suppose not."

"Come on Naruko." I get up from my chair, walk right next to her, and pat her on the back, "How about we do some sparring to clear your head a bit."

The girl's smile gets wider, "Okay!" Her mood brightens considerably.

'_Yeah,'_ I think to myself, _'Things are back to normal.'_

XXXXX

"So is there a plan yet boss?" A voice speaks up from one of the occupants residing in a makeshift camp site located somewhere in the secluded parts of Konoha. "We've been running recon for days now and I'm getting pretty restless."

"Silence, you want any ANBU to hear you!" Another voice scolds.

"You're one to talk screeching like a banshee!"

"WHAT?"

"Silence." A third voice comes, silencing the other two. "I understand your enthusiasm but for the time being, shut up so I can talk.

Silence soon follows.

"Thank you, now then here's the plan. Tomorrow the Hokage is going on a retreat to the Fire Daimyo's palace to discuss village politics and will be gone for several days. Also he will be assigning several jounin as protection against any foreign attacks. That would be the prime time to do the job."

"Okay then, what about where the targets live?" The second voice asks.

A map is display in the center of the group, a finger points to a location close to the woods, "Here, and with little security so that's a good side. We can just come in, slit their throats, and present the corpses to the employer. But just in case, that chuunin who gave us info on the two targets would be accompany us to serve as lookout for any patrolmen coming along."

"Damn," The first voice speaks up, "I want to make those runts pay for making us wait for so long! I mean that council man said do whatever we want to them right?"

"Just make sure you don't make a mess."

"Heh."

"Right then no objections?" Silence, "Good, let's get this job done when the opportunity presents itself."

"Understood."

XXXXX

"I know that it's troublesome of me to ask you for this, seeing that you are retired and all."

"It's no problem at all Hokage-sama. I know how hard it is to get good help these days."

"Yes, I know. So you think you can still pull off one more mission?"

"I may not be a shinobi no more, but that doesn't mean I let this ol' body of mine get soft now." A chuckle, "Though my back thinks otherwise."

A short round of laughter follows.

"Those two sure have bad luck, I'm surprised neither of them snapped and started fighting back."

"I concur, but with my absence for the next few days with my meeting with the Daimyo, I'm sure that one sneaky soul would use this as an opportunity."

"Like I said, those two kids have the lousiest luck."

"So that means you'll do it?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Thanks."

XXXXX

FINALLY! IT'S FREAKIN' DONE! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE AND I CAN NOW REST!

Okay, spaz moment over with, now for the serious business. Yes I know this chapter is late, yes I know this chapter is going to be all over the place, and yes I know that some of you who actually still read this would hate me for it.

Well anyway, yeah, the story in truth is actually winding down for me since I'm feeling that I will end this story in a couple of chapters, and perhaps fix any problems with the previous chapters in the mean time. So yeah, Second Go is coming to a close, I have no other way to say it. But I'm going to make sure that it will end with a bit of a bang.

Anyhow, reviews give me the inspiration to write again and if you want to offer up any ideas then please send me a PM.

This is WanderingWriter79 signing off.


	11. Author's Notice

Hey there Second Go readers, WanderingWriter79 here to being in news of the progress of the development of this story…

…and my plans on completely rewriting it from the beginning.

Yes, you read that right. I am going to completely start this story over from the ground up. The reason for it is simple…this story lacks structure.

When I started this story, it was merely as a hobby and without any planning whatsoever. I merely wrote the first thing that came to mind. Now after rereading the previous chapters, I now cringe at the way this story came out. Plus after having a little bit of experience writing the later chapters, I feel like I should take this story more seriously and start it out right. Plus, some of the segments had me even saying "Bullshit" for their sheer presence to being out of place. An annoying consequence of introducing a new concept to an already existing idea is how to see how the later is influence by the former.

I'm sorry for anyone who actually liked this story and waited for so long for an update. But I need to start the story all over again. If you wish to contact me for any reason than please send me a PM, review, or whatever.

This is WW79 signing off.

*UPDATE*UPDATE*UPDATE*

I have just finish writing up the first chapter/prologue of the improved version of Second Go, it's not posted as a seperate story to this. If interested go to my profile and click on the story link. I eagerly await feedback.


End file.
